The Swift Prodigy
by Aj-kun
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is a recognised genius of untapped potential from the Namikaze Clan, born five years before Kurama's attack and user of the lost Kekkei Genkai of the Namikaze, The Swift Release. Lemons. AU Siblings, Alive Minato and Kushina, Strong Naruto, Naruto x Samui
1. Hidden Leaf in Crisis

**Hiya guys, new story, hope you enjoy it. This isn't a neglect fic, I still haven't decided on the pairing. Suggestions are welcome. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Hidden Leaf in Crisis**

October 10, the night that will be forever carved into the hearts and minds of every citizen of Konohagakure. The citizens of Konoha at first, however, were blissfully unaware of the impending destruction of their homes.

The abrupt attack of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox had disrupted the normality and tranquillity of this day. The large fox's tails destroyed the village as it thrashed them around. It snarled and roared loudly as more of the village suffered. The shinobi of the hidden leaf bravely rushed the fox in the name of protecting their families and homes.

As the attack commenced within the village, young shinobi and citizens had already been evacuated to the forest, which overlooked the village. A barrier prevented anyone from getting in, likewise from getting out. However, the fact that the young shinobi couldn't fight alongside their teachers and comrades made them very restless.

"This is ridiculous, how….how are we supposed to prove our youthfulness if were are stuck here?" asked a young 16 year old Might Gai.

"There isn't anything we can do?" said Kakashi with a sigh.

The fox growled and slammed its hand on a group of shinobi.

Gai's hands were white as he balled it into a fist.

"Tsuande-sama and Jiraya-sama ordered us to stay here, so that's what we'll do, follow their orders and stay here", surmised Yoba.

"That's right", a jonin appeared in front of the large group of shinobi. "This isn't your fight; this fight is for the current generation of ninjas to fight. If we should all perish the it'll be your jobs to carry on the will of fire", he gave them the thumbs up then disappeared again.

"All we can do is wait for more orders", said Asuma Sarutobi.

Everyone else all had emotionless looks on their faces; it was a really solemn atmosphere. Whilst observing the carnage before them, a small cry from behind them broke their trances.

They all looked at the source, their expressions softening as they observed the young child. Naruto Namikaze, son of the 'Yellow Flash' and the 'Benihime' of Konoha. Tsuande and Jiraya dropped him off here so they could go fight the Kyuubi. The young boy had yellow pyjamas on; adjourning them was a pattern of animals. He had spiky blonde hair and azure eyes, which made him, look a lot like Minato.

At the moment he was upset, angry and frightened all at the same time. He threw a tantrum when Tsunade and Jiraya told him that he had to stay here. He proclaimed that he wanted to 'fight' and 'protect the village'.

In many ways we was very similar to Kushina at times, however, his personality best matched Minato's. He was a quiet and well-mannered boy, his parents never spoiled him and such he wasn't a bratty child.

His frightened dark azure eyes scanned the burning village as he watched his home be destroyed by the large fox.

Kakashi walked over to him, his eyes closed indicating that he was smiling.

"Hi there Naruto-kun", he said.

Naruto looked at him and quickly wiped his tears away.

"I wasn't crying okay", he said as he turned his head away and crossed his arms.

Kakashi chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't worry about your parents and you're little brother Naruto, they'll be fine", said Kakashi.

He whimpered at the mention of his parents and his unborn little brother.

Kakashi looked perplexed and unsure what to do.

"Uh…there, there", he patted him on the back, unsure on what to do.

"C'mon, Naruto-chan", said Shizune.

She walked up to him and picked him up, he rocked him back and forth to soothe the crying child.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" she asked.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Shizune?" asked Kurenai. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" she asked.

"I did request to be, but Tsunade-sama said that they had enough medics and that my safety was more important", she sighed.

"Are my Kaa-chan, Tou-san going to okay? Kaa-chan said that she had to be careful because she had my little brother in her tummy" he said.

She really couldn't answer that question, after all they had no idea what was happening at the present time. Nor did she know about the situation in the leaf, well besides the horrific view.

"Naruto-kun, you don't need to worry about your parents. Jiraya-sama, Tsuande-sama and Lord Third are backing them up. So don't worry, your little brother in your Kaa-chan's tummy is going to be fine, okay", he smiled again at the young child as he rubbed the top of his head.

Naruto nodded and sniffed as he held onto Shizune tight. Shizune noticed that his grip tightened when the fox roared.

"You don't have to be scared Naruto-chan", said Shizune with a smile.

"I'm not scared of the fox", he said. "I'm scared because, I can't do anything to help the village", he cried.

Hiruzen narrowly avoided a rogue tail. He flipped backward and faced the fox. He swiftly went through some handsigns.

" **Katon: Karyuu Endan"** , he called out as a large stream of fire erupted from his mouth. The stream of fire forced it back a few paces making it roar.

"It's holding out as expected, but I never imagined that it would be this strong", he landed next to some jonin as the Kyuubi roared again.

He summoned his adamant staff again.

"Alright everyone together, push it out of the village!" ordered Sarutobi.

"Inoichi, coordinate the attack", he spoke.

Inoichi made a handsign, he felt myriad ninja minds become connected with his own.

"Alright let's go, Tsume!" he yelled.

Tsume and a fellow clansman jumped over the large pack of ninja.

" **Gatsūga!"** they both exclaimed as the slammed into the sides of the Kyuubi making it stumble back.

Tsume and her fellow clansman landed on some rubble.

"Shikaku!" she yelled.

A shadow travelled from Shikaku's feet and wrapped itself around the Kyuubi restraining it. The Kyuubi roared in discomfort. He struggled against the shadow making Shikaku as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Now Choza!" he exclaimed.

Choza in expanded form charged at the Kyuubi. He shoulder tackled the large fox making it double over a several paces in front of the hidden leaf gate.

"Alright, Inoichi!" called Choza.

'Everyone together!' he thought as he made the ram handsign.

All the leaf ninja fired off all manner of jutsu at the fox. The fox was hit with a barrage of attacks that stunned him and forced him outside of the perimeter of the village. He snarled and thrashed his tails destroy some of the forest.

"This thing is tough", said an Anbu.

"No matter what the Hidden Leaf, will not lose!" Sarutobi and the other Anbu disappeared in a burst of speed toward the fox to continue the battle.

"Naruto I know it's hard but we're all feeling the same way you are" she told the young child. "This is our home and we want to protect it", said Shizune. "I think you're very brave and mature for your age for saying that", she kissed him on the forehead making him blush.

A few moments of silence followed until Naruto spoke up.

"Jiji is really quick", said Naruto as he watched The Nine Tails get beat back by the third Hokage's adamant staff.

"Yeah, he's the strongest of his generation", said Kakashi.

"Yosh Naruto-kun, do not fret for we will triumph", said Gai with a thumbs up.

"You're weird", he giggled cheering up.

Every person in the area struggled not to laugh.

Gai cried as his ego was crushed by the five year old.

"Baa-chan and pervy sage aren't as fast", said Naruto as the duo delivered a double uppercut to the Kyuubi.

"How can you tell Naruto-kun?" asked Kakashi.

"Tou-san said that I have Kekka….kekkua…ur, uh….

"Kekkai Genkai", said Kakashi with a chuckle.

"Yeah that one", said Naruto. "Tou-san said that nobody in our family has had one in ages", Naruto explained.

'Well he's distracted at least', thought Kakashi.

Tsuande-chan, Jiraya-kun I take it that the birth of Kushina and Minato's newest child didn't go as planned", said Sarutobi.

"Yes, unfortunately you're right", said Tsunade. "There were, complications", she sighed.

"It can't be helped, our priority is to force the Kyuubi back so it can do no more damage", said the wise leader. "Where are Minato and Kushina, are they okay?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes they're alright as far as I know", said Tsunade.

Minato arrived with a yellow flash above them. He appeared in front of the Kyuubi with a serious look on his face. He touched the Kyuubi's forehead and teleported the both of them outside the village.

"Where are they?" asked Sarutobi.

"Over there", said Jiraya as he pointed outside the village as a large explosion rocked the area.

"Let's go", said Tsuande.

The seasoned shinobi disappeared in a burst of speed toward the site, intent on helping the young kage.

"Tou-san just teleported away", said Naruto still in Shizune's arms.

"How did you know that Naru-chan?" asked Shizune.

"Is it your Kekki Genkai?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan just teleported with him to", said Naruto.

"That's quite an ability you've got there", said Kakashi. "Do you know what it's called?" he asked.

"The swifty swifty released", he laughed.

"The swifty swifty released?" Kakashi thought for a second. "I think you mean the Swift Release Naruto-kun", he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that's what I said", he laughed. "I don't know anything 'bout it though", he said.

"So I guess it has to do with the speed then", said Kakashi.

Kakashi and the other teens continued to make conversation with him to keep him distracted, even if none of them felt like talking. The young child was frightened and needed them.

 **10 Miles Outside of Konoha**

Kushina subdued the large fox with her chakra chains as she looked down at her newborn son who started crying again.

"I'm sorry Ren-chan, did Kaa-chan wake you up?" asked as the baby wailed.

Minato appeared in front of her in a yellow flash.

"Kushina-chan are you alright?" he asked.

"Tch, I'm tougher than you", she grinned.

"I can't argue with that", he chuckled. "Listen Kushina-chan, I can't let Naruto-chan and Ren-chan grow up without a mother. I can't seal the Kyuubi back into you, otherwise you'll die so the burden falls to Ren-chan, I have to seal him into Ren-chan", a tear rolled down his face.

"M-Minato, it's a heavy burden to place upon a person", she sobbed.

"I understand Kushina, but I at the present moment this is the best course of action that we can take. Lord Third, Tsuande and Jiraya-sensei are heading toward us now", he sighed.

"I want to use the **Tekkō Fūin** to seal the Kyuubi in Ren-chan", he growled. "I wish there was another way but we're running out of time and we don't have any options right now Kushina", the Kyuubi growled as he finished his sentence.

" **You won't seal me away again whelp!" he roared as went to strike Ren.**

Sarutobi's adamant staff knocked the Kyuubi back a few paces and Kushina tightened her hold on him.

"Kushina, Minato", the three older shinobi appeared on the battlefield.

The three kage level shinobi looked down at the small bundle in front of Kushina. He was about to burdened with a terrible destiny. But if anyone could bear this burden it was a Minato and Kushina's child.

"I-Is Naruto-chan", Kushina breathed exhausted. "Is he alright?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we dropped him off at the barrier, he's been looking after", reassured Tsuande.

Kushina breathed a sigh of relief knowing that her eldest was safe. Tsunade ran ofter to her and place her hand on her back. Her hand glowed as she used the **Shōsen Jutsu** to heal her wounds. She breathed in as she felt her chakra return.

"Alright, let's do it", said Jiraya once Tsuande had finished.

Minato summoned a small alter and placed his crying newborn son on it.

The four shinobi **Shusined** on different sides of the Kyuubi forming a square. They all went through the necessary hand seals, their palms glowed and they all held out their hands as the Kyuubi struggled against Kushina.

Kyuubi looked into Kushina's eyes, he showed fear.

"I'm sorry Kuruma", she smiled at him. "But you're far too dangerous to roam free", Kyuubi snarled and thrashed against the chains.

His eyes looked at Kushina but he saw Hashirama.

" **No! Not again!" he roared again.**

"Together! **Tekkō Fūin!** " the four shinobi yelled at once as the Jutsu was activated.

The fox roared one last time until it changed form into a large cloud of chakra, he was then dragged into the seal on Ren's stomach. Kushina placed her hand on her child's stomach.

 _" **Fūin",**_ _she exclaimed as the seal appeared on Ren's stomach._

After silence followed for a few moments until Minato collapsed as did Sarutobi. The young boy wailed even louder, somehow, some way, aware of the heavy burden he has been charged with to bare, and only a few hours old.

"Ren", she stroked her son's head lovingly.

Kushina felt her eyes go heavy, her seal being broken and giving birth finally catching up to her as she fell next to her son exhausted. Tsunade **Shushined** next to her and picked her up.

"Let's get them to the hospital", Minato nodded as he picked up Sarutobi and Minato.

"Right, call Kakashi to collect Naruto", said Jiraya as they both nodded to each other.

Tsuande managed to grab Ren as well and the two ninja disappeared in a burst of speed.

 **A Few Hours Later, Hidden Leaf Hospital**

Kakashi carried Naruto into the hospital as the revolving doors opened for them. Kakashi held Naruto to his chest, not wanting to expose the young child to the horrors that he looked upon.

"Kakashi-nii, where are we?" asked Naruto.

"We're at the hospital, don't you want to see your Kaa-chan, Tou-san and your new baby brother. They're all resting in the room down the hall", said Kakashi as he let Naruto look up.

"They're all here!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes Naruto but this is a hospital and you have to be quite", scolded Kakashi making Naruto nod.

Kakashi opened the door to see Minato and Kushina on separate beds next to each other. In the middle was a crib with a small bundle wrapped up in a blue blanket.

Jiraya, Tsunade and Hiruzen were sat on different chairs in the room.

"Jiji", said Naruto as he wiggled out of Kakashi's embrace and into the old Hokage's.

"Hoho, Naruto-kun", said the Hokage as he picked him up.

"Jiji are Kaa-chan and Tou-san okay?" he asked.

"Yes they're both fine, other than a few scarps and bruise all they need is a good nap", he said sincerely.

Naruto smiled at the old man.

Suddenly a small cry could be heard from the crib in between Minato and Kushina.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"That's your new baby brother Naruto-kun, would you like to meet Ren?" asked Sarutobi.

The young Namikaze nodded his head vigorously.

"Okay then", the former kage brought Naruto over to the crib. Holding him so he could see into the crib.

"Hi, I'm your big brother Naruto, nice to finally meet you Ren-chan", said Naruto with a smile.

The baby stopped crying when he saw Naruto's face. He had violet eyes like his mother and small tuff of red hair at the top his head.

Ren giggled and held his arm out at Naruto; he grabbed his blonde hair and pulled it.

"I think he likes you Naru-chan", said Tsuande.

"Naruto-chan, I'm so glad you're okay", Naruto looked up at Minato who smiled.

"Tou-san", said Naruto.

Sarutobi put Naruto down on his bed and Naruto crawled over into his father's hold.

"Are you and Kaa-chan okay?" asked Naruto concerned and unsure.

"I wouldn't worry about me, especially not your Kaa-chan, you know how tough she is", he chuckled weakly.

"You should be resting kid", said Jiraya.

"I'm the Hokage, I don't need sleep", he laughed.

"Tou-san you were flashing around so fast, were you in a battle?" he sobbed. "That other guy y-you were fighting. He wasn't as fast as you but he knew where you were gonna be, I thought you were in trouble", he said.

Minato chuckled.

"That Kekkei Genkai of yours huh?" said Minato. "It's certainly becoming stronger as you get older", Minato chuckled.

Naruto closed his eyes as sleep began to overtake him.

"Yes, sensei is there a Namikaze Kekkei Genkai?" asked Kakashi.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'll explain it all later. But for now, I can't keep my eyes open", he chuckled again.

The father and son duo fell asleep together and began snoring lightly.

"They're both asleep", commented Jiraya.

"Ah, they're so alike it's ridiculous", chuckled Tsunade.

"Sometimes, Naruto-kun does have a little temper at times", said Sarutobi.

"I can already tell about Ren-chan, he's going to be like his mother. Those Uzumaki features are a definite sign", said Jiraya.

"Kakashi-kun", spoke Sarutobi.

Kakashi looked up, broken out of his stupor.

"As you know, Minato-kun will be extremely busy rebuilding the village and not to mention that that'll be an new baby", he explained. "I want you to take up Naruto's training and teach him to be a shinobi", Kakashi blinked in confusion.

"Ah but sir Anbu-I would love to be the one to teach Naruto but-

"Don't worry about Kakashi-kun", Sarutobi smiled. "I've reappointed you, I think you'll enjoy the change of pace, it'll be a lot less stressful and you'll get to spend time with him", said Hiruzen.

"O-Okay, I'd like that Sarutobi-sama", said Kakashi with a smile.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you enjoyed it guys. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it. Suggestions on pairings are welcome don't forget.**


	2. I want to be a Ninja

**Thanks guys for all the REVIEWS, I really enjoyed reading them. To answer some questions you may have. No Naruto will not be God-like and this will not be a harem fic. He won't suddenly become adept at using Swift Release. Also Naruto's Swift Release will be explained in further depth in the upcoming chapters, hopefully I can properly incorporate it into his fighting style. So sit tight. Pairing suggestions are still welcome.**

 **Please REVIEW and let me know what you think I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Thanks to Diya-chan for putting up with my grammer and fixing it all up.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I want to be a Ninja**

Life in the Hidden Leaf had finally begun to settle down after a few months. The people had settled back into everyday life. The happenings of that night on October 10 will always be remembered, however, as per Minato and Kushina's wishes, the truth about Ren Namikaze's status as a Jinchuriki would be kept secret and breaking that law was considered and S-Class crime and punishable by death.

The damage to the village was all but fixable and no lasting effects from the Kyuubi attack would be forever present in Konohagakure. The Academy, Hokage Monument and memorial site had luckily remained unscathed.

Right now though, the Namikaze household's resident's ears were being damaged pretty heavily.

"Calm down Ren-chan, its okay Kaa-chan's here?" soothed Kushina as she rocked the few week old baby back and forth in her arms. She was in Ren's room, it had teddy bear wallpaper that adjourned the walls. The room was a bright blue; it had a changing table, a crib and a book shelf. The room was very well set up.

Ren's cries began to soften.

"Kaa-chan, is Ren-chan okay? He sounds upset" asked Naruto as he poked his head out through the opening in the door.

It shocked her; every time she saw Naruto it shocked her. The likeness between her eldest son and Minato was uncanny. Same hair style, same eyes, same nose, same face the only difference was that Naruto wasn't as shy as Minato was, although he was quiet. However, whenever Naruto did say something he showed maturity above and beyond a five year old child.

"Oh, Naruto-chan, don't worry about him, he's just testing out his lungs", she smiled. "You did the same thing when you were this small, you wouldn't remember but you were a very noisy baby", she giggled when he shook his head.

"I wasn't, at least I don't….think I was", he thought out loud.

"Oh trust me Naruto-chan, your kaa-chan was there", she sighed.

Naruto walked over to her and put his hands on her dress.

"Are you okay, you look sleepy?" he asked.

"Oh you're so sweet", she put her hand on his head. "But you don't have to worry about me Naruto-chan, it's just what happens when a new baby arrives", she giggled.

"Kaa-chan how does a baby arrive?" he asked as he looked up at her with innocent blue eyes.

Kushina blushed at her son's question.

"Uh….well you see, uh…Naruto-chan you can", she was at a loss for words, she hadn't prepared for this talk, Jiraya walked past Ren's door and she coughed.

"Ah, ask your oji-san", she said.

"Uh?" he asked as he looked into the room.

"Oji-san-

Kushina put her hand over his mouth as soon as she remembered just who Jiraya was and what he was all about.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" he asked.

"Never mind him Jiraya", she giggled nervously.

He just shrugged and walked on.

Naruto grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"How come you did that for kaa-chan?" he asked.

"Because, it's a surprise", she said.

"A surprise?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Yes Naruto-chan, a surprise. I'll tell you when you're older", she laughed.

"Oh", he contemplated this for a few seconds then smiled. "Okay", he said.

"Kaa-chan?" he asked.

She looked at him with a smile.

"Could you teach me some ninjutsu?" he asked.

Kushina chuckled.

"Oh Naruto-chan", she rubbed the top of his head. "Do you want to become a ninja?" she asked.

Naruto nodded his head furiously.

"Why do you want to become a ninja?" she asked.

"So I can protect everyone", he said simply.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh just curious", she smiled.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that I wanted to know", before he was about to open his mouth again she put her finger to his lips.

"I wanted to know because I needed you to give me a good reason for me to teach you", she giggled. "Of course I'll teach you Naruto-chan we can start after lunch if you want", he smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you kaa-chan", he said.

"You're most welcome my handsome boy", she put Ren down in his crib and wrapped his arms around him. "But Naruto-chan, we won't be able to do this often", she said with a frown. "A new baby is a lot of work; I promise we'll do this whenever I find time", his expression saddened. "Don't worry, Kakashi-kun will come over and he'll help you become a ninja", she laughed when his expression brightened.

"You _and_ Kakashi-nii are going to teach me to be a ninja?" he chirped.

"Yup", she smiled.

"How about you go and talk to your father, he's in his office", she suggested as Ren began to cry again.

"Okay, bub-bye kaa-chan", he walked out.

Naruto walked through the halls of the Namikaze compound until he reached his father's office door. He knocked on it and waited for a reply.

"Come in", he heard his father call.

Naruto opened the door and was met with his father's smiling face. Although he had to look over the stack of paper work, so it was a strained smile.

"Oh, Naruto-chan. What a surprise", Naruto walked up to his father and he lifted him up onto his lap.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is your kaa-chan okay?" he looked down at his son.

"Kaa-chan, she's okay, she's just sleepy is all", he said.

"Oh, so what is it that you want Naruto-chan, we can play after dinner", he offered.

"Okay tou-san, but I….

He blushed in embarrassment.

"I want to be a ninja, so I was wondering. What's the first thing I have to learn?" he asked.

"Oh so you want to be a ninja like your Kaa-chan, I and your grandparents", he chuckled.

"That's awesome Naruto-chan", said Minato.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course, being a ninja is a hard job, you're very brave for wanting to be a ninja", he said.

Naruto blushed again at his father's praise.

"But to answer your question", Minato swirled around on his chair to the bookshelf behind him. He pulled off a book titled, _'The Beginner Guide to becoming a Shinobi'._

"You can read this", said Minato.

"A book on how to be a ninja?" asked Naruto.

"Yup, I'm sure your kaa-chan will read it to you if you ask nicely. She might even teach you some cool ninja stuff if you're good", he whispered the last part.

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Why don't you go play in the backyard? I'm sure your eagle friend is missing you", he chuckled.

Naruto took the book from his father's hands and hugged him. He hugged his son back and then patted him on the forward. He then lifted him back down.

"Off you go now, have fun", he said as he watched his son walk out.

Naruto walked out into the backyard of the Namikaze compound, after he put the book back in his room. He was instantly greeted by a small bird who landed on top of his head.

"Hi there Talon", he giggled.

The eagle chick chirped happily at him.

"Do you wanna play, I bet you can't catch me", he laughed. Not waiting for an answer he took off laughing playful.

The young chick flew up and began to fly after him.

"He's so cute", said Tsunade as she watched him play with is friend from the porch on the opposite side of the yard.

"Well he was bound to be adorable, Minato was a cute kid. If Naruto's lucky he'll be as good looking as his grandfather", he chuckled.

Tsunade smirked.

"I'm just so glad that Minato-chan and Naruto-chan inherited my blond hair", she chuckled. "Your hair makes you look older than you really are dear", Jiraya's face turned blue.

"Tsunade-hime that hurt", he sighed. "I'm not old because you keep me young", he smiled.

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good save", she turned back to watch her grandson run around frantically with a smile on his face.

"It's a shame that he had to witness the Nine Tails attack", she sighed.

"He doesn't look all that affected", said Jiraya. "In fact I was just talking to Kushina, she thinks that Naruto wants to become a ninja now so he can protect what he cares about", he explained.

"That's a pretty good reason", she said.

"Well my reason was a lot better, so I could get all the girls", he giggled.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

"Well why don't you go and find _all_ those girls?" she hmped and turned the other way.

"Ah Tsunade-hime I was only joking, I never, actually got…..that many", he said sheepishly.

"Yeah I know, but you got the best one", she chuckled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To go see my youngest grandson", she said as she walked back inside.

Jiraya sighed and looked out to his grandson. He giggled as he fell over on the grass. He instantly sat up and spat some grass out of his mouth.

"Okay you win, now I'll chase you", he laughed as the bird flew away and Naruto chased after him.

"Alright Naruto-chan, you ready?" asked Kushina.

Naruto and Kushina stood in the backyard together.

"Yup, tou-san gave me a book", he said. "I couldn't read it all because of all the big words but, I got that I had to turn on my…cha….chaha…..

"Your chakra", she finished.

"Yeah that", he said.

"You're very smart because that's what we have to do", she made the ram sign.

"This is called the ram sign, there are 11 other ones you need know", she said.

"Eleven, that's so much", he said. "Wow!" he exclaimed.

"Yup, but don't worry about those, just do this one", she said.

Naruto made a crude ram sign, he just couldn't get his fingers to do what he wanted.

Kushina smiled and grabbed his hands and corrected the position.

"You got", she praised. "Now this part I can't help you with", a blue aura began to swirl around Kushina. Naruto reached out and touched it.

"It's warm isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded.

"That's because chakra is the life energy in everything", she explained. "Now I want you to look deep inside. Then I want you to draw that energy to the surface. So close your eyes", he did as he was instructed. "Now see if you can find your chakra, you should feel a pull in your belly", she poked his stomach eliciting a small giggle from the boy.

"Okay you got it?" she asked.

Naruto's eyebrow furrowed and his face began to turn red.

"Naruto-chan you aren't supposed to hold your breath dattabane!" she exclaimed.

Naruto breathed in and fell down.

"I couldn't get it", he said downtrodden.

"That's because you were focused on holding your breath, try again", she said. "And this time breath child!" she scolded.

He nodded and made the ram sign.

" _Now I want you to look deep inside. Then I want you to draw that energy to the surface", he remembered._

'Look inside and then I just gotta-

Unknown to him a small blue aura began to swirl around him.

"Okay Naruto-chan that's-

Suddenly a burst of chakra came forth from his form. It blew Kushina's long hair back and some stray leaves.

He opened his eyes again with a smile.

"I think I did it that time", he said.

'He has so much chakra it's ridiculous, I'm glad that he asked me to help him before his reserves got too big for him to control and he struggled to even to create a **bushin** ', she thought.

"That's amazing Naruto-chan you did it", she praised as she hugged him. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Kaa-chan I don't feel so good", he began to lose his grip on her dress.

Kushina helped him to the ground.

"It'll pass", she said.

'He just used a lot of chakra for his age, now wonder he feels a little flat', she though as she watched her son gain his bearings.

"That's enough for today Naruto-chan", she said.

"Hey Kushina-sama, Naruto-kun", waved Kakashi as he walked into the backyard with a smile behind his mask.

"Hi Kakashi-nii, I-wooo", he tried to get up but fell back down.

Kakashi chuckled.

"You alright there kiddo?" he asked.

"He's fine just a little frazzled. He activated his chakra for the first time", she explained.

"That's awesome Naruto-kun", said Kakashi. "Although, judging from the look on your face I don't think you're up for any training today", he laughed.

"Not true", he struggled to his feet but immediately feel down.

"I'm not sleepy I just can't….

"You've used up a lot of energy", said Kakashi. "That's alright I can come by another day", he turned around and Kushina coughed.

"Nuhuh…..there is something I want you to do", said Kushina. "I want you to read Naruto-chan a book that Minato-kun gave him", she said.

"Sensei?" he asked. "He gave Naruto a book and you want me, to read it to him", he reiterated.

"Yup it's in his room, you two have fun, I'll see you both at dinner", she waved as she walked back into the Namikaze compound to check on her baby and Tsunade.

"Alright Naruto-kun can you stand?" asked Kakashi slightly amused.

"Not very good", he crossed his arms.

"Ma…..ma, Naruto-kun", he waved down. "Don't look so frustrated", Kakashi picked him up.

"I'm not frustrated", he huffed.

"It's easy to tell when you're lying", said Kakashi as he walked inside.

"Is not", Naruto argued.

Kakashi walked into Naruto's room. Naruto sat down on the bed with his feet dangling over the side. Kakashi picked up the book that Kushina was alluding to in the backyard.

"' _The Beginner Guide to becoming a Shinobi'_ ", he read aloud. "Chapter 1, chakra", he looked down at the book.

 _Chakra or, (_ _チャクラ_ _, chakura) is the most essential part of the most basic technique", Naruto looked at him with curious eyes as he read on._

" _Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions",_ he read.

"Wow Shinobi can do all that?" asked Naruto.

"Yes they can with training and many years of experience", explained Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and then yawned.

Kakashi continued to read on.

" _Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the naked eye unless it is highly concentrated, manipulated by one's own natural element or manifested in large amounts",_ Kakashi looked up to see Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"Don't get it?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Okay, did your kaa-chan show you her chakra?" he asked.

Naruto nodded in response.

"And did you see that it was blue?" he asked.

"Yup it was warm to", he explained.

"That's because your kaa-chan has a lot of chakra, so you were able to see it. You can't see most ninja's chakra because they don't have enough, do you get it now?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"But what about the element thing?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that we'll get to that later", said Kakashi.

"Okay, what's next….Kakashi-nii?" he yawned.

Kakashi smiled.

'He's about to drop', he thought.

He found where he was up to and started reading again.

" _General training methods for improving one's moulding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Surface Walking exercises",_ Kakashi finished as he heard a soft snoring.

"Had enough", he chuckle softly.

Kakashi removed his shoes and tucked him into bed.

"Is he asleep yet?" asked Kushina in the doorway.

She had a sleeping baby Ren in her arms.

"Yeah he's asleep, lasted longer than I expected though", he chuckled softly as he looked down at Naruto's sleeping form. "So, now that you've seen what his chakra's like, what's your assessment?" he asked.

"It's certainly like an Uzumaki's in terms of stature", she explained. "But it's as potent as Minato's and Tsunade's", she said.

"Meaning?" asked Kakashi.

"It's very strong", she said.

"What about the swifty swifty release?" he joked.

She joined him in chuckling.

"Yes, yes, well Minato-kun said that it'll manifest itself when he's older. So we'll just have to wait and see. It's a very rare bloodline, apparently only 2 other people in the Namikaze clan have been known users. The most prominent was of course Riku Namikaze, the one who fought against Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju", explained Kushina.

"Sounds like it'll be interesting to see how he turns out", said Kakashi.

"As long as he's happy", she walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

They both walked out unaware of the smile on Naruto's face.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you lot enjoyed that chapter. Thanks for reading, Please REVIEW, I love reading them. And please let me know what you think. Or if you have any pairing suggestions feel free.**


	3. A Budding Shinobi

**Hiya guys back with the third chapter. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I really appreciate and I hope that you can keep it up.**

 **Special thanks to Diya-chan for putting up with my bad grammar.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Budding Shinobi**

"So Naruto-chan how's your leaf balancing exercise coming along?" asked Kakashi as he entered the training field Naruto was currently in.

"Kakashi-nii?" asked as the leaf atop his head fell to the ground. "Well it was going pretty well", he begrudgingly stated.

"Easy now", Kakashi laughed.

"How come the Anbu that kaa-chan sent left?" he asked.

"Huh, oh…and how did you know that there was an Anbu following you?" he asked.

"Because you **Shusined** a lot of times, tou-san is way faster", he stated.

"Oh so the swifty swifty release", chuckled Kakashi.

Naruto's cheeks puffed up in embarrassment.

"I didn't say that", he crossed his arms.

"I was there", he cracked his neck. "Well c'mon show me how far you've gotten", Kakashi picked up the leaf and handed it to Naruto.

Kakashi watched Naruto balance the leaf on his head.

"Wow, only a day and you've managed to master it", praised Kakashi.

"Thanks Kakashi-nii", he smiled.

"Alright next excerise", he said with an eye smile.

"Huh, I thought you were going to teach me a new jutsu?" he asked as he took the leaf off his forehead.

"I could do that, but let me explain why these excerises are so important for you", he put his gloved hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Listen Naruto-kun, you and your mother are a lot alike, although everyone can see you're sensei's son", he chuckled. "You have a lot of chakra for a boy your age, so if I taught you a new jutsu it would take you a lot longer for you to learn it than most children", he explained.

"Does that mean I'm not good?" he asked.

"No, no….it'll definitely be a good thing later on. You see by mastering these excerises you'll be able to control your chakra and you'll be a better ninja for it", explained Kakashi. "Don't fret, you only need to master 2 more excerises and then I'll start teaching you some jutsu", Naruto's smile beamed at his older brother.

"Really? You promise?" he asked.

"I promise", he patted him on the head.

"Alright the 2nd exercise is the Tree Climbing Practice", Naruto nodded at him and he continued to explain. "It's a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands", Naruto looked perplexed.

"I'm not lying", said Kakashi sensing his question.

"If the stream of chakra is too weak, you'll lose your footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, you will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and again you will fall", Kakashi explained.

"Now you're only five so don't hurt yourself", said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded at him.

"Alright", Kakashi channelled chakra to his feet and he began walking up the small nearby tree.

"Wow", said Naruto astonished at the display.

When he reached the top he jumped down.

"Alright now you try. Remember, just concentrate and you'll be fine", said Kakashi.

Naruto did the ram seal and the bottom of his feet became coated in a blue colour.

"Okay now keep it balanced", Naruto began to walk up the tree.

Taking it one step at a time he ascended up the tree trunk.

"Hey I'm doing it", he giggled as he got higher and higher.

Naruto looked down.

'Amazing he's already got it', thought Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-nii! Look how high I am", Kakashi chuckled.

"That's awesome Naruto now walk back down, don't go any higher", he said.

"Okay", Naruto then carefully walked back down the tree.

He jumped back down onto the floor.

"I did it", he announced.

'This kid is something else', thought Kakashi.

"Alright Naruto-chan, last one before the day is up. If you can get this one I'll take you out for ice-cream", he winked at him.

"Ice-cream!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yup, now come on", Kakashi picked him up and **body flickered** away.

They landed on stones. They were at a secluded hot spring.

The hot springs?" Why are we here?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi put him down.

"We're here for the next excerise. The last one is called the water walking technique", he explained.

"Water walking?" asked Naruto.

"What? You just walked up a tree, I didn't think you'd be so shocked", he shrugged.

"I'm not, it's just super cool", he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

To walk on water you'll need keep a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of the your feet and using the force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing Practice, because the amount of chakra that needs to be used changes all the time", he explained.

"It's kinda the same as the last one", stated Naruto.

"In many ways yes, but you see-

Naruto channelled chakra to his feet and walked onto the water without much trouble.

"Hey look Kakashi-nii, do I get ice-cream now?" if Kakashi hadn't been wearing a mask Naruto would have seen him gap like a fish.

'You can't be serious?' he thought.

"Hey, Kakashi-nii-san, did I do it right?" he asked standing on the water with a smile on his face.

'This kid…..amazing', he thought.

"Ah…yes, that's enough for today Naruto-chan, tomorrow I'll teach you some jutsu", he said with a strained chuckle.

"Oh…oh…can you teach me the **Rasengan** and **Uzumaki no suteppu**?" he asked.

"And who told you about those?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"Oji-san", he said with a hint of regret.

"Ahuh, thought as much. Your kaa-chan's sword step and your father's jutsu are a bit to advance for you at the moment", Naruto looked down.

"But one day", he knelt down. "Listen, I'll teach you some that you'll use for the rest of your shinobi career", Naruto nodded

"Alright, now, I owe you some ice-cream" said Kakashi.

Naruto's face instantly brightened at the mention of the tasty treat.

"Slow down Naruto-kun", chuckled Kakashi.

Naruto licked the treat frantically.

He and Kakashi sat in a booth together at the ice-cream shop. Kakashi had quickly eaten his ice-cream. A testament to that was the empty bowl in front of him. Naruto however, was quick, but not that quick. He had ice-cream all over his face.

"Well Mr Hatake, baby sitting I see", Naruto and Kakashi looked up to see you a young girl with brown hair. She wore a jonin flak jacket. Underneath she wore a purple shirt and the typical ninja mesh. She wore long black pants and open toed blue shinobi boots. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and two bangs framed her face.

"Oh hi there Rin", said Kakashi as he waved to his old teammate.

"Did you miss me on your last mission?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Kakashi blinked at her question.

"Oooooo….Kakashi-nii has a girlfriend!" chanted Naruto.

"And who's this?" asked Rin. "And why did he call you Kakashi-nii?" asked Rin.

"This is my….younger brother Naruto...Naruto", he motioned at Rin.

"This is my old teammate Rin", he stated. Introducing the two strangers.

"It's nice to meet you Rin-san", said Naruto.

Rin smiled and grabbed a napkin, she wiped his face.

"It's nice to meet you to Naruto-kun, but you don't have to call me 'san', you can call me Rin if you want", said Rin.

"Okay Rin-chan, are you and Kakashi-nii boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rin blushed at the question.

"No we aren't", stated Kakashi. "And you really need to reign in on the embarrassing questions because you know exactly what you're doing", scolded Kakashi.

Naruto chuckled.

"Nuhuh, see her face is red like when tou-san smiles at kaa-chan, that means you're boyfriend and girlfriend", stated Naruto.

"I shouldn't have to explain this to you at your age", Kakashi sighed. "You're too smart for your own good sometimes", said Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun what's your favourite ice-cream flavour?" asked Rin changing the uncomfortable subject.

"Bubble-gum", he stated excitedly.

"No way, mine to", said Rin.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"I bet your favourite colour is…..purple", said Naruto as he pointed to her shirt.

"Yes you're very observant for a boy your age", praised Rin.

"Thank you Rin-san", said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you have very good manners but please, you can call me Rin or Rin-chan if you want", she offered. "I don't really like all the formal stuff", she smiled.

"Okay", he smiled.

"Naruto-kun are you going to be a shinobi?" she asked.

"Yup! Kakashi-nii is already training me", he said with a beaming smile.

"Oh, Kakashi is, hmm", Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yup! We just finished today. He said I did good so I get ice-cream", he said.

"So is Kakashi a good teacher?" she asked.

"Uh, well…I guess", he said.

"Whadda ya mean you guess!?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"I ah mean, what do you mean by that, Naruto-kun?" he coughed.

"Well you're okay, I guess", he shrugged.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"You can't use that, that's mine", said Kakashi.

"Aw he's so cute", said Rin as she hugged Naruto making him blush.

"Ah, Rin….you shouldn't encourage him", said Kakashi as he held his hand out.

"C'mon Kakashi, you've been doing that to people for years. Bout time someone used it against you", she giggled as she put Naruto on her lap.

A rain cloud appeared over Kakashi's head as he looked down.

"So Naruto-kun what have you learnt from Kakashi-kun?" she asked.

"I learnt", he thought out loud. "I learnt how to use chakra, the leaf balancing, tree walking and water walking", Rin laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

"You're a bad liar", she giggled.

"He isn't lying", said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Not another genius", she smiled.

"Yes another genius", Kakashi chuckled. "He's a lot like Minato-sensei", said Kakashi.

"So everything just comes naturally to him huh", she said as he looked down at the mop of blonde hair underneath her chin.

"Yeah, he's got a talent for the shinobi arts that's for sure", Kakashi gave Naruto and eye smile.

Naruto blushed at the kind words.

"T-Thank you", he said meekly.

"Aw you're just too cute Naruto-kun", squealed Rin.

She hugged him making his head squeeze between her breasts.

"Ah Rin-chan", spoke Kakashi.

"Yeah", she responded with a small blush at the _'chan'_ suffix that he rarely used.

"Mffphmmf mphfpp mhphhmpf", muffled Naruto as he struggled to breath.

"Oh, sorry Naruto-kun", she pulled him away and he breathed heavily.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay", he breathed and then rubbed the back of his head.

"Good, I'm sorry", she said.

"That's okay", he smiled. "Hey Rin-chan can I ask you a question?" she looked at him.

"Of course you can Naruto-kun", she beamed.

"What was Kakashi-nii like when he was a kid?" Kakashi spluttered at the question.

"Why would you ask that?" Kakashi waved his hands.

"Because I'm _curious_ ", he said remembering his mother's use of wording.

"So you're curious about Kakashi-kun when he was a kid?" asked Rin.

"Well he always calls tou-san sensei, if you were on his team then that means you were around Kakashi-nii when he was a little", he said. "So what was he like?" he asked.

"Wow, you are smart", she mused. "Okay I'll tell you", she smiled.

"Ah Rin, I don't think you should-

"Now, now Kakashi, he did ask nicely", she stated.

"Well Kakashi was very crazy about the shinobi rules, he always recited them and told others when they were disobeying them", she smiled. "He's always worn that mask", she pointed. "And he was mean to everyone", she whispered making Naruto giggle.

"Ah Rin you don't hav-

"He was very talented and smart; he used to always outsmart all the bad ninja", Kakashi averted his eyes. "This also made him very nasty sometimes and he had a bad attitude", she whispered again.

"But he was also very kind and sweet when he wanted to be", she giggled when Kakashi sighed.

"Are you finished torturing me? He asked.

"I think you've had enough for today. I have a mission anyway", she got up from the booth.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto-kun", she smiled. "I'll see you around Mr Brooder", she giggled and walked away.

You had to really look, almost magnify your vision but Kakashi had the faintest blush on his face.

"She's nice", said Naruto as he ate more ice-cream.

"Yeah, I guess", he sighed. "Come on, now that you've had your ice-cream there's someplace that I want to show you", he said as he got up.

Naruto took one last bite and then followed him. Naruto took Kakashi's hand as they walked through the streets of Konohagakure.

"We're going to visit your grandfather", said Kakashi.

"Jiji?" he asked.

"Yes", said Kakashi.

"How come?" he asked.

"Well I need to ask him about something, and well you like visiting him don't you?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Good", said Kakashi with a smile.

Naruto and Kakashi walked into the Sarutobi manor without their shoes on. Asuma was out on a mission and Hiruzen sat outside on the porch drinking some.

"Sarutobi-sama", Kakashi knocked on the inside door.

Hiruzen turned around to see Kakashi giving him an eye-smile, with Naruto in hand.

Sarutobi smiled and gestured for them to come out.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise", he got up and hugged Naruto.

"Hi Jiji", said the young boy politely.

"Hello to you to Naruto-kun, if I knew you were coming I would have prepared some sweets", he gave him a grandfatherly smile.

"That's okay, Kakashi-nii and I went out for ice-cream", he smiled. "Only because I did okay in the new training", he explained.

'Did well, you're underselling yourself kid', thought Kakashi.

"Oh that's wonderful Naruto-kun, what did you learn?" he asked.

"Actually Lord-Third, I'd like to talk you about that", voiced Kakashi.

"Okay then", he turned to Naruto. "You can go play in the backyard if you wish Naruto", he gestured to the space in front of him.

"Thank you", Naruto giggled.

He bowed then jumped off the boards and onto the grass.

"Now what is it that you'd like to discuss?" he asked.

Kakashi sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"It's Naruto sir", he rubbed the back of his head. "There's no other way to say this but", he paused.

"Yes", pushed the former Hokage.

"Well, he's…great", he said with a chuckle.

"Great? Great as in great at something or a great child?" he asked.

"No sir, he's great at-well today, he master every chakra control exercise that most genin can't master", Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"My, it would seem that the Namikaze have a penitence for being gifted", he chuckled.

"But that hasn't been done, not since Minato-sensei", spoke Kakashi.

"Well what else did you expect from Minato-kun's child?" he asked.

"Y-You expected him to be talented?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, I'd say expected would be the wrong word", he said. "Naruto-kun is the first child in the Namikaze clan to be born with their Swift Release Kekkei Genkei in a very long time", he chuckled. "I always knew that he was special", he smiled.

"He's also extremely smart for his age", said Kakashi in wonder.

"Oh my yes, he picks things up very quickly" he smiled. "Maybe even more so than Minato-kun", he drank some tea.

"Are you saying that he might be an even greater shinobi than sensei?" asked Kakashi.

"Well putting a bet on something like that isn't very smart", he spoke. "Minato is a once in a generation prodigy, don't forget Kakashi-kun, Naruto is only five years old. To put a stake to the claim that he'll surpass his father is impossible at the moment", he said.

"However, what do you say we test him?" asked Hiruzen.

"Test?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, Naruto-kun also has Uzumaki heritage", he paused. "So why not give him some **Fūinjutsu** to work on as well?" he asked.

" **Fūinjutsu** is extremely hard to learn, Jiraya-sama even has to ask Kushina-sama for assistance", Hiruzen chuckled at his comment.

"Yes it's extremely hard to learn. Kushina-chan began learning **Fūinjutsu** at a very young age as well. If Naruto-kun can master some basic seals within a few months then, maybe there might be some merit to the statement that he'll surpass his father", he explained.

"How would learning **Fūinjutsu** reinforce that statement?" asked Kakashi.

"Because Minato-kun came asking me for help with **Fūinjutsu** at about his age as well. So if they're anything alike Naruto-kun will take to it like a fish does to water", he smiled.

"Alright then, thank you for your time Sarutobi-sama", said Kakashi as he bowed and then stood up.

"One more thing Kakashi", said Hiruzen.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Please take good care of my grandson. Although he does wish to become a shinobi, he has a very kind heart and it's my wish that he has a normal childhood", said Hirzuen with a grandfatherly smile.

Kakashi bowed.

"I swear on my life sir, I'll take care of Naruto-kun", said Kakashi.

"You've made this old soul very happy", he laughed.

Naruto at dinner next to his brother at the dinner table. He was in his highchair and he certainly was a messy eater. Naruto laughed when he saw his face, with pumpkin all over it.

Kushina came over and wiped his face. He shook his head indicating that he did not like it.

"So Naruto-kun how was your day with Kakashi?" asked Minato.

"Uh well, we trained a little bit then with got ice-cream", he paused as he ate. Chewing with his mouth closed, he finished and then smiled. "Then we visited Jiji and I got to play, he also gave me a scroll", he rubbed the back of his head.

"He said it's for you", Naruto pulled a scroll out from his pocket and handed it to his father across the dinner table.

Minato gently to the scroll from his eldest and looked it. Once he finished reading he smiled.

"Well it would seem that we have a budding shinobi in the family", said Minato as he smiled at his son. Naruto blushed at the attention he was given by his father.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that. As always please REVIEW and let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate if you gave your opinion. Thanks again.**


	4. The Meeting of the Young Geniuses

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter.**

 **And thank you to Diya-chan for being my beta reader.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Meeting of the Young Geniuses**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was right about most things. In his old age he had learnt many things and retained a lot of information. Information about people, recently regarding one Naruto Namikaze, Hiruzen had predicted that Naruto would take to Fuinjutsu. Well Naruto had fallen in love with it to say the least. Kakashi bought him a beginner seal kit, which entailed some paint brushes ink and paper. He also bought him a book that showed him how to draw kanji.

Minato and Kushina had been very surprised that their son was a genius. However, the pair had their suspicions. Especially Minato, who had tested Naruto a couple of times, Minato had deduced that his eldest could retain information at a very high rate. Also that Naruto was a lot like himself when it came to the shinobi arts. Naruto was progressing at amazing speeds. His mother had trained him in chakra control on numerous occasions, he herself had stated when Naruto was born that, _'He's going to be like his father, I can already tell, a mother knows'._

Naruto had also grown a little taller. His hair had also grown out a little, his bangs reached just below his nose now. He wore a mesh shirt underneath a white shirt. He also had a black and white hoddie on, which was slightly opened at the top. He wore tape around his calves and over a pair of black pants. He also wore blue opened toed shinobi shoes.

The youngest Namikaze, Ren, had celebrated his first birthday the other week, just after Naruto's seventh birthday. Both birthdays had been a small affairs, only close family and family friends. The two brothers were extremely close and Ren knew who exactly his big brother was and would often call out to him when he saw him. Ren would often follow/crawl after Naruto around the house, always chasing after him, afraid of being left out. Unfortunately he never got very far.

Ren had also spoken his first word a few weeks ago, 'kaa-chan', much to Kushina's delight. Seeing as Naruto first word was 'tou-san', Minato had hoped to go two for two, but he was significantly busier than he was back when Naruto was first born, whilst he was being groomed for being Hokage. Minato spent as much time with his son as possible; sadly though he tried his very best to spend time with Ren but his Hokage duties kept him busy most of the time.

Naruto had exceled in his shinobi training. He had mastered all the academy Ninjustu, necessary to pass the exam to become a Genin. Kakashi was well aware of this; however, Minato had risen the age for the academy, so Kakashi's request for Naruto to enter the academy was denied. Although Minato was aware that Naruto wouldn't have a problem with the requirements to pass, however, he wanted him to have a normal childhood and for him to enjoy being a kid.

Naruto's Taijutsu was also coming along nicely, Kakashi was never adept at this area but he was competent and taught Naruto the basic leaf kata, in which all Genin were taught, however, Naruto had often told him that he didn't like it. As it didn't feel natural, he had learnt all the basics despite this. Kakashi had just smiled and told him that one day he'll find a style that'll suit him and it'll come even more naturally to him than anything he had learnt prior. Minato had offered Naruto some scrolls on the Namikaze Hummingbird style, however, Naruto had declined his offer, much to his surprise. Naruto had reasoned that he didn't want to become a carbon copy of his father and that he wanted to forge his own path. Minato had gained a little more respect for his son as shinobi after that conversation.

At the moment though Naruto was standing with Kakashi at their usual training field, Rin sat on a log observing. She had gotten quite attached to the blonde Namikaze. She found the fact that, that he was so polite at his age was adorable. To her never-ending delight he had slipped on day and instead of the usual 'san' suffix he always used he had called her, Rin-oneechan. From then on she instead that he call her that. And so he did.

"Kakashi-nii, why do you have a piece of paper?" he asked.

"Very astute of you, you noticed", Naruto huffed.

"Now, now I was only joking", he handed it to him. "It's a special paper called chakra paper, it'll tell us what your element is", he explained.

"Oh, so then I can start learning so elemental Jutsu?" he asked.

"Yup, to find out, all you need to do is channel your chakra into the paper. What happens will tell us what element you have. If it splits in half, you have a **Futon** element. If it turns into dirt, then you have **Doton**. If the paper becomes soggy, then you have a **Suiton** element. If the paper burns, you have a **Katon** element and finally, if it crumbles then you have a **Raiton** element", explained Kakashi.

Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off the paper. This was his next step that he had to take in his training, to becoming a splendid shinobi.

"Alright, let's go", he said as he channelled chakra into the piece of paper.

Naruto then dropped the paper and he watched in anticipation.

After a few moments nothing happened.

"Is there something wrong with the paper?" he asked.

"I guess that means that you don't have an elemental affinity", said Kakashi.

"I don't?" asked Naruto, crushed.

"I'm sorry Naruto you just have to-

The chakra paper was swiftly cut in half. Then the right half burned and the left half crumbled.

'Three elements, now things get interesting, I've come to never be surprised by this kid', though Kakashi with a smile.

"The number of Jutsu that you could potentially learn has just doubled', he grinned as he watched Naruto's shocked expression.

"I-Is that good?" asked Naruto.

"That's amazing Naruto-kun, I can tell you're going to be very adept at Ninjutsu", he chuckled as he patted Naruto on the head in a brotherly way.

"Alright, I think we'll start with a **Katon** Jutsu as I know some basic ones", he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, I'm ready", said Naruto.

"Alright I'm going to teach you the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** ", explained Kakashi.

Kakashi went showed Naruto the hand signs. He quickly memorised them, however, the sequence wasn't very fast. Kakashi then told him once he had memorised the sequence that he needed to quicken the pace of his hand signs.

"It's fine, at least you know it. Now, the key to any **Katon** Justu is your stomach. They call the stomach the sea of chakra, although yours is full of ramen", he chuckled. "You suck in, inhaling air. It'll become gradually easier to do this once you've practiced. Once you've sucked you'll force the chakra from your stomach, up your oesophagus and out your mouth, it then becomes fire infused with chakra", Kakashi turned around and quickly went through the hand signs.

He blew out quite a large fire ball. Naruto's hair wisped up as he watched the fire burn. The fire reflected in his eyes and the smile on his face began to be more and more noticeable. Once the fire receded Kakashi pulled his mask back up.

"Okay", Kakashi turned around and gave him an eye-smile.

"Now you try", he said.

Naruto walked past him and went through a series of hand signs.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"** , he breathed in; he could feel the chakra travel up from his stomach. He blew out and a stream of fire shot out of his mouth.

It was by no means as large as Kakashi's, however, it could do harm to a small group of ninja no doubt. Naruto turned away from the charred earth with a smile. He had soot on his mouth, he chuckled.

 **One Week Later**

After his training with Kakashi and Rin, Naruto had set out to master the **Katon** Justu to its fullest extent. Kakashi had stressed that whilst he was able to perform it firstly was an achievement. However, the intensity and speed, which the Jutsu was conducted was sub-par. So Kakashi refused to teach Naruto any more Jutsu until he could do the fireball Jutsu in his sleep.

He had done so and was now very proficient.

Naruto was currently at home and had resolved to target practice in the Namikaze backyard. He threw three kunai at the three logs set up. He hit all three targets in the bullseye. The seven year old smiled at his accomplishment.

'It's becoming second nature', he thought to himself.

Naruto went to walk over to retrieve his kunai, he stopped mid step. Somebody jumped from behind him, with a kunai the young boy thrust down with a kunai. Naruto pulled out a kunai the two met with sparks.

Kushina answered her front door with Ren in her arms. She smiled when he saw who it was. It was her best friend. Mikoto Uchiha, her son Sasuke was also in her arms.

"Mikoto, you're glowing. And this is little Sasuke", she cooed.

"Hi Kushina, thank you, you're glowing yourself. I think Itachi-kun went around to your backyard to play with Naruto-kun", Kushina smiled.

"Yes that boy is always out, always learning something new", she said.

"Well are you going to invite me?" she laughed.

Kushina blushed in embarrassment.

"Of course I was!" she yelled and stepped outside.

Allowing a giggling Mikoto into her home.

"I really hope that Itachi-kun and Naruto-kun can become friends", she said as they walked through the Namikaze compound.

"Yeah, maybe they'll even become rivals like us", laughed Kushina.

"Of course, you never beat me though", she gave her a sly grin.

"What! You just can't admit when you lose, that's your problem", said Kushina with her arms crossed over her ample bosoms.

"What's your problem?" asked Naruto as he held the attacker at bay.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and well, I didn't know how to approach you….so I decided that a direct approach would be best", he smiled.

Itachi was a similar height to him and also a recognised genius like Naruto. Itachi had a long ponytail tied at the back of his head. Two bangs of black hair framed his face. He had to tear makes running from his eyes to his lower chin. He wore a simple black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and pants with white shinobi tape around his clalves. He also had open toed shinobi shoes on.

"It's nice to meet you Itachi", Naruto groaned as they both struggled trying to force the kunai out of each other's hands. "I'm Naruto, so I take it that you want to spar?" he asked.

A smile on either boy's face began to grow.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu/Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Mikoto and Kushina heard the **Katon** Jutsu being called out. The pair of them had been talking for about 10 minutes. They both jumped up off the couch in a panic and made their way quickly out into the backyard.

Two streams of fire fought for dominance, Kushina and Mikoto looked horrified. They spotted Jiraya watching them with a small smirk on his face.

"What are you doing just watching this!?" she yelled.

"Why would you want to stop this?" asked Jiraya.

"What!" yelled Mikoto.

"The smiles haven't left their faces since they've started", comment Jiraya as the streams of fire dissipated.

Naruto and Itachi charged at each other, each with kunai in hand. They both swung forward, the pair ending up on opposite sides. The prodigies pivoted back and began trading blows and slashes. Itachi swiped horizontally and Naruto vaulted Itachi and went to punch him from his blind spot. Once he made contact Itachi replaced himself with a log. Naruto channelled chakra to his feet and flipped back.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" asked Itachi.

"You aren't the only one with a Kekkei Genkai, although, it doesn't work when I tell it to, only sometimes", he chuckled as he threw the kunai at the ground between.

"Truce?" he threw his hands up.

Itachi smiled.

"Alright", said Itachi. "Truce", he chuckled when Naruto began to rub the back of his head.

"Ahhh, those kids", Jiraya Namikaze laughed.

"Why are they both laughing?" asked Kushina.

"They're even weirder than use", commented Mikoto.

Jiraya chuckled.

"Because", he smiled. "Their friendship is born out of mutual respect, which will turn into a rivalry, and a rivalry that those two will grow through. Becoming best of friends", he chuckled. "You two are exactly like them", he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well of course Naruto-chan is way stronger", commented Kushina.

"What! Itachi-kun was about to win! Get some glasses grandma", Mikoto huffed.

"Can't you to take a lesson from those to?" asked Jiraya.

The bickering mothers looked up to see their sons laughing together. Not too long ago they were like that, starting their journey to becoming a shinobi. They both saw themselves; their sons had just becoming friends.

"So you're from the Uchiha clan, well obviously since your name is Itachi Uchiha", said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes that is correct", said Itachi. "What have you learnt so far?" he asked.

"I've mastered the three chakra control exercises; I've learnt all the basic academy ninjutsu, a **Katon Jutsu** and some Fuinjutsu. I've also trained in the leaf katas", said Naruto with a smile.

Itachi nodded.

"I assume you've done a lot more than me?" asked Naruto.

"Why would you assume that?" asked Itachi. "Aren't you the Namikaze heir", stated Itachi.

"Yes well, I hear that the Uchiha heir starts training at age 4, whereas I started age 5", he said.

"Actually you assume wrong", he smiled. "I haven't learnt much more than you, I've only had more time to practice", he chuckled when he saw Naruto sigh in relief.

"I was worried there, I thought that you were miles ahead of me", he sat down on the cool grass and Itachi joined him.

"Who says I'm not", joked Itachi.

"Says the spar we just had, well I could tell you were holding back", said Naruto with a smile.

"Well I could tell you were holding back as well", said Itachi.

Naruto and Itachi's expression softened. Suddenly they both broke out in a smile; they shot up and resumed their spar. Their smiles never leaving their faces, not for a second.

The two proud mothers watched on their younger children had recently joined them. They watched their two eldest children spar. They both saw themselves and what they were like as shinobi rivals. Unknown to them, those to children were going to go down in the history books as two Konoha's greatest shinobi ever.

"We have a problem", stated Minato.

He and the other shinobi council members assembled, Koharu and Homaru were seated next to him.

"I'm afraid that I miscalculated", he said sadly.

"What exactly is the problem?" asked Shikaku.

"My son, Ren, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi", he sighed. "The seal isn't going to work like I wished it to. It was initially unwise to seal away that much chakra, however, the seal is holding it back quite nicely", he said.

"Then what's the problem Minato-sama?" asked Inoichi.

"The seal worked to well, Ren will never know that he's a Jinchuriki unless someone tells him. This isn't necessarily a bad thing but, I wanted Ren to master the Kyuubi's chakra when he came of age. Unfortunately none of the Kyuubi's chakra is mixing with Ren's, meaning that Ren won't be aided in anyway, nor will he have any benefits of being a Jinchuriki", explained Minato.

"In a time of uncertainty such as this Ren would be greatly aided by being a Jinchuriki", stated Homaru.

"What do you suggest?" asked Koharu.

"Another vessel", Danzo stood up. "I may have a solution", he stated.

Minato grew uneasy.

Danzo was a very suspicious man, Minato wasn't sure if he had his son's best interest at heart, or his own.

"Yes", pushed Minato.

"Kusagakure", he said.

"Kusa?" asked Shukaku.

"Yes…..they were greatly weakened in the war and are in need of allies", he smiled.

"Hokage-sama, I have a remedy, however, at the present time I do not have all the details confrimed", he narrowed his visible eye.

"Well alright then Danzo, I trust that you have this village's best interest at heart", he nodded at the affirmative.

"Well alright then, you said another vessel, do you intend to capture one?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not Hokage-sama, I will not act without your consent", he said.

"You will inform me of any developments whatever they may be. Also this whole affair is to remain secret, nobody is to speak of this meeting outside this room. Ren will be told of his Jinchuriki status by myself and Kushina. When we transfer the yang half of the nine tails out of Ren, he will be sedated and his conscious mind will remain unaware of anything. The sealing will occur out of the village aware from the village, similar to the births of my two sons. My personal Anbu will also be present and will monitor the situation. Also, we are to properly inform the new host of his or her soon to be status. If they come from…Kusa…then we are to meet them at the border and escort them to Konoha. Danzo, I trust that you will work collaboratively with Koharu and Homaru. You will report back to me with your plans. I will also be present in the diplomatic talks with Kusagakure. If they wish to give us a new host as a symbol of an alliance we will not turn their offer away", he stood up and sighed.

"Meeting adjourned.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	5. The First Days

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I really appreciate and I hope that you can keep it up.**

 **Special thanks to Diya-chan for putting up with my bad grammar.**

 **The First Days**

"Oh you're going to do great sweetheart", Kushina fussed over her eldest child.

Like many mothers did to their children in the courtyard of the academy.

"Just do your best, respect your senpais, pay attention in class and always bring a water bottle with you", she kissed him on the forehead.

"K-Kaa-chan, s-stop", Naruto's facial colour rivalled a tomato.

"Ha ha, Nii-san your face", giggled Ren as he held onto Kushina's dress.

"Oh and make sure that you make some really good friends", she giggled when Naruto.

"Just do your best", came a new voice from behind Kushina.

Minato walked over to them carrying a baby girl. The little baby had taken the Namikaze household by surprise. Little Kari Namikaze, unlike Ren, she was born in the Hidden Leaf hospital, the birth was normal and no giant foxes, destruction or deaths accord. She was a blessing and a healthy beautiful baby. She was very active; she had blonde hair but violet eyes. Different from Ren and Naruto who had taken after one of their parents, she had inherited traits from them both. She had Kushina's round face, but she inherited her father's hair.

Kushina took Kari from Minato and rocked her up and down gently. Minato put his hand on Naruto's head making him smile.

"Do your best, I know you'll make me proud", he tousled his hair and walked off to the podium in front of the crowd.

Kushina smiled as she saw her eldest son turn around at the big crowd.

She saw him hesitate. She gave him a gentle push forward, making him take the first step. He continued on as he gulped audably. Kushina watched him walk over to the other group of aspiring Genin. A motherly smile appeared on her face as she watched her son walk off.

"They grow up to fast", she said aloud.

"I'd have to agree with", said Mikoto, appearing behind the Namikaze family.

Itachi bowed.

"Mrs Namikaze", Kushina smiled at Itachi.

"Hello there Itachi-kun, Naruto-chan just walked off", she pointed to the crowd.

"I will find him", he bowed again and walked off.

A bundle in Mikoto arms began to cry.

"Oh there, there baby", she rocked.

"She's gotten bigger, hello there Ayano-chan", commented Kushina as she observed the baby girl in Mikoto's arms.

Mikoto smiled as the baby's cries began to soften.

"She's adorable", said Kushina as the baby opened its black eyes.

"Hi! Mikoto-obasan!" greeted Ren with a smile and a wave.

Sasuke held onto Mikoto's dress.

"Hello to you Ren-kun, how are you?" asked Mikoto.

"I'm okay, Kaa-chan said that she'd take me for ramen today if I'm good", he giggled.

"That's great, you better make sure you're good then", she commented as the young red-head nodded his head eagerly.

Kari in Kushina's arms began to fuss about.

"Yes, yes I know you're bored", she giggled and kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll stay for Minato-kun's speech and then we could go to the park?" suggested Kushina.

Ren cheered and Sasuke smiled.

"That sounds nice", said Mikoto.

"Welcome all, today you're taking your first steps into becoming Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village", started Minato.

Naruto watched his father with a smile. He was broken out of his stupor when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his smiling friend, Itachi.

"You're looking chirpy this fine morning", commented Itachi with a chuckle.

Naruto chuckled with him.

"Coming from a person whose notoriously broody that's ironic", said Naruto as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"The word you're thinking of is introverted", said Itachi as crossed his arms.

"Call it what you want", he shrugged.

Itachi sighed and smiled.

"All of you, don't take your studies lightly, work hard and I know you will all become splendid Shinobi and usher in the new generation of Hidden Leaf Ninja!" he flashed away.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I get the feeling that the academy is where we'll meet some real interesting people", said Naruto as he surveyed the cheering kids his age.

"Well this is where new ninjas form their team bonds", said Itachi with a smile.

The teachers all called out their students via a roll in front of them. When the classes were assembled the students were led to their classroom, following their new teachers.

"Okay, huh….Naruto Namikaze", said a Chunin.

"Here", he walked up to his teacher. "It's nice to meet you Aoba-sensei", Naruto bowed respectfully.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you to Namikaze-sama", said Aoba.

Naruto blushed.

"O-Oh, you don't have to call me that, please, Naruto is fine", he waved and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright then…..Naruto", Aoba nodded and led his class away.

* * *

"Y'know, this academy thing isn't all it's cracked up to be", Naruto leaned on his forearms in his chair. He sat next to Itachi at the back of the class who was listening to Aoba's lecture intently. He also took some notes on a notepad in front of him.

"Naruto, c'mon, why don't you listen?" he whispered harshly.

Naruto groaned and banged his head against his desk.

He looked up and surveyed his new classmates.

There was a girl with facial tattoo's and sharp looking features, she had unruly brown hair and she wore pants, blue shinobi shoes a mesh shirt and red undershirt. Over the top she had an open red jacket that was tattered at the ends.

Naruto then turned to another girl sitting by herself. She had her hair up making it look like a pineapple. She wore a mesh undershirt and a small skirt. She wore a trench coat over the top of her mesh shirt. Naruto looked at her and she glared menacing at him, he sharply turned the other way with a scared look on his face.

Another boy that sat in front of him kept coughing, like clockwork, it was rather predictable. He was a sickly looking kid with brown hair, he wore a top and khaki pants with shinobi boots.

On the other side of the room was a girl with an unusual hair colour of light purple colour. It was short and went down just past her ears. She had brown eyes that sparkled with mischievousness as she smiled to herself. She wore a purple top and 3 quarter pants with shinobi boots. She had a bracelet around her wrist.

Itachi broke his pencil and sighed. He turned to his friend.

"Naruto, may I borrow a pencil?" he asked.

"Sure", Yugao who heard them talking, turned around to see who it was.

While Naruto was rummaging in his pants pockets for a pencil she caught Itachi's eye line. He just looked at her; his lips broke out into the tiniest smile. Her cheeks turned a pink colour and she quickly turned back.

"Here", said Naruto as he handed Itachi a pencil.

"Thank you", he said as he continued to write notes.

Naruto looked down at to two rows in front of him. It was a boy with long brown hair. He hadn't said a word today. He had no pupils in his eyes. He wore a bandage around his forehead. He also wore a jacket and khaki shorts.

Next to him sat a boy with long black hair tied into a pony tail. At the top it spiked out in all directions. He had round black eyes and the bushiest eyebrows that Naruto had ever seen. He wore a Gi-like brown shirt with a belt tied over it; underneath he wore a mesh shirt. He also wore black 3 quarter pants and black shinobi shoes.

In the row in front of the two boys was a girl with brown hair, tied up in small buns. She had bored expression on her face. She wore a brown top and 3 quarter pants with shinobi boots.

Naruto sighed again.

"Do you know the answer Naruto?" asked Aoba.

"Yes, the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju fought with Madara Uchiha at the site now known as the Valley of the End", Aoba nodded and continued his lecture.

"You could try and act a little interested", suggested Itachi.

Naruto chuckled and nodded as he looked up.

* * *

 **The End of the Day**

The sun was setting as the academy students made their way out of the academy gates. Itachi and Naruto had made some friends. The girl with the light purple hair, Yugao Uzuki. The Inazuka heiress, Hana Inazuka. The sickly boy, Hayate Gekko. The bushy browed loud mouth, Rock Lee. The girl with the buns in her hair, Tenten. Finally the girl with pineapple hair, Anko Mitarashi.

They were all interesting and they all had unique personalities.

They all met at lunch and they all quickly became friends.

"So guess I'll see you all tomorrow", said Tenten.

"Yeah for sure Tenten-chan!" said Lee with a smile.

They both walked away with smiles on their faces.

"Bye, everyone, bye Itachi-kun, bye Naruto", said Yugao as she walked away.

"I guess I'll see you losers tomorrow", said Anko as she stuffed her hand in her pockets and walked away.

Hayate coughed and bowed.

"Goodbye, Naruto-san, Itachi-san", he walked away with another cough.

"See ya later pups, tomorrow we should have a spar", Hana giggled and walked away.

"Well, today was an interesting day wasn't it?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, it was a nice day", said Naruto as the two began to walk home. Naruto put his hands behind his neck as they walked.

"Did you have a nice day at school Naruto-chan?" asked Kushina as Naruto walked in the door.

"Oh, ya I did and I made some nice friends", said Naruto.

"I'm glad", said Kushina from the kitchen.

"Nii-san!" Naruto was tackled by a red blur who latched himself onto his waist.

"Hi there Ren-chan", said Naruto as he rubbed the top his head.

"Nii-san can you play with me?" asked the small boy.

"Sure Ren-chan", Naruto smiled as the young boy cheered.

"Come inside when I call for dinner boys", said Kushina.

Ren ran outside followed by Naruto. He turned around to see his father and Kakashi walk in the room. Naruto smiled at the and turned around. He bumped into somebody and feel down on the floor boards.

"Shusui", greeted Naruto.

"Hi there Naruto, long time no see hey", he patted him on the head.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, you know me, just dropping by, your brother is getting impatient

"Nii-san, are you coming?" asked Ren as he popped his head through the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming", Naruto ran out after his little brother.

"Alright, Kakashi, I have something to discuss with both of you", said Minato as the duo walked to his office.

* * *

Naruto walked with his back pack on to the academy with a smile on his face. People in the street waved at him and he happily offered a hello and a wave of his own. Many addressed him as Namikaze-sama, which he didn't mind as it was only a formality.

"Hi Namikaze-sama", said a young mother.

She pushed a stroller with a baby girl inside.

"Hello Miss", he stopped and bowed, he continued on.

"Well, well what do we have here?!" a Jonin appeared in front of Naruto making him stumble back.

"A young man in the spring time of his youth! Striving to become the best shinobi he can be, whilst trying to be humble and polite! That is very youthful of you Naruto-kun!" cried Gai.

"O-Oh, hi….mr….

"The names Might Gai, the Green Beast of Konohagakure and master of the shinobi art, taijutsu!" he gave him a thumbs up and his teeth sparkled.

"Taijutsu? You say you're master of Taijutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, that is correct my young friend, there's nobody better. I assume you're on your way to the academy?" asked Gai.

"Yes I am Gai-san, if you'd excuse me I'm late for class", he bowed again and began to walk off in the direction of the academy.

"Hohoho! Naruto-kun I as a Jonin have been given the power to pull students out of class to test their abilities, will you accept my challenge?" he asked.

"Challenge?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! If you can land one hit on me in a hot-blooded Taijutsu match then I'll do 500 laps around Konoha on my hands and I'll also take you on as my personal Taijutsu student!" Naruto clenched his fist.

"Okay, and if I land a hit on you, what's that entail?" he asked.

"It means that you'll have to give up being a ninja", he said seriously.

"G-Give up?" he asked.

"Yes, you'll have to give up being a ninja. Is it worth the gamble Naruto, to learn from a Taijutsu specialist?" he asked.

Naruto stared at the ground.

"I…..I accept", he glared into Gai's eyes with his blue ones.

"Very well", said Gai. "Meet me at training ground 12 in 30 minutes", he disappeared in a leaf **Shushin.**

* * *

Gai stood up in the middle of the training field with his eyes closed.

"Well Naruto-kun are you ready?" asked Gai.

Naruto walked up to him. He quickly channelled chakra into his legs and sprinted forward toward Gai. Before he could reach him he exploded, Gai shielded his eyes from the smoke.

'That was the **Bunshin Daibakuha** , an A rank Ninjutsu, how did Naruto-kun learn that Jutsu?' he wondered.

Naruto appeared behind Gai in a burst of speed and attempted to strike him in the head, Gai quickly moved his hand up and grabbed it.

"You're form is sloppy and the power behind the punch was sub-par, you still have a long way to come in Taijutsu", he kicked him in the midsection, which sent Naruto back several paces. He skidded back on the grass holding the spot that Gai kicked.

'He used the explosion to distract me and attack me at my blind spot' he smiled when he saw Naruto glaring fearlessly at him. 'This kid has got spunk'. Gai pushed off and charged toward Naruto.

He immediately had Naruto on the defensive as he was forced to dodge, he blocked when he had to. But the problem was that Gai's punches still did some damage, despite the fact that he wasn't fighting at full strength.

Naruto flipped back.

'I wish I could use Ninjutsu, but I have to get better at Taijutsu!' Naruto growled as he kicked back off the ground. He attempted to kick at Gai's feet. Gai jumped up and crashed into the ground with a double footed stomp.

'He's pretty quick for a kid his age', thought Gai as the dust cleared.

Naruto stood in a basic Taijutsu stance a few paces away from Gai.

'I see, so he does have _some_ form', thought Gai.

Naruto ran sidewards to the right. Gai stood straight not looking at him.

'He has to have a weakness', Naruto growled when Gai didn't follow his movements.

'He's baiting me', he thought.

"You have to attack Naruto-kun, you either think on your feet or you give your opponent time to think", Gai disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared above Naruto.

Naruto lost his footing a fell backward. He covered up awaiting the pain, but it never came. Naruto opened one eye to see Gai standing over him with his index finger pointing toward Naruto.

"So what are you going to do Naruto-kun, are you going to give up being a shinobi?" asked Gai as he stared into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's fingers dug up the dirt around them.

"No", he said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, I'll never give up or back down! I haven't lost because there's no way that I'll ever stop trying!" he yelled.

"You think that just because you never give up or back down that you can beat me?" asked Gai.

"Yes I do. If being a genius means that I'll always be spoon fed Justu and told how great I am….then….then I'd rather be a fool!" Gai's eyes widened at the young boy's resolve.

"I'll never give up and I won't back down!" he yelled on determination.

"Hmm, I see", Gai took a few steps back and Naruto got back up.

Naruto charged at Gai.

Gai smirked at Naruto as the young academy student cocked his arm back. Gai just watched as Naruto punched him in the stomach. Gai winced a little and Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-Why did you let me hit you?!" yelled Naruto.

"Because", Gai smiled. "You've got the guts to be a splendid shinobi", he put his hand on his head.

Naruto gasped as Gai laughed.

"Why the tears Naruto-kun! You just found your Nindo!" he laughed as Naruto began to cry.

"T-Thank you", he whispered.

"Huh?" asked Gai unsure of what he said.

"Thank you so much Gai-sensei!" he exclaimed as loud as his lungs would let him.

"Alright, let us begin our training right away! Afterward I'll do as promised and do 500 laps around Konoha on my hands!" he yelled in joy.

* * *

"Just informing you that your child was absent from the ninja academy today", read Kushina.

Kushina read the message that appeared in a puff of smoke on her dining room table.

"What! He skipped school on his second day!" she yelled. "NAAARRRUUTTOO-CHAAAANNN you are in so much trouble!" she punched her open palm.

She stormed into the living room to see Ren playing with his toy cars. His 5 month year old sister trying to sit up on the floor. When she walked into the room, Kari raised her arms at Kushina.

She babbled happily as Kushina picked her up.

"Ren-chan, we have to go visit your tou-san at the office, go get your shoes", she said sickly sweet.

"O-Okay, Kaa-chan", he panicked as he ran for his shoes.

Kushina went over to the stroller and put her daughter. Ren hopped down the stairs trying to get his shoes on. He got them on quickly and ran up to his mother.

"Ready Kaa-chan", she smiled.

"Good boy! At least one of my sons isn't a delinquent!" Ren looked at her confused.

"Kushina-sama the Hokage is-

Kushina ignored the receptionist.

"Minato Namikaze, where is our son! He skipped school and-there you are!" she yelled and pointed to Naruto. His clothes were tattered and torn and he had dirt all over his face. His back pack at his feet. Gai stood next to him with a broad smile.

"K-Kushina-chan", stammered Minato as he rubbed the back of his head. "Its okay, Naruto-chan didn't intend to skip the academy", said Minato as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Explain", she crossed her arms.

Kari recognised Naruto and waving her arms around happily at her older brother.

"Hi Kari-chan", he chuckled.

"Naruto Namikaze, where were you today!?" she questioned.

"I was training with Gai-sensei kaa-chan y'know", he punched his fist into his palm. "Gai-sensei said that as a Jonin he has the privilege to get me out of school to train", Kushina looked at her child with an inquisitive look.

"Did he now", said Kushina looking behind her son toward Gai.

"Yup! Gai-sensei helped me find my Nindo and he said that he'd train me in Taijutsu", Naruto smiled but it deaerated when he saw his mother's stern look.

"If, uh, that's okay with you Kaa-chan", he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

She sighed and bent down. She cupped her son's cheeks and with her thumbs, her palms rest on his neck. She turned his head side to side.

"You're not hurt are you?" she asked.

"N-No", said Naruto.

She smiled.

"So Naruto-chan what's your new Nindo?" she asked.

"I'll never give up or back down", he cheered with a board smile.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	6. The New Addition

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I really appreciate and I hope that you can keep it up.**

 **Pairing suggestions still welcome.**

 **Special thanks to Diya-chan for putting up with my bad grammar.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **The New Addition**

"I knew you'd be up here", Itachi Uchiha smiled, matured Sharingan activated, walked up behind his friend.

Naruto lay on the grass above the Hokage monument. He had his hands behind his back as the warm wind blew through his blonde hair. This was his favourite spot in the entire village. A place of solace. A place of peace. A place to reflect.

Naruto now sported a tanto strapped to his shoulder.

"Really, what gave my location away?" asked Naruto as Itachi sat down next to him.

"Because, I know your chakra. My Sharingan can detect it in an instant", said Itachi his Sharingan receded.

"Well either my chakra is really memorable, or you're a creep", said Naruto with a smile.

Itachi chuckled.

"Maybe you're right, it's probably the latter", they both broke out in laughter.

"Hey you want to see something new I figured out?" asked Naruto.

Itachi nodded curiously.

Naruto sat up and faced his friend.

"Kaa-chan told me that you have to be really creative to fight with Fuinjutsu. So I got creative see", he pulled up his long sleeves to reveal two seals on each arm. On each wrist there was a band and over the top was the kanji for _'seal'._

"What good will those do, by the looks of things they're just storage seals. I remember you showing me them a few months after we became friends", said Itachi with a confused expression.

"Well despite the fact that, shinobi always carry ninja tools. They always have to reach in for pockets and compartments that aren't functional and sometimes cause them to lose precious time in battle. But with these seals, I can summon ninja tools that I've stored away in them in seconds", explained Naruto.

"Oh, I get it", said Itachi. "That's pretty cool actually, but why would you need to wear them now? I mean we still have to finish the academy", Naruto chuckled.

"Before you say anything, I am well aware that we are well ahead of those in our year", said Itachi. "Meaning that we probably won't be at the academy very longer", Itachi sighed.

"Well you're forgetting Yugao, she's really scary sometimes, she'll give us a run for are money if we don't keep training", said Naruto.

"Yeah, she's strong", said Itachi with a nod. "We probably don't want to wait around here anymore. I also came by because I know you've developed a habit of being late. So I'd thought that I'd save you the trouble of any other lecture from Aoba-sensei", said Itachi with a laugh.

"Yeah", Naruto held his fist out with a smile. Itachi smiled back and fist bumped with Naruto.

They both looked out over ledge. A single leaf blew out in front of them the leaf danced in the wind, it slowly made its way to the grass below. Once the tip of the leaf touched the ground both boys broke the fist bump sprung to their feet. They both ran and jumped off the top of the Hokage monument. The leaf behind them kicked up again into the wind.

"YAHOOOOO!" Naruto and Itachi dove down the Hokage monument.

The pair of them flipped backward and jumped onto the roof of the Hokage tower.

The two resident Sannin stood on top of the roof of the Hokage tower. "Settle down Mr or you'll get a good super strong punch", said Tsunade as she poke Jiraya in the chest pushing him back.

"Aw c'mon Tsunade-hime just take off-Naruto…Itachi!" Jiraya looked to his right to see his Grandson and his best friend rocket toward them.

"Just take off, Naruto…Itachi. Is that your idea of a pick-up line I expected-

Naruto and Itachi ran past them on either side. Trails of dust behind them, the pair jumped off the Hokage monument in a fit of laughter.

"Typical", Tsunade smiled.

"Those kids really has the worst timing", Jiraya pouted.

"It's good to see that you're all here on time….Naruto", Aoba joked making the class laugh. Naruto blushed and looked down at his desk showcasing his shy side.

"Now, we all have the pleasure of making a new friend today", Naruto looked up. Aoba never spoke indirectly, he was always straight forward. Naruto looked at him with a look of innocent curiosity.

"We have a new student that will be joining our class. She comes from a land very far away, come in", Aoba looked to the door and the person who walked through the door.

A girl of average height walked through the door. She wore glasses with rounded edges. She had a blush of embarrassment on her face. She wore a mesh undershirt with a small jacket over the top. She also sported shinobi boots and mesh shorts that stopped by her mid-thigh. Her most striking feature was her blood red hair and eyes.

'Uzumaki!' thought Naruto.

"Hey Naruto she looks like your-Naruto", Itachi tried to get his friend's attention but Naruto was in shock.

The girl's red eyes met his curious blue ones and her blush intensified.

'This is just too strange', he thought.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet, Karin Uzumaki", said Aoba as he introduced his new student.

"H-Hello", she said meekly.

"Ah look Karin, there's a spare spot next to Naruto, see", Aoba pointed up to one of the last rows.

Still sporting her blush she walked up to the seat next to Naruto.

She awkwardly sat next to him.

"Hi Karin, it's nice to meet you", said Naruto with a small smile.

"H-Hi", she looked down at her desk.

"Good morning Karin, my name is Itachi, nice to meet you", said Itachi.

"Um, Karin can you hear us?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Maybe she's ill", suggested Itachi. "Her face does appear to be red", Naruto put his hand to his own forehead and another to Karin's.

"Hmm, you're right she's burning up y'know", Karin shied away from the contact.

"I'm sorry Karin, did I hurt you", said Naruto remorsefully.

"NO YOU DIDN'T I'M FINE!" she blurted out.

The entire class looked at the young girl.

"S-Sorry", she looked back down to her desk.

"Karin please be quiet", said Aoba as he continued to write on the board.

Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny", she whispered harshly.

"Nothing, you just remind me of my little brother", he smiled and then turned back to Aoba.

Karin didn't know what to make of this boy. He looked, rather girly if she was honest. But his chakra was gentle, warm and cheerful. Something she knew nothing about being.

It had been 6 months since Naruto started to train with Gai in the Goken style Taijutsu. Gai suspected that Naruto would not take more to a direct style of fighting, however, he was mistaken. Kakashi had offered to teach him some of the Namikaze hummingbird style. Naruto declined, why? Because Naruto was determind to become his own person and not his father. He loved the Goken style and Taijutsu quickly became one of his favourite areas of the shinobi arts.

Naruto had also developed a small array of jutsu, he had mastered two **Katon** jutsu, **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** and **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**. As well as two **Futon** jutsu, **Fūton: Daitoppa** and **Fūton: Reppūshō.** He had yet to explore his **Raiton** element. Kakashi had expressed that although **Raiton** was extremely useful it was a volatile element. Kakashi deemed him too young to learn any **Raiton** jutsu just yet.

Naruto and Itachi would often spar and practice their Jutsu against one another. The two were on the fast track to becoming shinobi much to the chagrin of their mothers. Both of which wanted them to remain innocent for as long as possible. But at the rate they were both progressing that wouldn't be the case. The two seven year olds were extremely gifted in the shinobi arts and would soon become Genin.

The two friends stood across from each other with smiles on their young faces. They were both situated in a clearing in the Hidden Leaf Forest. A small stream ran through the clearing.

"You think you can beat me?" asked Itachi as he dropped into the Uchiha's Interceptor fist style. She shut his eyes and a second later opened them to reveal his fully matured Sharingan.

"Bring it", Naruto as he dropped into his stance.

He bent his one foot in front of the other. He held his left hand out in front of him opened. His right hand was balled into a fist and held firm by his hip.

Both kicked off on their back feet causing blades of grass to wisp up from the ground. Both pumped chakra into their legs and chakra dashed toward each other. Both were knocked back a few steps when they collided with each other. Itachi back flipped and threw some shuriken at Naruto.

Itachi quickly went through some hands signs.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** , he called out.

Naruto smiled as he stomped his foot behind him, the shuriken slowed down in his eyes. He sidestepped them all with ease, Itachi watched in amazement with his Sharingan. Even with his Dojutsu recording his every movement Itachi struggled to follow. It wasn't that Naruto was fast, it was as if he had his own Sharingan. He predicted all of the shurikens trajectory. Once the barrage was over Naruto disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Itachi. Tanto in hand he swung down at Itachi who replaced himself with a log on the other side of the training ground.

Itachi smirked and Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi reached out and pulled some invisible wire. Naruto was wrapped up and left immobilised.

"Looks like I win Naruto", said Itachi.

"You're usually right, but In this case…. **Fuin**!" exclaimed Naruto as Itachi feel to his knees as a gravity seal activated on the field.

"When did you set that up?" asked Itachi.

Naruto struggled but eventually made a cross hand sign.

" **Kage Bushin no Justu",** the clone grabbed his tanto and cut the wire leaving him free.

" **Transform",** said Naruto as the clone transformed into a **Demon Wind Shuriken**.

Naruto grabbed the large shuriken.

'I can't get out of the seal barrier', thought Itachi as his Sharingan spun clockwise.

The Shuriken spun in Naruto's hand. He smirked and jumped up, he flipped forward with his arm outstretched.

'There', thought Itachi.

Naruto threw the shuriken at Itachi with all his forward momentum.

Itachi clenched his fist and grabbed the loose wire in his hand. He pulled it toward him, he hardened the wire with chakra so it wouldn't break upon impact. The wire wrapped around the shuriken and redirected it off course it the forest, it cut through a tree and then become imbedded in another.

The seal recede in a small light.

Naruto and Itachi panted. Naruto pulled out his tanto and Itachi pulled out a kunai. The two rushed forward again. Both met each other's forward slash, the impact created a loud clang and sparks. The two began trading blows one after the other. Itachi ducked a strike from Naruto and went to sweep his legs, Naruto back flipped away, Itachi closely in pursuit. Whilst in midair Naruto put his hands together.

" **Fūton: Reppūshō",** he propelled himself upward out of Itachi's strike range.

He smirked down at Itachi.

Naruto flipped back down.

"That was pretty interesting, I didn't know you were that far along with **Fūton** manipulation", commented Itachi as he sunk back into his stance.

"I've also come up with another really cool trick", Naruto made the ram seal and wind chakra focused to the back of his heels.

"Here I come", the chakra burst forward. Naruto was propelled toward Itachi with tanto at the ready.

Itachi was able to predict his movements and side step him. Naruto went sailing a few steps past him. He stabbed the ground with his tanto. He swung around the hilt channelling more wind chakra to his lower body as he landed on his feet.

Itachi held out a kunai and with the help of his Sharingan was able to parry away Naruto's strike. Itachi was able to pull out a second kunai and he held it to his friends throat before he could strike him.

"Looks like I win", said Itachi with a smile.

"Think again", said Naruto with a smirk as he held a second kunai of his own inches away from Itachi's abdomen.

"D-Draw then", said Itachi as he sigh of exhaustion.

"Tch, that's four in a row now", said Naruto as he fell backward panting.

Itachi chuckled and sat down next to his friend.

"What do you make of that new girl Karin?" asked Itachi still panting.

"Well….she's definitely an Uzumaki, that hair is a dead giveaway. So I guess in some weird way we're related, cousins I think", he adopted a thinking pose. "Come to think of it the fact that she ended up in our class has Kaa-chan written all over it. Maybe she hoped that I'd befriend her or something or other", he shrugged.

"Well if she's from the Uzumaki Clan then you are both relatives somehow, but then again. I remember you telling me that Uzumaki is a common name on Ushiogakure. It wouldn't surprise me if my Kaa-san was involved as well. They probably ganged up on Hokage-sama", Itachi scratched the side of his face and smiled.

"Probably, aw well, I wouldn't agree with them if they teamed up on me", laughed Naruto.

"I completely agree with you, that's a duo that I wouldn't want to run into in a dark foggy night if I was an enemy shinobi", joked Itachi.

Naruto chuckled.

"Who says you don't a have a sense of humour", said Naruto.

"I'm full of surprises, they also say you look girly", said Itach with a smile. "Do you think we'll graduate soon?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well at the end of the day, it isn't up to us. But I'm not really in any hurry to graduate", said Naruto.

"Why not, don't you want to be a ninja?" asked Itachi.

"No, nothing like that, I just don't want to go out unprepared. I mean every ninja, even Kage are inexperienced at some point in their career, but being that little bit more prepared may mean the difference", said Naruto with a sigh.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, huh?" asked Itachi.

"Ah it's just silly 'what if' stuff. I've got to get home before the sun goes down", he flipped up onto his feet.

"Catch ya later y'know", he waved as he walked off.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. He eventually made his own way back to the Uchiha compound.

Naruto casually walked up to the Namikaze compound with a blank look on his face.

'Maybe if I increase the chakra that seal outputs, the gravity will increase, then I might invent some sort of crippling seal', he thought as he opened the door to his home. He took off his shoes leaving only white bandage around his ankles. He yawned and rubbed the back of his head as he walked into the living room.

Minato read the newspaper, relishing in the free time that he had been granted from his Hokage duties. Naruto's 9 month old sister sat at the table in her high chair. She squealed as she saw her older brother walk in the room.

"Hey there kiddo", said Minato as he looked away from his newspaper.

"Hi tou-san", said a cheerful Naruto as he put his bag on the table.

Kari reached out for her brother, which made Naruto smile at her. He reached out and he grabbed her hand gently.

"Na na", she said making Naruto chuckle.

"Your little brother and Kaa-chan are talking to your new friend in the study", said Minato.

"Really-wait, new friend?" asked Naruto.

"Yup, new friend. Go and talk with them", said Minato drinking out of a mug.

"Na! Na!" babbled Kari trying to get her big brother's attention.

"Oh and…take your little sister with you", Minato chuckled as he turned back to his paper.

Naruto walked over to the other side of the table and picked her up out of her high chair. Kari played with Naruto's hair she giggled when Naruto blew in her face.

The Namikaze duo walked into the study. The conversation taking place in the study began to get louder as they walked down the hall.

"Kusagakure was a nice village, but the people sucked", said an unfamiliar voice.

"Well I'm glad that another Uzumaki is still alive, you've been through a lot Karin-chan", said Kushina.

"That would suck", agreed Ren.

Naruto knocked on the door and opened it with one hand.

"Namikaze!" yelled Karin.

'Oh, new friend! I knew it was Kaa-chan', Naruto smiled.

"Hi Karin", said Naruto with a friendly tone.

Kushina walked up to her eldest and kissed him on the forward. She took her youngest from him eliciting a gurgle from the baby girl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live here", he said pointing to himself.

"I suppose you two didn't really hit it off in the academy", giggled Kushina.

"Well, there was a lot of screaming", commented Naruto.

"That's because I was embarrassed!" she yelled.

"Why are you shouting again?" asked Naruto calmly.

"Now, now you two are going to have to find some way to get along", said Kushina.

"Yeah nii-san, Karin is staying here", chirped Ren.

"That okay with you?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Sure, I don't have any problems", said Naruto with a smile.

"That's my boy, now go wash up before dinner", said Kushina with a proud smile.

Naruto nodded and walked out.

"He's so girly-looking", Karin huffed.

"I guess it's a curse among Namikaze men, but you watch, Naruto-chan is going to be a fine young man", said Kushina with a bright smile.

"Right, I'll believe it when I see it", said Karin.

Kushina growled.

"Don't be so disrespectful y'know!" she pointed to the door. "Go get washed up, now!" Karin scrambled out of the room.

"You to Ren-chan", she emphasised the point by leaning forward a little.

"O-Okay, Kaa-chan", the young boy raced off.

"I've got this parenting thing down", she clenched her free fist.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, a bit of a filler chapter but action will pick up next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, I'd really appreciate it if you took the time out. I'd really appreciate all your insight and input.**


	7. Formation Team 7

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. I'm really grateful to you all for taking the time to do so. Please keep it up, REVIEWS are most definitely welcome!**

 **Special thanks to Diya-chan for putting up with my bad grammar.**

 **I've also decided on the pairing.**

 **The main pairing in this fic will be Naruto x Samui for a number of reasons.**

 **Because it's unique**

 **Both their villages are on shaky ground so it's interesting**

 **I like Samui as a character and feel like she doesn't get enough attention in the canon**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Formation Team 7**

"Everyone let's give a big congratulations to Itachi, Yugao and Naruto for graduating the academy in only one year, each at 8 years of age, an impressive feet", the class clapped as the three newly promoted Genin stood at the front of the class.

"Yes, I knew I was ready", said Yugao.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed at the attention.

Itachi just nodded and remained as stoic as per the status quo.

"Okay, your new Jonin sensei is waiting for you on the roof. Class we will be revising the 'Shinobi Principals' for the big exam next week", the entire class whined, which made the trio smile.

Karin huffed. 'He isn't so great', she thought.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun is striving to be the best. As sibling disciples I will not let him surpass me!" declared Lee.

Itachi and Naruto **Shusined** away, Yugao crossed her arms.

'I really have to learn that Jutsu', she thought as she begrudgingly walked up to the roof. When she arrived she found Itachi staring up at the clouds and Naruto drew in a book that he kept his **Fuinjutsu** designs in.

She sat down next to Naruto who was to in grossed in his book to notice her. She looked over to Itachi who appeared to be day dreaming.

"I-Itachi-kun, who do you think our sensei will be?" asked Yugao trying to strum up a conversation.

Itachi turned to her with a quizzical expression.

"Hmm, I'm unsure, it could be anybody. What do you think?" he asked back.

"That's not going to work, but if I tweak it here-and maybe a little here", he thought out loud.

"U-Um well, I think that a team should be balanced. And each member should complement each other. Even though we graduated at together, I think we make the perfect team. I mean, I'm a sensory type ninja, who can back you up from a distance, you're a mid to close range fighter who can back up Naruto with Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Whilst Naruto is a close range fighter and can back us both up if need be", she explained.

"Hmm, so you're saying that our sensei should be someone who compliments our skills?" asked Itachi.

"Y-Yeah", she said.

"It might not be", voiced Naruto. "I mean it might be the case of who's the best teacher or who's available after the 3rd Great Ninja War, we're a little low in manpower", said Naruto.

"Well it isn't the latter that's for sure!" they all looked up to see a female Jonin appear in front of them.

"Rin-neechan!" exclaimed Naruto.

"The one and only", she smiled.

Rin was clad in a Jonin flak jacket, which was unzipped on top of her regular attire. She also had a tanto strapped to her shoulder.

"Since when do you take a Genin team?" asked Naruto.

"Since I decided that I did", she shrugged.

She held out two leaf head bands, one blue and one black.

"These are for, Yugao and Itachi", Itachi grabbed the black one and Yugao grabbed the blue one.

"What about mine?" asked Naruto.

"You'll get yours later", she winked at him making him smile.

"I want you all to tell me about yourselves now, dislikes, likes, hobbies, future ambitions things like that", she smiled at her young pupils. "I'll go first, my name is Rin Nohara. I like hanging out with my friends, working at the hospital, **Suiton** and **Katon** Jutsus and medical Ninjutsu. My hobbies are collecting sea shells and visiting restaurants. I dislike traitors and people who hurt my comrades and my dream for the future is", she blushed and giggled. "Well that's private, okay you go", she said as she pointed to Itachi.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, I like **Katon** Jutsus and spending time with my friends. My hobbies are reading and learning new Jutsu. I dislike people who slander my clan, people who are insensitive of other people's beliefs and who are intolerant of other people because they're different. My dream for the future is to becoming a great and respected protector of the village", he smiled.

"Okay, now you with the strange hair colour", she pointed to Yugao who huffed.

"My name is Yugao Uzuki, I like watching the moon, going to plays, playing with my little brother and eating onigiri. My hobbies are painting, learning new things and studying history. My dislikes are people who hate The Hidden Leaf Village because of past actions and people who hold grudges. My dreams for the future are to become Anbu captain and to have a family", she said.

"Okay, now you little brother", she pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like spending time with my little brother and sister, learning new Jutsu, eating ramen at Ichiraku and training to be strong", he punched his open palm making the surrounding ninja smile. "My dislikes are people who hate me because of who my parents are, people who are intolerant of other people's beliefs and cultures, as well as which village they come from and people who give up. My ambitions are to live up the Namikaze name and become a strong and respected ninja of Konhagakure", a breeze ran through the area.

Naruto closed his eyes and then sharply opened them.

"To be Hokage, that is my dream!" Rin's eyes widened, she quickly regained her composure.

'He's a perfect mix of those two', she thought.

"Alright, you're all unique and you all have your own goals. Meet me at training ground 10 tomorrow at 8 o'clock, Team 7 starts its first mission tomorrow!" she **Shushined** away.

"We're ninja, this is so cool", said Yugao pointing to her new headband.

"A ninja who can't **Shushin** ", said Naruto jokingly.

"You're just upset because you don't have to your headband", she mocked and poked her tongue out.

"Rin-sensei said that I'd get it soon, I don't mind waiting a little more", Naruto smiled.

"I'll see you guys at the training ground tomorrow morning", Naruto used a **Leaf Shushin** to teleport away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yugao, good night", Itachi smiled and jumped away.

She giggled and jumped away in the other direction.

"Nii-san!" Naruto closed the door behind him and he was met with a red blur who tackled his waist.

Naruto immediately knew who it was.

"Hi there Ren-chan", he patted his baby from on the head.

"Nii-chan", Kari waddled over to her older brother and hugged his leg.

"Hello to you to Kari-chan what's that you've-

Kari held a black leaf headband in her small hand.

"For you", she said as he held it out to him.

Naruto gently took it from her and quickly tied it around his forehead.

"How do I look?" asked Naruto.

"Uh-oh", said Kari.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-chan you look so handsome", Kushina ran over to her eldest child and hugged him, lifting him up in the process.

"T-Thanks k-kaa-chan", he wheezed.

"Don't hurt the poor boy Kushina-chan", Minato walked over to them as Kushina put their son down. He put his hand on his head and rubbed.

"I knew you'd do us proud son", he tussled his hair. "Congratulations", he chuckled at his son's embarrassed expression.

Naruto blushed at his father's praise.

"Your grandparents are waiting in the kitchen, we all have gifts for you", said Minato.

Hiruzen, Jiraya and Tsuande all sat around the kitchen table with smiles on their faces.

"Well here's the little ninja", said Jiraya with a hint of glee in his voice.

"It looks good on you Naruto-chan", giggled Tsuande. "You look like a strong young man", she smiled at him.

"Well done my boy", said Hiruzen with pride in his voice.

"We all have gifts for you Naruto-chan", said Kushina as the family made their way to the couches in the living room. Naruto sat down next to Ren and Kari, each sat on his sides.

"I can't wait I'll go first", said Kushina as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed its contents.

"I knitted you this red scarf, I put all of my mother's love into it for you", she smiled and handed it to him.

"Thank you kaa-chan, it's so warm", said Naruto as he put it in his lap.

"I got you this", said Minato as he pulled out a yellow scroll. The kanji on the scroll's seal said 'Swift'.

"When you become stronger, I promise to teach you how to master your Kekkei Genkai", the scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm sure you've noticed it developing in your spars with your friends. From what I've researched you've just begun to scratch the surface of your power", he smiled. "But it's dangerous for you to begin using it at your age due to the strain it puts on your body, so you need to develop your body to handle the strain. Until then become strong Naruto", Naruto nodded firmly.

"Thank you tou-san, I will", Naruto smiled brightly.

"Look what I got you", Jiraya handed Naruto two scrolls. "One contains my most famous **Katon** techniques. The other one has my world renowned **Fuinjutsu** techniques", Naruto smiled as his grandfather struck a pose.

"Thank you oji-san", he chuckled.

"Naruto-kun, I got you a gift that saw me go through the 1st Great Ninja War", Sarutobi pulled out two black gloves from his robe.

"These gloves are infused with chakra and will increase the strength of your strikes. I know how much you love Taijutsu. They also have other properties but I'll let you figure those out for yourself", he smiled at his grandson and handed him the black gloves.

"Thank you jiji, I'll take care of them I promise", he put the gloves on his lap.

"N-Nii-san", Naruto looked to his little brother as he pulled his shirt.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Ren ran into the kitchen and quickly scurried back in front of his brother.

"M-Me and Kari-chan made you this", Kari watched her older brother hold out the card at Naruto's face full stretched. Kari gripped her eldest brother's pants.

"You both made this for me?" he asked with a smile.

Kari nodded and Ren blushed. The colour of his face rivalled his hair.

Naruto gently took the blue piece of cardboard out of Ren's hand.

The front of the card had 'Nii-san' written on it with gold glitter. Naruto smiled as he opened the card and read out loud the writing on the first page. It was written in glitter pen as well.

"Dear Nii-san, you're awesome and do your best, love Ren and Kari", Naruto chuckled.

On the other side of the card was a drawing in glitter pen. 3 figures each a different colour stood hand in hand. The tallest one written in orange glitter pen held his stick hands out with three fingers to the two smaller figures either side. On the right was a figure in red and on the left a smaller figure in purple.

"Do you like it?" asked Ren. "I-I can do another one if you don't, I-

Naruto pulled in Ren for a hug. His other one wrapped around his younger sister.

"I am going to do my best, thank you both so much", Naruto kissed Kari's head as Ren sat down.

"I guess I'm last", Tsunade smiled. "Close your eyes", said Tsuande.

Naruto closed his eyes; he awaited to what Tsuande had given him.

Naruto felt a small weight around his neck. His new forehead protector loosened and fell into her hands.

Tsuande kissed Naruto's forehead.

"It's your dream to become Hokage, isn't Naruto-chan?" Naruto opened his eyes. "This necklace was your Great Great Grandfather's, the First Hokage. I'm betting on you, that you'll become the greatest Hokage", Naruto looked down at the crystal necklace around his neck.

"Baa-chan", he said in shock.

"Hey, I believe in you. So does everyone else, we all know that you're going to great and make us all proud", Tsuande hugged him and tied his forehead protector tightly around his head.

"Okay! Let's eat!" cheered Kushina.

Naruto awoke to the smell of pancakes, his favourite breakfast.

"Today's the day", he jumped out of bed.

The first Hokage's necklace sparkled around his neck.

He got dressed in his shinobi attire, which consisted of a mesh undershirt and a white undershirt. He also sported an opened short sleeved white jacket that stopped at his hips. He also wore black shinobi pants and black opened toed shoes with the heels visible.

"Alright and I can finally wear this", he tied the forehead protector around his forehead.

"Today's the day", he cheered as he raced down stairs.

"Good morning sweetheart", said Kushina as Naruto sat down at the kitchen table.

"Your brother and sister aren't up yet, so you get extra", she handed him the plate and a glass of orange juice.

He quickly ate it and sat there with his orange juice.

"Good luck", Minato came up behind him with a smile.

His was dressed in his shinobi attire with his Hokage robes on top.

Minato then kissed Kushina on the cheek.

"Have a good day sweetheart", said Minato.

"You too darling", said Kushina as she pecked him on the lips.

The childish side of Naruto wanted to shout out that his parents' affection from one another was 'gross'. He bit his tongue and refrained from such a childish act but he was extremely tempted to making barfing noises.

"You better get going Naruto-chan", said Kushina.

Naruto nodded and drank the last of his orange juice.

"Okay, I'm ready, see you guys later", he waved and ran out the door.

"Minato-kun, they grow up to fast", commented Kushina as she watched her first born run off.

"Well, it can't be helped", he chuckled as he brought an arm around his wife's arm.

"It seems only yesterday that he begged me to read him books on chakra and when we used to go for walks in the park together and he would ask for ramen and ice cream", some tears cascaded down her face.

He chuckled again.

"It isn't funny", she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Aw Kushina-chan", he wrapped his arms around her. "They have to all grow up sometime. They can't stay babies forever", he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I guess, but I don't have to like it y'know", she said with a sigh.

"That's alright, I'll be home for lunch", he walked out the door waving good bye with a cheerful smile.

"Bye", she have him a wave good bye .

Naruto smiled as he walked with his hands behind his neck. In the forest the birds chirped happily. When he arrived at training ground 10, Yugao and Itachi were already present. Itachi was mediating under a tree and Yugao practiced her katas. Their new forehead protectors glistening in the sun.

"Hi Naruto!" said Yugao with a smile.

"Morning Yugao, hi Itachi", he said to his friends cheerily.

"Good morning", said Itachi politely.

He opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan.

"Well you're all here!" Rin appeared in front of them with a smile.

"Must you always do that Rin-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Short answer…..yes very much so", she chirped.

"What's the mission sensei?" asked Yugao.

"Well, your mission are these", Rin held out two bells attached together with red string.

"What exactly do we need to do with those bells?" asked Itachi.

"You have to take them from me", she said with a smile.

"But there's only two of them", commented Naruto.

"You're right, which means that only two of you will pass, the other will hand me their forehead protector and he or she will be sent back to the academy in disgrace", she said seriously.

Naruto's eyes widened.

" _Do you like it?" asked Ren. "I-I can do another one if you don't, I-_

 _Naruto pulled in Ren for a hug. His other one wrapped around his younger sister._

" _I am going to do my best, thank you both so much", Naruto kissed Kari's head as Ren sat down._

'I can't lose this now I've just got it-wait, if 1 of us is sent back to the academy then, none of us will be made Genin. There aren't any others who graduated at the time we did. Konoha's Genin teams operate in 3 man cells with a Jonin sensei, which means….there's a catch, but what?' wondered Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

She pulled out a small alarm clock from her back pocket.

She pushed the button on top of the clock and placed it on top of a rock. She smiled sweetly at them, she then suddenly turned serious.

"It's set to noon, the student who is weakest in my eyes won't get lunch. Unless of course two of you get the bells, then the one that hasn't got a bell will fail automatically", she narrowed her eyes at the three students tensed.

"Come at me with the intent to kill, or you won't be able to take anything", she said as she tied the bells to her belt.

"The test begins in 5, 4,", Itachi's Sharingan spun clockwise.

"3, 2", Yugao put her hand on her holster at the side of her leg.

"1", Naruto tightened his gloves around his hands.

"Begin!" the three Genin scattered around the training.

"Well they suppress their chakra very well", she observed.

Yugao hid behind a tree. Naruto and Itachi were stationed at opposite ends of the field in the forest canopy.

Yugao and Naruto tensed simultaneously, they were both pulled into a mindscape.

"Genjutsu", said Naruto as Yugao appeared next to him and then Itachi.

"You casted a Genjutsu on me when I said hello", he chuckled. "What for?" he asked.

"The both of you realise that this test is more than it seems. We're team 7 now, there's no way she'd declare us a team and then disband us", said Itachi.

"Also, there's no way that newly graduated academy students would be able to defeat a seasoned Jonin", said Yugao.

"Bells aside, what do you think she's really testing?" asked Naruto.

"Well I believe what Yugao said was true, there's no way that we could defeat her, so beating her is out of the equation. There's only two bells so they're really inconsequential in the grand scheme of things", said Itachi with a curious look.

"Then what's our objective?" wondered Yugao.

"She's testing our teamwork" Naruto clicked his gloved fingers. "If there are only two bells then that's surely to discourage team work! But if we ignore the bells and work together, then we'll pass!" he punched his open palm.

Itachi and Naruto looked at each other.

" **Katon combo?"** asked Itachi.

"Yup", said Naruto.

"Yugao, back us up with some **Doton** Jutsu", said Naruto.

Yugao nodded.

"Okay let's go!" yelled Naruto as Itachi released them from the Genjutsu.

Itachi and Naruto quickly went through some hand signs. The pair of them threw multiple shuriken through the tree canopy. They both covered them with fire jutsu, Rin was surrounded on each end.

She sweat dropped.

'They all figured out the purpose of this test so fast. I knew these kids would be little monsters but even our team didn't figure out the purpose of this test until after lunch', she giggled in excitement and rubbed the back of her head. She looked down to see two hands grab her ankles.

" **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu"** , she smiled.

'Good teamwork', she disappeared in a burst of speed and Yugao tunnelled underground.

The field was bombarded with flaming shuriken. Rin landed on the other side of the field. Naruto took her back and went to strike her with a right punch. Without looking she caught it.

'That punch had some power', she though analysing his skills.

Chakra infused kunai hurtled toward the two.

'It's just a clone', she thought as he gracefully vaulted the clone allowing it to take the hit. The real Naruto appeared above her, he flipped backward and attempted to kick her. She caught his foot he channelled wind chakra to his foot, propelling his body forward. Naruto reached out and touched the bells.

'Not bad', he thought as she **Shushined** away.

'She can use the **Shushin** in battle, that's insane!' he thought as he flipped backward to his teammates.

"Can you sense her?" asked Itachi.

Yugao made the ram sign and closed her eyes.

"Behind that rock" she whispered.

Itachi threw shuriken at the rock, ninja wire attached to them. They wrapped around the rock swiftly. He went through some hand signs.

" **Katon: Kaen Senpū!",** he exclaimed as a whirlwind of the flames erupted from his mouth and travelled up the wire. The rock was incinerated on contact.

"Well, trying to set your Jonin-sensei on fire isn't very nice", she appeared behind them.

"You weren't even curitous enough to let me warm up", she giggled.

'She never threw a strike at me! She's toying with us, but it doesn't matter, we aren't trying to beat her, just prove to her that we can work together', thought Naruto as Rin went through some hand signs.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki"** , she blew out a torrent of water, the three Genin were sent flying in different directions.

Yugao rolled through the brush. When she stopped she quickly took a position behind the tree panting.

'She separated us', she thought with a sigh. 'If I eat a little something now, then maybe I can get the jump on her while she's eating lunch', she thought as she pulled out some packaged crackers. She munched on them quietly so nobody would hear here.

"Well, well, well insorbordination", Rin smiled from above Yugao. She sat on a branch with one leg hanging over the ledge.

"It wasn't a rule, you didn't say anything about when we had to eat lunch", she protested.

"You're right, but I am in charge and I make the rules. What makes you any more special than those other two?" asked Rin.

"Well I'm not", she said.

"Right and if my rules apply to everyone then that means you all have to follow them, correct?" asked Rin.

"Right", she said.

"Good, then we have an understanding!" she clapped her hands together.

"This is ridiculous!" yelled Yugao who was tied to a post. Her stomach growled in protest to being empty. She blushed and Naruto chuckled softly.

"This isn't funny Namikaze! I'm being punished for breaking a rule I didn't know existed", she growled.

"Right, but it does exist and now….I'm off to enjoy lunch, see ya in an hour", she teleported away.

"She's so strong", said Naruto as he took a bite out of his bento.

"Yeah no kidding, she's more than worthy of her rank as a Jonin, she isn't even trying", Itachi sighed.

Yugao's stomach growled.

"Damn it", said Yugao in embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled again.

"This isn't funny!" she yelled.

"Here", said Itachi as he held his bento up to her.

"W-What, I can't eat, it's against the rules", she said.

"True, but", Naruto held out his own lunch. "We're a team now, that means that we can't afford to have you going hungry if we can help it", he smiled.

A ring of fire appeared around them.

"How dare you!" Rin appeared in front of them, her face like thunder.

"S-Sensei!" Rin squirmed frantically against the rope around her.

"I just have one thing to say to you all! You all…pass", the ring of fire disappeared.

The three Genin shocked at the display of power waited for her to explain.

"It's true that you broke the rules, and sure, those in the ninja who break the rules are scum. That much is true. But those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum", she explained.

"You all did great; you grasped the concept of the test very quickly. You corned me extremely well; we'll make a wonderful team. Congratulations! What do you say, we all go out to dinner to celebrate!" she offered.

"Alright!" hailed Naruto making his two teammates cheer and smile.

 **Chapter End**

 **Katon: Kaen Senpū**

 **Fire Style: Flame Hurricane**

 **Suiton: Suijinheki**

 **Water Style: Water Wall**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you all!**


	8. C-Rank

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I really appreciate and I hope that you can keep it up.**

 **Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the input.**

 **Special thanks to Diya-chan for putting up with my bad grammar.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **C-Rank**

"Alright loud purple are you in position, this is sexy sensei, to you read, over", a growl was heard of the intercom.

"Yes, this is….loud purple, I'm in position", she replied.

"Good, now broody red eyes do you read, are you bringing up the rear?" asked sexy sensei.

An uncomfortable cough could be heard over the radios.

"Y-Yes, I'm…where I'm supposed to be", he coughed again.

"Now girly blonde are you above the target?" she asked.

"Yes, this is _girly blonde_ ", he said begrudgingly. "I'm above the target, sexy sensei", he sighed.

"Good", she chirped.

"On my signal, move in and restrain the target", she ordered.

The target stalked an empty walkway next to a picket fence.

"Now move in!" she ordered.

The three Genin moved in toward the target.

"Got you! Quit squirming you!" Rin jumped down to see her students.

She giggled when she watched Naruto hold their 'target' up in the air. Their target was that Damyio's wife's cat, the cat in question was called Tora. He had plagued Genin teams in Konoha for a few years now. Team 7 was no different, as Naruto was now learning. The cat clawed at him violently.

"Put him in the cage and lets report in", she said.

As Yugao held the cage and Naruto and Itachi struggled to put the cat in the container.

"This is ridiculous, jus throw it in there and let's go!" yelled Yugao.

"We can't just throw the cat in there", said Naruto as the cat struggled.

"Hold it up, I'll hypnotise it", Naruto held up the cat to Itachi.

His Sharingan appeared and spun anti-clockwise. The cat looked into his eyes and it calmed down, jumped out of Naruto's arms and walked into the cage. Yugao closed the door with a smile.

"Now was that so hard?" asked Rin.

The three rookie Genin groaned and all fell backward.

* * *

"Team 7 reporting in from another D-Rank mission", said Rin cheerily.

"So I take it the mission was a success", said Minato as he sat down next to the other mission managers of the Leaf.

The three Genin grumbled incoherently. Naruto put the cat carrier on the desk with a tired look.

"Well looky here, Tora-chan nice of you to join us again", said Minato with a smile.

The cat meowed happily as Minato let him out of the cage. The three Genin tensed.

"Hokage-sama, you have no idea how long it took us to catch that thing", said Itachi.

"Don't worry Itachi, Tora's a friendly cat", said Minato as he rubbed the cat's back.

Tora purred affectionately.

"That thing actually likes someone?" asked Yugao.

"We've gotten to know each other over the years", he chuckled.

"If that's true…..then he must escape regularly, why does he run away?" asked Naruto.

"Well…

Minato trailed off when he heard the cooing of a loud woman outside the door.

"Ohhhhhh! Snookums!" the door burst open revealing a plump woman. She wore a red dress, high heeled shoes, a ring on every finger and gold necklaces around her neck. She also carried around an expensive handbag.

"Tora-chan! I'm so glad you're safe", with speeds that would make the 'Yellow Flash' envious. The Damiyo's wife wisped Tora up into her arms. The cat struggled frantically, trying to free himself from the vice grip. The Damyio's wife just smiled and handed Minato a roll of money.

Naruto smirked at the cat struggle.

'Serves you right', he thought.

"Pleasure doing business Minato-kun", said the wife as she walked out with her cat in tow.

"T-That's how it is, you use Tora as a cash cow", said Naruto.

"Yup", said his father as he counted the money.

"I've got to admit that's pretty clever", said Yugao.

"Well Team 7", said Minato as he put down the money. He held up a stack of D-Rank missions. "You can, paint a fence, walk a few dogs maybe weed a garden or two", he couldn't help but smile at the banal tasks.

"Actually Hokage-sama", spoke Rin making the Hokage look up.

"Yes Rin-chan", he asked.

"I believe that my team is ready for a C-Rank mission", she spoke with confidence making the Genin smile.

"Oh are you sure about that?" asked a Chunin.

"One hundred percent, they may be young but they are competent and reliable shinobi", she assured.

"Very well", Minato changed piles and rummaged through the latest C-Rank missions. "This one came in yesterday and I believe it is of great importance, an escort mission", he tossed the mission brief to Rin who began reading over it.

"That's interesting, I'll brief my team later, we accept Hokage-sama", said Rin with a bow.

"Good, the clients will be waiting for you in the port town mentioned in the land of Waterfalls", said Minato. "From there you will be headed to the location in that brief", said Minato.

Rin nodded.

"This mission will be about 3 weeks, so remember to pack, oh and pack warm", said Minato with a smirk.

* * *

"You're letting him go on a C-Rank mission so soon! He's only been a Genin for a month!" shouted Kushina.

The Namikaze household was never quie as Karin would soon learn. She watched the one-sided argument unfold from the couch. She was attempting to finish her homework and had asked Minato for help. He was happy to help her but Kushina burst through the door having heard from Mikoto that Naruto's team will be going on C-Rank mission.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto as he jumped over the couch and sat next to Karin. He was in his casual clothes rather than his ninja attire, he also didn't wear his Hitiae-ate.

"Oh, Naruto when did you get home?" asked Karin.

"About half an hour ago, seems like you beat me home, lucky you", he chuckled.

"I wouldn't get so cocky, they're arguing about you", Naruto looked perplexed.

"Naruto Riku Namikaze!" Naruto jumped back.

He knew his mother was angry because she didn't address him with the _chan_ suffix and she used his full name.

"Your middle name is Riku?" asked Karin.

"Y-Yeah", said a scared Naruto as his mother marched over to him.

"Do you mean to tell me that only after a month of being a Genin you're going to be going on a dangerous C-Rank mission!?" she asked as she grabbed his son's shirt and pulled him toward her.

He nodded rapidly.

She sighed and gently let go and brushed out the creases in his shirt.

"I know you're a genius Naruto-chan, but you're progression is so fast, you're only eight years old, almost nine and you're already going out on missions. You could get hurt, or worse", she fretted.

"I won't", he said cheerily.

"And how could you know something like that?" asked Kushina.

"Because I have comrades who I trust with my life without question", she smiled.

"You're so much like your father; it's amazing", she giggled and moved away.

"Hi nii-san", said Ren as he walked into the room and sat on an opposing couch.

"Hi", said Naruto with a smile.

"What'cha doing?" he asked.

"Nothing-oh Karin, the answer is **32** **2** ", said Naruto as he jumped over the couch avoiding a swipe from Karin.

"How-argh, I hate how he's smarter than me!" she shrieked.

"Nii-san isn't that smart, I'm way smarter than him", said Ren.

"You're three and your bark is a lot bigger than your bite", she said as she turned the page.

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"Point taken", she adjusted her glasses.

"No way!" he protested.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **5:00 AM**

Team 7 stood with backpacks on ready. They were all clad in their shinobi attire, the only change was that Naruto's jacket now sported the Namikaze crest on the back.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" asked Yugao with a yawn.

"Because Hokage-sama ordered us to. Plus daylight is important, so let's head out", said Rin.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"To The Land of Snow", said Rin as they walked through Konoha's front gate.

Izumo and Kotesu waved to them. They all waved back cheerily.

"Is that the rationale behind asking us to pack for a cold climate?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah that's right", she chirped.

"You said you've been to The Land of Snow before…..what's it like?" asked Yugao.

"Well there's no spring there, so it's cold all year round. You're likely to meet all kinds of people from different lands as trade is big. As their cold weather prevents most vegetables from growing there", explained Rin. "Also, it's under monarchy, although I'm unsure who the ruler is at this present time", she said as they continued to walk down the forest track.

Naruto adjusted the strap around his waist and chuckled.

"What's funny?" asked Itachi.

"Aren't you excited?" he asked with a broad smile.

Itachi smiled.

"I guess I am, although we must exercise caution", he said.

"Would you lighten up once in a while sheesh", said Yugao with a smile.

"Now, now Yugao, Itachi's right. If we don't exercise caution, we might run into unnecessary trouble", said Rin with a smile.

"But if you don't enjoy what you do then what's the point", said Naruto with a small chuckle.

"This is very true kiddo. But I'd think you'd enjoy being a ninja if you were alive", said Rin.

"You're right I would", agreed Naruto.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

Team 7 had made it to the boarder of Takigakure two days ago. The climate was slightly cooler than that of The Land of Fire's. The sun rose over the small camp that Team 7 had made in the forest. The sun just barely showing itself over the mountains in the background.

"Sensei we could have gotten to the boarder a few days ago if we would have been running", said Yugao.

"That's true", said Rin as she emerged from her sleeping bag and stretched out the kinks in her neck.

"But you need to learn how to be patient. And besides kiddo, we aren't scheduled to be in Azulong Town in about a half a day, we have plenty of time to kill", said Rin.

"We could've made it to Azulong Town and slept in a hotel!" yelled Yugao.

"Well consider this a lesson kiddo, on covert missions you won't see any sign of civilization normally unless it's an infiltration or an assassination mission. The more you sleep outside, the more you're going to get used to it….besides I don't hear Naruto or Itachi complaining", said Rin with a shrug as she pointed to the sleeping forms behind Yugao.

Both boys were wrapped up warmly in their sleeping bags. Both blissfully unaware of their teammates stress and sore back. Yugao growled and ran through some hand signs.

" **Suiton: Uo Tsuba"** , she spat small amounts of water at both the boy's face. Both boys immediately thought that they were drowning and began spluttering and choking.

Rin laughed as both boy's breathed heavily.

"What's the matter with you, no sleep?" coughed Naruto.

"That was uncalled for", said Itachi as he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I thought it was funny", giggled Rin. "Now you're up, c'mon get dressed, me meet our client in a few hours", said Rin as she tied her hair up.

Naruto stretched out and yawned.

"Great night sleep", he said.

"I'd have to agree", Itachi cracked his neck.

"You don't look so good there Yugao", said Naruto with concern in his voice.

"Did you get sick?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm lucky moron isn't contagious", she growled as she stormed off into the forest.

"What's her problem?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun", started Rin. "You'll never understand, so don't bother", giggled Rin as she put on her flak jacket.

"I'm unsure of what I exactly have to understand", he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

A paper bomb explosion went off in the direction Yugao walked in.

"Boys!" she yelled as she took off in the direction of the explosion.

Both Genin followed their sensei to a clearing in the forest.

Yugao back flipped to avoid a flurry of kunai.

Three bandits ambushed Yugao when she had arrived in the clearing to wash her face. The trio was dressed in tattered clothing and shinobi boots. The three bandits had a slash running across the Waterfall symbol. The trio charged forward at Yugao who stood defensively with a kunai in hand.

"Give us your money little girl!" yelled the leader of the small group.

Rin **Shushined** in front of Yugao, she delivered a swift kick to the middle bandit. One bandit flipped away whilst the other changed his target and attempted to strike Rin from behind. She smiled when she felt the wind pick up. A loud clang erupted from metal hitting metal. Naruto's tanto blocked the kunai strike with the flat side. Itachi appeared behind the other bandit and kicked his knee making him fall to the ground in pain. He then knocked him out with a punch to the cranium.

Naruto ducked a second strike from the bandit and punched him in the stomach winding him. A light purple blur rushed past Naruto and delivered another kick to the bandit's genitalia. The bandit winced and screamed loudly.

Naruto winced.

Although the action defused a potentially life-threatening situation, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the bandit. He winced as he clutched himself.

"That's not right", said Naruto as he shook his head.

The bandit suddenly disappeared in a burst of smoke.

'I let my guard down', Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him. He jumped out of the way to avoid a kunai slash. The bandit charged at him with a battle cry. Rin stepped in a grabbed the bandit's hand. She quickly disarmed him; she spun the kunai to a reverse grip and stabbed the bandit in the stomach. Naruto looked shocked as blood splashed on his arm.

Rin then proceeded to tie up the bandits with rope leaving them in the clearing. She kicked the duo over. She was rewarded with groans of displeasure and discomfort.

"P-Please we're just lowly bandits. Don't kill us too!" they pleaded.

"Nobody else needs to die", she said. "Go somewhere else, make an honest living and give up this life", she spoke a tone that the Genin hadn't heard before.

* * *

 **Later that Day**

The Genin team entered the port town of Azulong with mixed emotions. They had just had their first encounter with an enemy ninja and experienced death for the first time. It wasn't a common sight for a group of eight year olds to come into contact with but such is the life of a ninja.

"Are you all alright?" asked Rin.

"I'm fine sensei", said Yugao.

"That's not what I meant, I've already checked you all over for injures", said Rin.

"I guess I'm shocked", said Itachi.

"This is a reality that all shinobi must come to grips with, we carry out the act of murder when needed, some are twisted, and do it for fun. If you can't deal with this reality then we might as well go home now", she explained as they walked through the crowd.

"It's not death I'm afraid of", said Yugao. "It's being the cause of someone else's", she looked down at her shoes.

"I know all that comes with being a shinobi and death is something we'll come into contact with. The best thing we can do is just accept it", said Naruto as he rubbed his arm. The spot in which the blood had landed on.

"It gets easier, trust me", she turned around surprising all of them.

"Okay, we have to meet our client in an hour or so", said Rin. "I'm going to track them down, I'll send a clone to come and get you all, stick together and stay out of trouble", she instructed as she **Shushined** away.

"How did she get so good at that", said Naruto as he shielded his eyes from the wind.

"Well anyway what should we do now?" asked Yugao.

"I hear there's a ramen stand that specialises in all types of fish-like ramen", said enthusiastically.

"I could eat", shrugged Itachi.

They looked at Yugao.

"Aw dammit peer pressure, alright", she sighed.

"Lead the way", she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Naruto. "I think the restaurant district is up ahead", he chuckled with glee.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

"Oh man that ramen was so good", said Naruto as he rubbed his stomach.

"It was okay, fish really isn't my thing", commented Yugao.

Itachi smiled happily.

The trio walked through the streets.

"Do you think….you'd be able to do it", voiced Yugao changing the subject.

"Do what?" asked Naruto.

"Kill someone", she said.

Naruto chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"You worry to much y'know", he shrugged.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked.

"Because, I know without a doubt, if someone threatens my friends, I wouldn't hesitate. We may only be eight years old but we signed up to be ninjas", said Naruto with a smile.

Itachi smiled.

"Do you feel reassured now?" asked Itachi with a smile.

"I guess so", said Yugao.

"Cheer up, don't look so down you gotta look posit-

The squad of Genin jumped out of the way as a young woman riding a horse a top speeds barrelled past them. Moments later a group of samurai clad in armour raced after her.

The Genin looked at each other.

"Isn't that Princess Gale, from the film?" asked Yugao.

"Yeah it is", the pair of them looked at the spot where their friend used to be.

"He can't help himself!" yelled Yugao.

Itachi just chuckled and the two followed after them.

The Princess raced through the streets with the group of samurai on horseback. One samurai changed direction down an alleyway.

Naruto raced after her from above as he gracefully flipped over the numerous advertisements.

The Princess took a turn and was met with a samurai. The warrior attempted to throw a net at her. Kunai flew from above slashing the net. The last kunai had a smoke bomb attached to it. The Princess took her chance and raced of through the smoke.

Naruto then jumped down and knocked out the samurai with a kick to the head.

"Never fear Princess Gale I vow to protect you!" he shouted proudly as he left behind the group of coughing samurai.

Another group rushed past them.

Princess Gale rounded a corner and jumped over some lone boxes. She came to a small flight of stairs. Her horse jumped down them swiftly.

"Stop her, quickly!" ordered the only horseman dressed in normal attire. He wore glasses and sported a ponytail.

The samurai threw rounded bottles of oil down in front of the horse. The horse skidded along the ground. Princess Gale skidded across the pavement as the samurai jumped from their horses and onto her. The Princess fought her way to the top only to be Yugao.

"A henge", said one of the samurai.

Itachi appeared behind the man with the glasses. He knocked him out with a chop to the neck, he tumbled down to the ground. The samurai all ran off.

Yugao quickly went through some hand signs.

She made the snake sign, bringing her hands together.

" **Doton: Retsudo Tenshou"** , the earth split into sections trapping the samurai in the small openings in the ground.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle.

A loud sigh could be heard from above them as Rin sat down on a poll overlooking the trapped samurai.

"Typical, what do you both think you're doing?" asked Rin with an amused look. She disappeared and reappeared next to the man sporting the glasses.

"I'm so sorry about this, this is the client that hired us from The Land of Snow", she giggled nervously.

"Not a good first impression", she commented.

 **Chapter End**

 **Doton: Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Release: Revolving Split Earth Palm)**

 **Suiton: Uo Tsuba (Fish Spit)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please REVIEW, I enjoy reading them and I look forward to hearing from all of you.**


	9. Protect the Princess

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I really appreciate and I hope that you can keep it up.**

 **Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the input. It's really encouraging!**

 **Special thanks to Diya-chan for putting up with my bad grammar.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Protect the Princess**

"So you're the famous actress huh?" asked Naruto as he and Princess Gale walked through the streets of Azulong Town.

"Yes, now quit following me, you little twerp", she growled in distress as she marched ahead.

"For a Princess you aren't very pleasant y'know", said Naruto with a sigh.

"What's it to you, now leave me alone", she sprinted off.

"Sheesh, you know what they say about never meeting your heroes", he rubbed the back of his head and turned around in the other direction. "She's nothing like the character she portrays in the movies", he walked away with a sigh.

"Our mission is to escort Yukie Fujikaze, the actress best known for her a role as Princess Gale to The Land of Snow", explained Rin.

Team 7 and the director sat in front of a large poster of the latest Princess Gale movie. The movie set was bustling with activity as the production team and actors moved around and chatted constantly.

"The next Princess Gale movie is going to be shot abroad, which we're all really excited about", said the director's assistant.

"It seems a farce to go to such lengths for a few film scenes", commented Itachi stoically.

"I really liked the movie, ignore him, he often gets up on the wrong side of the bed", said Yugao with a chuckle.

Rin giggled and put her hands on their heads.

"Your lead actress is a bit of a renegade if you ask me", she said.

"S-So sorry about that ma'am", said Yukie's assistant.

"I'll tell you what though, you leaf ninja are something else. Taking out those stunt men, those were some pretty big guys", he chuckled.

"Oh well uh, thank you", said Rin.

"You didn't do anything!" yelled Yugao.

"I did train you", she laughed.

"Not for very long", said Yugao.

"That location must be in The Land of Snow?" asked Itachi pointing to the location on the back of the poster.

"That's the Rainbow Glacier, it's where we're going to shoot the trilogy's big climatic ending!" shouted the energetic assistant director.

"Yukie's personal assist, Sandayu, recommended it", said the director's assistant.

Sandayu was of medium build, he had short grey hair with a beard and moustache along with small black eyes. For the most part, he also wore small glasses, and a baby blue long-sleeve shirt with a navy blue blazer on top.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Yugao.

"He hasn't come back since we chased those bodyguards", said Itachi.

"Oh he'll be along", said Rin nonchalantly.

"What if he's missing?" asked Yugao.

"He'll be fine, have some faith in your teamates Yugao, they might surprise you. Even though boys all have tiny brains", she giggled.

Yugao joined her.

Itachi shook his head.

Yukie downed another shot, her mood reflected the atmosphere of the bar that she sat at. The air was thick with the smell of smoke and alcohol. Not much conversation occurred during this hour, people either came to drown their sorrows or spend their money.

Yukie poured herself another drink.

"Hey sweetheart you lookin' for a good time", Yukie was caught off guard when a man of large stature put his hand on her shoulder.

His breath laced with alcohol. He had an unkempt beard, which had some nuts shells from the bar tangled in the mess. He wore a tank top showing off his hairy grey chest. He wore black boots, which matched his black shorts.

"Me…..have sex with you", she let out a bitter laugh. "Not in a million years, now piss off, I'm trying to drink", she dismissed him brushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Aw c'mon", he chuckled. "You don't know what you're missing out on!" he exclaimed.

"Please, I'd sooner hurl myself off a cliff", she downed another shot.

"Okay…..then I'm not asking anymore you're coming with me", he laughed.

"I don't think so", she said chuckle.

"Listen you-

A swift chop to the neck knocked the large man down to the ground.

Naruto appeared behind the man with a scowl on his face.

"So this is what you do in your spare time, wallow in the miserable life that comes with being a movie star, you're a bit sad if you ask me", said Naruto.

"Look brat, I told you to stop following me!" she slurred.

"No you look, because you're acting like the brat now", he crossed his arm. "I can tell you've already had enough sake and it took me a few hours to find you because I don't know this town very well. I'll take you some place safe where you can sleep this off if you want?" he offered holding out his gloved hand.

She pushed his hand away but in the process her seat fell out from under her. Naruto caught her with an impatient expression his face.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Shuddap kid", she fought. "I can't believe you stalked me!" she yelled.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't stalk you I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" he insisted.

She let out a snort of annoyance.

"That's quite enough now", a feminine voice spoke from behind them.

"Rin-sensei", said Naruto as the rest of Team 7, plus Sandayu stood behind them.

"So this is where you ran off to Naruto-kun", said Rin with a smile.

Rin looked at the scene in front of her.

"I see you've met our Princess here", said Rin.

She got sigh from Naruto and a nod.

"Sandayu….the hell do you want?" she asked holding onto Naruto.

"Well", he cleared his throat. "We're leaving for The Land of Snow", she let out a bitter chuckle.

"Well I'm not going, seeing as I'm quitting the movie thing", she sighed as Naruto helped her back onto the bar stool, which Itachi put back up for her.

"B-But-

"It's not a big deal okay…..the lead roles change from sequel to sequel all the time it's no biggy", she waved them off.

Rin made the ram seal and tapped her on the shoulder.

Sandayu caught her as she feel to the ground.

"Well that's enough of that, good job Naruto", Naruto looked confused by her words.

The air at sea was bitterly cold as they made their way to The Land of Snow. Team 7 had changed their attire to match the weather. They all wore cloaks over their attire minus Rin. They all wore closed toed shoes.

Naruto wore the scarf that his mother had made him. His normal white jacket was zipped up.

Rin wore pants now, having discarded her mini-skirt, which were tucked into bandages around her calves. She zipped up her Jonin vest and she also wore a yellow scarf and gloves. She also wore a long sleeved shirt underneath her vest.

Itachi wore a long sleeved top underneath his normal black t-shirt. He also wore black gloves.

Yugao similarly wore a long sleeved top, and a scarf. She also sported a purple pair of gloves.

"I can't believe I have to deal with her for a few more weeks" groaned Naruto as he sat on the deck.

"Well it's our mission, so we have no choice", Itachi smiled.

"Quit complain' we're out of the village aren't we", said Yugao with a cheerful expression.

Rin appeared from below deck with a cheery smile.

"Everybody, stop the boat!" ordered the director.

"What is it sir, we're about to navigate away from this slab of ice", said the director's assistant.

"We're shooting here, just look at it, it's begging us to film here. Let's disembark!" she ordered.

The scene before the Genin was amazing. It was like they were looking at a different person. Yukie suited her role as Princess Gale perfectly.

"It's you, Mao!" she exclaimed.

"Never fear Princess, we'll deal with him", said the warrior next to her.

"Do you really believe that you're a match for me!" he laughed.

"All of you get back", ordered Rin as she **Shunshined** in front of the camera.

"Hey get out of the shot!" yelled the director.

A loud explosion rocked the rough terrain.

 **OST: Kyuushuu!**

"Welcome friends, to The Land of Snow", a male snow ninja clad in chakra armour lifted a sheet of white from over the top of himself.

The Snow ninja was a man of pale tone, he had a thin and bony face and a narrow nose. He has a purple mark below both of his eyes are teal and pupilless. Moreover his eyebrows are shaped like small thick purple dots. The Snow ninja also wears a mask-style forehead protector. He also had long purple hair held in a ponytail running down his back.

"You", she growled.

"Well how nice of you to come back home, Princess Koyuki", another female ninja stood atop an icy spear with a smirk on her face.

The female Snow ninja's green eyes sparked with excitement as she stared down at her prey. She had pink spiky hair that stuck out of two holes at the top of her grey helmet, reminiscent of pig-tails. She has small circular dark pink eyebrows. Similar to the ninja that had already shown himself she wears Chakra Armour.

"Princess….Koyuki", Rin's eye's then shot to her right as another ninja revealed himself. Coming out of hiding within the frozen wasteland.

"Hmph you're as good as they say you are, **Shunshin no Rin** ", she clenched her fists.

He was a rather large man with a short crop of purple hair and dark eyes. He wore the standard uniform of his team which consisted of a blue and white outfit with Chakra Armour. He also had small circular shaped purple eyebrows. Unlike his counterparts who's armour was relative small. He sported a gauntlet on his left arm.

"I had a feeling that I'd run into you when we came here", she turned to her Genin.

"Naruto, Itachi, Yugao, protect Yukia", she ordered.

She got affirmative nods from all her Genin.

"Fubuki, Misori, handle the Princess", Nadare jumped off the platform followed by his subordinates.

Rin **Shunshined** on an ice pillar, which was adjacent to Nadare's.

"It's been quite a long time old friend, I do hope you've not missed me to much. Try not to run again before this gets interesting", he taunted.

"Didn't I set you on fire one time", she scowled.

 **End Theme**

The pair of them jumped up the frozen tundra trading blows as they wall ejected each time.

Yugao jumped in front of the famous actress with her kunai drawn.

"Get back to the ship Yukie!" she ordered.

Yukie just stood frozen.

"Princess!" yelled Sandayu as he ran for her frantically.

In the background the actors and the film crew scrambled to grab their gear.

Naruto ran up to male Snow ninja who raced toward him on a snowboard. He thrusted his gauntlet forward at Naruto who's eyes widened in shock.

'His movements are….so slow', he thought as he vaulted him. He came back around again. Naruto had landed on his hands and jumped above the second strike.

Naruto threw a shuriken at him.

He quickly went through hand signs.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** , he called out.

'The shuriken multiplied' thought The Snow ninja.

" **Fūton: Reppūshō"** , he brought his hand together. A powerful gust of wind emitted from his hands and increased the speed and rotation of the shuriken.

The shuriken bounced off the ninja.

"Huh, it's a chakra barrier", he growled as he landed back on his feet.

" **Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki"** , called out the female snow ninja. Itachi back flipped away from the blizzard.

" **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"** , Itachi quickly went through some hand signs and blew out multiple balls of fire that cancelled out another wave of ice.

"This kid is good", she thought.

She slammed her palm into the ground.

" **Hyoro no Jutsu"** , she called.

Pillars of ice formed up out of the ground after Itachi.

Itachi quickly went through some hand signs and blew out a ball of fire that destroyed the pillars. The Snow ninja slammed her hand into the ground again. The ice acted as a shield for her as the flames passed to either side.

"Keep the cameras rolling even if it kills you!" ordered the director as the crew scrambled onto the ship.

"Show them the resolve of film makers!" he yelled.

"You need to go now Yukie!" ordered Yugao.

"I-I…..

"Come on Princess we need to go!" shouted Sandayu.

"I don't care if I die, I won't go back to the Land of Snow", she screamed.

"You're mine girl!" shouted the ninja with the gauntlet.

He raced toward her on his snowboard.

Naruto appeared next to him and struck him in the face.

"It can't be helped Yugao. Pick her up and get her out of here!" he yelled.

Yugao nodded and picked up a struggling Yukie.

She ran for the ship followed by Sandayu.

"Get out my way brat", he jumped up and slammed his gauntlet down at Naruto.

Naruto jumped out of the way.

" **Hyoton: Shogekiha!"** he slammed his arm in the ground that created a shockwave that raced toward Naruto.

Naruto slipped on the ice.

"Naruto!" yelled Rin as she flipped away from Nadare.

" **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!"** she called out as fire dragon appeared above her and race past Naruto. The attack cancelled out the shockwave in his face. The attack also knocked back the other Snow ninja.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. But sensei, their armour-

"I know, it's chakra armour. It used to be pretty pathetic", she said.

"So you do remember me Rin! After you defeated me last time I've undergone some…modifications", he laughed as he went through some hand signs.

" **Hyoton: Haryu Moko!"** he called as a giant appeared out of the mountain.

Rin grabbed Naruto and **Shunsined** away.

"Where are you going Rin, we aren't finished yet!" he yelled.

The female Snow ninja held her arm hand to the ground as two trails of ice pillars sandwiched him between the two. Itachi disappeared from sight.

"Genjutsu", she said as she was engulfed in a stream of fire.

She jumped away. The armour one her back activated two wings appeared on her back as she glided away.

" **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"** , Itachi shot fire balls at her and she dodged effortlessly.

A small frown appeared on his face.

'She's pretty good using that armour', he thought.

Rin landed a few paces away next to Itachi.

"You two get everyone out of here", she order as the two Genin ran off toward the last of the crew.

"You aren't going anywhere, we haven't finished yet!" he went through some hand signs.

" **Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei"** he called as a giant white whale appeared below them.

It ripped apart the ice as it dived back down.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" she called as she quickly went through some hand signs.

She held her right arm above her.

" **Dai Enkai Entei Level one"** , she said as a moderately sized ball of fire appeared above her.

"Fire you're in a field of ice, you aren't going to beat me cancelling out my Jutsu!" yelled Nadare as he went through some hand signs. Another white whale appeared in the place of the old one.

"Beat you, I don't need to beat you", she smirked.

" **Shatter!"** she yelled as the ball of fire burst apart creating a shockwave that destroyed the white whale.

It burst into a shroud of steam.

"She played me", he chuckled.

All the Genin and Rin appeared on the ship.

Rin turned to Sandayu.

"You have some serious explaining to do", she crossed her arms.

"Ah yes, well. I understand, but after we're far away and the Princess is safe", Rin nodded and looked over at her Genin.

"Are you three alright, I know this is only your second encounter with a real enemy", she giggled when Naruto sighed and feel backward.

"I'm alright, but the constant threat of death is something that'll take some time getting used to. I mean, how do you deal with the hatred?" asked Naruto.

The other two Genin were curious about her answer.

"Well Naruto, you've asked two questions", she looked at the slowly disappearing ice burg.

"A ninja's hate for another ninja is different than a hate a shinobi has for the enemy", the three Genin all looked a little confused by her words.

"If a ninja kills a fellow comrade we ultimately harbour hatred in our hearts for that enemy ninja. But the hatred you feel for those ninja is different, they threatened your friends, so you wish to protect what's precious to you. However, in this case those ninja feel neither of these things for any of you. They are simply hired shinobi, who sell their services for money, those who simply kill for the fun. We take the same missions, but rest assured, we're nothing like them", she turned heel and walked back down into the bow of the ship.

Itachi sighed.

"I guess…it's something we'll confront head on, together as Team 7", he stated with a small smile.

"I like the way you thing 'tachi", she slapped him on the shoulder.

"You're right, the minor details aren't any of our concern, we just look after each other", he said cheerfully.

"Team 7", chuckled Yugao as she held out her pinky.

"What does that mean?" asked Itachi.

"It means that we'll make a promise to protect each other as members of Team 7", she said as she grinned.

"Alright", said Naruto as he intertwined his finger with Yugao's.

They both looked at Itachi who blushed in embarrassment.

"C'mon Itachi, Team 7", said Naruto.

Yugao smiled at him.

"Team 7!" yelled Yugao with a beaming smile.

"Yeah", he joined in as his finger intertwined with both of theirs.

Rin smiled from the stairwell down to the bowel of the ship.

"They're all growing up", she walked back down to

 **Chapter End**

 **Fūton: Reppūshō**

 **Wind Style: Gale Palm**

 **Hyoro no Jutsu**

 **Ice Style: Ice Prison**

 **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**

 **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justu**

 **Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki**

 **Ice Style: Swallow Blizzard**

 **Hyoton: Shogekiha**

 **Ice Style: Shockwave**

 **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu**

 **Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu**

 **Hyoton: Haryu Moko**

 **Ice style: Dragon vs Tiger**

 **Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei**

 **Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu**

 **Katon: Dai Enkai Entei Level one**

 **Fire Style: Flame Emperor Level one**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think I'd really appreciate it. Thanks so much!**


	10. Hero's do Exist

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I really appreciate and I hope that you can keep it up.**

 **Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the input.**

 **Special thanks to Diya-chan for putting up with my bad grammar.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Hero's Do Exist**

"Koyuki huh, it's been a few years since I've heard that name", said Rin as she put down a strange key on a wooden desk below the ship.

Koyuki slept soundly on the bed next to her.

"For someone so young, to have such a cold heart", Rin eyed her with an emotionless gaze.

"What a pity", she finished and she began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Koyuki yelled.

"What?" asked Rin as she turned to meet the stoic face of Koyuki.

"W-Why…..

"Why what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you taking me to The Land of Snow, I can pay you double to take me back to The Land of Fire", she offered a small hint of hope in her voice.

"Well it seems like you aren't a complete lost cause", she chuckled and walked out.

Sandayu greeted her in the hallway.

"The ship pulled into dock a moment ago", he explained.

"Good", she briskly walked past him.

"Please don't be too harsh on Koyuki-sama, she's had a rough life", he insisted.

"Well….she has…..but that's not an excuse to shy away from what she's eventually going to face", she sighed.

"That's almost reminiscent of the definition of coward….wouldn't you agree….samurai?" she asked.

Sandayu's looked shocked.

"H-How…..did you…..

Rin had already walked away.

A small group sat in the ship's chart room.

Team 7, Sandayu and some of the production team sat in around a table.

"So the Princess doesn't want to go back home", stated Rin with a sigh.

"C'mon sensei you can stop calling her Princess, she's only an actress", said Yugao.

"Actually Yugao….she really is a Princess, Yukie Fujikaze is only an alias", she narrowed her eyes. "Her real name is Koyuki Kazahana, heir to The Land of Snow's throne", she crossed her arms.

"And the plot thickens", said Itachi with a small smile.

"This doesn't change a thing, we've come this far, we can complete the mission", said Naruto.

"Actually it does", she said. "At first this mission was a C-Rank mission, when low level ninja became involved it became a B-Rank, now that the Damiyo's daughter is involved, this mission has now become A-Rank", she chuckled.

"What are the odds huh?" she sighed with a smile. "Normally I'd call for back up, but by the time the arrive, the battle for The Land of Snow would be over, I guess we're it", she chirped the last bit.

"That's all we need, Team 7 the cream of the crop! Saves an entire country together!" yelled Yugao dramatically.

"Well…now we've got a movie!" exclaimed the director excitedly.

"You fools", came a voice from the door way.

"You can't defeat Doto, you're just kids and an old lady", Rin's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll have you know that I'm 20", she growled. "A lot younger than you", she mumbled the last part.

"Whatever, just give up, there's no room in this world for fools who believe in happy endings", she cocked her head.

"The strong survive and the weak suffer, that's the way the world works", she chuckled bitterly.

"You're pathetic", said Naruto.

"Excuse me", she narrowed her eyes at the young Genin.

"You're pathetic, you heard me, people like you are pathetic", he said simply.

"Pathetic! Why you little!" she briskly walked over to him and grabbed him by his white jacket.

"Now who's pathetic you little bastard", Naruto remained impassive.

"You can run, pretty well, can't you? Aren't you tired of running?" asked Naruto.

"You don't understand just how powerful he is! He…..he killed my father! My brother! He killed every ounce of happiness in my heart and yet I still can't cry!" she yelled, her hands started to shake.

Naruto grabbed her hands with his and moved them away. She didn't protest, looking down at the wooden floor.

"Please Princess", said Sandayu.

"You fooled these people into taking us back to that God forsaken place", she said bitterly.

"I'm finished", she said defeat as she slumped to the floor.

"Happy endings are real y'know", she gasped at his words. "But you have to be willing to fight for them", he got up and walked away.

A convoy of trucks prepped for snow travelled trekked on a frozen highway off a cliff face. Koyuki sat on her bed on her own private vehicle. She looked out to the frozen landscape, the cold dug up even colder memories from the past the ceased to go away.

The trucks halted in their positions as the crew and director stepped out of the trucks.

"Okay once we're done shooting here we'll move onto our hideout where-

"Mr Makino!" yelled the frantic assistant.

"What is it boy?" he asked annoyed.

"It's Yukie, she's up and disappeared again! Like she's totally vanished sir!" he exclaimed.

"Wha!" he yelled over him.

"Fan out and look for her", order Rin as her Genin jumped over the trucks and into the wilderness. "Radio in if you find her", she ordered.

"Right!" they all exclaimed.

Naruto jumped off the cliff, his cloak wisping up in the wind behind him.

"For a civilian she got pretty far", said Naruto. "She runs like a civilian though", he jumped between a few rocks and then over the frozen trees onto the snow.

"What a sight you are", Koyuki ran for her life.

Naruto walked after her.

She struggled as she clumsily ran through the snow.

"I won't go back to The Land of Snow!" she yelled.

Naruto disappeared in a **Shunshin** and appeared in front of her. She fell backward and glared up at him.

"H-How would you know anything, you're just a naïve child, you know nothing of the real world!" she yelled in a fit of fury.

"Tch, quit whining would you, you're embarrassing yourself", she smirked.

"W-What?" she asked in shock.

"C'mon, everyone is waiting", she said.

She sighed in frustration.

Naruto carried Koyuki on his back with a satisfied smile on his face. He walked through the tunnel that they had recently passed through on the icy road. Koyuki had a scowl adjourning her face, unhappy at her current state. Being carried by an eight year old through a dark tunnel didn't exactly make for a dignified position. All she wanted to do was run, run away from The Land of Snow, run away from her title and run away from destiny. But this brat wouldn't let her.

"You're really annoying you know that kid?" she asked.

"Well in this case that would be rhetorical, because you obvious find me annoying", he said with a sigh.

"Well it would be if you found yourself annoying that is", she countered.

"Yes….but only to you", he said with a smile.

"I suggest you put me down", she said dangerously.

"Or what…what exactly are you going to do, where are you going to go?" he asked.

"Well…I…..

"You can run but I'll catch you, you can hide and I'll find you", he chuckled at her when she pouted.

"Come on Koyuki cheer up, you don't have to worry", chirped Naruto.  
"You're just a kid, you can't promise me anything", she said bitterly. "You think you can come in to this country and save it like some hero, hero's don't exist brat, hate to be the one to break the news to you", she scowled.

"Your wrong", she said simply.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said you're wrong, there are heroes in this world, I'll prove it to you. I may be a kid, but I pick things up quicker than most. I haven't even seen much of this world, but even I can see that heroes exist", he chuckled happily.

"Where did you get that line out of, your bookshelf full on fairy tales", she mocked. Her tone was laced with sarcasm and bitterness.

"Actually my grandfather taught me that!" he chuckled.

"You're grandfather?" she asked.

"Yeah, his name is Jiraya Namikaze, he's a hero from The Second Great Ninja War. He fought in all kinds of battles and he's taught a lot of things about being a ninja", she cracked a small smile. A real smile, not the fake ones that she used regularly for the camera.

" _What are you reading squirt?" asked Jiraya._

 _A startled Naruto jumped up from his spot on the grassy field. He had been reading a very familiar book for the entire morning, a book close to his father's heart. He had snuck away from the academy so he could read all day. He had papers with seals all around him, all different designs and each of them at different levels._

" _N-Nothing! I was just-I…you see Oji-san I-_

" _You skipped school huh? Oh just what would your mother think", he chuckled evilly._

" _N-No please don't tell Kaa-chan, it took me forever to convince Itachi to copy my mother's handwriting so I could do this", he said frantically._

" _That's actually quite clever Naruto. So you've come out here to train I presume that you also came out to work on your seals", he picked up a piece of paper with a seal on it._

" _What are these…storage seals….what good will those do you?" he asked._

" _W-Well I was thinking that um….well it's hard if you run out of kunai and shuriken in battle. So if I kept some storage seals on my wrists then I'd be able to store more", she explained with a bashful expression._

" _Oh I see so you modified the speed in which the seal activates by storing a small amount of chakra in them! Kid that's genius!" he patted him on the back._

" _You think so?" Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head._

" _Hohohoho so you were also reading my book, 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja', it's not that great. I'd show you some of my other work but you're a bit to young", he chuckled. "The wording is a bit childish and the characters aren't that developed well but-_

" _No way! It's the best thing I've ever read!" he yelled with a smile._

" _Really? Well kid thank you, not many people actually liked it", he laughed a little embarrassed at the notion._

" _Oh come on the main character's name is Naruto and he has the coolest sayings and has the coolest Jutsu!" he chuckled. "How he never gives up and always keeps going, that's my nindo to y'know", said Naruto with passion._

 _Jiraya laughed._

" _It is isn't it", he put his hands on his chin._

" _Well Naruto, I'll let you on a little secret, your father named you after the character in that book", said Jiraya._

" _He did?" asked Naruto._

" _Yup and the book is autobiographical, all those things really happened", he laughed with a thumbs up._

" _Wow really?" wondered Naruto. "So you're so sort of a hero?" asked Naruto with stars in his eyes._

" _Yeah, they all happened….well I'm not really a hero, I've just been a lot of places", he chuckled._

" _Oh", Naruto then suddenly smiled. "I still think you're a hero, even if Kaa-chan still says that you're just an old perv", said Naruto with a beaming smile._

" _W-Well thanks kid, listen, how about we go for some ramen?" he offered._

" _Awesome, let's go", said Naruto as he began to seal the papers back into the storage seals on the ground._

"He sounds like a riot", said Koyuki.

"Y'know your sarcasm is getting a little dull", he said with a frown.

"The fact that you're lecturing me at your age is dull!" she shouted.

"I guess that would be annoying", he chuckled.

Koyuki sighed.

A loud whistle ran through the cavern, it reached Naruto's and Koyuki's ears and startled the pair of them.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"A train?" asked Koyuki.

"A train, I thought that Sandayu said that there was no train anymore", said Naruto as the lights of the train suddenly appeared. Shortly after the train roared around the corner aggressively.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Naruto as he shot off in the other direction toward the tunnel exit.

With the train hot on his heels Naruto sprinted away from the train. Koyuki's hair whipped up behind them.

"We're done for!" she shouted.

"No we aren't!" yelled back Naruto.

"Are you insane! You can't do this, this is impossible, you're just a kid!" she yelled.

"This isn't over", said Naruto.

"Huh?" she asked.

" _M-Me and Kari-chan made you this", Kari watched her older brother hold out the card at Naruto's face full stretched. Kari gripped her eldest brother's pants._

" _You both made this for me?" he asked with a smile._

 _Kari nodded and Ren blushed. The colour of his face rivalled his hair._

 _Naruto gently took the blue piece of cardboard out of Ren's hand._

 _The front of the card had 'Nii-san' written on it with gold glitter. Naruto smiled as he opened the card and read out loud the writing on the first page. It was written in glitter pen as well._

" _Dear Nii-san, you're awesome and do your best, love Ren and Kari", Naruto chuckled._

 _On the other side of the card was a drawing in glitter pen. 3 figures each a different colour stood hand in hand. The tallest one written in orange glitter pen held his stick hands out with three fingers to the two smaller figures either side. On the right was a figure in red and on the left a smaller figure in purple._

" _Do you like it?" asked Ren. "I-I can do another one if you don't, I-_

 _Naruto pulled in Ren for a hug. His other one wrapped around his younger sister._

" _I am going to do my best, thank you both so much", Naruto kissed Kari's head as Ren sat down._

 **OST Strong and Strike**

"I have people who believe in me, I won't let them down! I won't give up EVER!" exclaimed Naruto.

He began pulling away from the train as his legs began to move at a faster rate. Koyuki was shocked at the sudden burst of speed, the train behind them was probably bordering on full speed and this eight year old boy with his body in its current state was outrunning this mechanical beast.

The rocks around Naruto's feet would fly away as he stepped his feet. As a strange aura began to surround him.

"Come on!" he yelled as he quickened his pace. The exit became visible as he rounded the last corner.

He roared as he stepped into the light and jumped out of the way of the train.

 **End Theme**

Naruto chuckled as he lay in the snow; it turned into full blown laughter.

"You little fool", she growled.

The train stopped in front of them.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Itachi.

"He found her", said Yugao.

A loud squeak echoed through the area, indicating that a microphone was being turned on.

"It's been a long time, Princess Koyuki", boomed the voice over the mic.

"It's him", she growled as she stood up, followed by Naruto.

"It's been what…10 years, my you've grown into a beautiful young woman, your beauty is certainly reminiscent of your late mother. Too bad you're not as smart as your father, after all you haven't surrendered to me yet", he finished.

"Doto", she said shocked.

Naruto stepped in front of her with a blank look on his face.

Suddenly myriad large tree trunks rocketed down the hill toward the armoured vehicle. They crashed into the train at high speeds. Samurai all lined up around the edges of the cliff with looks of steel adjourning their cold faces.

"There you have it men!" Sandayu stepped forward with his sword drawn. "Our beloved Princess Koyuki has returned!" he shouted.

The Samurai of The Land of Snow shouted approval for their once missing Princess.

"Charge!" he yelled and the Samurai followed him down the cliff.

"Sir I'll-

Started Nadare but Doto put his hand up silencing him.

"There's only one thing that worms like these understand", he smirked. "Complete and total utter annihilation!" he dropped his hand and the outer shell of the train receded revealing large Gatling guns with Snow Ninja atop each of them.

"W-What is he?" asked Itachi.

He got his answer as the Snow Ninja began cranking the handles a barrage of sharpened kunai was flung out of each of the large weapons. The stream of kunai impaled the Samurai as they all ran to their deaths.

Team 7's eyes widened as they witnessed the mass slaughter.

This was what ninja were capable of when push comes to shove.

"Y-You pig!" yelled Yugao.

"How awful, all those people", Itachi clenched his jaw as he watched the Samurai rush forward only to be mowed down.

"T-This is….horrible", Naruto's fist clenched as he watched the smirk on Doto's face appear.

"You…..you…..

Doto began to laugh.

"You….

Doto's laugh became boisterous as Sandayu fell to the ground.

"YOU ANIMAL!" he exclaimed in rage.

Doto stopped laughing and turned to the source of the noise.

Naruto glared at him.

Doto's eyes reflected Naruto's anger form.

'That boy', he thought.

"We're done here, let's go", Doto disappeared back into the train.

The train roared to life and sped off along the tracks.

"Itachi, where is Rin-sensei?" asked Yugao.

"She's….I don't know", said Itachi. His voiced was laced with anger as he surveyed the carnage in front of him.

'Is this…what being a ninja means?' he asked himself.

"Sensei!" shouted Yugao as she watched her teacher gently placed Sandayu on a wooden board.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" asked the director as Yugao stopped behind them.

"No, any medic interference now would only prolong their suffering", she said solemnly.

"He was a noble man, he held firm to his ideals even though he knew that he had no chance. But I think that all of them must have known that", she surveyed the rest of the Samurai.

All of them bloodied broken and dead.

Rin turned around to see her students; all of them had blank looks on their faces.

"They shouldn't be exposed to this so young", she said aloud.

"Are you finished running yet?" asked Naruto as he came up behind Koyuki.

"I….don't know", she fell to her knees. "Just go away!" she yelled.

"Just go away! Leave, this doesn't concern you, I don't care about The Land of Snow! I don't care about my family all I care about is living!" she yelled as tears flowed freely from her face.

Naruto walked up behind her.

"Just go away!" she threw snow at him.

"Just leave go away, I don't want you here! Can't you understand!" she kept throwing snow at him until Naruto put his hand on her head.

"Don't you worry, I understand completely", he said with a small chuckle.

She sobbed as the sun began to pierce through the clouds.

"N-Naruto….p-please help me?" she asked through sobs.

"Of course I'll help you!" he yelled proudly.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think. I'd love to hear from all of you so don't be shy.**


	11. A Fool's Fight

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I really appreciate and I hope that you can keep it up.**

 **Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the input. It would be awesome if I could hear from you all.**

 **Special thanks to Diya-chan for putting up with my bad grammar.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **A Fool's Fight**

"Well I guess Naruto has dragged us all into this mess, so there's only one thing we can do", said Itachi as he stared out the window of the director's hideout in The Land of Snow.

Team 7, Koyuki and the director were sitting around a wooden table; the hideout was small because the bigger half was used to store the film equipment.

"And what's that?" asked Rin.

Itachi turned away from the window with a small smile on his face.

"We rescue him, when he gets in over his head", his smile grew a little when he saw Naruto's grin widen a little.

"Then it's settled", said Yugao.

"No, nothing is settled. We cannot charge in, you're talking about over throwing a county's ruler, which could have serious consequences", said Rin.

"All of which are good if we succeed" said Naruto.

"Is that so", said Rin as she crossed her arms and looked sternly at the young Genin.

"Yes! That's true", he stared back.

Rin's eyes widened behind Naruto was a reflection of Kakashi.

"I'd rather be a fool than a coward!" Naruto/Kakashi's words made her gaze soften.

'Naruto, you're going to be a strong shinobi one day, but until then, I'll protect you', she thought with a giggle.

"Well alright then, if you're all hell-bent on taking this course of reckless action. Then I'll remind that we will receive no backup for this endeavour. We will be scolded beyond belief, you all may be doing D-Rank missions for the rest of your shinobi careers and you may all be Genin forever", she warned but none of their determined looks faltered for a second.

"You've got yourself a team of fools there, Rin", said the director.

Rin smiled at her Genin.

"Well if that's the case, here's the plan", she began.

 **Kazahana Castle**

Doto sat on his throne with his three mercenary ninja kneeling before him.

"Sir please allow us to just purse and capture Koyuki-hime", said Nadare.

"You've already attempt that, remember, that Konoha Jonin played you for a fool. She is not one to be taken lightly", said Doto in a monotone.

"This time will be different", he insisted.

"What's the rush Nadare, they will come to us", he chuckled lightly.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Fubuki.

"Well", his eyes narrowed.

" _T-This is….horrible", Naruto's fist clenched as he watched the smirk on Doto's face appear._

" _You…..you….._

 _Doto began to laugh._

" _You…._

 _Doto's laugh became boisterous as Sandayu fell to the ground._

" _YOU ANIMAL!" he exclaimed in rage._

 _Doto stopped laughing and turned to the source of the noise._

 _Naruto glared at him._

 _Doto's eyes reflected Naruto's anger form._

' _That boy', he thought._

"The hatred in that boy's eyes was delicious, my armour spiked from the power he was emitting, you can't tell me you couldn't feel it", he laughed.

"I don't understand, why would we allow them to attack us, when we could be on the offensive?" asked Misora.

"I don't care about titles or this land, I've never harboured any love for anything in my heart other than money", he pulled his wine glass that sat next to him to his lips. He drank the contents and placed it back down.

"Money is the key to power, and the key to money is Koyuki's adamant key. It's the symbol that marks her as the heiress of the Kazahana clan. It also opens the Kazahana clan's vault, which has been locked away from me for 10 long years, he explained with a sigh.

"How are you going to get that key then?" asked Nadare.

"He'll come to me!" he laughed.

"Go now!" he dismissed them all with a wave of his hand.

Team 7 and Koyuki stood at the gates of the main city of The Land of Snow. All of which had solemn expressions on their faces. The city around the main palace was completely abandoned.

"Where are all the people?" asked Yugao.

"Doto has completely cut off this country from the outside world. No supplies have come in from other nations from some years now. Since The Land of Snow's climate is so harsh merchants and traders stopped coming here. This had a snowball effect on the economy and soon, the people were forced to leave their lives behind", explained Rin with a harsh look.

Koyuki's hands shook as she stared at her old home.

"This place", she started getting everyone's attention. "Has been the baine of my existence for so long", she confessed as she tightened her fist.

"We'll change that", said Yugao. "Why do you think we're all standing by you? It's because friend's stick together and you got the best team in all of Konoha backin' you up, team 7!" she announced with fire in her eyes.

"She's right, we stand together", said Itachi firmly.

A wild grin erupted on Naruto's face.

"We can do this", said Naruto.

"Well isn't that sweet!" boomed a voice. "It's so nice of you to join us here!" the three mercenary ninja appeared atop the front gate to the city.

"Hmm, why won't you die?" asked Rin as she glared up at The Snow ninja.

"Now, now Rin- _chan_ if I were to die who would be left to haunt your worst nightmares!" he made some hand signs.

"Oh lots of things, like that hideous armour that you insist on wearing", she cracked her knuckles and threw off her cloak.

"Watch each other's back and don't do anything reckless", she ordered.

Nadare and Rin both disappeared in bursts of speed. This left Yugao, Koyuki, Naruto, Itachi, Fubuki and Misora.

Itachi threw off his cloak and glared up at the Snow ninja. His Sharingan flared to life as he analysed his enemy. He turned to Yugao and Naruto.

"We're ready", he said.

He got affirmative nods from both who threw off their cloaks.

"I'll back you up", said Yugao.

The two Snow ninja as well as Yugao and Itachi disappeared.

"Naruto why aren't you going to fight with your friends?" asked Koyuki worried for their safety.

"I know who I have to fight", he tightened his gloved around his hands.

"N-Naruto-

She was silenced when he turned around with a serious look on his face.

"Stay safe", he said as he walked forward into the city.

"W-Wait you c-can't!" she yelled but he didn't listen as he kept walking on.

Rin and Nadare stood atop the city walls, the tops of the walls were covered with the snow falling steadily from the sky.

" **Hyoton: Nami!"** he shouted as a small wave of ice travelled toward her.

Fire erupted from the ground around her feet and the ice around her melted. The wave of ice travelling toward her dispersed as well.

'Just how strong is she?' wondered Nadare.

"Stronger than you'll ever be", she answered.

His eyes widened in shock.

'C-Can she read my mind?!' he thought frantically.

Rin remained stoic as she watched him run through some hand signs.

"Don't bother kid", he suddenly stopped. "I've had enough of you, you've become a real annoyance", she stared into his purple orbs.

"You think this is a game don't you?" she asked. "You think that the lives that you've ruined in this land are of little significance. As ninja it is our duty to serve the weak so that they may live in peace and prosperity. Your kind sickens me, preying on the weak for your own gain. You can take this this with you to the afterlife, there was someone who totally outclassed you in every way imaginable, you were helpless to stop your own demise because in the last moments of your retched little life you were to weak to save yourself", she looked coldly at the ninja before her.

He was at a loss for words. This wasn't the same Rin he had fought many times before, she was a true shinobi in every sense of the word. Although they were in the snow, he didn't feel the cold weather, but he felt her cold hardened gaze stare right through his soul. Had she been playing with him all this time?

She disappeared in a burst of speed. She reappeared behind him and delivered a kick to his back sending him skidding along the cold surface. He recovered and black flipped, the process he flung multiple shuriken at her.

She ran through some hand signs and then slammed her hand on the ground.

" **Katon: Boukaheki no Jutsu"** , she said as a wall of fire appeared around her protecting her from the shuriken. The wall of fire then shot forward like a pillar at Nadare who jumped off the wall.

He looked up as the fire dispersed.

"Big mistake", Rin appeared above on the wall above him.

He growled as he channelled chakra to his feet and stopped on the only to be met with a harsh kick from Rin. He feel off and doubled back until she grabbed his leg.

"Your ninja way is weaker than mine!" she yelled as she twisted his ankle around. A sickening crack rang through the snowy wasteland followed by a loud scream. She held onto his leg and jumped off the wall.

"No!" he protested in desperation.

She slammed his body into the ground as the landscape underneath the snow buckled under the force. Rin appeared in a **Shunshin** away from the crater.

"This battle was over before it began", she said as she took one last look at the corpse in the crater. She turned again without a second thought.

Yugao glared at the large shinobi in front of her. Itachi and the other female snow ninja were fighting in the background. She watched him back flipped and launch a **Katon** Jutsu and her. She flew up on top of a building and he followed after her.

"Little girl, you better keep your eyes on me!" he fired a cable from his gauntlet at Yugao.

She narrowly dodged it, it was an unexpected feature of that heavy armour. He held the armour forward aiming at her again. The claws receded and were replaced with kunai holsters.

"Die!" he exclaimed as a barrage of kunai shot out of the small openings at Yugao. Who ducked into an alleyway.

"Hold still brat!" the gauntlet wielding shinobi appeared at the entrance to the alley.

He fired more kunai at her. She used what she learnt from the tree climbing excerise and run up the alley wall onto the roof. She ran and jumped onto the next roof. The snow ninja jumped onto the roof with a scowl on his face. He held his gauntlet out toward her again. The centre of the gauntlet opened up and his three claws reappeared. The claws rotated around the centre.

A stream of fire shot out toward her. She quickly went through some hand signs as fast as she could.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa"** , she said as she held out the ram sign with one hand. She blew a stream of water that cancelled out the fire.

"This brat is good", he growled. "But not good enough!" he slammed his gauntlet into the roof. The rubble hurtled toward her at rapid speed. She was caught off guard and hit in the face with a moderate sized piece of roof. He appeared in front of her and slammed the gauntlet into her stomach winding her. She grabbed onto his gauntlet.

"Just what are you trying to do", a wind blast from the back of his gauntlet launched the iron fist forward and propelled her off the roof. She landed back on the pavement with a thud. Her face bleeding and her clothes torn in a few places. Some blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth onto her chin but she ignored it. Opting to glare at him.

You're starting to piss me off!" the large brute pulled back his gauntlet. He jumped off the roof and swung down at Yugao. She black flipped and narrowly avoid the fist, which destroyed a large portion of the street around the impact of the punch.

She landed on the roof behind her clutching her ribs.

'A few are broken, he's got me backed into a corner. In a straight up fight I can't win with him swinging that gauntlet around, but I can certainly outsmart him', she made the ram sign.

"Still fighting the inevitable! You pathetic girl!" he jumped up with his gauntlet cocked. He swung down and once again she dodged, the building was destroyed.

 **OST Raising Fighting Spirit**

"Is that all you can do?! Dodge me!" he taunted.

"HA!" she exclaimed as the tag she placed his gauntlet when he broke her ribs exploded.

He roared in pain as the gauntlet sparked. He jumped back away from the smoke.

"She disabled the mechanisms in my gauntlet", commented as he surveyed the damage. "At such close range, the chakra barrier was useless, clever girl", he growled as the smoke cleared she glared at him.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you go!" she exclaimed as shew went through some hand signs ending in the snake hand sign.

" **Doton: Dosekiryū!"** the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Where did this brat learn a Jutsu of this calibre!?" he shouted.

A dragon made of the earth erupted from the ground behind them. It stood proudly behind her.

'T-This is impossible!' he thought.

She flipped forward and thrusted her arm at him. The dragon twisted and shot upward. It propelled itself at the ninja who was engulfed at by the rock dragon. The core in his gauntlet was pierced and the energy began licking out in the form of purple substance. As the rocks fell onto the snow ninja his gauntlet exploded. It destroyed some leftover chakra infused earth but he was ultimately buried in the remnants of the dragon.

 **End Theme**

She panted and fell to her knees, her hand moved back to her ribs. She coughed up some blood, she breathed sharply and rolled onto her back.

'He must have hit me harder than I thought', she began to lose consciousness.

The last image she made out was two feet that appeared in a **Shunshin** next to her.

"Not bad boy!" yelled Fubuki as she jumped up over the roof as she parried a kunai that Itachi threw at her. She landed on a roof and Itachi landed on the street. His Sharingan glared up at her, his tomoe spun once and he took out another kunai.

"You're well behind your years aren't you?" she asked.

Itachi didn't answer as he dropped into his Interceptor Fist stance, with a kunai in his left hand.

"Not much of a talker huh?" she chuckled.

Itachi disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

'A **Kage Bushin** , that's a Jonin level technique. I've been fighting a clone this entire time!' she thought in a rage.

He appeared in a burst of speed behind her. She turned and looked into his Sharingan.

"I've analysed your technique with my Sharingan, it's obvious that you rely heavily on this armour. It would be a shame if I were to strip it away", he said with no emotion evident her voice.

She quickly jumped off the roof. Her glider wings at the back of her armour shot out and she propelled herself away from Itachi. She smirked when he saw him just look at her. Her eyes widened as the sky suddenly turned black.

"What the hell!" she yelled.

A blood red moon suddenly appeared from beyond the clouds. The Sharingan appeared on the moon.

'He caught me in a Genjutsu!' she thought frantically.

Suddenly her glider wings turned into a pair of hands that covered her mouth and nose. She panicked. She struggled out of their grip in futility as she couldn't breathe. In actuality it just looked like she feel of her own accord struggling against nothing. She feel into a building and Itachi chased after.

"Little bastard!" she screamed.

Her armour was damaged behind repair. It sparked and Itachi appeared in front of her a few paces away. He panted as she watched her crawl out of the small hole.

'Casting a Genjutsu with the Sharingan still puts a strain on my eyes despite the fact that I've trained them to maturity. My body isn't fully developed yet, it hasn't accommodated for proper use of the Sharingan. As a result using the Sharingan to much will exacerbate fatigue', he thought as he went through some hand signs. 'Only a small amount of chakra left, but, it's enough', he finished with the ram sign.

"Y'know, I thought that my sensei and I didn't have anything in common", she glared up at him as she spoke. "But I've realised that we have something in common after all. We both despise people like you who prey on the weak. This realisation has helped me discover my nindo, which is to protect those precious to me", she let out a bitter chuckle.

"You think I'm the only one of my kind, there will be other ninja", she coughed. "Other scum like me who will do anything to see you died because people like you stand for everything people like me stand for!" she laughed bitter.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** he blew a stream of fire at her. It engulfed her and her laughing stopped.

"Naruto….the rest….is up to….you", he feel backward unconscious.

Doto sat on his throne glaring at the large doors in front of him. He crushed the wine glass in his hand.

"Come for me then boy!" he yelled as the doors to throne room splintered open.

Doto's gaze hardened as Naruto appeared in the smoke when it disappeared.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Naruto continued walking toward him. Doto let out a wave of KI at him; Naruto remained unaffected as he glare at Doto. He continued to walk up to him. He reached the stairs of beneath the throne. Doto let out another blast of KI, Naruto brushed it off as he cocked his fist and punched Doto in the side of the face.

The Daimyo was sent flying into the wall to the right. Naruto turned and glared at him as a strange energy on the floor around his feet spun around him at a fast pace.

"I'm here….TO KICK YOUR ASS!" he yelled with conviction.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hyoton: Nami [Ice Style: Wave]**

 **Katon: Boukaheki no Jutsu [Fire Release: Fire Wall Technique]**

 **Suiton: Mizurappa [Water Style: Raging Waves]**

 **Doton: Dosekiryū [Earth Release: Earth Dragon]**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu [Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique]**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, please don't forget to REVIEW. I'd really appreciate it if I heard from you.**


	12. Explosion! Swift Release

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I really appreciate and I hope that you can keep it up.**

 **Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the input. It would be awesome if I could hear from you all.**

 **Special thanks to Diya-chan for putting up with my bad grammar.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Explosion: Swift Release!**

Doto picked himself from the wall and fell down onto his fit on the stone below.

"You're no ordinary brat are you?" he asked.

Naruto clenched his gloved fist and the yellow aura around fluctuated wildly for a second then disappeared.

" **Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu",** Dotō made the ram sign then thrusted his arm to send out a black ether-like dragon, which came hurtling at Naruto.

The world around Naruto glowed.

'It's like using all senses at once, it's like having Eagle Vision', thought Naruto as the speed of the dragon coming toward him slowed considerable.

He cocked his head to the side and the dragon harmlessly passed behind him.

"I knew I recognised you, you're a Namikaze", he chuckled. "That Swift Release is truly remarkable", Naruto didn't answer he only narrowed his eyes.

"I believe I have something of your ancestor Riku Namikaze", Naruto's eyes widened.

"What are you on about freak?" asked Naruto angrily.

Doto wiped the blood from his lip and pulled a scroll from his gi. He released the blood seal holding in the item, once the smoke cleared Doto held a sheathed sword in his hand.

"That's the…. **Orochimanji, The Spirit Sword,** where did you get that?!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh it's been in the vault of the Kazahana clan for generations, your ancestor founded this country", Naruto's eyes widened. "He originally dubbed this country The Land of Spring", he chuckled.

The sword's sheath was black and at the top underneath the hilt guard was a red cloth tied tightly around it. The blade's hilt guard was gold and immensely strong and durable.

Doto then sheathed the sword. The blade is approximately seventy centimetres long and four centimetres wide, with the grip measuring about twenty centimetres long. The blade looked extremely light but it looked incredibly strong, Naruto would never openly admit it but he was quite intimidated by anything from, or resembled his ancestor. The man was a monster and if this was his sword, this battle just got much more difficult.

One the grip of the blade was the Namikaze clan symbol proudly shinning.

"Try this then boy", Doto funnelled his chakra through the blade and swung it forward.

The blade created a shockwave of chakra. Naruto narrowly ducked underneath it. The energy crippled the palace and a very large portion of the tower was sliced. However, only a few support beams were destroyed leaving a majority of the palace intact. The damage stone fell away to the snowy ground below.

Naruto looked shocked as he watched the mortar fall away.

"You let your guard down boy!" Doto's voice boomed throughout the throne hall. Naruto turned his head to see Doto's figure in front of him with The **Orochimanji** cocked back. Naruto's Swift Release allowed him to react quick enough avoid the full brunt of the attack, however it didn't avoid the blade. The blade travelled diagonally from the top of his right eye down to his left cheek. He jumped away and Doto cackled madly.

Naruto gritted a scream back as he held his bleeding face with his glowed hand.

"I can feel the sword's power flowing through my veins", Doto disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and the tyrant delivered a sharp punch to his stomach. He coughed up blood and was sent right into the stairs on the throne.

"You're pretty durable boy; your **Swift Release** does more than increase your reaction time and speed. It forms a protective shield around you making your body's chemistry stronger", he cackled as Naruto struggled to get himself out of the hole.

"It just means that I can enjoy this more", Doto disappeared and reappeared above Naruto with his sword facing downward. Before he could run Naruto through the blonde channelled wind to his feet and kicked off the rubble. The result of the stab shook the palace as more rock from above feel down from the ceiling. Naruto back flipped up the wall and kicked off and went through a series of hand signs.

"I need to separate him from that sword", said Naruto as he inhaled.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu",** he said as he blew a stream of flames at Doto. "Now, **Fūton: Daitoppa!"** exclaimed Naruto.

"He combined **Katon** and **Fūton** , this boy is gifted", observed Doto as he cut the powerful torrent of flames into small embers.

Suddenly a lone shuriken burst through the fire and Naruto went through another series of handsigns.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu",** the shuriken multiplied and Doto was caught off guard. He bought his armoured forarms in front of him to block them. Once the onslaught was over he removed his hands to see a grinning Naruto with his glowed fist cocked back in front of him.

"To slow", he said as he punched Doto right in the face sending him back into the pillar behind the throne.

Doto's face was covered in blood as his figure became imbedded in the wall. He dropped the sword to the side and in his shocked and bloodied state.

"You're going to pay for what you did Koyuki's family and this country", said Naruto as he walked toward Doto who began chuckling.

"P-Pay? I can pay whatever you want, such is the way of the world boy", he coughed. "I can see the hatred in your eyes", he chuckled.

"How cynical", said Naruto stopping in his tracks.

"You think you're any different, look around….Naruto, look at what we've done", Naruto observed the ruined palace with his cerulean orbs.

"All in the name of defeating me, we've both destroyed a palace that's stood for centuries", he laughed.

"You know something boy, you and I aren't so different", he coughed.

"Are you finished?" asked Naruto as Doto struggled to his feet using the wall for support.

"I'll kill you just like I plan to kill the princess", Naruto growled.

"You mean Koyuki?" asked Naruto.

He snapped. Something deep inside him, a reservoir of power being held back broke and unimaginable anger erupted to the surface setting his being on fire.

YOU MEAN KOYUKI!" Naruto roared to the heavens as he the ground beneath him shook.

He was fully enveloped in the yellow aura and it spread around his figure. Doto's eyes widened as his chakra radar on his arm cracked.

'This child', he thought angrily.

Naruto's chakra flared an golden yellow colour around him. His hair and clothes waved as his chakra flared.

Doto growled.

"You're just a kid!" he yelled.

Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed. The ground beneath him cracking, he reappeared in front of Doto and delivered a swift uppercut to his chin. This powerful punch sent Doto upward.

"YEAH I'M THE KID THAT'S GONNA KICK YOUR METAL ASS!" he exclaimed as Doto sailed above the pillars.

Naruto jumped thrusted his palms toward the ground. The force propelled him up toward Doto. He spun around to face him and he cocked right fist back. Dota desperately thrusted his fist forward.

"Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu", he exclaimed .

"You won't ever, ever, defeat me!" he roared as he cut right through the strong ice jutsu.

Naruto then punched Doto square in the stomach making him spit up blood. Naruto roared again and followed through. The force of the punched was enough to send Doto through the high ceiling. Naruto smiled as his forward momentum came to a sudden stop. He dropped back down to ground destroying the floor around his landing. He laughed as his eyes closed halfway. The last thing his saw was a pair of shinobi sandals as he finally lost consciousness.

 **Prodigy of a Generation**

The people in the movie theatre cheered as the credits rolled.

"That was fantastic", said one critic.

"I couldn't agree more", said another with tears in her eyes.

The director and his team sat in the front row.

"I'm so up for a film award!" he laughed as his adoring public crowded around him.

 **Prodigy of a Generation**

Naruto opened his eyes as he looked around the white room with open curtains that fluttered in the wind.

Instantly, the sterile smell of the cleanliness hospital filled his nostrils and he grunted at the strong smell.

"Oi Naruto", Naruto groaned looked to his left to see another bedside the window.

"Itachi?" squinted Naruto. "You're lookin' well", he laughed at his who looked rather beat up himself.

"That's a nice scar you've got across your face", commented Itachi.

Naruto put both of his hands on his face to realise that he had a bandage across his forehead. He could also feel the jagged skin as he ran his left hand from the middle of his left cheek and diagonally and across his nose. A small amount of the scar was hidden above his right eye under the bandage. His upper lip was also cut and swollen. He also had bandages around his midsection.

He sat up and shook his head.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're a hospital in the capital of the Snow country", answered Itachi as Naruto tried to stand up but he feel backward on the bed.

"You're healing quickly, you've been unconscious for two days", said Itachi with a chuckle.

"Two…days, well I did kick ass didn't I", he joked.

"I'd say it's more like you got your ass kicked Naruto-kun", Naruto looked up to see Rin walking through the door with some instant Ramen in her hand. She walked over to him and handed it to him. He thanked her and began eating.

"Thought you would be hungry", she said with a smile.

"How are you both doing?" asked Rin.

Naruto swallowed.

"Okay", he said and went back to eating his Ramen.

"I'm still quite sore, but I'd imagine that I'll be better in a few days", said Itachi with a smile of his own.

"That's good, because we're heading back home today and let me tell you both, your mothers aren't very impressed with the stunts you've both pulled", Naruto choked on his Ramen. Itachi had a similar reaction.

"Y-You told them. Traitor!" yelled Naruto flustered.

"Sensei how could you", said Itachi sadly.

"It's my job to report to the Hokage and well, Mikoto and Kushina just happen to have gotten to the office the exact same time my report did…..so technically it isn't my fault", she giggled nervously.

"Oh, wait I have something for you Naruto", Rin pulled scroll from her Jonin vest. She unsealed the contents and Naruto's eyes widened.

" **The Orochimanji",** he said shocked.

"It's yours", she said gently and respectfully handing him the blade.

"Sensei I can't accept this", said Naruto.

"It has your clan's symbol on it, you can't decline. This sword chose you", said Rin as Naruto held the sword in his hands.

"T-This sword is capable of unimaginable destructive power, I don't think I can use it", Rin giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Do you not know who your mother is Naruto, she'll instruct you on how to use it", said Rin with a smile.

"But this sword crippled the palace with one swing it's monstrous", said Naruto.

"You mother's **Benihime** is exactly the same, she was a real demon in her day Naruto", said Rin as she crossed her arms.

"Wield it with pride Naruto-kun, you've earned it", she said as she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"O-Okay", he nodded and smiled.

"Good, now both of you get your asses out of bed and meet Yugao and I outside. We're going home", she said as she walked outside.

"Oh and I got you this", said Rin as she unrolled the same scroll and unsealed something else.

She threw it at him and he caught it.

"Oh it's a holster", said Naruto before he could reply Rin had already walked out the door.

"Naruto, it was nice knowing you my friend", said Itachi.

Naruto chuckled.

"Isn't that the sad truth", he sighed.

 **Prodigy of a Generation**

Team 7, bandaged and all arrived at the gates of Konohagakure.

They all sported their normal clothes except Naruto who now opted to unzip his jacket to allow the air to get to his wounds. You could visibly see the bandages wrapped around his torso. As well as the bandage around his forward and the now visible scar across his face.

Yugao was in a same predicament she had a bandage around her hand and around her stomach. However, her attire didn't allow her to show it.

Itachi also had bandages around his midsection and around his upper arms.

Rin was relatively unscathed, no cuts, bruises or wounds of any kind.

"Team 7 reporting back from The Land of Snow", she chirped as all the Genin groaned.

Rin giggled and wrapped her arms around the Genin's shoulders.

"Now, now don't act so glum sweeties", she joked making them all groan.

They were about to respond before Naruto and Itachi felt a two large and familiar chakra signatures racing toward them. Form their right they looked over and watched as Naruto and Itachi's mothers raced toward them with clouds of dust trailing behind.

"ITACHI-KUN!"

"NARUTO-CHAN!"

Naruto and Itachi grimaced a little when they heard their mother's cries and quickly found themselves pulled them into bone crushing mumma bear hugs by Kushina and Mikoto. They began check them over and they were very displeased with what they saw. Both saw the bruises that were beginning to form on their faces. Kushina was especially displeased with the large gash on Naruto's face that would look like it was going to scar permanently.

"Oh my Naruto-chan, my precious little baby", cried Kushina as her son blushed red with her planting loving motherly kisses on him.

Kushina sighed when she was satisfied her expression turning to anger.

"NARUTO RIKU NAMIKAZE WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING Y'KNOW!" she exclaimed.

"The same goes for you Itachi, overusing your Sharingan, very irresponsible", both mother's scolded their child.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" asked Kushina as she crossed her arms.

Itachi and Naruto sighed softly together.

They both looked at each other and then back at their overprotective mother's.

And both came to the conclusion that they should do what any honourable ninja would do in this situation.

They both sprinted yelling frantically into the village.

"You think you can get away from us!" yelled Mikoto.

"You're only makin' it worse Naruto-chan y'know!" shouted Kushina as the mother's took after their boys.

Yugao and Rin sweat dropped.

"Sensei, why are they so weird", she said.

"I don't know Yugao-chan….I just don't know", she sighed and shook her head.

 **Prodigy of a Generation**

Itachi and Naruto jumped over a vender who watched them both sail above him in a comical fashion. He sighed having his stall safe, until Kushina and Mikoto came barrelling through and completely destroyed his stand much to his dismay.

"They don't give up", cried Naruto.

"When I get my hands on you Naruto Namikaze!" shouted Kushina hot on her son's tail.

"Keep running Itachi Uchiha it'll make your punishment all the more sweeter when I catch you!" yelled Mikoto in a sickly sweet voice.

Both boy's cried out as they continued to run through the streets.

Kakashi and Gai were walking through the street when Naruto and Itachi ran right in front of them.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun and Itachi-kun have stepped up their training!" cried Gai with a fist clench.

"I don't think that, that's the case", pointed out Kakashi as a pair of angry mother's seconds later zipped past them.

"Ha! Like you could ever out run your kaa-chan y'know!" yelled Kushina determined to catch her eldest.

 **Prodigy of a Generation**

Team 7 stood with their sensei next to them in front of Minato's desk. Kushina and Mikoto stood to the side of his chair with smirks on their faces. Rin smiled as did Yugao at the completion of their first mission together. Itachi and Naruto both looked miserable as their mother's did catch them but at the concern of opening their wounds they didn't harm them. But promises of pain were made if they tried anything similar to what they both had done in Snow country.

"Well don't you all look bright", said Minato with a small chuckle.

Yugao beamed whilst Itachi and Naruto sighed.

"Well if Rin's report was correct you greatly benefitted from the experience and some interesting developments occurred", said Minato with a smile.

"Your mission pay has been transferred into your accounts. Naruto your mother and I would like to speak to you. The rest of you are dismissed, job well done", he said as the ninja left his office. Naruto stepped forward, he expected scolding words from his father, some angry words perhaps?

"Are you alright son?" he asked.

Naruto looked shocked but when Minato smiled at him he nodded in affirmative.

"Yeah tou-san I'm alright", he responded.

"Good, I understand that your **Swift Release** appeared", said his father as he leaned back in his chair. "As you've most likely have discovered the key is anger", Naruto looked at his feet ashamed.

"But now that you've unlocked its power, we'll work on controlling it together", he said making Naruto smile.

"Naruto-chan, were did you get that sword", Naruto chuckled.

"O-Oh well when I fought Doto, he used it and when I woke up Rin-sensei gave it to me", he explained.

"Can I see it please", Naruto nodded and grabbed the sword of his back from the shealth and handed it to his mother.

" **The Orochimanji"** , she commented.

The sword vibrated in her hand and she quickly handed it back to her son who looked shocked at her actions.

"That sword has quite the temper", she said.

"Naruto, do you know who that sword belonged to?" he asked.

"Riku Namikaze", Minato nodded at his son.

"Well sochi it looks like I'll be instructing you in Kenjutsu", said Kushina with a sweet smile. "C'mon, Naruto-chan let's go home you need you rest", commented the mother as she ushered her son out.

She turned around to Minato and mouth 'I love you', to which he returned in kind. He watched her his wife and son step out of her office and close the door. He leaned back and sighed.

"Sometimes that boy is too much like his old man for his own good", he chuckled to himself and shook his head.

 **Chapter End**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard)**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)**

 **Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)**

 **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Jutsu)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, please don't forget to REVIEW. I'd really appreciate it if I heard from you.**


	13. Chunin Exams

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. I'm really grateful to you all for taking the time to do so. Please keep it up, REVIEWS are most definitely welcome!**

 **Moving along a bit of a timeskip, which keeps it going in line with canon starting.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Chunin Exams**

"Hey it's starting", said Naruto as he watched the title of the movie appear.

 _Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow_

Raise your Hands Up!  
Sing about your dreams now ~  
Also stand up to raise your flag in declaration!  
Never back down from walls that stand before you! Hands Up!

If we keep moving forward , will we able to reach the answers?  
To the new world we've been kept believing on  
That's right, the fragments of our dreams have become one.  
Our unshakeable bonds reach through the shining future!

Raise your Hands Up!  
Sing about your dreams now ~  
Also stand up to raise your flag in declaration!  
Never back down from walls that stand before you! Hands Up!

Look Up! more  
Held your head high!  
Step Up! Forever  
Fly over the waves!  
Make our wishes into one  
Into the future!

By drifting onto the sea

And riding up and down the waves.

Those we meet and greet will join under this flag we fly…

Raise your Hands Up!  
Sing about your dreams now ~  
Also stand up to raise your flag in declaration!  
Never back down from walls that stand before you! Hands Up!

"We are so cool!" shouted Naruto as he nudged Itachi.

Team 7, minus Rin sat in the front row of the movie theatre in Konoha. The 3 of them were still a little sore but well enough to goof around of course.

"It was only the opening credits", said Yugao who sat on the other side of Itachi.

Itachi sat in the middle of the 2 with popcorn in his lap.

"You must admit Yugao, it was…cool", said Itachi with a small smile.

Yugao sighed and grabbed some popcorn from Itachi's lap.

"You're such a dork Naruto", she crossed on leg over the other.

"Oh yeah we kicked ass!" exclaimed Yugao as she jumped out of the entrance to the cinema with Naruto and Itachi following behind her. "I think we should visit the princess soon, to see how she's doing", suggested Yugao as she turned to her two male friends.

"That reminds me, I got you an autograph Naruto", said Itachi as he pulled out a piece of paper in an envelop.

Naruto grabbed the envelop and opened it, he gasped when he saw his past out figure laid up in bed. Some drool trickling down the side of his face and he looked like a mummy with all the bandaging. Itachi and Yugao were next to him with thumbs up and Koyuki kissed his cheek. The photo was autographed, 'Thank you Naruto, always stay true to your dream and I know you'll make a great Hokage one day'.

Yugao broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Y-You dork!" she squealed as she watched Naruto's jaw drop to the floor.

"N-Not funny", he blushed.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto was broken out of his stupor when he heard his name being called. He and the rest of team 7 looked to their right to see a cloud of smoke racing toward them. The cloud stopped in front of Naruto and disappeared to reveal the green spandex wearing Rock Lee.

"Ah hi Lee", said Naruto as he coughed up the dust in his face.

"I heard that you got back from your first C-Rank mission, the first of our age group, that is so amazing!" he congratulated.

"Sheesh, we were there to y'know Lee", said Yugao with a pout.

Itachi just smiled at Lee's actions.

"I have come to test you!" said Lee as he jumped back and crouched down into his fighting stance. "From this day forth I dub you my eternal rival and forever and ever we will be locked in relentless competitions of speed, strength, stamina and will power", he clenched his fist.

"Just the sound of it gets my blood pumping!" he roared to the heavens.

He awaited a response but heard nothing.

"I can't believe that I got Koyuki-hime's autograph", he chuckled.

"Were you even listening to me my eternal rival?!" he yelled.

"Hmm….oh Lee you're still here", commented Naruto looking up from the photo.

"Oh why do you have to act so cool all the time!" he cried.

"I challenge you to a round of Taijutsu to begin out eternal rivalry!" he declared pointing at Naruto with a bandaged hand.

"Well if you insist, but not here, let's go to the training grounds", he suggest with a smile.

"Yosh! I couldn't have picked a better spot myself", he said.

"I catch up with you guys later", said Naruto stuffing the photo in his pocket.

"Alright c'mon Itachi I'm hungry, you're paying", she informed him.

To which Itachi shook his head.

Lee and Naruto walked off in the direction of the training ground.

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

"Oh….that boy", Jiraya chuckled.

"This isn't funny baka!" Tsunade growled.

Minato held the new bingo book in front of his face.

"This is unheard of, for one so young to have a bounty on his head, it's actually quite impressive", commented Hiruzen as he sat on the opposite couch stroking his brown beard.

"I wouldn't expect any less from my boy", said Minato as he looked at his son's photo in the book.

 _Name: Naruto Riku Namikaze_

 _Moniker: Konoha no Jinsoku Yaiba_

 _Village of Origin: Konohagakure_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 7-8_

 _Shinobi Rank: Genin_

 _Shinobi Rank: B_

 _Known Clan Affiliation: Namikaze Clan, Uzumaki Clan_

 _Known Element Affinities: Futon, Raiton, Katon._

 _Skill List:_

 _Taijutsu: 4_

 _Ninjutsu: 3.5_

 _Genjutsu: NA_

 _Strength: 2.5_

 _Intelligence: 3_

 _Speed: 4_

 _Stamina: 3_

 _Hand Seals: 3_

 _Weapons: Legendary Sword, Orochimanji. Black sheath with a red cloth around a golden hilt guard, Namikaze Clan symbol stamped on hilt_

 _Physical Description of target:_

 _Height: 120cm_

 _Weight: 25kg_

 _Hair: Golden Blonde, spiky bangs framing his face_

 _Eye Colour: Dark cerulean blue_

 _Special Abilities: Kekkei Genkai, The Swift Release_

 _Known Family: Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage, Kiiroi Senkou), Kushina Uzumaki (Benihime), Tsunade Senju (Slug Princess), Jiraya Namikaze (The Toad Sage)._

 _Other Information: Is known to have killed Doto Kazahana, ex Daimyo of Snow Country after invading the country's capital with only a small team of four shinobi._

 _Bounty: 15 Million Ryo- Dead stationed by Iwagakure_

Minato couldn't help but smile in pride.

"That's my boy", he said as he looked at the photo of his son giving a smirk with his **Orochimanji** blade firmly strapped to his back.

But at the same time he was also concerned for his son's wellbeing and now that the other shinobi nations had an excuse to increase his son's notoriety they had jumped at it, which proves that he is in danger.

"Naruto will have to get much stronger if he is to face the trails ahead of him", said Hiruzen.

"Which is why Rin is his sensei", said Minato. "I have every faith that Naruto will be ready with Rin guiding him, but I'm afraid that it isn't enough", he said with a sigh.

"Well my boy, you've got a world class teacher right in front of you", said Jiraya pointing to himself.

"No offense tou-san but I don't think that Naruto could cope with your training just yet and quite frankly you might end up killing him", Jiraya sighed knowing that his son was right.

To ask what he would ask of Naruto, a seven year old boy in training would be much to rigorous and could potentially ruin his career.

"Might I suggest something", spoke Hiruzen getting the attention of everyone in the room.

* * *

 **Training Ground 11**

Lee sprinted forward at Naruto at break neck speed. He went to deliver a punch to Naruto's face but he brushed it to the side and then went to counter in his blind spot. Lee ducked under it and then grabbed Naruto's incoming kick, which made Naruto lose his balance. Naruto twisted his body around and planted his hands on the ground and delivered a swift kick to break Lee's hold.

Both of them flipped back and charged again. Both of them cocked their hands back and with a battle cry launched strikes at one another. Both hit their mark and blood splatter from their mouths from the separate fists imbedded into each other's cheeks. Naruto growled audible and violently pushed Lee's hand away making him lose balance. Naruto then proceeded to deliver a one two punch combo to Lee's stomach and finished but flipping forward and kicking Lee in the face. Lee skidded back and whipped the blood that trickled down his cheek.

"That all you got", said Naruto assuming his stance.

"Ohhh! This is getting my blood burning!" announced Lee as both boy's charged at one another again.

This time Lee vaulted Naruto and delivered a backhanded fist to Naruto's face, which sent him back. Naruto recovered and flipped backward. Lee let out a battle cry and charged at Naruto again. Lee pushed Naruto back forcing him back on the defensive. He blocked the kicks and punches coming his way until he sidestepped one and swiftly grabbed Lee's wrist.

Naruto then kicked Lee's leg forcing him off balance. Naruto then went to deliver a knee to Lee's temple, to which the Taijutsu student blocked with his free palm. Naruto then bought his other hand back and proceeded to deliver a chop to the back of Lee's neck. Lee pushed himself back on the grass underneath Naruto's strike and flipped back to a vertical base.

Naruto then went on the offensive he jumped up into the air and bought his right leg up vertical to his body in the axe kick position. Lee jumped back, but it was only a ploy as Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed. Lee's eyes widened as Naruto appeared behind him. Lee turned around and Naruto delivered a crushing gloved punch to Lee's cheek knocking him back along the grass.

Lee struggled to get back to his feet as he and Naruto panted in exhaustion.

"Well would you look at that", said Kakashi as he stood decked out in his ANBU gear.

He smiled at Naruto as he watched his spar with Lee.

"Sort of reminds you us doesn't it?" asked Kakashi turning to his right to see Gai with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of them both!" he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Kakashi we hav-

"Oh would you look at the time", said Kakashi hastily as he **Shushined** out of the area.

"Not bad Lee, but if you want to keep score its 1-0 my way", said Naruto as he helped his friend up. The pair of them were dirty and blood trickled down Lee's chin.

He chuckled as he stood on his feet.

"That was magnificent Naruto-kun, you have given me a lot to think about. I'll train even harder and next time I'll beat you!" he said with unbridled determination.

"Okay Lee, it's a deal", said Naruto as Lee sped off.

Naruto opened the door to the Namikaze compound as he stepped in to his home. He discarded his sandals and made his way into the living room.

"Hi Karin", said Naruto with a smile.

"Oh", she said startled but when Naruto plopped himself down on the couch next to her she couldn't help but smile.

She had to admit, he was growing on her.

"I heard your mission went well", she said with a smile.

"Yeah, it did, but getting in the bingo book isn't something I planned on", he said with a sheepish rub to the back of his head.

"What's your nickname?" she asked

"It's Konoha no Jinsoku Yaiba **(** ** _Konoha's Swift Blade)_** ", he said with a chuckle.

"Hey that's cool", she said.

"Think so?" Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "I mean it's not like I chose it but, y'know….

He trailed off.

"You're such a dork", she said.

'Maybe Yugao was right….I am a dork', he thought with a sweat drop.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

 **Age of Team 7, 10**

Team 7 sat atop a roof on a swing chair Rin stood in front of them with a smile on her face. Her team of Genin had gone on countless missions after the dubbed A-rank mission in the land of Snow. The 3 of them had

"Well you three, I think it's that time now where I let you go off into the big wide world", said Rin jokingly.

"What are you talking about sensei?" asked Naruto as he looked up from his seal notebook.

Naruto had grown a few inches taller and his hair longer till his bangs touched his chin. He still looked rather girly, which Kushina informed him was the curse that all Namikaze men are subjected to. But she showed him a picture of his father when he was 10, he was an exact carbon copy. Right down to his personality. Although there were times when Kushina's personality would shine through, like when someone insulted in his friends, yes the young Namikaze had inherited his mother's determination and tenacity. But to his mother's dismay, his 'y'know' tick hadn't gone away. He wore open toed and heeled black shinobi sandals. He also bandages around his shins, which covered he bottom half of his blue shinobi pants. He wore a mesh shirt underneath a white undershirt. The first Hokage's necklace shone brightly in between the open zipper of his white jacket, which sported a large Namikaze clan symbol on the back. His temperamental **Orochimanji** sheathed on his back. The black sheath cut across his chest and around to his back. He also had a kunai holster wrapped around his right leg over more bandage. The Sandaime Hokage's black gloves clung tightly to the his hands and his black clothed Hidden Leaf Hit'ate strapped in a tight not around his forehead. The cut on his face had scared over; however there was still a visible jagged line across from the top of his right eye to his left cheek. It added some age to his girlish looks but it didn't really absolve him of them.

"Well of course the past three years had a purpose, c'mon kiddo when do I do anything without a motive?" she asked, which made him shrug. Rin wore the same outfit she did three years ago, expect her hair silky brown hair had grown down to touch the top of her shoulder blades.

"I thought it was because you loved us sensei", joked Yugao. Yugao had grown in her own right. Her light purple hair had also grown a little. She used a hair pin to hold it out of her face on the right side of her forehead. She three quarter black pants with open toed shinobi sandals, her toenails were also painted purple. She sported a top that was blue along her upper body but blue over her lower. She also wore a purple bracelet around her right wrist and over her left leg she wore a kunai holster. He forehead protector was strapped around her left arm.

Itachi remained silent, however he had a small smile on his face due to his team mates' antics. He wore a brown top that sported a large Uchiha symbol on the back. He wore black pants with bandages around his shins. He also wore black shinobi sandals and a kunai holster on his right leg. His hair had grown considerable and he now wore it in a low ponytail that reached his mid back.

"I've signed you all up for the Chunin exams", she said with a smile.

"No way! Awesome!" exclaimed Yugao.

Itachi and Naruto gave small smiles.

"Where are they being held sensei?" asked Yugao.

"Glad you asked, Yugao, interestingly enough they are being held in Kumogakure", she said with a smile.

"Kumo", said Naruto with a scowl.

Itachi remained stoic throughout.

"Now Naruto I know you're not very fond of Kumo shinobi, but this will be good for you", she said as she handed them the forms.

"Listen, whilst outside of the examination you can't be touched", she said.

"I'm still apprehensive", he said.

"I understand, however this will go a long way if we attend to solidify an alliance with Kumo if Konoha Genin attend", she explained.

"I know, but I still don't have to like it", he grumbled.

"Now, now don't be like that, just think you might get a promotion to Chunin. I'm sure you'll all get it if you show what we've all been working on together", she said with a knowingly look.

They all nodded.

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

"No absolute not I will not send my baby to that...that place!" shouted Kushina.

Only her and Minato stood in the room together.

"Yes, I know our past with Kumogakure is…shaky at best, but if we are to ever move forward and break the cycle of hatred. We must be cordial with them", said Minato with a sigh.

"But what if they try to hurt him?" she said.

"Kushina", Minato stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a smile.

"Even Ay doesn't want to start a war, not so close to the one that we only just had. We've both suffered loses and he and I both know what must be done in order to achieve peace. C'mon you can't hold a grudge forever against them", he chuckled. "Have some faith in our boy, he'll surpass our expectations like he always does", he smiled and then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you all!**

 **So the timeskip of 3 years would make**

 **Ren 6 and Kari 5**

 **So at canon start Team 7 will be 16-17**


	14. Kumogakure

**Chapter 14 and the beginning of the Chunin exams. This chapter is a little longer than usual but I felt like it does the occasion justice, so enjoy.**

 **Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter. I'm really grateful to you all for taking the time to do so. Please keep it up, REVIEWS are most definitely welcome!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kumogakure**

"So you've been entered into the Chunin exams eh? That's quite a feat for one so young. Are you excited about it?" asked Minato as he and his son sat atop the Nidiame Hokage's head on the Hokage monument. They both sat on the grass as looked over the village. The sun was setting in the distance, letting the moon take its place.

Beside him Naruto gave him an excited grin, one that reminded him of his.

"I'm a little nervous", he said uncertainly.

"Oh?" encouraged Minato.

"It's in Kumogakure and well Kaa-chan told me that-

"Stop sochi", said Minato making his son look at him.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Don't focus on the events on the past, you can't change them, what's done is history but the future is yours to mould", he smiled at him. "You can choose to hold a grudge or you can move forward", said Minato.

"Move forward", he repeated.

"That's right", said Minato.

"I guess what I'm really looking forward to is test myself against other strong opponents from the other villages", said Naruto with a hint of excitement.

"And so you should be, but remember to not get in to over your head", he chuckled when Naruto pouted. "If you get to over confident and complacent about your skills your likely to be beaten" said Minato gently lightly scolding Naruto.

Naruto nodded at his father's words.

"I know, I won't but I am excited to fight other ninja though", he said giggling.

"I'm glad; you have nothing to be nervous over. Will you be saying goodbye to your grandparents and Shizune before you head for Kumo?" he asked with his son quickly nodding.

"Good because you'll be in the bad books if you don't", he laughed.

Naruto pouted at his father.

"I'll miss them, but it won't be a long time though, you'll come watch me right tou-san?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Just try and stop me, we'll all be there cheering you on", said the Hokage making Naruto smile brightly.

Minato then turned serious making Naruto drop his smile. The father put a hand on his son's shoulder looking directly at him

"Since there are going to be shinobi you have to mindful that you take after me in appearance", Naruto nodded in understanding as to where this was going. "There is a chance they will recognise your name and face, the fact that you're now in the bingo book doesn't help either. You must be vigilant, you're a likely target, especially ninja from Iwa", he said as Naruto nodded.

"I realise that I am taking a risk in sending you Naruto, but I know that you will be fine if you believe in yourself and trust in Itachi and Yugao", said Minato.

"I understand tou-san, but I doubt that every shinobi will recognise me, isn't the purpose of these exams is to strengthen the bond between villages?" he asked.

Minato smiled at him.

"I agree Naruto, but sometimes it takes something a little to bring out the good in others, our past with Kumo is…shaky at best", said Minato making Naruto nod.

Minato then looked out toward the village.

"You must also be mindful in using your bloodline also, exercise caution and responsibility", he said despite Naruto already knowing this.

"I know tou-san, I won't use it unless I have no other choice", said Naruto.

"I have something for you", said Minato as he pulled out a special tri pronged kunai. "You should get Yugao and Itachi to put some blood on the seal, if one of you channel chakra into it you'll converge on the same spot as the kunai", he explained as he handed it to Naruto.

"Just in case", Naruto grabbed it and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Good, now how about we get some ramen to celebrate", he said standing up. Naruto smiled and then jumped to his feet.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

An exhausted Team 7 trekked through the mountain ranges of the Land of Lightning. The sight of the main gates of Kumogakure came into view. The gates were similar to that of Konoha's if not bigger. They could see the different house imbedded into the mountains off in the distance.

Two Chunin stepped forward to greet them.

"What is your business in Kumogakure, answer quickly", one of them demanded.

Rin pulled out the forms for the Chunin exams out of her pocket.

"Ah Team 7 from Konoha, the Raikage ordered us to inform you that he requests you come speak with him in his office", said the guard as he and Rin bowed to each other.

"Thank you", she said as he handed the forms back to her.

"Rin-sensei, why are we going to see the Raikage?" asked Yugao once they were out of earshot.

Rin walked in front of her Genin team with a smile as they walked into the cloud village.

"Just grown up stuff sweetie", she giggled making Yugao pout and mumble something along the lines of _'stupid senseis'._

As they walked through some streets many people began to recognise Naruto and Itachi.

"Isn't that an Uchiha?" commented a man as they walked on.

"Yeah and that's the **Kiiroi Seiko's** boy, man the resemblance is uncanny", said another.

Naruto and Itachi both began to look uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, remember you can't be touched outside the exams", said Rin never looking back.

Ay's secretary, Mabui greeted Rin and her team at the entrance to the gargantuan Raikage building.

"It's a lot bigger than the Hokage tower isn't it", commented Naruto as Mabui bowed to the three of them.

"Welcome to Kumogakure, the Raikage is expecting you four in his office, follow me please", she said as her high heels clicked on the ground.

They followed her up into the tower and in the up to the Raikage's office. She knocked on the door respectfully and a gruff _'come in'_ could be heard.

Team 7 laid eyes on the Raikage as he sat behind his desk signing forms.

The Raikage is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blonde hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one, which could be seen through his frustrated look at the large stack of paper work.

"Ah **Shushin no Rin** and her team of brats", he said looking up at the foreigners.

Team 7 bowed respectfully as Ay ushered for them to step forward.

Ay wore his Kage haori and hat without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He has black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders, which were faintly visible. He also sported two gold bangle bracelets on each wrist which have protrusions. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre.

"You boy", he pointed toward Naruto.

"Me", he squeaked under the gaze of this intimidating man.

"Yes, what is your name?" he asked.

"M-My name is Naruto sir", he said.

"Naruto Namikaze am I correct in assuming?" he question eliciting a nod from the young boy. "You….look like your father", he said crossing his arms.

Naruto only nodded again as Ay continued to stare at him.

"It takes a exceptional ninja to survive the Chunin exams in Kumogakure, are you up to the task?" he asked.

"Yes I think I am Raikage-sama", said Naruto still displaying apprehension.

"Where's your tenacity and resolve boy, you _think_ huh? Weak", Naruto bit his lip. "The three of you get out of my office, you are staying at Golden Cloud hotel, here's the address", Ay threw a piece of paper and infused it with a little chakra to harden it before throwing it Team 7's way. Itachi snatched it out of the air and without a word he and Yugao turned around heading for the hotel.

"Naruto", called Yugao when she realised her friend wasn't coming.

Naruto clenched his gloved fist as he looked into the Raikage's eyes.

This man was the definition of power in the ninja world. The only person he knew of that could match his father. Naruto looked up to his father tremendously and for Ay to look down on him hurt the young Namikaze's pride immensely.

'Weak', he heard Ay's voice repeat in his head.

Without a word Naruto turned and followed his teammates.

Once they were gone Rin crossed her arms and looked at the Raikage.

Sensing her question Ay merely smirked.

"Just a little extra motivation", he admitted. "I've wanted to meet Namikaze's son for the longest time", he said with a grin.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it", she mumbled.

"I couldn't help myself, now we have much to discuss, please sit", Rin did as he asked and sat down in front of him.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Team 7 stood outside of the Golden Cloud hotel with eager looks on their faces. Rin made them double check that they all their gear.

Once done, Rin led the trio of 10 year olds towards the academy building on the north side of the village. As they made their way to the examination room, which was being held in the Cloud equivalent to the academy in Konoha, many teams were also making their appearance.

One was a group of Genin from rock country if the headbands indicated anything about them. There was a hulking boy with a pink scarf and green top. He wore brown pants and shinobi sandals. He had a scrawny goatee and a happy-go-lucky look. Next to him was a boy with blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail and it covered his right eye. He wore a jacket that was zipped up over a black undershirt, with white pants and shinobi sandals. Next to him stood a girl with short black hair and pink eyes, she wore a pair of gloves a similar shade to Naruto's. She wore a mesh shirt and a small mesh material underneath a small loose fitting pair of shorts that stopped by her mid-thigh. She also sported a green top that showed off her midriff.

At first look they were at least 12 years of age each of them. The boy with blonde hair caught Naruto's gaze and narrowed his one visible eye.

'So this is what tou-san was talking about', thought Naruto as gave an impassive look and turned away.

They kept their guard just in case until they arrived at the Kumogakure academy building.

A team from Otogakure sat underneath a nearby tree with their sensei. There was a boy with white hair and a imprint of a lightning bolt running through the top of his forehead. He wore a loss fitting gi with black pants and his shins were wrapped in bandages. He also sported shinobi sandals and one of his white bangs were tied up at the end. His Oto headband attached to his waist.

Another very tall boy with orange hair wore a simple pair of brown shorts and black top. He also sported a pair of shinobi sandals.

The girl next to him reminded him an awful lot of Karin. She wore a bandages around her thighs over the top she wore a miniskirt. She also wore a zip up purple top. Her long red hair stopped below her shoulder blades and came down in three separate bangs down the front of her face.

Rin halted her steps and stopped at the entrance; she turned to look at her team and gave them all a beaming smile, which personified absolute pride.

"You're all prepared, right?" she asked.

Yugao giggled.

"I think at this point that's a bit mute sensei", she joked making Rin shake her head and flick her nose.

"You three, Itachi, Yugao and Naruto have made me so proud, you've done things that not many. I know the three of you are destined for great things, trust in your training and each other, go and do me proud",

"I know that any three of you can win this exam, but don't forget that it's not about winning it's about promotion", Naruto, Yugao and Itachi smiled towards their sensei grateful for her kind words.

"Thank you for training us Rin-sensei", said Itachi.

"Thanks for putting up with us", said Yugao as she grabbed Itachi and Naruto's necks and pulled them down to her height.

"We won't let you down", said Naruto in a strained voice.

"My little Genin, about to be Chunin", she gave them a giggle and kissed the tops of each their heads in a motherly fashion.

Though she had only been their sensei for approximately 3 years she loved each and every single moment, milestone and argument. It was like raising children to let them go out into the big wide world; however the fact still remains is that all three of them were still children. But she was grateful for the little time that she had with them.

"All three of you promise me you'll do your very best", she said with a proud smile.

"Yes Rin-sensei", they all said in unison.

With nothing left to say she stood aside and let them walk forward into the academy.

"I know the three of you will rock the shinobi world together", she whispered and smirked as she watched them enter the academy.

She let out a long sigh.

Once she gathered herself she **shunshined** away to where she would be able to watch her team compete with the other Jonin instructors.

* * *

"You three are gonna do Kumo proud, say it loud and say it proud", rapped a voice from around the corner.

Team 7 entered the building and was instantly greeted by a very loud and very bad rapping voice.

Three Genin, followed by their sensei stepped from around the corner.

The team from Kumo consisted of two konoichi and one shinobi. It was clear at first glance that they were young as well and must have been considered prodigies, not unlike team 7. The first girl that stepped out was a young konoichi, she had long dirty blonde hair that was tied into a brad and wrapped around in a cloth that touched the lower part of her back. She had blue slitted eyes and proclaim skin. She wore three quarter pants and shinobi sandals, her toes were painted red. She wore fingerless gloves and had a blue and black top. As well as a kunai holster on her left leg.

The next was a boy with the same colour hair as the first girl. This shinobi had neck-length, blond hair, worn in an asymmetrical bowl cut style and green eyes. He wore typical attire minus the Kumogakure flak jacket. He also has bandages on his forearms, shin guards over his long black pants. He also sported a pair of shinobi sandals and long black pants. He had the kanji for "heat" imbedded on the top of his blade that was strapped to his back.

The last Genin to step out was a young konoichi. Unlike the two before her, her hair was a lighter shade of blonde along with a lighter shade of cerulean eyes. She wore a mesh shirt and over the top a black jacket that was zipped up with a collar. She had bandages wrapped around her upper thighs and skin tight black shorts over the top. She had a white front and back apron around her waist attached via two separate belts on either side of her upper claves. She had a sword attached to her back via sheath that wrapped

"You!" cried the boy pointing toward Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze, **Konoha no Jinsoku Yaiba** ", he called.

"So hot-shot, care to battle me in a hot-blooded clash of blades?!" he yelled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as his father's words echoed through his head.

'Always remain calm', he recited.

The boy drew his sword and pointed it at Naruto.

"Don't draw your sword unless you're prepared to use it", said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I can assure you Namikaze-san, my friend meant no harm, he's just spirited", said the girl with the long dark blonde hair. "I must admit I was shocked to find that someone from our generation has already become part of the bingo book", she said with a small smile.

"Yes well, it was…..unexpected", said Naruto.

Naruto put his finger on the tip of the boy's blade and flicked it upward making him stumble.

"Do you know that it's a crime for another swordsman to handle another's blade without permission, such a transgression calls for a hot-blooded challenge!" he exclaimed making Yugao roll her eyes.

"The smallest dog always barks loudest", she said as she crossed her arms.

"Who are you calling dog Konoha-brat", growled the boy.

"Save it for the exams", said the girl who had yet to speak in a stoic tone.

"I agree", said the other girl as they turned to leave.

"What are you names?" asked Naruto.

"Names?" asked the boy drawing his sword.

"Well, you all know mine", said Naruto with a shrug.

"Oh how rude of us", said the girl with a smile. "I'm Yugito Nii", she said.

"I am Atsui Nakano, the hot-blooded swordsman of Kumogakure", said the now identified boy with pride.

"My name is Samui Nakano", said the last girl in a stoic tone.

"I'm Yugao Uzuki", said Yugao quickly.

"Itachi Uchiha", he said in a monotone.

"Well I guess we will see you in the exams hot-shot", said Atsui.

Naruto didn't say anything as he watched the Kumo team walk off.

Yugao was the first to speak.

"They're a threat you'd think", she said.

"That girl, she's very strong", said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

"They both are", said Itachi.

"Well should we get going?" asked Yugao with a smile.

"You bet", said Naruto.

* * *

 **With the Kumo Team**

"Well that was a hot-blooded confrontation if I've ever had one", said Atsui as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yes, it'll be interesting to see how far they progress", said Yugito.

Samui remained stoic for the most part but the tiniest smile appeared on her face.

They walked down the hall together toward the exam room.

* * *

 **With Team 7**

Yugao walked in the in between Itachi and Naruto. The three of them were expressionless.

A Chunin proctor appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of them. He wore typical Kumo attire.

"Ah another team!" he said excitedly. "You'll find what you're looking for in room 17C, on the top floor, but be careful there's a Genjutsu just down the stopping those who aren't ready to compete", he disappeared leaving Team 7 with curious looks.

This exam was already starting to become deceitful and they had only just gotten here.

"It's a ninja's job to know deception", said Itachi.

Yugao and Naruto hummed in agreement as they continued to walk down the hall.

They reached room 17C.

"Well what do you think, open it and find out?" asked Yugao with a grin.

"Think about it, was that man lying can we really trust anyone par our own team?" asked Itachi.

"Why would lie though, if he told us the true expecting us to assume that he was lying then he'd tell the truth", said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Underneath the underneath", said Yugao.

"My guess he was telling the truth, there were no faint movements or twitches that are characteristic of a liar, he told us a lie by telling the truth", said Naruto.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and over the top of the room sign was a wavy distortion but behind that was 17C.

"A Genjutsu", whispered Itachi as his teammates nodded.

Yugao groaned.

"All this stupid deceitful crap", she said with a scowl.

"That Genjutsu was rather simplistic", said Itachi as his red eyes disappeared.

"And it was a simple lie, well technically-

"Shut it Naruto!" yelled Yugao as Itachi and Naruto gave her amused smirks.

"Now, now Yugao-chan", said Naruto chuckling softly.

"Enough talk, time to kick some ninja ass!" she declared as she opened the door.

The sheer amount of Genin in the large room was a sight. All manner of ninja from different villages if their clothing was anything to go by were present.

They were instantly looked down upon, every other team, besides the Cloud team who were stationed in the corner were older than them, most of them young adults.

"Tch, more brats", scoffed a Genin from Otogakure.

"They won't last 5 minutes", another from Iwa commented.

Team 7 plopped themselves done on some vacant chairs near the front. Attention was instantly moved away from them everyone returning to their original quiet conversations.

Naruto gripped the table with his glowed hands as he narrowed his eyes at the team from Oto that he saw earlier.

Naruto turned to his friend to see his Sharingan activated as it spun clockwise.

"That large boy, the one with the orange hair there's something…..something….

"Dark", finished Naruto.

"You can see it to right", said Yugao. "I don't need Eagle Vision or a Kekkei Genkai to see that", Yugao crossed her arms.

The boy looked docile and placid but in this exam nothing on the surface was the same.

Naruto kept scanning the room, he stopped his wondering gaze at the team from Kumo. He met Samui's gaze, she stared coldly at him only for him to smile friendly at her. She scowled and turned her head.

'She's super pretty', he thought absently mindedly.

A burst of light erupted at the front of the room. Every Genin covered their eyes as a Kumo Shinobi appeared in front of them with his arms crossed.

A display of that power would indicate the obvious that he was a Jonin and at first glance Yugao, Naruto and Itachi could tell that he was someone who possessed prowess in the ninja arts. He looked young, around 21-24 at an estimate. He was short with blond hair and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless, black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket, black forehead protector, characteristic black, elbow-length arm-guards, and the red and white Kumogakure shin-guards along with a pair of sandals.

"Everyone take your seats, no more than one shinobi for your village to a row", he said calmly.

"That's not fair!" shouted a grass ninja.

"Fail", he said her and her teammates collapsed. Some Chunins came an collected their knockout forms.

"My name is Cee, Jonin of Kumogakure. I am your proctor for the first part of this exam, you will do as I order or you will fail, there is no middle ground or room for negotiation" he announced.

Nobody questioned him as everyone began moving to different seats.

Naruto found himself at the back next to Atsui and a Genin from Kirigakure. Since Kiri was in the middle of a civil war he doubted that he was going to see a shinobi from the mist. He had tufty blue hair as well as dark eyes. He also has pointed shark-like teeth. He wore a pair of square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He also sported his forehead protector on the front of his holster, which he used to carry a large sword on his back. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also had shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

" **Hiramekarei** **",** said Naruto softly.

"I-I'm sorry", said the boy softly. "Can I help you shinobi-san?" he asked.

"Oh no, I was just admiring your sword it's not every day you see a legendary sword y'know", he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Oh the irony.

"N-No problem, but I could say the same thing", he said pointing to the sword on his back. **"The Orochimanji** is a s-sight to behold", he commented with a toothy smile.

"Thanks, I'm Naruto by the way", he said.

"Chōjūrō, Naruto-san", he said with an embarrassed blush.

He then turned to the room to locate his teammates.

Yugao was at the front and Itachi was in the middle to the very side next to the window. They were all completely isolated from each other.

"The exam will be a written assessment", he said as the Chunin stationed around the room began to distribute the papers.

"Answer the questions in the allotted 1 hour time limit, if you are caught cheating, your team fails, if you leave the room, your team fails, if you talk, your team fails", he said crossing his arms.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he picked up the pencil in his space of the desk.

"Your time will start now." he announced.

All the Genin proceeded to put their heads down and began writing.

Naruto also put his head down, at first glance the questions seemed abnormally easy.

'Most high level academy students could answer these questions', he thought to himself.

'That Chunin, a truth told as lie is actually the truth. He appeared for a reason, could the same principle apply to this test?' he inwardly asked.

Naruto looked over to Chōjūrō. As his gaze wondered to his face his eyes widened as he turned his head around to a kunai land on the boy from Oto's paper. His gaze on Naruto's paper.

"Team number 4 from Otogakure fail", said a Chunin as three Genin from Oto around the room quickly exited.

'He tried to cheat off me', he thought.

'There is something strange about all this', he began to scan, carefully as to not raze suspicion.

And again the Chunin judges began calling out the numbers of many different teams, already five separate teams had been eliminated.

He turned to Chōjūrō took off his glasses reflecting the answers of the person in front of them.

'It's a different set of questions?' he thought.

Naruto concentrated his vision and perception changing.

He smirked as the person he was cheating off of was Chunin level easily as for several other ninja's disguised in henges.

' _He's cheating off the Chunin_ _',_ he thought. 'So they gave us a fake exam paper', he looked around to see many with smirks on their faces quickly writing down the answers to the easy questions.

'Again, deception is the name of the game', he looked up at his team mates.

Itachi had his Sharingan activated and was copying the hand movements of the girl in front of him. He then turned to Yugao who had manipulated some water in her hand. She cooled it down to the point where it turned to clear ice. She used it to reflect the answers of the person behind her subtly.

' _We have to cheat, not only that we have to cheat off the right person'_ _,_ he thought. 'If that's the case then, **Kai** ', he thought to himself as everything on the paper scrambled around. Even where he put his name changed to the point where Naruto was written over a congratulations note.

'These questions are hard, Medical Ninjutsu, the Land Swamps…..nobody would know the answers to these questions unless they knew what would be in the test', he thought.

He yawned and leaned back. He unsheathed **Orochimanji** a tiny bit and carefully brought it forward an inch or two. There was a Chunin next to the vacant seat on his left. He angled it seeing the exact paper and all the answers on the paper.

Naruto wrote down every answer to questions for the next hour.

"Pencils down", said Cee.

"I'm sure you all answered every question to the best of your ability", he said elicting knowing nods from most Genin.

"Are you confident, are you sure the information you've gathered and written down is accurate?" he asked as he went through some hand signs.

Those that hadn't dispelled the Genjustu over their paper flared a light colour and knocked out the person the paper belonged to. Almost half of the Genin present were knocked out. Notably the teams that Naruto had seen earlier that were still conscious were the teams from Otogakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure, which included the only team from Kirigakure.

Naruto watched as the Chunin began to remove the bodies from the room.

"For those who are still conscious, congratulations, you all…...pass", he smiled.

When she spoke many looked confused and asked about the tenth question to which she began explaining to them that the choice to take the risk of continuing was the tenth question and that everyone that remained had moved onto the second part of the exam much to their delight and others relief.

"Now that the first part is over, go and sit with your teams", he said as everyone quickly converged on one spot.

"It's imperative that you gain and discern every single piece of information gathered, if you were to pass on false information unknowingly, you could inevitably cost the lives of your comrades", he gave them an emotionless expression.

"Now that all you have proven yourselves worthy of continuing, you must now use the skills that you have gained in this test to move onto the second", said Cee.

"Yo! Genin I know ya'll ready for maser Killa Bee to school ya", a figure burst through the window. He stood next to Cee with a happy expression on his face.

"I'm Killa Bee, Lord Eight Tail comin' at ya hot, proctor of the 2nd exam, I'd thought that we'd start out with a bang, ya!" he struck a pose.

The proctor in front of them had dark skin and a muscular build, as well blond hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for iron and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. He also sported oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also wore Kumogakure's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He also had a holster on his back, which had seven swords protruding from it.

Naruto eyed the different Chunin proctors who were disappearing out of the room. Cee went through a set of hand signs ending with snake sign as he clasped his hands together.

"Let the second part of the Chunin exams begin, **Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū!** ", called Cee as light burst from Cee instantly blinding all the Genin.

 **Chapter End**

 **Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū (Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar)**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Please REVIEW I'd really appreciate it if you all left one.**


	15. Survival Mountain

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I really appreciate and I hope that you can keep it up.**

 **Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the input.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Survival Mountain**

"Oh crap, my head. Where does that Jonin get off doing that to me?" Naruto grunted as bright light shined directly down upon him causing him squint as he used one arm to shield his eyes from the powerful rays.

He had no idea where he was, but the ground beneath him was solid and jagged. It was also the tiniest bit hot, which was odd considering that Kumogakure's climate was very mild, much like Konoha's.

"What in the hell did that Jonin do to me, am I still trapped in that powerful Genjustu?" he wondered aloud as he gathered himself up off the ground sitting up. He noticed that behind him was a large cave and in front of him just a small row of rocks.

A powerful gust of wind hit his face and the horizon looked awfully far away. He got a strange sense of vertigo as another gust of wind blew his hair around. The sun above him glared down upon his form.

"What the in the world?" he crawled over to the edge of the rocks and his head began to spin.

"ARE YOU SERIOIUS!?" he exclaimed as his voice echoing down to the valley beneath him. Groaning sounds from behind him interrupted his shock and outrage, at least for a moment. Looking behind he saw Yugao sprawled out over Itachi's chest, both of their breath synchronised.

"Aww, I hate to break up this adorable scene but YOU BOTH NEED TO GET YOUR ASSES UP RIGHT NOW BECAUSE WE HAVE SERIOUS PROBLEMS!" he shouted as he frantically shook them both awake. The last he remembered was being in the classroom and then being blinded by that Jonin as he casted that powerful Jutsu.

"Naruto shut up, five…..more…minutes", Yugao's speech slowed when she realised that her comfy pillow moved up and down. She shook her head and sat up and rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"O-Oh I-Itachi, y-you I…sorry", she said as she leaned back on the ground her legs to either side of her.

Itachi stirred and the first person he saw was a very close up of Naruto's mug.

"Get. Up. Now. Problems. Might. Die", he said eliciting a shake of the head from Itachi.

"So the usual then", he groaned as Naruto moved away to let his friend sit up.

"Where are we?" asked Yugao regaining her composure rather quickly.

"My guess is a mountain range, judging from Kumo's terrain and the unpredictability of these exams", surmised Naruto as he looked around.

"That proctor knocked us out with his Genjutsu", said Itachi as the three of them began to stand up.

They took a few moments to gather themselves, much to their relief none of them had lost any of their gear. Naruto almost had a heart attack in the moments before he grabbed **Orochimanji** but he sighed and almost fell back down when he realised that he had it in his hand.

"It would seem that they left us a note", Itachi said as he look over at one rock cliff face behind them. A scroll was hanging on the wall, held up by small rope and a rather large nail.

They all got up and went towards it. Itachi delicately grabbed the scroll taking it off the wall careful as to be cautious if it was a trap.

 _As expected your team passed the first test in the Chunin Exams, however the fun is only just beginning, you have 5 days to reach the summit of the mountain. You'll be plagued by murderous mountain lions, hidden traps and other enemy ninja. This test has a notoriously high death rate. The first part of the exam was designed to weed out the weak and simple minded. From this you can deduce that all the teams are of high calibre, at the end of this test the number of ninja will be 12 ninja left, that's right not four teams but 12 ninja, meaning that your team's are now inconsequential and the abandonment of your team to complete the mission is completely understandable, no one can be trusted. Begin!_

"Well, once again throwing us a curveball hmm", said Naruto dryly.

"So we have to basically reach the peak of that mountain?" Yugao groaned as she looked up. "I can't even see the summit beyond the clouds", she said.

"The ground will only become hotter as we progress. This mountain is in an awkward position, during the day the sun's rays are constantly going to hit it by the looks of things", said Itachi.

"Meaning that the closer we get to the top, the more powerful the sun's rays are going to get", said Naruto.

"It's going to be hot!" wailed Yugao.

"Well we have five days, hmm is anyone sure on the direction we should go?" asked Naruto.

"We must also find clean water and food", said Itachi.

"Got it covered", said Naruto as held his two storage scrolls on his forearms up.

"Kaa-chan made me alter the temperature inside the seals so I could carry pre prepared meals and water….she's funny like that", he chuckled a bit.

"I doubt there's enough in there for five days though", said Yugao.

"Who say's we need to be out here for five days", said Itachi.

"Are we going to stick together or abandon each other?" blurted out Yugao.

Naruto and Itachi looked at her and then each other. No sooner than later they both burst out laughing.

"C'mon Yugao-chan, team 7", said Naruto holding out his pinky finger.

Yugao blushed.

"I know it was a stupid question but it had to be answered!" she exclaimed as they joined fingers together with Itachi.

"I have an idea", said Naruto as he took of the red cloth off the top of his sword.

He ripped pieces off it and gave the fabric to his friends. He then proceeded to tie the red fabric around his right arm. Itachi tied his on his left leg and Yugao around her neck.

"If we get separated we'll be able to sense each other because this cloth is infused from all for our chakra, after all the spars we've had together. So now no enemy ninja will be able to impersonate us unless they copy our makeup entirely", said Naruto with a smile.

"Also", said Naruto as he unsealed something from his storage scroll on his wrist. It was the tri pronged kunai his father had given him.

"Add some of your blood into the seal on the hilt", he instructed as they both did so.

"Now if one of us channels their chakra into it every member from team 7 will converge on the spot, so it's like out team's special kunai", said Naruto.

"You've thought of everything", said Yugao.

"I'm just lucky, now what way Yugao", Yugao made the ram sign with hand and closed her eyes. Her sensor ability had improved drastically over the past three years and so did her range of motion and her distinction between chakra signatures.

"There are plenty of signatures, about 50 or so all climbing the mountain", she explained. "The simple answer to your question is up", she said. "But we have to be careful, not only do we have to constantly maintain a steady stream of chakra to our feet because the enter layout of the cave has been laced with some slippery chakra-like substance but there are also a lot traps, all over the place in fact and all of them are nasty", she deduced as she opened her eyes.

"Those are some pretty grim odds, so you better lead the way, just in case y'know", said Naruto with a soft chuckle.

"No problem dork", she said as she began walking into the mountain.

"I told you to stop calling me that", cried Naruto.

"I really wish that I had a summoning contract, we'd be up that mountain with the right animal's help", said Naruto with a huff.

Yugao looked back at Naruto while they entered the cave. "I always assumed that you were going sign the Toad contract", she smiled. "I mean your father is a Toad summoner and so is your grandpa. Wouldn't you want to sign it?" she asked.

"I don't suit Toads to be honest, I don't like them, they're all slimy", he said as he kept a firm grip on his sword.

"Aren't frogs slimy?" asked Itachi.

Naruto shrugged and Yugao huffed.

"We have more important things to worry about now", she said.

The entered the cave and by the looks of things this was going to a game of chance for sure. The inside of the cave had a due substance coating the insides. They could make out some traps along the walls as well. They looked down toward the darkness and up toward the light, well the light provided by the openings toward the outside.

Another thing, what if they were to come by another team when they were ascending. They could have set a trap and then they'd be in for a surprise attack. Luckily Yugao was here with them otherwise this was going to be trouble.

"Alright, let's go", said Yugao as she jumped on the wall. She faltered for a second but regained her footing on the slimy stone.

"Other ninja, you were sensing?" asked Naruto as Yugao became tense.

"Wait", said Yugao as she drew a kunai. "Jump to the other side", she said quickly as her two male counterparts complied as she threw the kunai on a trap. It exploded and screams echoed through the cave as a team from Otogakure fell to their deaths. They all watched them fall with baited expressions. Naruto and Yugao breathed out heavily, whilst Itachi sighed.

"I suppose this is death or promotion", she joked trying to lighten the mood.

As she visibly has a problem with what she had just done.

Both boys' chuckled sarcastically making her puff up her cheeks and pout.

"I was only trying to help", she grumbled as she continued on with them behind her.

Naruto and Itachi joined her and the three began to run up the wall of the mountain. Using the crevices on the outside for breaks every now and then to conserve chakra.

* * *

 **Nightfall: Small Crevice in the Mountain**

After hours of a constant regiment of running vertically and breaking for a short few minutes Team 7 sat together on a flat rock.

"F-Fuckin hell, not only is it hot during the day b-but cold during the night", grumbled Yugao as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"To bad you don't know **Katon** Jutsu", said Naruto with a frown, which he and Itachi previously used to regulate their body temperatures.

The trio made a small supper with what they could spare for the first night before they found a comfortable place to curl up for the night.

"Yugao you're going to freeze, seeing as we cannot make a fire, um perhaps we should share body temperature. I see no other way that preserves chakra and does not give away our position", said Itachi a little flustered.

"P-Pervert", she said angrily.

"Yugao, Itachi is offering to help you, seeing as we need you to survive because, let's face it we're both good as dead without you. So I suggest you take him up on that, besides would you rather freeze to death?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"F-Fine but don't get any ideas", she scoffed as she walked over to him.

She sat down in front of him.

"W-Well", she said flustered.

Itachi cautiously wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"There second time today", said Naruto completely unaware of the awkward position his friends were in.

Itachi's Jutsu regulated her body heat to normal temperatures. She thankfully smiled but didn't show him.

"Why couldn't we travel at night?" asked Yugao.

"I thought about that", said Itachi. "In theory, it's a great idea, but there will be traps that Naruto and I can't see, as well as the unfamiliar terrain. As Naruto's special sight relies on movement we'd have to travel slowly, making little to no progress", he deduced.

Naruto nodded in affirmative.

"Can't we just use the moonlight that sorta beams through the entrances to the mountain?" asked Yugao.

"Well what about the parts of the mountain stooped in complete darkness right now?" asked Itachi pointing up to the blackness above them.

Yugao pouted as she was clearly outsmarted by the Uchiha genius. She huffed again and leaned back.

"Yugao-

"Don't care anymore", she groaned as she closed her eyes.

Naruto chuckled at Itachi's flustered face.

'Should've kept your mouth shut', thought Naruto with a smile.

'I wonder what's Rin-sensei doing back on ground level', thought Itachi.

Naruto looked at Yugao with a frown. Yugao could keep up with Itachi and she even bet them in some shinobi fields but, she was clanless, her parents were travelling merchants who took up residence in Konoha before she was born, so why was she so gifted like he and Itachi who both come from prestigious clans.

"Hey ah, Yugao" he said getting her to open her eyes. "Why are you so…..smart?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean that in an insulting way it's just, well you don't come from a shinobi clan and your parents aren't shinobi, it just seems a little strange that you are considered a genius like us?" he asked.

Itachi looked down at her wondering the same thing.

"Why do you ask? It's not really that difficult question to answer?" she asked.

"Well like you said earlier, my parents aren't shinobi, my little brother is as about as normal as you can get but I'm pretty much a fish out of water at home", she said with a far off look.

"Grandpa told me there was a battle that came closest to Konoha in the 3rd great shinobi war, a caravan of travelling merchants were attacked by Iwagkure shinobi and they sent him and baa-chan to rescue them, the only survivors were a man and a pregnant woman-that wouldn't happen to be your family….would it?" he asked closing one eye.

"You're to smart for your own good sometimes Namikaze!" she shouted as Itachi put his hand over her mouth.

"Yugao we're in an exam with our lives hanging in the balance try and remain calm", said Itachi.

She didn't answer him.

"Yugao-chan?" he pressed.

"I-I….my family were killed, Iwa's losses against Konoha were beginning to pile up, defeat for them was inevitable", she choked. "So in a last ditch effort to….hurt Konoha a small faction of their shinobi infiltrated the land of fire and got as close to Konoha as they could without being detected", she bit her lip.

"They found my family, some defenceless travelling merchants who had no business fighting and completely butchered every last one of them, the reason why I'm alive is because Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama were there to save my pregnant mother and father, to which then they were bought back to Konoha", she sobbed as Itachi looked a little perplexed on what to do.

After all he was only ten and he had no experience and contact with the female species, par his little sister Ayano and his mother. The only other girls he knew in his age group were Yugao, Hana, Anko and Tenten, but he hadn't seen any of them cry.

He did the only possible thing he could just hugged her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to silence her sobs

Naruto just watched in silence.

"I-It's alright", said Itachi awkwardly. He looked at Naruto who just remained stoic.

"So you're strong because you're afraid of losing your family?" asked Naruto. He saw Yugao nod into Itachi's chest.

"Hmm, I can see how that would be painful, nobody could understand that pain and that pain drives you to become stronger, whilst acknowledgement makes Itachi and I stronger, yours is a much more stronger burden", he sighed.

"Yugao as a member of team 7, one of our problems is all of our problems and as your friends and teammates you won't have to worry because we'll always be there for you, you don't have to carry this burden all by yourself", said Naruto as a small formed on his face.

"I agree", Itachi muttered. "We'll always be there no matter what", he said with a smile of his own.

"Oh you sweet idiots!" Yugao cried before she grabbed Naruto from where he lay and hugged both her teammates.

She wailed as tears of happiness cascaded down her face.

"T-That's great Yugao-chan", strained Naruto as he wheezed.

"Fantastic, but Yugao-chan I thought we agreed to make it to the summit as a team, we can't do that if you choke us to death", said Itachi in a similar tone.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

The trio woke to the powerful sun rays hitting them in their faces. They quickly gathered their things up, Itachi uncharacteristically taking the longest as he took the last watch the previous night. They began there trek up the steep cliffs, crevasses and random rock formations in the mountain.

Yugao took the lead ahead of the two boy's again, but today she moved at a much quicker pace, which both boys boiled it down to her not wanting to spend 4 more days in a giant heater and cooler with no way of affectively warming herself. Although during the day she did have an advantage over her two teams as she was able to use some of her **Suiton** Jutsu to cool herself off.

"You can take a number of paths apparently", said Itachi as he pointed out to separate caves, which led to darkness.

"So they only dumbed a certain number of teams different areas of the mountain, I'm guessing that the fact that some lead to ours means that we'll meet a team or two soon. This mountain is a lot wider than I originally thought", said Naruto.

As they walked and jumped upward another Naruto unsealed some water from the seals on his arms and threw some toward his teammates who caught both the canteens thanking Kami above that he had such a pedantic and thoughtful person for a mother.

They walked upward for a few more hours until Yugao held her hand up swiftly stopping them both.

"Yu-

Yugao placed her finger over Naruto's lips silencing him as she pointed to the trio of Genin resting on the outstretched rock formation above them.

Itachi quickly activated his Sharingan and Yugao closed her eyes assessing their power level.

"A team from Grass country, two boys and one girl, they all have mid to low level Genin amounts of chakra", deduced Yugao.

"The one on the left is a clone", said Itachi.

"My guess is that he abandoned his teammates, whilst his clone strategised with them here he made a break for the summit", said Naruto.

"What's our course of action?" asked Itachi.

After a few moments of thinking it over Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"We're going to kill them", he said coldly.

"K-Kill?" asked Yugao.

"Yes, the name of this game is survival, I doubt any of us can put them in a Genjutsu for 4 days despite you having a nack for it and Itachi's eyes, if we kill them it'll increase our chances", he said his mind made up.

"I'd have to agree", said Itachi as his tomoe spun clockwise.

"B-But-

"If it makes you feel any better Yugao, Itachi and I will kill the girl and boy, you can deal with the clone", said Naruto making Yugao growl.

"I didn't say that you weren't right", she sighed.

"I know I'm being a baby but they have families and-

"Don't", said Itachi as he grabbed her hand. "You'll only make this harder, don't think about it", he said gently as he ran through some hand signs. As did Naruto as a clone of him appeared above them

They Genin were shocked as all three of jumped away.

'Naruto' exploded and this effectively separated their team.

"Now", said Naruto as all three of them swiftly went through

" **Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu"**

" **Katon: Karyū Endan"**

" **Raiton: Raikou Kousen no Jutsu"**

The three attacks surged upward toward the team, the clone of the boy disappeared. The boy and girl's eyes widened in surprise as the powerful collaboration of Jutsu raced toward them.

As the smoke and rubble cleared a both figured jumped away and onto an outstretched crevice. The pair of them went back to back and drew kunai.

"That bastard abandoned us", growled the blonde haired girl.

"He was always shady, I never liked him", said the brunette boy with malice in his voice.

"They're in disarray and they haven't pinpointed out location, not to mention that they are outnumbered", said Itachi as his Sharingan spined in anticipation.

The female ninja from Grass country threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to the below them in hopes of drawing their attackers out. Yugao quickly moved her head toward the open space and went through some hand signs.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki",** she said as she created a wall of water shielding her and her teammates from the debris.

"Move!" she said as Itachi and Naruto disappeared from their spots.

Naruto flipped over toward the other side drawing the attention of the boy. Who threw a kunai at him. He drew **Orochimanji** and in one swift strike he cut the kunai in half, the pieces falling harmlessly to either side of him.

 **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** ", Itachi landed in the space above them and quickly ran through some hand signs of his own. A barrage of fireballs rocketed toward the duo of Grass shinobi. The pair of them both jumped off in different directions.

The place where Itachi's Jutsu hit burst into flames.

Yugao appeared behind the girl as threw multiple chakra infused kunai her way.

She winced when they imbedded into her back.

However, she then burst into smoke making Yugao narrow her eyes.

 **"Substitution",** said Naruto.

"Naruto behind you!" yelled Itachi as a kunai came into view in the corner of Naruto's right eye.

"You should be worrying about yourself", said Itachi as he felt a kunai pressed against his back.

"You're right, I should be worrying", he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" asked the girl.

"Because it isn't I who is in danger", he said as suddenly Yugao appeared behind him with a kunai and she quickly stabbed the girl in the back.

Itachi then appeared behind her as they watched the body fall to outstretched rock beneath them.

"It would appear that your friend killed mine, you know what they say an eye for an eye", said they boy.

"Y'know these exams force enemy ninja into an enclosed space", said Naruto holding up his hands. "Those who hesitate to carry out the business of murder are undoubtedly going to meet their own end", said Naruto looking up.

"What are babbling on about?" he asked angrily. "Do you expect me to show mercy because you're acting insane!?" he exclaimed.

"N-Now shut up and drop your sword!" yelled the boy.

"I don't believe in showing mercy to those who threaten my friends", said Naruto as he dropped the sword.

The ground beneath Naruto's feet whipped up with a gust of wind.

The boy bought the kunai up and went to stab Naruto in his eyes. The **Orochimanji** falling to the floor was suddenly snatched out of the air by Naruto's gloved hand. He ducked under the kunai and spun underneath the boy's arm. He channelled his elemental **Futon** chakra to his feet, which made him glide across the rock. They boy's eyes widened as Naruto stabbed him in the stomach.

"Like I said, I don't believe in showing mercy to the likes of you", he said as he pulled his sword out of his stomach letting the body fall beneath him into the chasm of the mountain.

Yugao watched as Naruto's chakra turned from a dark, cold and merciless back to a warm and jubilant yellow.

'He was….different', she thought.

Naruto couldn't hurt a fly and here he was killing enemy shinobi like he had done so countless times before. He had truly come to terms with the life that he had chosen. She had to do the same otherwise she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Itachi put a hand on her shoulder sensing her distress.

Naruto sighed.

He really didn't like killing, not at all.

"So are we ready to move on yet?" asked Yugao obviously ready to move on and away from this situation.

"I agree the longer we remain stagnant the more the enemy have a chance to pinpoint our location", said Itachi with a nod.

"Right", said Naruto as he wiped the blood off his sword on the rocks behind him and sheathed it back.

"Thank Kami above", said Yugao as she began walking upward again. At this point the resign didn't bother any of them.

Naruto made a few jumps and joined on the opposite wall. He walked next to Itachi with Yugao in front using her sensor ability again.

"Yugao, you shouldn't….worry about it they would have done the same" said Naruto eliciting another nod from Itachi.

"I know, it's just you both seem so comfortable with all….this", she said not looking back.

Itachi smiled.

"It's just something you have to accept remember what Rin-sensei said about it?" asked Itachi as Yugao thought back.

* * *

 **3 Years Ago**

" _Are you all alright?" asked Rin._

" _I'm fine sensei", said Yugao._

" _That's not what I meant, I've already checked you all over for injures", said Rin._

" _I guess I'm shocked", said Itachi._

" _This is a reality that all shinobi must come to grips with, we carry out the act of murder when needed, some are twisted, and do it for fun. If you can't deal with this reality then we might as well go home now", she explained as they walked through the crowd._

" _It's not death I'm afraid of", said Yugao. "It's being the cause of someone else's", she looked down at her shoes._

" _I know all that comes with being a shinobi and death is something we'll come into contact with. The best thing we can do is just accept it", said Rin._

" _It gets easier, trust me", she turned around surprising all of them._

* * *

"Right", she said using her forearm to wipe off some sweat from her brow.

"Is it me or is it starting to get really, really hot in here?" asked Naruto.

"It must mean that we're almost to the top", said Itachi as he looked upward.

"Well done for makin' it this far my little Konoha ninjas, I'd seen your last battle, you all causing quite a rattle, don't worry I won't taddle", rapped a voice as the three ninja jumped to the other side to an opening to the mountain with their weapons drawn.

Across from them stood the proctor of the second exam with his arms outstretched in a rapping pose with a wild grin on his face.

'This man puts on the persona of a fool, but the power coming from him is like nothing I've ever felt before, other than from…..Karin and….Ren', thought Yugao as she narrowed her eyes.

"Now, now, now I'm not here to attack ya, I'm here to reward ya for comin' this far you have certainly set the bar high, whilst most uncooly die", he said as he tossed a scroll toward Yugao who caught it.

"Now if ya'll don't mind it's as hot as all hell, that certainly doesn't ring my bell, gotta get out and catch Z's, Killer Bee out without a doubt wheeeeee!" he disappeared in a burst of smoke making the Genin let out a breaths of relief.

"That man", said Naruto.

"I know, he isn't all that he appears to be", said Itachi.

"What does the scroll say Yugao-chan?" asked Naruto as Yugao looked at the scroll in her hand.

It was a small scroll, the symbol on front of the scroll belonged to the Chunin exams.

"I guess you should open it", said Naruto.

"What if it's a trap?" asked Yugao.

"She's right, it could be a trap", Naruto pulled his tri pronged kunai out.

"We'll be able to get away if it is don't worry", said Naruto.

"Alright", said Yugao.

As she put her hand underneath the paper a loud roar echoed through the mountain as well as a loud scream and a sickening gurgle.

The ninja looked up as blood dripped down in front of them.

A shinobi fell down from lifeless. They caught a glimpse of his headband before his body kept falling. It was the teammate of the Grass ninjas from before. They looked again to see slitted yellow eyes glaring menacingly at them before disappearing.

"Those mountain lions", said Itachi.

"We have to careful, we have to avoid their lines of sight and with only a few opens as far as the eye can see we'll be able to stick to the shadows and keep moving", said Naruto.

"Oh….we've almost passed", said Yugao as Naruto looked down to see that she had already opened the scroll.

"Aw c'mon you were supposed to wait, what if it was a trap?" he whined.

"Well it wasn't so quite your whining you dork", Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked the ground.

"I'm not a dork", he grumbled.

"The scroll say's we there is a route that we can take to completely avoid the lions", said Yugao.

"Where's that?" asked Itachi looking around.

Yugao sweat dropped at the crudely drawn illustration in front of her. It was of a triangle, three stick figures and an arrow pointing to the top corner on the outside of the mountain.

"I think we'll take our chances", said Naruto with a chuckle.

"I think I agree", said Yugao.

* * *

 **Next day**

 **Mountain Summit**

Two Chunin guards stood adjacent from one another to the entrance of a small cavern carved into the mountain behind them. In front of them a flight of stair cascaded down the exit to the mountain Lion's den.

They watched with curiosity as 3 figures appeared from above the ground line. It was three Konoha shinobi. They looked amazed at the green grass and amazing view that they were witnessing.

"Hmm, Konoha shinobi", said one of the guards.

"You're the second team to make it back, behind the Kumo team of course", said the other sounding the slightest bit impressed.

"Lucky us", said Yugao with a scowl.

"Do you three have the scroll that master Bee should have given you", Itachi pulled the scroll out from his back pouch and handed it to the guard.

"Everything…seems to be in order", said the guard a little flustered at the drawing.

Yugao was in a state she was dirty and her clothes were ripped in myriad places. She also had some cuts on her arms and face. Itachi and Naruto were in a similar state as their pants and shirts were also ripped in some places and dirt was plastered on most parts of their bodies.

The three friends managed to slip past the mountain Lions den without little to no trouble. Although they were fearsome, they soon learned that they were more protective over their young than anything else.

After one more night of travel and almost running out of Kushina's delectable bentos they were able to reach the summit. Yugao sensing some Chunin and Jonin level chakra signatures above them.

"So what's next?" asked Naruto.

"Oh you three did it!" they all gasped when someone with a high level and familiar chakra signature appeared in a **Shushin** behind them.

"Rin-sensei?" said Yugao in a shock.

"I'm so proud of you all!" she squealed as she said as she squeezed the life out of her Genin. "You all look like you've had a fun time, I knew you'd all stick together", she said with a proud smile.

"So…considering we're all alive and we made it pretty early does that mean that we all have a spot in the next round?" asked Yugao.

Rin giggled.

"Of course you all have spots in the finals, silly question", she flicked her forehead making everyone in the vicinity, including the guards chuckle.

Yugao pouted and held the red part of her dirtied forehead.

"I told you to stop doing that!" she yelled with a blush.

"And I told you that I'd stop if you stopped doing rash and silly things", said Rin with another giggle.

"But yes…..congrats, you have all solidified your places in the finals and passed the second part of the Chunin exams.

After making their way inside the cabin with Rin they had two more days and nights to rest before the test was over and before they found out who they could possible face what lied in store for them in the final test of Kumogakure's notorious Chunin exams.

 **Chapter End**

 **Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu**

 **(Water Release: Water Cannon Technique)**

 **Katon: Karyū Endan**

 **(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bullet)**

 **Raiton: Raikou Kousen no Jutsu**

 **(Lightning Beam Technique)**

 **Suiton: Suijinheki**

 **(Water Style: Water Wall)**

 **Katon, Housenka no Jutsu**

 **(Fire style Phoenix Flower Jutsu)**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a REVIEW I'd greatly appreciate your input.**


	16. Exam Preparation

**Some interesting developments occur in this chapter. Also there is the issue of technology in the Narutoverse, so for the sake of consistency yes there is tech available such as cell phones and televisions. Anyway please read and enjoy the chapter, REVIEW and let me know what you all think.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Exam Preparation**

The forth Raikage stood in front of the 12 ninja that had passed his exam. A team from the leaf, sound, cloud, rock and a single shinobi from the mist stood in front of him. All of them were dirtied and sported tattered clothing. They were stationed outside of the cabin with their Jonin sensei's standing to the side. Next to Ay was a box on a small stand, he rested his hulking hand upon it. All lined up and with high tensions mounting, Ay spoke in a commanding voice.

"Congratulations are in order, you are the cream of the crop from your generation. The next group of young ninja who will wage war on the battlefield for your village, the path that you all have chosen is a long and painful one. The purpose of this test was to give you a taste, a life-like simulation of the conditions that you will be face as ninja", suddenly in a burst of smoke another cloud Jonin appeared.

"Yeah, hi Genin", said the man as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's Darui, it's going to be rather dull, but, I'm the proctor for the final exam", he gave them a lazy grin.

Darui is a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes that usually look bored, and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. Darui also has stylised characters for water and lightning tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively. He carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back, when outside the village.

"So the deal is, you all have to come up and pick a number, that number will determine your place in the tournament….did I mention there was a tournament?" everyone in the vicinity sweat dropped.

"So starting from the left in the line, come up state your name and your number and I'll write it down on this piece of paper", said Darui as he pulled out a pen and some paper.

One by one the Genin came up and told Darui their name and number.

"Atsui of Kumogakure, number 2",

"Samui of Kumogakure, number 5",

"Yugito of Kumogakure, number 12",

"Diedara of Iwagakure, number 3",

"Kurotsuchi of Iwagakure, number 6",

"Akatsuchi of Iwagakure, number 10",

"Chojuro of Kirigakure, number 11",

"Kimimaro of Otogakure, number 4",

"Jugo of Otogakure, number 8",

"Yugao of Konohagakure, number 9",

"Itachi of Konohagakure, number 7",

"Naruto of Konohagakure, number 1",

"Alright then, so this is how it's happening", he said as he turned the piece of paper around

"The first match will be Naruto vs Atsui", he said as Atsui grinned and Naruto remained stoic.

"The second, Diedara vs Kimimaro", Diedara chuckled and similar to Naruto Kimimaro remained aloof.

"Third, will be Samui vs Kurotsuchi", the rock Konoichi shrugged and Samui gave her an impassive stare.

"Fourth, Itachi vs Jugo", said the Jonin as both Genin didn't bat and eyelash.

"Fifth, Yugao vs Akatsuchi", Yugao clenched her fists at her sides and Akatsuchi grinned at his luck.

"And finally, the sixth match will be Chojoro vs Yugito", Yugito smiled and Chojoro blushed.

"There now you have your opponents, in six months time you will battle for the pride of your nations in Kumogakure's Ravine Arena, train hard and make your nations proud", said Ay as he disappeared in a Lightning style **Shunshin.**

With smiles on their faces Team 7 jubilantly strolled through the main gates of Konohagakure.

Trekking up a mountain for 3 days had taken its toll. But nevertheless they were happy to be home safe and sound.

Though throughout the tournament line up announcements Naruto remained stoic, he inwardly groaned at the prospect of fighting that idiotic cloud ninja that picked a fight with him at the start of the exam. Out of confidence and perhaps arrogance he thought that he'd be a good warm up.

He had noticed that when he looked at Atsui to gauge his attitude about facing his he caught that cloud girl, Samui's light blue eyes. It was as if she was analysing him, seeing as they never met in survival mountain they never fought each other. But he couldn't help but think that she was the smallest bit pretty…..but such thoughts weren't the best to have at the time.

"Okay my sweeties", said Rin stopping her team in their tracks. "I'm going to tell Yondaime-sama that we're back and to deliver my report on your performances", she said with a smile.

"The three of you should head back to your homes and sleep the last few days off. Although it would be a bit silly of me to think that the three of you will remain still for long", she giggled eliciting three nods from them.

"Now I've done the liberty of gathering each of you your own personal trainers", she grinned at their looks. "I'm sure you'll all be very pleased with who volunteered to train you all, but if any of you need my help all you have to do is ask", Rin nodded and put her gloved hand on Yugao's shoulder.

"You're in luck Yugao-chan, I'll be training you so you can beat the boys", she winked.

The tight knitted group departed.

* * *

Itachi made his way to the Uchiha compound to be greeted by his mother and little sister Ayano. His mother gave him a smile as he walked up to his front porch.

"'Tachi-niisan", said Ayano as she sprinted over to her big brother.

"Hello there Ayano-chan were you good for Kaa-san?" he asked.

"Yuh I good", he chuckled as she hugged his leg.

"Well the Prodigal Uchiha returns", he swiftly turned his head to see Shisui Uchiha stood proud with his arms crossed, sporting his Anbu gear.

"Shusui-san", said Itachi.

"Rin-chan said you needed a little….help", his Sharingan flared to life.

* * *

Naruto jumped across the rooftops and down toward the front door of his family's compound. He walked through the front garden smiling at the familiar surroundings as the orange koi fish jumped up from the sparkling water like it was greeting him. The house was rather quite, to his surprise after all his house was never quite since dawn would break and the sun would set there would be laughter, cries and screams of joy. He opened the door to see nobody in the living room, he took of his shoes leaving him barefoot. He then set down his sword on the table as well as his tattered jacket on the back of the chair.

He walked out in the backyard and the scene in front of him made him smile.

Kushina held a wooden kunai in her hand as she demonstrated the proper technique as she threw it against the wooden dummy in front of her. Ren and Karin stood to either side of her with smiles on their faces. Ren's Kunai sailed past the dummy and toward the door to the house along the wooden porch.

Naruto stepped out as the kunai made its way toward him. He snatched it out of the air and twirled it around his finger.

"This is the welcome home I get?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Nii-san!" exclaimed Ren as he ran up toward his brother and tackled his waist. His straight red hair wisping up in the wind a little. Naruto chuckled and flicked his forehead making him pout.

"That's for throwing a kunai at me", he smiled making Ren giggle.

"You better watch out because kaa-chan is teaching me now", said the boy with a challenging look.

"Don't get cocky Ren-chan", said Naruto as he poked him in the stomach.

He quickly looked up to hear a sweet giggle. The youngest Namikaze, Naruto's baby sister Kari who was chasing a butterfly with outstretched arms caught the sight of her big brother in her violet eyes. She let out a happy squeal and began make her way over to him.

"Naru onii-chan" she giggled as Naruto bent down and opened his arms only for her to jump into them. He picked her up as his arms rested underneath her as her legs dangled to either side of him. She nuzzled into her older brother's neck making him chuckle.

"Have you been a good girl Kari-chan?" asked the blonde Namikaze making the small girl giggled naughtily and nodded her head.

"I thought as much", he chuckled.

Despite his absence due to missions and training it was as plain as day that Kari absolutely adored her eldest brother. She also followed him around as fast as her little legs could carry her, she would beg for him to play dollies and tea parties with her to which Naruto agreed every time due to her undefeatable cuteness attack.

"Naruto-chan, I missed you so much" Kushina walked up to her eldest and hugged him along with her youngest. She gave him a kiss on the forehead making him smile.

"Welcome home Naruto-chan", she beamed at him.

"Thanks kaa-chan, I'm glad to be back in the land of fire that's for sure", he smiled as Kari's little hands grabbed his undershirt tightly.

"I'm so proud you", she giggled.

Naruto put Kari down earning a displeased pout from her.

"What I don't get a hug?" he asked to the figure behind Kushina.

"Don't push it!" Karin shook her head and blushed.

"C'mon Karin-chan", he chuckled as he appeared behind her and hugged her tightly.

"N-Naruto! Get off me you goof!" Naruto chuckled as he let her go.

"Aw Karin-chan you didn't miss me?" he teased and shook her head.

Karin scowled and bit her lip.

"Shuddap baka!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Well", he let go of her as he made his way back up to the porch past the rest of his family.

"I'm going to my room", he waved carefree. "I'll see you all at dinner", he chuckled as he stepped inside.

Kushina smiled at her son's disappearing form.

'I see more of Minato in you everyday, Naruto, it never ceases to amaze me', she thought fondly with a smile.

She turned around to see that her children had smiles on their little faces. The affect that Naruto had on them was truly amazing, he bought a smile to his younger siblings faces, they all looked up to him and idolised their elder brother.

* * *

Later that evening Naruto laid on his bed with his hands behind his back. He stared up at the ceiling as the moonlight pierced through the open window as the warm air flooded the room. The curtains whipped making him smile.

He had slept for a few hours after he had arrived home. He then made his way down to the living room when his father came home and they had supper around the rectangular wooden table. Jiraya and Minato had congratulated Naruto on the result, although they had both expected as such from the young prodigy.

Most of the dinner talk had centered around Naruto's experience in the Chunin exams and how it was for him. He skipped over the gruesome parts. He questioned out loud that if he knew what his line of work would entail he might have chosen a different profession.

Hiruzen offered him some grandfatherly wisdom, stating that every ninja has to face this reality, a strong ninja accepts it but a stronger one will try to change it. Naruto took the advice to heart.

He talked up the tournament and that he had six months or so to prepare.

"You've certainly got your work cut out for you son", said Minato.

Naruto looked up at him with a grin.

"Won't be long now before I surpass you", Minato grinned back.

"Those are some bold words boy", said Minato as he got a very familiar glint in his eye that Kushina knew all to well.

Naruto's grin only seemed to get larger.

"Care to dan-

"Not in my house!" exclaimed Kushina as she grabbed the back of Naruto's neck making him whine in displeasure. It was a similar scene on the other side of the table with Tsunade holding her son's neck nerves as well.

"You Namikaze men I swear, fight, fight, fight that's all you ever think about", said Tsunade as Minato groaned in a similar fashion to his son.

Jiraya laughed.

"Somethings never change", Hiruzen shook his head and sighed.

Minato coughed and shook off his mother's hand.

"Son you have a week to rest, then you won't be back in the hidden leaf village until the exams are over", explained Minato.

"I won't?" asked Naruto all his siblings looked rather sad.

"Yes, it's the best way to prepare, but don't worry you'll out in the wilderness training and becoming stronger", Naruto groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"But I really like my bed tou-san", he whined.

"It's only for six months, we'll visit you every week don't worry", he chuckled.

After the entertaining dinner had finished Naruto he took his dish and cutlery to the sink and washed them. He then made his way back up to his to room after bidding fair well to his grandparents for the night.

He laid in the same position he was in earlier as he closed his eyes he recalled the events of the exam.

* * *

" _You boy", he pointed toward Naruto._

" _Me", he squeaked under the gaze of this intimidating man._

" _Yes, what is your name?" he asked._

" _M-My name is Naruto sir", he said._

" _Naruto Namikaze am I correct in assuming?" he question eliciting a nod from the young boy. "You….look like your father", he said crossing his arms._

 _Naruto only nodded again as Ay continued to stare at him._

" _It takes a exceptional ninja to survive the Chunin exams in Kumogakure, are you up to the task?" he asked._

" _Yes I think I am Raikage-sama", said Naruto still displaying apprehension._

" _Where's your tenacity and resolve boy, you think huh? Weak", Naruto bit his lip. "The three of you get out of my office, you are staying at Golden Cloud hotel, here's the address", Ay threw a piece of paper and infused it with a little chakra to harden it before throwing it Team 7's way. Itachi snatched it out of the air and without a word he and Yugao turned around heading for the hotel._

" _Naruto", called Yugao when she realised her friend wasn't coming._

 _Naruto clenched his gloved fist as he looked into the Raikage's eyes._

 _This man was the definition of power in the ninja world. The only person he knew of that could match his father. Naruto looked up to his father tremendously and for Ay to look down on him hurt the young Namikaze's pride immensely._

' _Weak', he heard Ay's voice repeat in his head._

* * *

"He called me weak", the expression on Naruto's face began to change to an angry one as a small growl escaped his throat. Naruto's pride was damaged and felt utterly insulted, the worst thing was the fact that he was weak. Compared to his father, compared to the Raikage he was weak. He unclenched his fists and sighed.

'No point in getting worked up over it', he thought to himself as he rolled over away from the door and looked at his alarm clock, which read 1am. He shut his eyes and drifted off to a blissful sleep. Half an hour later before the door to his room creaked open slightly to let in a glimmer of light from the hallway in. No doubt Kushina had left it on for Kari if she needed to use the bathroom and wouldn't get scared. Small footsteps headed towards this bed.

His curlean eyes opened as he turned over and sat up. He was greeted by the form off his younger sister.

"Kari-chan?" he questioned as the moonlight illuminated her little form. She was wearing her tiny pink pjs whilst she held her teddy in her arms.

"You should be in bed, it's very late", he gently scolded. His gaze softened when he heard her hiccup.

"What's wrong Kari-chan?" he asked as she ran up to his bed.

"R-Ren h-he- she whimpered.

He frowned and went forward and picked his baby sister up.

* * *

 _Earlier that evening Kari and Ren sat on the couch watching television together before Kari fested up with a problem she was having._

" _Ren I can't sweep", she said with a troubled look._

 _"You probably can't sleep because of the monsters that live in your closet", replied Ren coolly as he changed the channel._

 _This caught Kari's attention as she gasped._

 _"M…monstews?" she voiced in a scared tone._

" _Oh yeah, you didn't know about those monsters, they live in your closet?" Kairi shook her head frantically, and Ren continued._

 _"Well kid they've been in there forever y'know. Your room has always had monsters. That's why me nii-san and Karin onee-chan never slept in that room. But when mummy had you, there was nowhere else you could go", he shrugged._

" _You had to be put in the room with the monsters", he said as he changed the channel again. Kari was totally focused on him believing every word._

 _She whimpered and hugged the teddy bear next to her closer_

 _"But…tou-chan woulda got rid of da monstews", she argued desperately._

 _"No, he couldn't get rid of them", Ren shook his head. "He tried using a sealing jutsu to get rid of them but he couldn't, he'd just hope that they wouldn't eat his little baby", he smirked evilly at her making her shake her head._

 _Letting out a miserable squeak, Kari covered her face with her teddy bear and started to tremble, unbeknownst to elder brother. Who merely thought he was being funny._

 _"But, I'm sure you'll be okay, your room is right next to nii-san's", Ren waved a haphazardly and jumped down to the carpeted floor._

 _"Night, Kari-chan", he tapped her on her head and walked off to bed._

 _Later that night still clutching her favourite teddy bear against her mouth, Kari shuffled back into her own bedroom, eyeing the evil closet with obvious trepidation and anxiety. The sliding door was half open, which frightened her more._

 _Clutching her stuffed bear a little more tightly, Kari cautiously walked over to her closet, taking deep, laboured and anxious breaths as she prepared to peer inside the dark space. Scanning with her violet eyes around in the dark space. Something soft brushed against the top of Kari's head, musing her hair ever-so-slightly making terrified shiver run up the youngest Namikaze child's spine._

 _Kari let out a petrified squeak and jumped backwards, keeping her eyes glued on the closet. Looking back up into the closet, Kari saw different shapes as a loud bang echoed through the house._

 _Gasping sharply, Kari broke out into a sprint, charging from her bedroom, down the hall for a few steps into her brother's room._

* * *

Naruto wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Would you like me to check for monsters?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I stay here?" she whimpered as Naruto smiled.

"Sure", Naruto let out a tired chuckle lifted the covers and put himself and Kari under them. Kari sniffed feeling immensely better being surrounded by her big brother's warmth. She felt safe and sure that Naruto would protect her from the scary monsters.

"I wuv you Naru onii-chan", she said as she snuggled into her eldest brother's chest.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Hokage Office**

Tsunade, Hiruzen, Shizune, Kushina, Rin, Jiraya and Kakashi stood in Minato's office. Minato had his hands held up together in front of his face as if he was in deep thought.

"There has been an interesting..….development", he said.

"What's that?" asked Tsunade looking at her son with curious honey eyes.

"Jiraiya has gathered some important intel on the new nation of Otogakure. Intel that would be cause for concern", Minato's face never wavered, not for a second.

Everyone looked towards the Toad Sage who had his arms crossed. He looked rather serious, which was odd, he was never serious about anything.

"The village's kage is Orochimaru", many tensed in the room at the mention of the renegade Sanin's name.

"It would seem that he has and in development weapons project, one that he intends to use to wage war on the hidden leaf village", he said seriously.

"What exactly would a single weapon do against a village's military strength?" asked Rin.

"Somehow….he has managed to acquire the DNA samples from Riku Namikaze", Jiraya shook his head as expression of fear spread across myriad faces in the room.

"I have some interpretation of where this is going, but say it anyway?" asked Shizune.

"From what little intel I gathered, I believe that he intends to make a clone with the capabilities of a fully evolved Swift Release Kekkei Genkai", he explained. "Meaning that…..

"Meaning that Naruto will have to be the one to fight this monster", said Minato earning a nod from his father.

"Why must our baby be constantly put in danger Minato?" asked Kushina.

"Because I know it in my heart that our boy is the Child of Prophecy Kushina, he's the one who bring peace to this world", Kushina shook her head.

"B-But why couldn't it have been someone else's child, not ours", she said as she looked down at the floor.

"Wouldn't it be a simpler solution to find this weapon now and destroy it?" asked Tsuande.

"That would normally be the case, but the sound village is constantly moving and to plan an invasion force large enough to be successful and to be cordinatable against Orochimaru's other cursed weapons is impossible", said Jiraya solemnly.

"How is it that we can't find him?" asked Shizune.

"Because the sheer quantity of bases coupled with the amount of rats and other vermin Orochimaru has under his control make it difficult to locate Orochimaru himself, with the Rice Daimyo died Orochimaru has control of the entire country, he's uniting all the wayward clans together, to go looking for a person revered and feared as him in Rice country would no doubt be improbable, considering the amount of eyes and ears at his disposal", said Jiraya with a sigh.

"We can't very well invade a country whilst still recovering from the losses in the third great ninja war", said Minato.

"So how do you intend to combat this?" asked Kakashi.

"We have a long time before the clone is fully developed and cognitive, so there's no need to be alarmed at this point in time but we must deal with this problem sooner rather than later", said Jiraya.

"Well I'll inform you all of developments in this matter in the future, you are all dismissed", said Minato as he leaned back in his chair. Kushina hugged around his neck from the back of his chair.

"Minat-

Minato put his hand on her arm.

"I've got something that will cheer you up", he said.

"Yeah?" she asked as he pulled the top draw of he pulled desk draw out. He rummaged through it for a few moments and pulled out a form that made Kushina gasp.

"Y-You did it", she said.

"Yes….all it needs now is Karin's signature", Kushina kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so wonderful", she nuzzled into his neck.

"Well…..I know but I never get tired of hearing you say it", he chuckled.

* * *

 **Later that Day**

All the Namikaze family minus Jiraya and Tsuande stood in Minato's office. Kari sat on her father's lap. Karin, Ren and Naruto faced Minato with curious looks as he and Kushina smiled down at their children.

"Karin-chan", started Minato. "We've loved having you in our home for the last few years, you've truly become a member of this family", he said making her gasp.

"So, we thought long and hard about this. If you'd like to officially become a part of our family", Minato handed her a clip board with a piece of paper and pen attached.

"T-These are adoption forms, y-you want to adopt me?" she asked.

"We already consider you our daughter Karin-chan, you'll always have a place in our home", Karin began to cry.

Ren hugged her waist.

"Don't cry Karin onee-chan", he said with a goofy smile.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're a part of this family Karin, you can sign it if you want but even if you don't you're our family", he said with a smile.

"Y-You….goof ball", she said a tears streamed down her face.

Karin signed it and put it on the desk.

Naruto opened his arms.

"I know I'm only a few months older than you, but you can call me onii-chan if you want", he gave her a lopsided grin making her cry as she tackled him and sobbed in his chest.

"I-I guess…it's Karin Uzumaki-Namikaze now", she joked as she laughed through her sobs.

Naruto kissed the top of her forehead and the rest of the family joined in the hug. They all shared a loving and unforgettable family moment and most importantly. Karin, she belonged, she had a family, she was home.

* * *

 **Next Week**

"Good morning little brother", Naruto grabbed a kunai from his side draw only for his wrist to be grabbed.

"Wha-Kakashi nii-san?" asked Naruto as Kakashi stood over the two young Namikaze with a smile gracing his features, well from what you could see of them.

"Lemme guess, you're here to train me?" he asked.

"You betcha, pack your stuff we're leaving in an hour", said Kakashi.

"How did you get in here without me knowing?" asked Naruto.

"There's a lot that you don't know about your Swift Release Naruto", said Kakashi.

"I don't?" asked Naruto.

"No in fact", he smirked. "You've only just began to scratch the surface",

After packing and saying goodbyes to his family and promising to see them in a week. Naruto and Kakashi sat in an opening of trees in the hidden leaf forest.

"So….tell me about your opponent?" asked Kakashi.

"Well that's just it. I don't really know anything about him, he's rather brash and loud. He also carries a sword and spits on about 'hot blooded challenges'", he said making Kakashi smile.

"So he's loud huh, that means that he's overconfident and you can use that your advantage", he smiled.

"I'll be teaching you a few things that'll surprise the others in these exams don't you worry Naruto-kun", he put his hand on his head.

"We'll be working on everything, from your Swift Release, to your Kenjustu, Ninjustu and Taijutsu, plus you can work on your Fuinjutsu by yourself", said Kakashi making the boy nod.

"Plus I can work on my Kenjutsu and fūinjutsu when I am on my own", Kakashi nodded.

"On top of that we'll be using your **Kage Bushin** to speed the process up", he explained.

* * *

 **With Yugao**

Yugao panted as she held a tanto in her hands. She knelt down to one leg as her arm was sinched from chakra burns. The field in front of her was desomated as she let go of tanto. She was wet as her clothes were drenched.

Rin giggled from behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Very good Yugao-chan, you're ready", she smiled.

This made the young Konoichi grin wildly.

'I won't be left behind, Itachi, Naruto. I won't be walking behind you both I'll be walking next to you both', she thought determined to prove that she was just as good if not better than her teammates to the world.

* * *

 **With Itachi**

 **Uchiha Compound's Training Ground**

Itachi's Sharingan spun rapidly as he dodged the barrage of kunai sent toward him. He ducked under a swipe from a Tanto. He back flipped only to be met by another pair of Sharingan. He was caught in a Genjutsu but he immediately broke it, but not long after he was stabbed in the chest. Instead of blood spilling onto the dirt below them Itachi simply faded away.

Shisui smirked as he reshealthed his tanto.

"Not bad, you'll do the Uchiha clan proud", he said with a smile.

Itachi grinned as his Sharingan spun once clockwise.

'I'm ready to face the upcoming challenges head on, Naruto, Yugao, I wonder if you're ready as well', he thought as he looked up to the cloudless sky.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

 **Hidden Leaf Forest**

Naruto sat cross legged underneath a water fall with Kakashi looking at him with his arms crossed. Both their clothes were tattered and dirty. The water fall crashed on Naruto's back his eyes suddenly shot open and the waterfall stream was sent skyward. After a few moments the water crashed down on their forms.

Naruto grinned as he looked up at Kakashi grinned back.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chunin Exam Finals Part One

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, please REVIEW I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Chunin Exam Finals Part One**

The crowd cheered loudly for the Chunin hopefuls in the Kumo exam arena. The arena was naturally made of stone a natural construct that was imbedded into the side of the mountain. Rows upon rows of seats of shinobi and civilians alike filled up the stadium. In the centre of the circular stadium the tensions were extremely high as the Genin stood in single file facing Darui. Nervous ticks and looks were abundance but none more so then the two that Itachi and Yugao were sporting.

"Where is he?" asked Yugao as she and Itachi stood next to each other amongst the nervous energy.

"He'll be here", said Itachi giving her a reassuring smile.

"Y-You're right I guess I was just being silly", she said.

Yugao had a newly black strapped tanto on her right shoulder. She also now sported fingerless gloves and Konoichi sandals with high heels straps over her ankles and feet. She also wore black three quarter pants and a white and purple t-shirt. Her armband tied tightly around her left leg and her kunai holster strapped to her right leg over the top of tape. Similarly, Itachi had undergone a change to his attire. He now wore grey pants with tap around his shins. He wore a black high collar top with the Uchiha clan symbol plastered on his back. He sported a black wrist band on his right wrist along with black open heeled and toed shinobi shoes. His black forehead protector tied tightly around his forehead as two black bangs framed the hidden leaf symbol. His hair was also tied into a low ponytail that was tucked behind the collar.

"There is a lot of people here to see me kick Namikaze's ass in our hot blooded confrontation", said Atsui as he gripped his sword tightly.

"I wouldn't underestimate him", said Yugito. "What do you think Samui-chan?" she asked turning the blonde next to her.

Samui didn't answer her question verbally, she merely nodded in agreement.

Yugito smiled at her and shook her head.

"We'll show the world who the strongest village really is", said Kurotsuchi eliciting nods of agreement from Diedara and Akatsuchi.

Most, if not all Kumogakure shinobi and civilians were present in the stadium along with myraid foreign shinobi from all the hidden villages.

Tsunade, Kushina, Jiraya, Rin and Hiruzen were in the crowd sitting with each other.

Sitting in the group of seats next to them was Mikoto Uchiha and a few other prominent members of the Uchiha clan, which included Shisui, Fugaku, Sasuke and Ayano.

Ayano sat on Mikoto's lap as she took in the sights and sounds of this big foreign place. She waved her tiny hands at her oldest brother who appeared on the large titantron on the opposite side of the arena. Sasuke also cheered on his brother yelling out 'Go nii-san' for everyone to hear.

There was also a Kage box that overlooked the stadium. Minato sat with 4 of the Kage, minus the Kazekage who wasn't in attendance due to none of his shinobi passing the second exam. The Kage sat in the row with along with the from the left sat Ay, the Raikage, Ohnoki, the Tsuchikage, Minato, the Hokage and finally Mei the new Mizukage.

Each Kage had a bodyguard behind them.

Genma stood behind Minato acting as a bodyguard.

Beside Ohnoki stood a tall man with a scraggly goatee he wore the traditional Iwagakure Jonin attire, absent a sleeve from his left arm showing off his large bicep.

Behind Ay stood the Jonin who served as the proctor for the first exam, Cee.

As Naruto waited for the proctor to begin the third exam, he knew that his own family was missing from the stands.

Behind Mei stood a man in a robe with sealing tag ear rings. He had a covering over his left eye and a blue and black robe that hung loosely over his form.

Minato and Kushina had decided to leave Kari, Ren and Karin in Konohagakure under the watchful eye of Shizune, safe from any assassination attempts that might occur from these foreign shinobi. However, Kushina was in attendance and cheered proudly for her 'eldest baby' and strong 'Naruto-chan'.

"I find it quite disrespectful that your son isn't in attendance, the next generation no not of the importance of punctuality", said Ohnoki addressing Minato.

"How is my boy's attendance any concern to you old man?" asked Minato in a dangerous tone.

"Hmm, he probably feels like you're robbing him of his chance to kill your son, it's to bad really I was certain that my ninja were going to do it", said Ay with a smirk.

"Uh, men and their egos, changing the subject I am glad that you saw fit to invite me Raikage-dono, despite being only just appointed as Kage", said Mei in a grateful tone.

"Think nothing of it", he said.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

 **Chunin Exams Stadium**

Shizune sat in the Kage box with many of the other female clan heads, all of which she considered her friends.

Kari sat on her lap who was giggling gleefully as she held a lollipop to her mouth.

"Shizune, where is onii-chan?" she asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, maybe he's just running late", she offered.

Kari contemplated this for a moment and nodded her head.

"I hope Naruto-kun hasn't inherited Kakashi's tendency to be late" said Chiharu Akimichi with a small smile as her son Choji played by her feet, along with Ren and some of the other clan heirs.

"That goofball better show up otherwise I'll give him a good pounding next time I see him", said Karin as she sat in a chair next to Shizune.

"Don't worry!" said Ren looking up from his toy cars. "Nii-san is gonna show up and totally kick some ninja butt", Shizune giggled at the boy, before looking back to the screen.

* * *

 **Kumogakure**

Darui crossed his arms and smiled at the young ninja. He flared sharp burst of chakra from the centre of the arena, which effectively drew attention to himself, signalling for the exam to begin. The crowd roared in approval.

"You nervous?" asked Yugao with a small smile.

"You wish", he replied with a small smirk of his own.

They all looked up and paid close attention as the Ay, who stood up from his seat and stepped forward to the edge of the railing, projecting his voice as he spoke.

"Welcome to the third and final Chunin exam held here in Kumogakure!" the crowd roared. "These 12 young ninja that stand before you are the cream of crop, the very best of their generation. I have every confidence that they will put on a good show, don't be fooled by their ages. Now, without further wait, Darui, begin the exam!" he yelled with a hand swipe for good measure.

Darui rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a dull descision but if any of you 12 want to drop out now, then now would be a pretty good time", he offered.

Not one of budged, which made him sigh.

"Thought as much, well then let's begin, the first match will be Atsui of Kumogakure fight Naruto Namikaze of Konohagukre, every one of you exit the arena now!" he announced as the crowd broke out into mutters and whispers.

'Where is the Namikaze?'

'Man I travelled all the way from Kirigakure to see him fight'

'What a rip off!'

"Since Naruto Namikaze is not here he's disqualified", said Darui.

"The winner is Ats-

"No!" boomed a commanding voice from the Kage box.

Ay stood back up.

"Move onto the next match! If Naruto Namikaze fails to show in 2 matches time, he will out of my tournament" he said earning a nod from Darui.

"How generous of you", said Minato as he moved his right leg moved over his left thigh.

Ay sat back down next to him and smirked.

"I am curious to see how my exam has pushed him", he turned to his rival.

"When he falls, he'll fall by my ninja's hands, not because of technicality", Minato squeezed the side of his seat cracking the stone, which brought a smirk upon his face.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Ay", he chuckled back.

"Very well, would Kimimaro of Otogakure and Diedara of Iwagakure please step down", said Darui Atsui appeared next to his sister in the competitor's box.

"How disrespectful, that coward never showed up!" he yelled.

From the corner Itachi scoffed as did Yugao.

"Don't be a fool", said Samui shocking him.

"What are you insinuating?" he asked offended.

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm merely stating if you act like a fool and underestimate Namikaze, he'll beat you", she said not taking her eyes of the arena.

Yugito smiled and shook her head.

"Forever cynical would it kill you to smile for once?" she asked eaning against the wall and looking down at the two Genin. **Exam Field**

"You ready to die in a blaze of glory?" Diedara asked Kimimaro as he held up his palm.

A mouth opened up from it and a tongue licked the rim of the mouth.

The sound nin reMeined unaffected as he simply opted to stare calculatingly at his opponent.

The blond shinobi simply grinned in response as his hands moved to the pouch on his side.

"Fight!" called Darui as he jumped back.

"Are you ready to behold true art, you'll be blown away" he said as Kimimaro raised his brow. confused at his behaviour.

"Art huh? Enough talk, have you come to fight or boast about your inferior Ninjutsu?" asked Kimimaro as he crouched down.

"Art is a bang, it happens in a flash, a mere second of divine beauty captured in a second. Ohnoki-sensei has taught me many things about your clan, you Dead Bone Pulse doesn't scare me!" he declared.

After his declaration many adopted shocked looks, he was trained by the great fence sitter

Up in the Kage box the old man merely smirked.

"Taken on a student huh", said Mei.

He didn't reply he merely looked down at his pupil.

Kimimaro lunged forward with an outstretched bone sabre from his palm. Deidara jumped back to the opposite end field as he pumped chakra into his legs. Deidara put his hand in his pouch and fished out a small lump of clay.

The hand on his palm appeared to be eating on the clay, he then squeezed both his palms together.

"Icky!" exclaimed Kari as she pouted and shook her head.

Deidara smirked.

'I'll start with some low level explosives', he said as he held both his palms out.

 **"Shi Wan: Shuriken!"** he said as clay shuriken exploded from his hands.

Kimimaro reMeined calm and dodged them all. He flipped away all the shuriken as they were imbedded in the wall. They all exploded leaving multiple holes in the wall.

"That's quite an impressive Jutsu, despite its….less than appealing nature", observed Kimimaro as the stone behind him smoked from the small craters.

"I wouldn't get to relaxed!" he shouted.

Sccurying from the dirt behind him clay spiders raced towards him.

"It would seem that you're done! Katsu!" Diedara made a single hand sign and the round around Kimimaro exploded.

When he spoke the spiders lit up and exploded.

A burnt log rolled out of the smoke, which made Diedara growl.

His eyes widened as he dodged a kunai from his right side by jumping back.

"You're quite skiddish aren't you, desperate to create distance between us", said Kimimaro as he now appeared behind Deidara with an outstretched bone sabre to the front of his neck.

A grin formed on the Iwa shinobi's face.

"Who says I was trying to create distance", he said as he formed a hand sign.

"My true goal was to get you as close as possible and guess what you're in range", Diedara melted into a heap of clay.

'A clay clone', thought Kimimaro as a loud 'Katsu' echoed throughout the arena, which was followed by a large explosion that rocked the area.

After a few silent moments Kimimaro jumped out of the smoke. Blood trickled down the side of his face, his clothes were ripped a little, which made Diedara laugh.

"Look at you Kaguya, a mess, you're not match for my art hmph!" said Deidara with a cocky grin.

Kimimaro's look reMeined impassive, which served as the catalyst for Diedara's mood shift.

"Why aren't you fazed?" he asked.

"If you weren't so focused on babbling on about your pathetic, 'art' as you so put it you would have noticed that I've discovered your weakness….close combat", he heard a voice from behind him.

Kimimaro appeared behind him with his bone sabre out stretched.

" **Camellia no Mei",** the sound ninjarepeatedly thrusted his bone sword into Diedara's body.

He spat up blood as his clothes were ripped apart as the thrusts sped up to blinding speeds. His bone sword was afterimages as he continued to push the rock nin all the way to the wall. He stopped when Diedara's body hit the wall and with one final cough, which forced some more blood from his mouth, he slumped to the floor.

"The Winner, Kimimaro of Otogakure", announced Darui as two medic nin carried him off the arena via stretcher.

The Tsuchikage shook his head along with many Iwa shinobi.

Kimimaro walked up to the competitors box with a neutral look. Many of the Genin looked at him rather quickly, many were impressed with his display but chose to otherwise opted to not acknowledge it out of fear of diminishing their own abilities in comparison.

"Would the competitors of the next match, Kurotsuchi from Iwagakure and Samui from Kumogakure please step forward!" announced Darui as the crowd appulded their favourite Genin's. Especially Samui who was somewhat of a hometown hero.

* * *

 **On the Field**

Samui and Kurotsuchi looked across from one another. Samui's expression reMeined completely unreadable for the entirety of the gaze but Kurotsuchi's broke out into a smirk.

"I know that you don't think that you can beat me?" she asked daringly.

"How could you possible know what I think?" she retorted.

"How could I not, your emotionless face, you're scared aren't you?" she mocked.

"Scared", she repeated. "Over confidence is a shinobi's downfall", said Samui.

"Oh I'm not overconfident, I just know that I'm going to beat you", she shrugged.

"Well…uh if you're both done then….FIGHT!" said Darui as he jumped back.

Kurotsuchi quickly went through some hand signs.

" **Doton: Doryūheki Eisō",** Samui jumped back to avoid the earth spear that shot up beneath her feet with a graceful back flip.

"Well that was cute", said Kurotsuchi as she jumped over the wall and to Samui channelling chakra to her legs to increase her speed.

Samui crouched down a little as Kurostuchi tried a round house kick aimed for her side. Samui grabbed her foot and delivered a chakra enhanced strike to her quadricep. Kurostuchi grunted as she then went for a punch to her head. Samui grabbed her forearm and stepped back and spun gaining momentum. She then delivered a swift knee to her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Forcing her back, however she held onto her arm and held her right hand in the ram position.

"One…hand?" questioned Kurotsuchi with a wince.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa",** Kurostuchi was launched backward but she managed and air recovery. She softly landed on the other side of the field grasping her leg.

'I shouldn't have underestimated her', she thought as her hand gloved green.

'Medical Ninjutsu, how diverse', thought Tsuande as she watched from the stands.

Once her leg was fully healed she stood up to full height.

"I see you carry a sword, why don't you use it?" she asked.

"No need", she said quickly.

"Weren't you the one telling me not to be overconfident?" she asked.

"Look where that got you, listening to me", she pointed out.

"I guess you're right, but what do you say we kick it up a notch!" she ran through some hand signs and charged forward.

Samui took a defensive stance.

" **Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu",** a thick smog erupted from her mouth, which effectively melted the grass beneath them as it raced toward Samui.

'It wouldn't bode well if I breathed in some of that", she said as she jumped back.

Kurotsuchi suddenly appeared behind her.

'She's trying to corner me into the smog', thought Samui.

Kurotsuchi kicked Samui into the smog, her figure disappeared into the thick substance. Suddenly in a burst of lightning Samui appeared on the other side of the field. The smog then erupted into a torrent of flames.

"I see, your Kekkei Genkai combines fire and earth based Jutsu, which takes on the properties of toxic gases found in volcanic areas", she analysed from the other side of the field. Kurotsuchi sucked in toxic gases and then charged forward again.

"It can do much more than that!" she yelled as she ran through a similar set of hand signs.

'This attack is different', she thought as she went through some hand signs of her own.

Kurotsuchi spat out a large glomb of lava from her mouth as Samui finished her hand signs.

"You're done", she said.

Kurotsuchi went through another set of hand signs.

"An attack from below won't work", she said as she jumped away.

'Kurotsuchi' disappeared in a glomp of mud. Whilst the real Konoichi jumped up from the ground and onto the field.

"So you're a sensory type ninja", commented Kurotsuchi slightly impressed that she was able to detect her.

For the first time in the match Samui's expression changed slight. The corner of her mouth cocked upward a small bit.

"This match is over", she said.

As she was engulfed in lightning, the torrent reappeared behind Kurotsuchi in the form of Samui.

" **Raiton: Tenso no Jutsu** ", she said as she channelled the Raiton chakra to her right leg.

'She can stream her chakra', thought the Iwa ninja as she delivered a kick to the girl's stomach making her spit up some blood.

She skidded backward hold her gut as Samui suddenly channelled chakra to her legs.

'Her chakra control is amazing, to be able to change the nature of the same chakra and transfer it to a different part of her body without exherting any is truly remarkable', thought Minato as she watched Samui charge toward Kurotsuchi who was shocked at the action.

Samui delivered a punch to her face breaking her nose then she spun around and delivered a crippling kick to her leg. A sickening crack thudded throughout the stadium as she stopped her herself right behind the konoichi with a kunai resting her throat.

"Yield, or you die", she said coldly.

Kurotsuchi bit her lip and clenched her fists.

She was utterly humiliated, but humbled at the same time.

"Very well, I surrender", she said begrudgingly.

"The winner, Samui of Kumogakure!" the crowd erupted in appluse.

"That girl is quite strong", commented Hiruzen from his seat.

"She'll be a troublesome opponent", said Rin crossing her legs in a lady-like fashion.

"No way my baby is gonna blow them all away!" shouted Kushina.

"Providing he shows up, I'm afraid Itachi-kun is going to win without any competition at all", said Mikoto from her seat.

Kushina growled.

"Please! Naruto-chan is going to win this thing!" she declared.

"You're delusional, Itachi-kun is going to win!" retorted Mikoto as the young mother's got in each other's face.

"Itachi-kun!" shouted Mikoto.

"Naruto-chan!" exclaimed Kushina and back and forth they went.

"Itachi-kun!"

"Naruto-chan!"

"Itachi-kun!"

"Naruto-chan!"

"Itachi-kun!"

"Naruto-chan!"

"Itachi-kun!"

"Naruto-chan!"

"Are you two finished?" asked Jiraya.

"No!/No!" the both shouted making Jiraya jumped back next to Tsuande.

* * *

"As cold as ever", said Yugito to her friend, not taking her eyes of the stadium.

"Sister that was truly a hot blooded win! Surely mother and Rina are happy about it!" praised Atsui.

"Mother had to work over time because we haven't been going on missions you know that and Rina had to stay with her. Don't say such foolish things idiot, we're here so we can take on higher ranking missions not to show off", she said with a scowl making Atsui look down at the floor embarrassed and ashamed.

"You're right, I am sorry", he said with a shake of his head.

* * *

 **Kage Box**

"That Konoichi of yours Raikage-dono is rather impressive, I'd certainly recommend her for promotion", said Mei.

"Yes, Samui is a reliable and competent Konoichi, despite her young age she has proven that she is able to handle herself", said Ay narrowing his eyes at the field. "I cannot say the same for any of the Iwa shinobi, over confident a brash the pair of them, not worthy of the rank of Chunin", said Ay taunting Ohnoki.

"That may be true, but at least my shinobi present", he retorted.

Minato merely shook his head.

"Must we do this every time we get together", he said.

* * *

 **On the field**

"Would Itachi Uchiha of Konohagakure and Jugo of Otogakure please come down", said Darui as two ninja appeared in **Shunsins** on either side of him.

"Well aren't you both eager", he commented.

"Kick his ass Itachi!" shouted Yugao from the competitor's box.

"Baby beat down that overgrown wannabe!" yelled Mikoto with a passion.

Tsunade, Rin, Hiruzen and Jiraya all sweat dropped.

"Go nii-san!" shouted Sasuke.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" cheered Ayano waving her hands in her seat next to Mikoto.

Back down on the field Itachi narrowed his eyes at the large boy in front of him. Jugo's stoic expression began to change slowly to a sickening smile as his body began to mutate. Notably his right arm, which changed to a grey colour whilst the outside of his forearm morphed into an axe shape. He grew claws and the grey pigment spread across the right side of his face.

"Fight!" said Darui as he jumped back.

Itachi activated his Sharingan. Within his vision spikes of malevolent chakra swirled around the mutated body parts.

"So, you can increase your strength by altering the structure of your body", commented Itachi in a monotone.

"You got it worm", said Jugo. "Now you DIE!" he yelled in a fit of blinding rage.

His tone changing to a deeper and sinister sound.

Jugo thrusted his mutated arm into the dirt and charged at Itachi.

Itachi's Sharingan spun as Jugo proceeded to wildly swing his cleaver arm at him. Each time he'd narrowly miss Itachi and create a powerful shockwave that could be felt by everyone present in the area.

'If he connects it won't bode well for me', thought Itachi as he back flipped away.

Jugo began laughing manically.

"What's the matter Uchiha!" he taunted.

From her seat Mikoto had Kushina in a head lock as she screamed and yelled advice to her son. Kushina struggled against her grip as her eyes bulged against her sockets.

Fugaku shook his head obviously embarrassed at his wife's actions.

"Will those two ever change?" asked Hiruzen.

"Sadly I think that ship has sailed", said Rin with a giggle.

Back on the field Jugo charged Itachi again.

'He hasn't shown any Jutsu, but I wouldn't doubt it if he had some other tricks up his sleeve. I'll test some of his defences', thought Itachi as Itachi pumped chakra into his legs and jumped back.

He swiftly ran through some hand signs.

'So fast', thought Yugao from her position in the competitor's box.

'He's quite good…at Ninjustu', piped up Chojuro.

" **Katon:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu",** Itachi inhaled and exhaled a fire ball great in size toward Jugo.

"Pathetic!" he shouted as he jumped to the side away from the torrent on fire.

Itachi dug his heel in behind him and flicked his head to the left toward Jugo who looked shocked at the action. The torrent of flames changed direction engulfing Jugo in the flames.

'He can control the direction of the flames, it would be dull if one of Kumo's Genin fought him', thought Darui as Jugo jumped out of fire.

Three chakra pumps appeared out of Jugo's back ripping his shirt as well as three on his mutated arm. He let out a shrill battle cry as the chakra pumps ignited propelling his toward Itachi. The three on his arm enhanced his punch. In a blur his fist rocketed toward Itachi, who was barely able to duck to the left. The resulting aftermath of Jugo's strike cracked and dug up the ground around them in a large explosive force.

Itachi jumped back.

"Are you going to run all day!" he shouted.

"I win", he said.

"You win-you win!" Jugo aloud himself to laugh loudly at Itachi's declaration. "You haven't landed a single blow!" he taunted.

"When fighting an angry blind man, it's best to just stay out of the way", he said as Jugo's pupil's disappeared from his eyes and his mutated limps reverted back to normal as he slumped to the ground in heap.

"Genjutsu huh", said Darui as he walked over to Jugo.

"The winner is Itachi of Konohagakure!" announced Darui making the crowd cheer and applaud the young Genin.

"Yeah! That's my boy!" yelled Mikoto as her son's figure appeared on the screen.

"He only won one match, Naruto-chan is going to win it all. I don't know what you're cheering about", said Kushina smugly.

"He isn't even here yet and Itachi-kun is going to win it all!" argued Mikoto.

"Naruto-chan!"

"Itachi-kun!"

"Naruto-chan!"

"Itachi-kun!"

"Naruto-chan!"

"Itachi-kun!"

"Naruto-chan!"

"Itachi-kun!"

"Naruto-chan!"

"Um ladies" piped Shisui.

"What!/What!" they both shouted in unison.

Shisui sulked back next to Jiraya in a similar fashion as he did before.

In the Kage box Ohnoki scoffed.

"Typical Uchiha-prodigy-arrogant-brat", said Ohnoki with a huff.

"Are you ever in a good mood?" asked Minato.

"NO!" he retorted.

"Typical answer from an old geezer", said Ay.

"What!" he yelled in outrage.

"Ah…..men", said Mei shaking her head.

In the competitor's box Yugao tackled Itachi into a hug.

"You won, you won albeit you won in a very Uchiha way but you won!" she laughed as she jumped back and punched him in the arm.

"Thanks very much I think", he said sheepishly rubbing his arm.

"Is Naruto here yet?" he asked hopefully.

"What do you think?" she asked with a huff.

"A simple no would have surficed", he said as she walked past her.

"Wish me luck", she said as she waved at him.

"Where-oh it's your turn….good luck then Yugao-chan", he said.

"Don't say that!" she exclaimed with a blush as she looked back at him angrily. She then proceeded to storm off in a huff.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion but quickly dismissed it when Akatsuchi jumped off the railing and onto the ground, cracking the earth beneath his feet.

'This could be dangerous', thought Itachi.

Up in the stands Rin looked eagerly down at her student.

"I hope you've trained her as well as my student", said Shisui.

"Actually…they're both my students and fuck yes I have so drop that smirk kid", she said.

"Sheesh Rin-chan no need to get hostile", said Shisui.

"Hostile…I'll show hostile-

* * *

 **On the Field**

"This is nothing personal, but you're just a puny girl", said Akatsuchi pointing out Yugao's small frame.

"And you're just a fat lump, nothing personal", she said.

Minato laughed in his seat.

Ohnoki growled at him. Even Ay and Mei cracked smiles.

"Atta girl", said Rin with a smile.

"I was going to go easy on you…..but I changed my mind you're dead", he said.

Yugao activated her sensory ability closing her eyes.

"Fight!" said Darui as he jumped out of the way.

Akatsuchi thrusted his large hand into the earth. Yugao jumped back as three sizable boulders appeared out from the earth. Akatsuchi punched and kicked each them her way. With her eyes still closed Yugao turned sideways avoiding the first one, she ducked for the second one and then propelled herself up onto the third jumped into the air. She ran through some hand signs and breathed in. Akatsuchi kicked one more boulder out of the ground and punched it toward Yugao.

"Suiton Suidan no Jutsu", she called out as she spat a powerful and concentrated blast of streaming water at the boulder.

She cut it in half and the water continued toward the large boy who brought his hands in front of him to guard. He grunted in pain as he was pushed right back into the nearby wall.

'What powerful water style Jutsu', thought Akatsuchi as she brushed himself off.

Yugao landed on the ground and drew her tanto.

 **"Doton: Mud shot",** she thrusted her tanto into the dirt propelled earth in the form of small spherical shapes at Akatsuchi who jumped to the side a little to avoid the first way.

'She used the **Kage Shuriken Justu** to launch more of these things under the cover of the first wave….shit', he thought as he was hit with a barrage of mud balls.

Akatsuchi shacked off the attack and charged toward Yugao. She took a defensive stance. Akatsuchi swung at her as she flipped around his large arms. She slipped through his legs and cut the tendons in his calves. Bringing him to his knees, she then flipped over him and delivered a fast punch to his stomach making him spit up a bit. She stepped back and pivoted she planted her hand on the dirt and kicked Akatsuchi in the temple effectively knocking him out. She flipped up and redrew her tanto with a smile.

"The winner, Yugao of Konohagakure!" announced Darui.

"OH YEAH!" she fist pumped.

Rin smirked down at her student and stuck her tongue out at Kushina and Minato.

"Who's to say Yugao-chan isn't going to win?" asked Rin with a shrug.

"In your dreams!" exclaimed Mikoto.

"Don't get so cocky kid", said Kushina as she crossed her arms.

"Naruto isn't even here yet", said Shisui.

"He'll be here", mumbled Kushina with an annoyed pout.

Up in the Kage box Minato smiled down at his shinobi.

"Your ninja are quite impressive Hokage-dono", commented Mei with a friendly smile.

"Yes, they've all worked extremely hard to improve themselves for these exams", said Minato with a small but proud smile.

"What's that now old man, three for three", taunted Ay with a smirk.

Ohnoki merely grumbled having no argument.

Ay was correct, his shinobi had all been utterly defeated and embarrassed by the other ninja villages. He had no real hopes for Diedara and Akatsuchi, but his granddaughter whom he had showered with training and knowledge had been beaten. It seemed implausible that she would be beaten, albeit it was a good match but she was outsmarted and outgunned by that other Kumo brat. He let out a sigh.

'Such is life', he thought.

"I'm a little disappointed Hokage-dono, I was looking forward to watching your son's match with Ay-dono's shinobi", Minato merely shook his head at the Mizukage's question.

"I apologise, but I myself have no clue about Naruto's whereabouts", answered Minato truthfully.

"Just what I'd expect from your offspring", said Ohnoki grumpily.

Minato merely reMeined calm, although he didn't show it after this last match if Naruto didn't show then he would be disqualified. Every moment that ticked by made him increasingly antsy. In the competitor's box Chojuro and Yugito heard their respective names being called.

* * *

 **Competitor's box**

"Good luck Yugito-chan, show them your hot blooded spirit", encouraged Atsui.

"Thank you, don't I get a good luck from you Samui-chan?" asked Yugito poking her friend's shoulder.

Samui brushed her hand away, obviously not liking the contact.

"As a ninja you should make your own luck", she huffed as she stepped away.

"Yeah, yeah", she waved her friend off and jumped down the railing.

"Good luck Chojuro, do your best", said Yugao as she put her hand on the mist ninja's shoulder.

Chojuro blushed a deep crimson colour.

"He'll need it for when Yugito-chan wipes the floor with him!" yelled Atsui.

"Ohhhhh! I can't wait until Naruto kicks your ass you 'hot-blooded freak!'" she retorted rather loudly.

"Tch", Samui scowled and looked down to the field.

"Shut it shorty I'm going to beat that tardy, arrogant bastard!" said Atsui angrily pointing toward the object of his anger.

Itachi grabbed Yugao as she clawed behind toward Atsui.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed.

 **One the Field**

"Ah let's…have a good match Yugito-san", said Chojuro still sporting his blush from earlier.

"Of course, but I won't go easy on you just because I respect the fact that you're the only Kiri shinobi in this tournament", she said as she crouched down into her stance. Chojuro looked up to the Kage box to see Mei smiling at him.

'Lady Mizukage is counting on me, I have to do my best!' he thought determinedly.

"Fight!" called Darui.

Yugito's fingernails extended as she raced forward toward Chojuro. Chojuro grabbed his sword and deflected an outstretched claw with the flat side of his blade. Yugito spun to the right gracefully using the momentum to swipe at his legs. Chojuro jumped up sword in hand and swiped at her neck. Yugito ducked underneath the sword, her long hair paying the price as one of her bangs was cut a little. Blonde strands fell to the floor as she flipped back retracting her nails.

"It took me forever to grow my hair you jerk", she said her friendly mood disappearing.

"I-I'm sorry Yugito-san it wasn't my intention", she charged at him and threw multiple shuriken.

Chojuro slashed right through the shuriken, once he completed his defensive strike.

Yugito appeared on the flat side of his sword in a burst of speed. She then kicked him in the mouth effectively throwing his figure to the ground. Chojuro wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth as he looked up at Yugito who had just finished running through a seat of hand signs.

 **"Nezumi Kedama!"** she yelled as she spat out a single ball of blue fire in the shape of a mouse. Chojuro lifted his blade up to defend himself but wasn't prepared for the attack to burst out into multiple homing fireballs toward him. 'I can't avoid them', he thought as he grasped both the hilts of his broad blade.

 **"Hirimakarei kai!"** he exclaimed as the bandaging around his blade unwrapped itself of the blade.

The blade was transformed into a flat hammer as the energy emitted from the blade created the shape at the tip. Chojuro swing the blade forward flinging the fire style Justu back at Yugito who used a substation with a log to escape. The result though was surprising as the balls of elemental chakra imploded on impact with the wall. Leaving holes all over the side of the wall.

'I'm sure as well not cleaning that up', thought Darui as he looked back to the fight.

Chojuro had dropped his sword as Yugito pressed him in a Taijutsu fight, which he was clearly losing. He ducked and blocked but scaricly attacked.

'I see, he's heavily relient on that sword', she thought as she reached out and grabbed his hand. She then swept his leg making him stumble back she went to finish him but Chojuro watered down into the dirt.

'A water clone', she thought as she dodged as she lifted her left arm up to avoid a kunai. But attached was a paper bomb.

'Shit', she inwardly growled as she was engulfed in flames.

"That's gotta hurt", said Yugao surpressing a chuckle.

"What hurts is your hair colour, but a wig on", said Atsui.

"Why are you talking?" asked Itachi narrowing his eyes at the boy.

Atsui stepped back toward Samui who hadn't taken her eyes of the field.

Itachi smiled at Yugao and mouth 'You're welcome'. She shook her head and punched him in the arm, sort of a 'Yugao thank you'.

"Where did she go?" wondered Chojuro.

'Doesn't matter, I have to get to my sword', he thought frantically as he ran toward it.

In his rush he failed to notice a spike in movement below him. Two hands reached out from the dirt and grabbed his ankles.

"What!" he exclaimed.

" **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu",** said Yugito grasping onto Chojuro's ankles.

"Huahhhh!" he looked up to see another Yugito charging for him.

'It's a clone', he thought in a panic as Yugito connected with a strong right to his jaw. The clone beneath him dispursed and she pressed her attack.

She delivered a kick to his shin throwing him off balance. She planted her hands on the ground and spun around delivering a kick to the side of his temple. Grasping his jaw and falling backward she appeared behind him in a burst of speed. He turned around in time for her to drive her knee into his stomach. This resulted in him spitting up blonde, she then gave him a back fist to the side of his chin.

He feel backward with a thud and cry of pain. Yugito then jumped on him and held a kunai to his throat.

"So Chojuro…I can either kill you….or you can surrender", she smirked as blood trickled down the boy's nose and from the corner of his mouth.

"I…I guess I have no choice, I give up", he said with a sigh.

She smiled and jumped up. She then helped him up to his feet dusting him off.

"Not bad….for a swordsman", she complimented….sort of.

"The winner, Yugito of Kumogakure", announced Darui as the crowd cheered.

Chojuro looked up at the Mizukage who, unlike the other Kage stood up and clapped him with a smile on her face. He blushed the action and smiled.

"Looks the Mizukage thinks you did great", said Yugito gaining his attention. "You should keep training, maybe sometime….we could have a rematch huh Chojuro-san?" asked Yugito.

"We could yes, thank you Yugito-san", said Chojuro with a polite bow as he ran to gather his sword.

In the Kage box Mei sat down.

"You seem awfully proud of that loser", said Ohnoki.

"I am proud of Chojuro, with limited time to train with the civil war going on he has done well to make this far", said Mei with a smile.

"An excellent point, I agree", said Minato.

"You would", said Ohnoki.

"So Minato…..2 for 2 and it's about to be 3 for 2 seeing as your son never showed, which is rather disappointing", said Ay.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Ay", said Minato.

"We've waited long enough for your brat to arrive now either he shows up or he's out of my tournament!" yelled Ay.

Kushina was sweating bullets.

"Naruto-chan! The hell are you child!" exclaimed the angry mother.

"Well…looks like I win Kushina-chan", said Mikoto with a smug smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure", said Hiruzen.

Everyone looked at him confused, he merely gestured toward the field.

* * *

 **On the Field**

Suddenly a single leaf fell down into Darui's open palm.

"Well it's about time, things were getting dull", he smirked as the wind picked up around the stadium.

A smirk appeared on Minato's face as the powerful gust of wind whipped up his hair.

Two figures appeared in the middle of stadium using the dancing leaf shadow in front of Darui.

When the leaves disappeared the two figures features were revealed, Naruto and Kakashi stood back to back and many leaf shinobi and civilians alike roared at their appearance.

It became apparent astonishingly fast that Naruto had undergone a transformation of sorts. He had grown an inch or two along with some muscle on his arms and chest. His hair now identically matched his father's in length reaching just below his chin. He sported the Hiruzen's black gloves, however they were now both outfitted with metal places on the back of his hands. He wore black opened toed and heeled shinobi sandals along with black pants, his shins were covered in white tape. He also had two seals were tightly wrapped around his forearms. He wore a mesh undershirt underneath a white undershirt that was covered by black high collared jacket that was zipped up enough to reveal the top of half of his white undershirt. He wore a belt around his black pants with a holster on the side of his left leg that held two green and red scrolls tightly together. Over the top he wore a coat similar to his father's, despite the overall colour of the jacket being white there were black flames on the bottom. He sported a katana holster that wrapped around the upper half of his body, which fastened **Orochimanji** to his back and over the top of his coat. A large Namikaze symbol proudly displayed on the back was visible for all to see. His hit'ate tightly fastened around his forehead.

The look on his face displayed no emotion, but a hidden determination that all the shinobi could see. Naruto's gaze immidiantly found its way up to the Raikage who looked directly back at him with a smirk.

Up in the competitor's box there were mixed feelings, Naruto's teammates sported happy looks to see him. However, Yugao proceeded to call him a show-off. His entrance only served to increase the tension with the other Genin who were all, already on edge after the first round over.

Atsui clenched his fist at the sight of his opponent.

"Finally! So you've come to battle me Namikaze!" he exclaimed.

"That was quite an entrance", said Yugito. "Right Samui-chan….Samui-chan-hey", she called.

Samui's gaze was fixed on the blonde leaf ninja.

Samui had a very strong sensor ability. She was able to see chakra and read many peoples thoughts, intentions, nature as well as emotions. In her eye-sight Naruto's chakra flared a bright yellow colour.

'T-This guy's chakra it's…it's so cool, but…it's warm and gentle at the same time', she thought with a slightly shocked expression.

 **Chapter End**

 **Camellia no Mei**

 **Camellia dance**

 **Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu**

 **Lava release: Melting appariation technique**

 **Katon:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

 **Fire style: Fireball Justu**

 **Suiton Suidan no Jutsu**

 **Water Style Water Bomb Justu**

 **Nezumi Kedama**

 **Mouse Hairball**

 **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**

 **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think.**


	18. Chunin Exam Finals Part Two

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter, please leave a REVIEW I'd love to hear some opinions.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Chunin Exam Finals Part Two**

From the middle of the field Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So sorry we're late, but we ran into a bit of trouble", he said with an eye-smile.

"It had better be a good damn excuse, you've shown the people here little respect", said Darui in a slightly annoyed tone.

"N-Naruto isn't disqualified is he?" asked Kakashi slightly rattled.

"No, but we had to delay your match", explained Darui.

"Well we've done all we can Naruto, good luck", he said placing a hand on his shoulder earning a slight nod from his student/little brother.

Kakashi then disappeared in a **Shunshin** up into the stands.

"Would Atsui of Kumogakure please step down", said Darui.

In the competitor's box Atsui was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He gripped the railing in anticipating, narrowing his eyes at his opponent down on the stadium floor.

"Good luck, do your best", encouraged Yugito.

"Oh don't you worry Yugito-chan. This tardy fiend cannot extinguish my hot-blooded spirit!" he declared with a fist pump.

"Be careful his chakra it's-

"No need to worry Samui nee-chan, I'll be back in no time!" he cheered cutting her off.

Meanwhile Itachi and Yugao on the opposite end of the railing looked down at Naruto with inquisitive expressions.

Yugao furrowed her brow in confusion.

"There's something….different about him", observed Yugao looking down at Naruto's calm demur.

"Yes I'd have to agree, he's calmer more confident", said Itachi. "I wonder what kind of training he's done", he said activating his Sharingan.

A similar reaction had occurred from above in the stands as Kakashi appeared next to Rin. She greeted him with 'her look'. He shrunk and waved his hands in front of him in an attempt to quell her quiet rage.

"Ma ma Rin-chan, I know what you're thinking and it was honestly Naruto's fault", he said.

"Oh real mature", she scowled.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"No he's right…..it wasn't his fault, it was Naruto-chan's", said Kushina looking down at her son, showing them her back.

"Lady Kushina are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure, Minato-kun gave Kakashi strict orders to be on time for this event. I don't think he'd disobey a direct order on purpose", she explained.

"Well then, why were you late then Kakashi?" asked Shisui.

"Well….it's a funny story", he chuckled.

* * *

 _Naruto and Kakashi jumped through the trees in the nearby forest of the hidden cloud village. The pair of them silent as the forest blurred together at their high speeds._

" _How are you feeling, the competition doesn't start for a bit so you have plenty of time to get yourself right", said Kakashi jumping up against Naruto who smiled at him._

" _Yeah I'm okay, but I know who are my biggest threats in this tournament", said Naruto jumping over a branch._

" _And who are they?" enquired Kakashi._

" _Itachi and Yugao of course", he said with a smile. "But there's also this girl, her name is Samui and I can tell she's going to tough to beat", he said honestly._

" _What makes her any different?" pressed the Jonin._

" _The way she carries herself, how cool and confident she is in her ability as Konoichi tells me she's really strong y'know", he clenched his gloved fist as he new cloak whipped up in the background._

" _You're certain huh", Naruto nodded. "Well if you trust in your training and do your best that's all you really can do, that's all really any of these Genin can do", said Kakashi._

" _I know, but that doesn't mean that I won't win it all", he said with an ambitious smirk._

 _He tapped his forehead protector with his right hand softly smiling to himself._

" _You're really fond of that, why?" asked Kakashi._

" _Because it shows me the way", he said with a smile._

" _Shows you the way?" he asked confused._

" _It shows me the way to becoming Hokage", he jumped ahead._

' _To become Hokage, who knows Naruto, you may actually do it', thought Kakashi with a small smile of his own jumping after his student._

 _After a few more jumps Naruto came to a halt on a branch._

" _So you sense that to eh?" asked Kakashi landing next to him._

" _Yeah", he said looking ahead. They both jumped and landed much quietly for a few a few tree branches. The cloud village in view at this point in the middle of the clearing of trees._

 _Three boys stood over a frightened girl, she looked to be about three._

" _I fought you said you said were gonna help me find my mummy", she whimpered as she was shoved to the ground. The three boys were dressed in rain ninja clothing._

 _The little girl was dressed in a floral patterned sun dress. She had proclaim skin and light blonde hair along with green eyes. She also wore roman styled sandals and she had a pin in the corner of her forehead holding her hair off her face that came down just below her shoulders._

 _The boy on the left remained stoic whilst the leader of the group, a boy with thick rimmed glasses smirked down at her._

" _I'm s-sorry for whatever pwease don't hwrt me", she squeaked._

" _Tell me, did you laugh at how we were humiliated in the exams, how we had to return to Amegakure in shame?" asked the stoic boy._

 _She screamed in pain as tears trickled down her face._

" _I suggest you let her go….now", said Naruto._

" _Is that s-_

 _Naruto's glowed hand found its way on the boy's wrist as he appeared right in front of the boy. He squeezed and pushed his wrist back breaking it, signaled by a loud crack. The boy let go of the small girl's hair as he stumbled back to the ground. The frightened and crying toddler scrambled up to her feet and ran over to Naruto. She clung to his pant leg. He put his left hand on her shoulder._

" _Bastard! We'll kill you for that!" screamed the girl._

 _Naruto was unfazed by her outburst. The leader pushed his glasses up and cackled obnoxiously and loudly._

" _Y-You must be joking", he laughed. "You come her playing hero and you have the gual to wear a headband and call yourself 'ninja'?" he asked laughing again._

" _You tell him Gin", encouraged the girl._

" _Pathetic!" he taunted. "Do you know who I am, I've received personal training from Hanzo-sama's personal adviser because I possess the_ _ **Joutouken**_ _Kekkei Genkai, which means my chakra doesn't flow it comes out in large bursts! Meaning that I can exert tremendous amounts of power from any part of my body that I so choose to!" he laughed._

 _He crouched down and began pumping chakra to his legs._

" _Look at you, pathetic! Can you even throw a punch!" he cackled again as he pushed off from the ground. His companions brought their hands up to cover their facial features from dust. He rocketed past Naruto taunting and probing his for a reaction. He shot back, bouncing off a tree leaving an indent in the bark. He zipped above the blonde haired girl who held onto Naruto even tighter than before._

 _His laughing echoed as he shot back again and again his figure becoming a blur. Naruto remained impassive as his hair and clothes whipped up at the wind created by the boy almost touching his figure each time._

" _Now you're finished, die!"_

 _The boy cackled and pushed off one last time coming straight toward Naruto's front._

" _Can I throw a punch?" Naruto's facial expression turned to rage. "Here's your damn punch", he said as the boy came at him with an outstretched kunai._

 _Naruto slammed his fist right into the boy's cheek, which left a blood red indent in Gin's face. His figure was slammed to ground, which cracked underneath the pressure. The boy was knocked out as his body whiplashed against the ground before settling down into the indent._

" _If I ever see any of you again the result will be very unpleasant", he said as he gentle took the small girl's hand away from his leg. He walked up the Gin and kicked him toward the girl who struggled to manage his weight, catching him._

" _W-Wait who are you?" asked the girl. Naruto turned around showing her his Namikaze clan symbol, the girl gasped._

" _Take a guess", Naruto turned around with a smirk._

* * *

"Just like his father, always playing hero", said Kushina with a small smile.

Rin smiled.

"I should have known. Typical Naruto-kun, guess I owe you an apology Kakashi, sorry", she said sincerely.

"Ah don't mention it, I'm just glad that he didn't get disqualified", said Kakashi stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 **Konohagakure**

"Nii-san is so cool!" shouted Ren watching his elder brother appeared on the screen.

'It wasn't that cool', thought Karin. 'If anything he'll lose favour with the other Kage in getting a recommendation for Chunin', she frowned.

"Onii-chan!" cheered Kari.

"Yes that's your big brother", cooed Shizune as the little girl on her lap waved her arms in front of her excitedly.

'He'd better have a good excuse for being late like that', thought Shizune hiding her own frown.

 **Chunin Exams Stadium**

"I hope you're ready to feel defeat", said Atsui looking across from Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond as he simply opted to stare calculatingly at Atsui.

"You owe these people a show Naruto, better make it a good one", said Darui.

"I don't owe these people anything", he said.

"Well if that's your way of thinking", he sighed. "A lot of people travelled far and wide to see you fight, the least you can do is put on a good one", he said.

This time Naruto didn't answer him he merely adopted a foxy grin.

"Fight!" said Darui jumping back as Atsui drew his sword.

"Observe my hot-blood spirit!" roared Atsui as his sword was engulfed in fire.

" **Katon: Katana Shot!"** he swung his blade wildly.

Elemental fire chakra rocket toward Naruto.

"You're done now!" he declared.

The flame shots passed directly through Naruto. The grin never leaving his face.

"What trickery is this!" said Atsui in an accusing tone. "Well you bastard you won't get away from me!" the flames intensified as veins appeared in his arms and the intensity of his strikes increased.

The result was the same the multi-attack past right through Naruto like he didn't even notice it.

Up in the stands Kakashi sported a smirk of his own.

"W-What kind of Jutsu is that, some sort of transparency technique", said Shisui activating his Sharingan in an attempt to substantiate his hypothesis.

"N-Nothing….he hasn't used any chakra", said Shisui in a confused tone.

"What is he doing Kakashi-kun?" asked Rin.

"It's pure speed", said Jiraya.

"Huh?" asked Mikoto.

"Look at his feet, the ground has been worn out, he isn't transparent he's just been moving faster than we can see with the naked eye, to attain such speed in only six months. Truly the boy is a prodigy", explained Hiruzen with a smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet", said Kakashi in a knowing tone.

Back down on the field Atsui let out a shrill yell of frustration.

"Namikaze your tricks to avoid our battle will only add fuel to my burning spirit, which compels me to beat you!" he exclaimed.

Naruto's smirk disappeared from his face.

"Your hot-blooded spirit, is no match for my will of fire", said Naruto.

"Tch, will of fire! Do you even know how to defeat me?!" he taunted.

"I'm gonna kick your head off your shoulders", Naruto's gaze intensified as yellow chakra formed a visible circle around his figure on the ground.

Atsui planted his foot and went to charge the blonde leaf ninja. The ground around Naruto's feet was completely blown away. Before Atsui could react Naruto's foot made contact with his face.

'So fast….I can't-

Atsui's face became distorted at the pressure that Naruto's foot was exerting on his facial features. A sickening crack could be heard as Atsui's form was launched right into the wall. He hit the wall with a thud as the stone around his body cracked under the force. He was missing some teeth and his pupils had rolled back into his eyes. His nose was bleeding and broken and blood poured down from his mouth. He fell to the ground in heap and coughed up blood and gasped.

"Atsui!" exclaimed Samui losing all of her composure her exterior mask thrown to the waist side.

"The winner…..Naruto of Konohagakure", said Darui a little shocked at the outcome.

Medical nin rushed to Atsui's aid.

"He's suffered several facial bones in his face have been broken and he has a concussion, we should get him to the ICU", they both nodded to each other as they carried him off on a stretcher.

The competitor's box was silent, they hadn't expected such a swift ending, nobody had. It was Yugao who broke the silence, as usual.

"That was….fuckin' awesome!" she yelled.

This would be loud enough and projected enough throughout the stadium to catalyse an eruption of applause.

Naruto smiled.

"That was rather impressive, I didn't expect that", said Yugito.

"I don't think anyone did", said Samui as she gripped the railing. "But Atsui, he's hurt", she said concern evident in her voice.

"You know as well as I do that Atsui never stood a chance against Naruto" said Yugito sitting on the railing. "You must have seen this coming", Yugito shrugged.

"I know….I just….it was foolish of to think that he would give up before Namikaze beat him", she sighed.

"You have to admit though…..that was rather impressive", said Yugito with a smile.

"I guess it was, but my brother is still hurt", she pointed out making Yugito shrug.

Down on the stadium floor Darui rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Okay then, seeing as we've now come full circle, the second round can begin. After these rounds there will be a day's break so the finalists can rest and recuperate for the upcoming championship bouts, now the second matches are a little different from your average tournament, so pay attention and it goes as follows", he announced.

"You all may have noticed that there is an odd number of Genin now still in the tournament, the reason why only 12 were allowed to pass the second exam is specifically for this reason", he explained. "A new concept has been introduced into the tournament, a three on three battle, or a battle royal if you will", he said rubbing the back of his head.

"The matches will test the dynamic between ninja as they may choose to gang up on one and work together, or it may be turn be every shinobi for his or herself. However, only two ninja will not progress, which means the first ninja to be deemed by be to be unable to continue will be eliminated", he finished.

He gestured upward toward the tournament table of the titantron.

"Naruto of Konohagakure vs Kimimaro of Otogakure vs Yugito of Kumogakure!"

"Samui of Kumogakure vs Yugao of Konohagakure vs Itachi of Konohagakure!"

"These matches are simply designed to eliminate one competitor from the standings, leaving only four shinobi to advance to the final matches tomorrow, now would Kimimaro of Otogakure and Yugito of Kumogakure step forward", Naruto already being down on the floor remained in his place.

Up in the Kage box Minato couldn't take the grin off his face.

"So your brat finally arrives and he almost kills my shinobi, how typical", growled Ay. "What did you do to make him so strong?" he asked prying into Naruto's training methods.

"I believe you have yourself and Naruto's drive to thank for that", said Minato.

"Myself…..oh", Ay chuckled to himself. "I guess I did help a little", he shook his head.

'I helped in creating this little monster', thought Ay with a sigh.

In the stands Kushina's shocked expression turned in a massive grin.

"That's my baby!" she fist pumped laughing to herself.

"That was insane speed", said Rin.

Tsunade smirked down at her grandson leaning against Jiraya.

"How far along has little Naruto-chan come", she wondered.

"He's certainly done a lot of growing up hasn't he", he commented.

Kakashi chuckled at Rin's face, she was gaping like a fish.

"Pretty cool huh", he said.

"He….I don't….understand….what?" she babbled. "To come so far, in such a short amount of time was implausible", she said.

"I wouldn't be so impressed at the moment, any one of our Genin could have beaten that boy with one strike", said Shisui.

"I'd have to agree, but even so", said Mikoto. "That was a truly amazing display, I doubt that most people here could follow him", she said bouncing Ayano up on her lap earning a giggle from the toddler.

In Konoha the reception was much different initially from everyone sitting of the grass and around the stadium. There was an instant eruption of cheers and shouts for Naruto. Ren of course being the loudest and most vocal about how 'awesome' his big brother was. Kari squirmed and wiggled her arms and legs whilst cheering for Naruto. It was rather adorable, anything this little girl did was cute in Shizune's eyes.

"Three on three battles how innovative", said Hitomi Hyuga.

"I'll say, it's no wonder Kumo are hailed throughout the five great nations for their exams", said Inora Yamanaka.

"The pups have sure got their work cut out for them if any of them are going to win this tournament", said Tsume Inazuka.

"It'll be a challenge", said Karin.

"Onii-chan is gonna win!" cheered Kari.

"Go! Nii-san!" exclaimed Ren.

'So much like Lady Kushina', thought Shizune with a smile and a shake of her head.

* * *

Back in the examination arena Kimimaro, Naruto and Yugito stood in a triangle formation with Darui on the middle.

"Now remember it isn't the last one standing. There are two winners here, the ones who out survive the weakest one will advance, the first shinobi deemed unable to battle will be elimanted", said Darui earning nods from the three Genin.

"I think I'll add a few more scares to that pretty face of yours", said Yugito extending her finger nails.

Naruto chuckled and touched scar his gloved hand.

"Tch, come on", said Naruto motioning with his wrist with his index finger extended to bring it.

"This isn't a game, my new village's pride is on the line and will not fail Lord Orochimaru", said Kimimaro as a bone sabre appeared in his hand from his ulna.

"You've been brainwashed pretty well haven't you", said Yugito.

"You sad little pawn", said Naruto with a wild smirk.

"P-Pawn!" spat Kimimaro. "I am not his pawn Namikaze!" he screamed.

"Fight!" Darui jumped back and Kimimaro took off toward Naruto.

"You bastard! How dare you!" Naruto jumped back but Kimimaro kept coming.

He roared as he repeatedly swung at Naruto who back peeled avoiding each one of them with a slight twist of his body.

"What am I chopped liver", said Yugito as she took off after them.

Kimimaro's bone structure altered with a burst of chakra. He spun around in the process discarding the loss robe of the top of his body. His bones stuck out from all angles.

" **Larch no Mai!"** he shot toward Naruto. Who back flipped to avoiding Kimimaro, he pushed off the with his hands and vaulted the incoming Genin.

"Don't forget about me boys!" Yugito launched a blue fire ball toward both of them. Naruto bent his back as it pasted over his face and upper body, narrowly missing his nose. Kimimaro stopped his attack and turned around only to be met with a fire blast to the stomach sending him into the wall.

"Well aren't you quick", said Naruto as he pulled out a kunai blocking three outstretched fingernails from Yugito.

"Thank you, a ninja's greatest weapons….are stealth and deception", Naruto parried her hand away and jumped up to avoid to hands that shot out of the dirt to grab his ankles. He kicked Yugito in the face as the clone beneath his disappeared.

Yugito skidding back wiping the trickle of blood from her cheek. Naruto back flipped and jumped over a barrage of kunai sent his way from Kimimaro.

"I've had enough of you!" he shouted as held his fingers out toward Naruto.

"Now, **Taijuu Teshi Sendan** ", said the boy as Yugito jumped out of his line of fire.

Multiple bones from his finger tips, to fast for the naked eye to read raced toward Naruto. Naruto's perception of movement increased as he tapped into the **Swift Release**. A familiar aura appeared around his feet, however this time the yellow energy whipped up his clothing and hair.

" **Jinsoku** **no Namikaze Mai",** Naruto held his right glowed hand out in front of him as he smirked.

The bone bullets slowed down to sluggish speeds. Naruto side stepped the bullets calmly as one passed to either side of him occasionally. To everyone else it looked like Naruto was moving twenty times faster as he weaved in and out of the bullets. Kimimaro growled and increased the output of bones but it made no difference as Naruto continued to calmly walk toward Kimimaro.

He then disappeared in a burst of speed. Kimimaro stopped his onslaught.

'Where is he?' wondered Kimimaro uneasily as he felt a gust of wind rush through her hair.

"I feel like a bit of a third wheel here boys", said Yugito putting her hands on her hips and adopting a pout.

Naruto appeared at his feet, he spun on the ground sliding his hands swiftly in circles. Once he finished his rotation he kicked Kimimaro right in the chin. The boy was sent skyward into the air as he grunted in pain from the impact.

"Well maybe you're just not that interesting", retorted Naruto as he disappeared again.

'Where is he now?' thought Kimimaro as a similar burst of wind shot right through him.

Naruto appeared behind him as they both sailed backward.

Naruto then grabbed Kimimaro's shoulder harshly making him wince. He then spun him toward him and kicked him in the side on the ribs, breaking a few. He then spun over to the sound ninja's other side and delivered a back hand to his chest. Kimimaro cried in pain as Naruto then struck him in the chest with another powerful kick. Naruto's figure was then parallel with the **Dead Bone Pulse** user.

" **Futon:** **Ikasu** **Reppūshō",** Naruto thrusted his palm into Kimimaro's chest. What followed was a sharp blast of wind that knocked him toward the ground.

"You're done", said Naruto as he disappeared in a burst of speed toward Kimimaro. His fist connected with his chest and then he rotated, using the momentum and the force of the wind he spun around driving his right foot into Kimimaro's rib cage.

" **Inuwashi Rendan!",** he yelled as a sickening crack echoed through the stadium followed by an explosion of dirt.

"Game over already?" wondered Yugito.

"I wouldn't be so sure Yugi-chan, it's dull but Kimimaro is down but he isn't out", said Darui pointing toward the dirt.

"What!?" growled Naruto as he struggled.

When the smoke cleared it was clear that his foot was caught in between the bones.

"I think it's time I re-join the fight", said Yugito as she raced toward the boy's.

Naruto growled as he unsealed a kunai from his right wrist. He funnelled Futon chakra through it.

'He can stream his chakra', thought Yugito as she pulled out a kunai of her own throwing it at him. Naruto then cut his foot loose making Kimimaro cry out in pain.

Naruto then flipped backward and threw his kunai at Yugito's, with the chakra gone from Naruto's kunai they both deflected off each other.

Yugito then kicked Kimimaro in his exposed stomach region sending him to the ground.

"Is that all your **Swift Release** can do, I'm pretty disappointed", said Yugito with a smile.

"Alright, fine, I got one more 'swift trick' but you asked for it", said Naruto his grin increasing.

"Here we go, let's hope it works", said Kakashi.

"What's Naruto going to do?" asked Shisui.

"Just watch, he managed to get a handle on some of his powers", Kakashi smirked. "Just watch", he said pointing toward his pupil.

Back in the stadium Naruto unclipped the scroll holder on his belt. He grabbed the red scroll that rested on his right leg. He twirled it on top of his finger, he then flicked it up in the air. He then channelled chakra to his finger and grabbed the scroll unfurling it in mid-air. In the scroll was a sealing method and in the middle was the kanji for seal. He wrote with his chakra around the kanji. He then began twirling it around his body.

"This dance is over", he smirked as he threw it up in the air again, the scroll sealing itself. He grabbed it and slammed it into the ground and a summoning seal appeared around it.

" **Uzumaki** **Wana** **Fuin!"** a burst of chakra rocketed toward Yugito and Kimimaro. Suddenly sealing method wrapped itself around the two shinobi. The chains then binded them in place extending into the ground.

Naruto's look then turned serious as the air became thick with chakra. He then leaned over and spread his legs apart as he placed his left hand on his knee and his right fist on the ground.

"Huahhhhhhhhh", Naruto began building up chakra.

Minato stood to his feet as he watched his son.

" **Second Gear!"** he exclaimed as the yellow aura came into full view around him.

Up in the competitor's box, Naruto's teammates were shocked to say the least. Samui stood away from them with a shocked expression on her face.

'It's so warm', she thought.

Naruto then stepped forward and held out his open palm. He cocked his fist back so the front of his hand was facing him.

Kimimaro and Yugito's eyes widened.

" **Jinsoku** **no** **Suifuto** **Pistoru!"** he thrusted his fist forward turning it as a powerful focus blast of swift aura wiped out Kimimaro and Yugito sending them into the other side of the arena and into the wall.

Naruto then breathed out a sigh as the yellow aura disappeared.

'That still takes so much out of me', thought Naruto as he panted heavily.

'It worked', thought Minato with a smile. 'I knew he could do it', he sat back down in his seat.

"What was that?" asked Ohnoki.

"That was Naruto's **Swift Release** ", he smirked.

Up in the stands Kakashi smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"Genius child for the win", he chuckled.

"What was that?" Hiruzen asked.

"It was a jab", said Kakashi.

"A jab?" repeated Kushina.

"Yes, exactly, a jab delivered so strongly and fast that the force behind it reaches devastating levels of speed and power that it extends far behind a regular thrust of one's fist, which is possible by Naruto tapping it his **Swift Release** ", explained Kakashi.

'Amazing Naruto-chan', thought Kushina.

The dust cleared to reveal Kimimaro battered and beaten lying on the ground unconscious.

Yugito struggled to her feet.

'She's actually getting up from that', thought Naruto in disbelief.

" **Kitten I can't funnel anymore chakra into your system",** Yugito listened to her inner spirit as she finally lost consciousness.

"Having lost consciousness first, Kimimaro of Otogakure is eliminated. Naruto of Konohagakure and Yugito of Kumogakure will advance to the semi-finals. Now would Itachi of Konohagakure, Samui of Kumogakure and Yugao of Konohagakure please come down for the commencement of the second battle royal", said Darui.

The medics grabbed Yugito and Kimimaro taking them to the medical bay. Yugao and Itachi went up to greet Naruto. After a few moments they all bursted out in laughter and Yugao grabbed Naruto in a head lock. It was clear that they were all very close friends. At this point Samui stepped out into the light, sporting a confused expression.

"What….are they doing?" she asked herself in confusion at their behaviour.

Naruto freed himself.

"Good luck guys and remember what these exams are about for us", said Naruto smirking.

"Promotion", said Yugao.

Itachi shook his head.

"To find out who's the strongest", said Naruto clenching his fist. "I'll go through you both to surmount my place at the top", he declared.

"I believe that, that spot is reserved for me", said Itachi.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves boys", finished Yugao.

Unbeknownst to them their entire conversation was broadcasted on the large screen.

Samui shook her head.

'Don't they take anything seriously', she thought.

Naruto gathered himself giving one last smile to his friends before walking away. Samui was broken out of her thoughts when Naruto past by her. He mouthed something to her making her gasp, he didn't stop he merely kept walking up into the box.

His figure disappeared, the smile never leaving his face.

Down in the stadium the three competitors faced each other in a triangle formation.

"Remember the rules, the first shinobi to be deemed by myself unable to battle will be eliminated and the other two will advance, fight!" he disappeared away from them.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and Yugao ran through some hand signs.

"You're going down!" declared Yugao eyeing Samui.

"Bring it bitch", said Samui as she disappeared to avoid a fireball fired by Itachi.

Samui appeared behind Yugao with a fist aimed at the back of her neck.

Yugao slammed her palms into the ground.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki!"** a wall of water appeared behind her pushing Samui away drenched.

'To cast such powerful water style Jutsu, where there is no source of water is truly amazing Yugao-chan', thought Itachi as he drew a kunai and raced toward her.

She met Itachi's thrust of his kunai with a block from her tanto.

Samui raced forward and drew her sword.

'A blue blade', thought Naruto up from the competitor's box.

"That's quite a sword", said Yugao as she back flipped away pumping chakra into her legs. Samui and Itachi then began to exchange blows. Violent sparks erupted from the connections.

Samui side stepped a swipe and then went to sweep Itachi's legs. Itachi jumped up and came down with an axe kick. Samui grabbed his leg then swung him around throwing him toward Yugao who threw a barrage of shuriken at him. Itachi was hit by them but disappeared, replaced by a log. Yugao's eyes widened when Itachi appeared behind her. He kicked her in the side of the ribs, he heard a few cracks Samui then raced forward as Itachi planted back onto the ground. She delivered a right hook with her free hand sending Itachi back a few paces.

Yugao recovered from the kick. She then placed her right hand over her ribs. It began glowing green as she healed herself.

'She knows medical Ninjutsu', thought Samui.

"I'll but her down", she thought as she ran through some hand signs.

Yugao then began building up a fair amount of chakra.

"They're using the same hand signs….damn", thought Itachi as he jumped away flipping up onto the wall.

" **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu/Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"** they both exclaimed as violent water vortexes collided with each other. Itachi held his hands up to cover his face from the harsh spray of water.

The two attacks cancelled each other out. Yugao couldn't make out another as Samui appeared out of the water. Both girls had used a lot of chakra into those attacks and were feeling the effects.

"Damn it all", said Yugao as she threw some chakra infused kunai at Samui. She disappeared in a burst of smoke. A log appeared at her feet, but her eyes widened at the sight of a paper bomb attached to the end.

It exploded along with a large quantity of water, which was followed by a scream. Yugao's figure was thrown out of the water wave skidding across the ground. She was bleeding her clothes torn. Itachi appeared behind her grabbing her body stopping her momentum.

Itachi smiled.

"You got hasty and did the fighting for me again", he said.

"Shut up you broody weirdo", she giggled softly before losing consciousness.

The water all died down to reveal Samui panting a little.

'If she had some more chakra, she would have been able to heal herself and go on the attack, I got lucky I guess', Samui let a small smile creep up on her face.

* * *

 _Naruto gathered himself giving one last smile to his friends before walking away. Samui was broken out of her thoughts when Naruto past by her._

" _Good luck", he Naruto._

* * *

Rin smiled down at her student, very proud of how far that she has come.

"Well Rin-chan I guess it's just Kakashi's student and mine left", said Shisui with a smile.

"Yeah, but number one, they're all my students and number two the main thing is that she did her best", she said walking away going to see Yugao in the medic bay.

Up in the Kage box Ay smirked.

"And then there were four", he chuckled.

"And then there were four, but in the end there is only going to be one winner", said Minato sporting a smirk of his own.

"The famous rivalry of the Yondaime Kage of the cloud and leaf certainly lives up to its expectations", said Mai with a giggle.

"What a farce", said Ohnoki with a sigh.

After approximately thirty minutes Yugito made her way out to join the other finalists.

Before Yugao had been collected by the medics the four finalists stood together all sporting some injures.

Samui, Yugito, Itachi and Naruto. The very best Genin of their generation stood in a line facing Darui.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your four finalists!" declared Darui making the crowd roar. "Tomorrow there will be two semi-final matches followed by the last bout to determine the strongest Genin of this generation!" exclaimed Darui.

He pointed up to the large screen as the finalists four names scrambled about on the brackets. When they stopped a silence fell over the stadium.

 **Yugito of Kumogakure vs Itachi of Konohagakure**

 **Naruto of Konohagakure vs Samui of Kumogakure**

 **Chapter End**

 **Jinsoku** **no** **Suifuto** **Pistoru**

 **Chapter End**

 **Taijuu Teshi Sendan**

 **Multiple Drilling Bullets**

 **Jinsoku** **no Namikaze no Mai**

 **Swift Release: Namikaze Dance**

 **Inuwashi Rendan**

 **Golden Eagle Barrage**

 **Uzumaki** **Wana** **Fuin**

 **Uzumaki Trap Seal**

 **Fūton:** **Ikasu** **Reppūshō**

 **Wind Style: Sharp Gale Palm**

 **Jinsoku** **no** **Suifuto** **Pistoru**

 **Swift Release: Swift Pistol**

 **Suiton: Suijinheki**

 **Water Style: Water Wall**

 **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**

 **Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will wrap up the Chunin exams so stay tuned and please leave a REVIEW.**


	19. Chunin Exam Finals Part Three

**I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of the Chunin Exam arc, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Chunin Exam Finals Part 3**

 _Samui, Yugito, Itachi and Naruto. The very best Genin of their generation stood in a line facing Darui._

" _Ladies and Gentlemen your four finalists!" declared Darui making the crowd roar. "Tomorrow there will be two semi-final matches followed by the last bout to determine the strongest Genin of this generation!" exclaimed Darui._

 _He pointed up to the large screen as the finalists four names scrambled about on the brackets. When they stopped a silence fell over the stadium._

 _ **Yugito of Kumogakure vs Itachi of Konohagakure**_

 _ **Naruto of Konohagakure vs Samui of Kumogakure**_

* * *

"Samui nee-chan!" Samui walked through the door of her home to be greeted by her little sister.

"Rina-chan", she smiled a little and patted her on the head.

"Where's Atsui onii-chan?" she asked.

"Well….he's in the hospital, he should be out in a few days so don't worry, where's Kaa-san?" she asked.

"She said that she wa-working lwate again", explained the toddler.

"Oh….well I guess it's just you and me", she tapped her on the nose elicting a giggle from the young girl. "What would you like for dinner?" she asked.

The child adopted a cute thinking pose and then cheered.

"I want spaghetti!", she yelped.

"Okay", Samui picked her up.

She walked over to the counter and placed her in her high chair and began rummaging through the empty cabinets for spaghetti.

"I met a super hero today!" she declared.

"Oh…you did, did you?" she enquired turning on the stove with two nozzles.

"Yeah 'Ruto Namiaze! He was super cool!" she cheered with a giggle.

Samui stopped what she was doing and turned around with a with a slightly shocked expression.

"Naruto Namikaze?" she asked.

"Yeah! He saved me from the bad guys and took me home!" she giggled again and smiled. "He beat'em up and den day ran away scared!" she explained excitedly.

'So he wasn't late because he's tardy, it's because he was saving Rina', she thought.

"So….what happened when you met Namikaze?" asked Samui.

Rina giggled cutely.

"Well I met him in the forest and he…

* * *

" _I fought you said you said were gonna help me find my mummy", she whimpered as she was shoved to the ground. The three boys were dressed in rain ninja clothing._

" _I'm s-sorry for whatever pwease don't hwrt me", she squeaked._

" _Tell me, did you laugh at how we were humiliated in the exams, how we had to return to Amegakure in shame?" asked the stoic boy._

 _She screamed in pain as tears trickled down her face._

" _I suggest you let her go….now", said Naruto._

" _Is that s-_

 _Naruto's glowed hand found its way on the boy's wrist as he appeared right in front of the boy. He squeezed and pushed his wrist back breaking it, signalled by a loud crack. The boy let go of the small girl's hair as he stumbled back to the ground. The frightened and crying toddler scrambled up to her feet and ran over to Naruto. She clung to his pant leg. He put his left hand on her shoulder._

" _Bastard! We'll kill you for that!" screamed the girl._

 _Naruto was unfazed by her outburst. The leader pushed his glasses up and cackled obnoxiously and loudly._

" _Y-You must be joking", he laughed. "You come her playing hero and you have the gual to wear a headband and call yourself 'ninja'?" he asked laughing again._

" _You tell him Gin", encouraged the girl._

" _Pathetic!" he taunted. "Do you know who I am, I've received personal training from Hanzo-sama's personal adviser because I possess the_ _ **Joutouken**_ _Kekkei Genkai, which means my chakra doesn't flow it comes out in large bursts! Meaning that I can exert tremendous amounts of power from any part of my body that I so choose to!" he laughed._

 _He crouched down and began pumping chakra to his legs._

" _Look at you, pathetic! Can you even throw a punch!" he cackled again as he pushed off from the ground. His companions brought their hands up to cover their facial features from dust. He rocketed past Naruto taunting and probing his for a reaction. He shot back, bouncing off a tree leaving an indent in the bark. He zipped above the blonde haired girl who held onto Naruto even tighter than before._

 _His laughing echoed as he shot back again and again his figure becoming a blur. Naruto remained impassive as his hair and clothes whipped up at the wind created by the boy almost touching his figure each time._

" _Now you're finished, die!"_

 _The boy cackled and pushed off one last time coming straight toward Naruto's front._

" _Can I throw a punch?" Naruto's facial expression turned to rage. "Here's your damn punch", he said as the boy came at him with an outstretched kunai._

 _Naruto slammed his fist right into the boy's cheek, which left a blood red indent in Gin's face. His figure was slammed to ground, which cracked underneath the pressure. The boy was knocked out as his body whiplashed against the ground before settling down into the indent._

" _If I ever see any of you again the result will be very unpleasant", he said as he gentle took the small girl's hand away from his leg. He walked up the Gin and kicked him toward the girl who struggled to manage his weight, catching him._

" _W-Wait who are you?" asked the girl. Naruto turned around showing her his Namikaze clan symbol, the girl gasped._

" _Take a guess", Naruto turned around with a smirk._

* * *

'He….saved Rina...he's a foreign ninja...why?' she thought in shock.

"I met him awhile ago", said Samui softly.

"How cool is he! Are you gonna get mwrried?" she asked innocently.

Samui struggled to keep her composure as a small tinge of red appeared on her cheeks.

"No…we are never getting married", she said with a sigh.

"Okay den, I marry him! He's pretty!" Samui shook her head.

"You shouldn't say such things", she said with a tiny smile.

"Huh? How come?" she asked.

"One because you don't know him, two you're 2 years old and three he's a shinobi from Konohagakure", she explained. "It wouldn't work out between the two of you", said the elder sister.

"That's silly", retorted the toddler.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because dat don't matter", she huffed.

"You'll understand when you're older, now you wanted spaghetti yes?" she asked earning a happy nod from the toddler.

* * *

"Welcome all to Kumogakure's Chunin Exam Finals!" declared Darui from the middle of the field.

The crowd roared in approval.

The mood in the competitor's box was friendly to say the least.

Yugito had taken up conversing with Itachi.

To which he found the situation quite perplexing, that his opponent wanted to be friendly with him. But he soon found out that Yugito was just a chatty person. She asked him questions about Konoha and his friends, he answered truthfully.

However, Samui stood at the end of the railing looking down at Darui explain the situation to the crowd. Not one to be left out Naruto approached her with a lop sided grin on his face, his black and white coat flowing in the wind.

"Hi there Samui-chan", he said in a friendly tone and wave.

"Hello and do not address me like that, we aren't friends, not cool", she replied stoically.

"So…nice day we're having right?" he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

She merely nodded.

"Um well good luck today…again I guess", he smiled.

"Would you stop smiling it's annoying", she said not sparing him a glance.

"You should try it sometime, maybe you wouldn't be so serious", he chuckled.

She didn't answer and his chuckling faded up into an embarrassed noise.

"You're not very good at making small talk huh", he said.

"No", she replied quickly.

Naruto chuckled nervously again.

"Phew gee is it getting hot in here or is it just me", trying to make her laugh but his attempt failed miserably.

"Thank you", she said.

"Huh?" he asked not quite hearing her soft reply.

"I said thank you….thank you for saving Rina, I know that you knew that she was my sister and you didn't tell me, or brag about it why?" she asked.

"I don't know", he answered.

"You don't know?" she repeated.

"Yeah, she's safe so….no need to bring it up y'know", he chuckled.

"Look, I'm grateful to you for saving my little sister but we aren't going to friends, I have no intention of getting to know you and as far as I'm concerned you're totally annoying and not cool", she said emotionlessly.

"Huh, well if that's how it is I guess if we can't be friends we have to be rivals", said Naruto smiling.

"You're…..a persistent weirdo", she commented.

"And you're unfriendly and cynical", he smirked.

She 'hmphed' not giving him a solid reply.

"I'll see you out there Samui- _chan_ ", he teased as Darui began the introductions.

He walked away with a cool wave.

Samui almost lost her composure but her self-control prevailed and she was able to keep her cool. Her eyes followed him as he walked away casually.

…..

"Would Itachi Uchiha of Konohagakure and Yugito Nii of Kumogakure please step down so we can begin the first semi-final match!" he announced.

Both Yugito and Itachi reached their starting points facing each other with stoic expressions. The refreshing friendliness disappearing in place a sense of pride and competitiveness. The desire to win evidently burning in their eyes.

Up in the Kage box Minato and Ay were most on edge as their village's reputation and pride was on the line.

"I hope you're ready to lose", said Ay.

"We'll see", Minato replied coolly.

"Would you two give it a rest, you're giving me a headache", whined Mei holding her head.

"No respect, Kage in my day were cordial at least", said Ohnoki.

Ay scoffed.

"Oh please, First Great Ninja War, Second, Third….did you happen to be taking a nap when these 'cordial events' were happening?" he asked sarcastically.

'Together….as in marriage', thought Mei as her arm rest crumbled under her grip.

Minato sweat dropped.

'She's as scary as Kushina', he thought.

* * *

"Fight!" declared Darui jumping backward.

They both threw multiple chakra infused shuriken at each. With myriad clangs they cancelled each other out. Sparks from the friction of metal on metal became visible as they both rushed toward each other pumping chakra into their legs. Yugito grunted and pulled out a kunai swiping at Itachi's head. Itachi's Sharingan spun to life as he side stepped the attack grabbing her hand. He spun around taking her back. Yugito flipped back, taking a higher angle. She delivered a chakra infused axe kick to Itachi. He brought his hand up to block it, the impact broke apart the ground beneath them.

"That all you got?" she asked.

Itachi smirked as he disappeared in a murder of crows.

"Genjutsu", she commented.

" **Katon:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** Yugito heard Itachi's voice as she spun around.

She was engulfed in a great fireball, which exploded around her figure.

He raised an eyebrow as a chain erupted from the flames from underground. It made it's way toward Itachi. He back flipped and jumped to avoid it but it managed to wrapped itself around his left ankle.

'Crap', he thought as the chain whipped to the side sending him into the ground.

He skidded along the dirt and grunted in pain.

He heard a feral shout as he was suddenly pulled back in the same direction.

'She's strong', he thought as he raced toward her.

Yugito cocked her fist back as Itachi came into range. Itachi flipped forward and then blocked her fist with his right knee. He then kicked his leg wrapping the chain around her free arm. He then threw his body backward slamming her into the ground. The chain then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" **Nezumi Kedama!"** from the other side of the field Yugito blew out a single ball of blue fire.

'I've seen this before', he thought as his Sharingan spun clockwise.

Itachi **Shushined** to the side and jumped up the wall. He avoided a barrage of multiple small fire balls as they destroyed the stone on the side of the stadium. Yugito took off after him, she **Shushined** in front of him and attempted to strike him in the stomach. He grabbed her fist, she let out a shrill yell as she then punched him with her other hand. He blocked it but he was forced back. This continued up the wall as Itachi continued to defend himself. Yugito's last strike was predicted by his Sharingan and he jumped backward planting his hands on the stone. His quads found their way to her hips and he launched her upward.

Itachi then pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb attached. He threw it at her, she brought her hands up to protect herself as it exploded. She was sent tumbling down past him, she air recovered and jumped back. The side of her head bleeding and her clothes torn and dirtied. Itachi retook a place in front of her as he continued on the attack. He ran through some hand signs and inhaled.

" **Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu!"** he exclaimed as several blades of wind rocketed toward her.

Yugito ran through some hand signs and slammed her hands on the ground.

" **Doton: Doryūheki!"** a wall made of earth shot upward from the ground.

The wind blades cut through it making smaller rocks fly upward into the air. Yugito jumped toward them and began kicking them toward Itachi who dodged the first three. Yugito's fourth rock hit the place in front of him and he was hit in the knee with smaller rock. It cut his pant leg and blood flowed from it making him growl.

'She was able to turn defence into attack to quickly', he thought.

'I've got him now, Nibi, I need some of your chakra', she said to her inner demon.

" **I thought we agreed that you'd only use that in emergencies", said the two tails.**

'I know but this is a special case, we've fought to a stale mate thus far, but I don't see any other way in beating him', she urged.

" **Very well, I will allow you access to some of my chakra, but do not waste it. If you draw on too much yokai you will die kitten",** the tailed beast complied with her jailor's request and channelled chakra through her system.

Suddenly swirling blue chakra appeared around Yugito. Her features became more feral looking as the shade of her eyes darkened, changing in slitted pupils. Her nails grew sharpened to a point, her binded hair became undone swirling around her. She got on all fours and began snarling at Itachi.

Up in the stands Mikoto looked down worriedly as she grasped her youngest tightly.

"Kaa-san is onii-chan going to be okay?" asked Ayano.

"Don't you worry kiddo", Shisui chimed in cheerily. "Your big bro is ready to take on anything", he smiled.

Ayano looked unsure, Mikoto kissed her on the side of the head as she looked down at her eldest child with a worried expression. Next to her Fugaku remained stoic throughout the match, however inwardly he was worried for his child as any father would be.

Down in the arena Itachi contemplated his next move as Yugito's chakra output increased. The blue chakra swirled around her.

'What kind of chakra is this….wait it's just like that day', thought Itachi as his Sharingan perception revealed to him a very large an evil-looking manifestation of yokai. It snarled at him and disappeared in Yugito igniting her chakra system.

" **You're finished Itachi",** she let out a feral growl as she swiped both her hands in an x-shape sending a wind blast toward him. Itachi was sent backward he hair recovered as his Sharingan shot to the left, he avoided a swipe from the two tails Jinchuriki.

'She's fast', he thought as Yugito didn't stop her attack. 'I can't keep up', he thought in a panic.

Yugito punched him in the stomach making him spit up some blood. She then head butted him in the face, which was followed by a back hand into the opposing wall. Itachi hit the wall with a thumb as blood began to fall from the side of his face. Yugito appeared in front of him, Itachi was able to narrowly avoid a uppercut.

'I need to get some distance', he thought as he ran through some hand signs. He inhaled and faced the ground.

" **Katon:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu",** he fired the Jutsu downward.

'He's trying to distract me', she thought as the flames intensified making them bright. 'I can't see', she growled.

Itachi flipped away as he threw two kunais with paper bombs attached above Yugito. He threw them against the wall and they exploded creating a rock slide of rubble. Yugito held her hands out to protect herself as she was covered in the debris.

'Did I get her?' wondered Itachi.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the area as Yugito burst forth from the rocks with an exasperated pant. She then took off toward Itachi, he winced and took a defence stance but Yugito suddenly stopped.

'Her chakra', he thought as the yokai in her chakra coils began disappearing.

A bead of sweat rolled down Yugito's forehead as her chest rose and fell at a high pace.

"I can….keep…..go-ing…

The chakra then completely disappeared and she fell to the ground. Darui appeared next to her, he nodded and then stood up.

"The winner is Itachi Uchiha of Konohagakure!" he announced. "Itachi will now fight in the final round against the victor of the next match!" declared the Jonin.

The crowd cheered at the performance and Itachi fell backward with a sigh.

"Itachi you should head to the medical bay, they'll heal you up for your starting round", he nodded and followed Yugito's form being carried away by the resident medics into the stadium medical bay.

"Would Samui Nakano of Kumogakure and Naruto Namikaze of Konohagakure step down to begin the second semi-final bout!" exclaimed Darui.

Up in the competitor's box the grin on Naruto's face became very apparent.

Samui however remained stoic. The pair of them jumped down to the stadium surprising Darui.

"Well then, I can see you're both eager to start", he said.

Naruto's grin never left his face as he slowly moved his gloved hand up to **Orochimanji's** hilt. The sword vibrated in anticipation of the upcoming battle. He drew the sword holding it to the side.

"That blade is beautiful", said Samui.

"Thank you, it belonged to my ancestor", he said proudly.

"I can see that you take great pride in your family name, pity I'll have to cut it down", she grabbed the hilt of her sword and held her blade to the opposite side of Naruto.

"A blue blade, those are also pretty rare, but as for cutting my pride down", he grunted amusedly. "You've got a better chance in hell", he smirked.

"You cannot be serious", said the konoichi. "You're really that arrogant that you'd boldly stake something like that", she shook her head.

"Arogance or not, I'm about to cut you down and afterward my Uchiha friend is next, I'll be taking the title back to Konoha with me", he chuckled.

"Wo easy…I wouldn't provoke her", said Darui.

"And may I ask you, good sir," Samui began, "why you carry three swords instead of one?"

"What's your sword style called?" asked Samui.

"They say it's impolite for a swordsman to ask for another one's style before stating their own", said Naruto.

"I use white lightning style", said Samui as an electric current rushed through her blade.

"I see, a variant of the black lightning adapted to Kenjutsu, so you're a genius to huh", said Naruto.

"Please…..we aren't in the same league", she said making Naruto laugh.

"Now who's arrogant, but to answer your question, my sword style is called swift style, which uses the powers of my Kekkei Genkai in relation to sword play", she let a small smile appear on her face.

"Swift style?" Samui repeated questioningly. "That some kind of uncool joke?" she inclined.

Naruto chuckled, still sporting his smirk.

"No….it's nothing like that, I'll show you, but don't blink otherwise you'll miss it", he declared.

"Fight!" yelled Darui as he jumped back.

Suddenly a loud clang echoed throughout the stadium, Naruto disappeared and reappeared right above her, at lightning speed slicing downward with **Orochimanji**. Samui blocked the attack with _her blue blade_. The force of the clash rocked the area as the ground beneath them crack and visible shockwave erupted from around them. Minato looked down at them in surprise. Kushina had been teaching Naruto some Kenjutsu, that he was sure of but he never knew that he had attained this level.

"Those two are something else", said Mei.

"I'd….have to agree, both these swordsman have an incredible amount of destructive power at their fingertips despite their young ages", said Ohnoki a little shocked.

"Yes….we can safely assume that this match won't last very and I'm betting on Samui", said Ay.

Minato smirked.

"I wouldn't bet against my boy Ay", he said.

"We'll see", retorted the Raikage.

The two adolescences jumped back, preparing to strike one another again. This time however Samui was first to attack as she rushed forward toward Naruto cocking her blade backward.

 **"Shiroi Inazuma: Dorō** **!"** Samui thrusted her blade forward. The resulting sound was reminiscent of shotgun firing as the opposing wall now had a moderately sized hole in it.

Naruto bent backward just in time, the force of the attack ruffling the tips of his bangs as it raced over him.

Up in the stands Kakashi's narrowed his eyes.

Shisui gaped down at the match.

"Does she have a gun attached to her sword?" he asked.

"No it was a thrust, I'd never have thought it but for another Genin Naruto-chan's to have reached this level Kenjutsu is surprising, this generation is certainly remarkable", said Kushina as she watched her son.

Naruto got himself back to a vertical base and gave Samui a defiant smirk. He gripped the hilt of his legendary blade in anticipation.

"You're very strong, you almost cut me in half", said Samui cocking her head to the side.

The wall directly behind Samui burst apart, when the smoke cleared a diagonal slash through the stone became visible.

"I'll admit, you're quite skilled", said Naruto holding his sword casually forward.

"It's almost impressive at how damn arrogant you are", said Samui with a smirk.

"I'm a ninja who would sooner wallow his own blood, before his pride", Naruto's look suddenly became hardened. A single leaf floated in the wind above them. It danced in the air current as it slowly descended toward the ground. The leaf lightly touched the grassy plain and both swordsmen charged toward each other.

Another loud clang echoed through the stadium as both ninja passed each other. The both pivoted and met each other with another slash. Samui stabbed at Naruto, he responded by stepping on her sword and stomping it into ground. He sidestepped up the sword and kicked her in the face. He back flipped as she skidded away. She charged back at him with a dirt mark on her blemishless face.

Again their attacks met.

" **Shiroi Inazuma:** **Kakkitekina",** she thrusted her sword forward again.

Naruto blocked her thrust with the flat side of his sword. But she didn't stop there, with a grunt she began repeatedly thrusting her sword at him. He tapped into his **Swift Release** and dodged the first stab. A powerful destructive energy rocketed past him destroy the ground.

'Shit', he thought as he jumped back

She continued to thrust her sword at him creating multiple destructive waves that sailed toward him. Naruto grunted as he back flipped again in between a few condensed strikes of energy.

"You won't get away", she declared as she continued her onslaught.

'Damn it', he narrowed his eyes as he continued to back flip away. Each strike from Samui narrowly missed him destroying the ground in front of him. Naruto continued backward, he then began to scale the wall. Samui disappeared and reappeared at the base of the wall. With a mildly angry look she continued her attack. Naruto got half way up the wall when he spun in mid-air and pushed off the wall. He channelled win chakra around his blade. He thrusted the blade behind him creating a small rock slide. Samui jumped back, she as caught off guard when Naruto appeared in front of her. He slashed horizontally, she quickly blocked the strike as sparks ignited from the friction of the two well-crafted blades.

Samui then channelled chakra through her left arm as she blew Naruto's sword away. She went to stab him in the chest. He countered by planting his sword in the ground and vaulting her, taking his sword with him. Samui jumped back and channelled chakra into her legs.

Naruto grunted as she jumped toward him. Lightning chakra zipped up her blue blade as his face contorted in concentration.

" **Shiroi Inazuma:** **Ryū** **O",** cried the cloud Konoichi.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he gripped his sword and dashed forward. He also channelled Lightning chakra into his sword as he charged toward her.

" **Jinsoku** **Sutairu** **: Suchīruu Ingu!",** Naruto's **Orochimanji** began to glow yellow. The energy around it formed a shape of a wing as they both slashed forward with battle cries.

A few moments past as they both remained still, unflinching. Silence fell over the stadium and a tense energy erupted throughout the arena.

Just then, without warning a white and yellow waves energy passed by each of them with a loud noise, reminiscent of a lightning strike. The two waves passed right into the wall completely destroying a good portion of it on either side.

Little Ayano yelped at the noise a destruction as she clung to her mother's figure.

Kushina gripped the railing, her knuckles turning a white colour and the metal bending and straining under the pressure.

'Naruto-chan, look at you, fighting like you're at home in the middle of the battle, it's scary just how much you've grown up right before my very eyes. You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?', she thought with a smirk.

"So much strength for ones so young", said Hiruzen taking a puff from his pipe.

"She's definitely pushing him", pointed out Kakashi.

Down on the arena floor a cloud of smoke and dust shrouded the two combatants.

Both Samui and Naruto raced out of the debris, their clothes torn in numerous places and dirtied. The both ran parallel to each other as Samui cocked her sword back.

" **Shiroi Inazuma:** **Taijuu Rakurai!"** exclaimed Samui as she tightly gripped the hilt of her sword. She thrusted it toward him in a rapid-fire motion.

Naruto grunted and gritted his teeth together as he deflected the multiple streaming white lightning attacks. The white energies paths hit the wall destroying some stone.

 **Jinsoku** **Sutairu** **: Washi Nami",** cried as he made a sideways slash toward Samui.

She cart-wheeled out of the way as they continued their forward sprint.

"At this rate they're going to destroy my stadium!" growled Ay up in the Kage box.

The rest of the Kage looked on intently observing the great match.

Genin met at the base of the wall then continued upward. They then pushed off toward each other as they both channelled chakra into their blades. Naruto's yellow and Samui's white. They both continued up the wall slashing at each other in a zig-zagging pattern until they reached the top.

Samui stabbed at Naruto making him stumble backward. Naruto grunted and channelled chakra into his feet.

Thinking quickly, Naruto stabbed his sword into the stone and launched back upward toward the cloud Konoichi. She blocked a slash from him creating a small shockwave, almost knocking them both off the wall. Stone crumbled around them as they ran sidewards, sparks emmiting from their blades' contact.

"It's amazing that they both can maintain such chakra control and still be able to fight so furiously", said Mei keen in her observation.

"Yeah", agreed Ohnoki. "but for how long I wonder?"

Naruto and Samui flipped back down to the ground intently staring at each other, panting and exhausted.

 _'Should I use_ _that….._ _' Naruto shook his head. 'I need to save it for the finals', he smirked._

Whilst Naruto was in contemplation Samui gripped her sword tightly and thrusted it forward at Naruto. An explosion of **White Lightning** obliterated the ground around him.

Kushina gasped in shock.

"Like I said Samui-chan", Samui's eyes widened in shock as she watch Naruto's figure point his sword at her. "I am a ninja who would sooner swallow his blood, before he swallows his pride, so I can't lose here", he said.

Suddenly he dashed out of the smoke toward her.

Samui panted in exhaustion.

'That was the last of chakra…I can't counterattack', she thought desperately trying to the think of something.

" **Oro!"** Naruto brought his sword up to his right eye's level as he raced toward her at high speeds. **"Ichi",** he then moved it down to his left hip. **"Manji!"** he finally brought his legendary blade behind his right hip.

Samui grunted as she racked her brain trying to think of something.

" **Soaringu Doragon Sutoraiku!"** he exclaimed as a yellow dragon appeared behind him.

She gritted her teeth as Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her with his sword outstretched. The yellow dragon passed through her, she stood still for a few seconds. The crowd was silent in anticipation.

Samui sighed and smiled.

She dropped her sword.

"You're pretty cool…..Naruto", she gave him a small smile as she began falling toward the ground unconscious.

Naruto quickly sheathed his sword and raced over to her.

He skidded across the ground and caught her.

"You're pretty cool to y'know", he said with a smile.

Although she didn't hear him.

"The winner of this match and moving onto the final round, Naruto Namikaze of Konohagakure!" announced Darui eliciting a roar from the crowd.

Naruto picked Samui up carrying her bridal-style as the medics approached him with a stretcher. He gently placed her on it, both doctors thanking him. They picked up the stretcher and turned to him.

"You should come as well Naruto-san, you need to get healed up for your final bout", explained the male doctor making Naruto nod. He followed them to the medic bay, where he would be able to regain all of his chakra.

* * *

"A konoha-filled finals after all", said Ohnoki with an angry sigh.

"I find this turn of events quite annoying, not one of my ninja made it to the finals!" growled Ay making Minato's grin all the more bigger.

"Yeah…but it isn't like they all did their best", he said trying to honestly console him.

"Oh shut up you fool, you know very well if I was in your position I would most assuredly let you know about it", said Ay sighing.

"Such a gentlemen", said Mei with a small giggle.

"Such an arrogant brat more-like", said Ohnoki.

"You only say that because….all of your shinobi were knocked out in the first rounds", she retorted quickly.

"You're the newest Kage here, show some respect for the most experienced!" he yelled.

* * *

"Well Kushina, looks like Itachi-kun gets to beat Naruto in the finals", said Mikoto from her seat.

"Tch, if you think your brat is going to beat my boy then you're delusional", said Kushina in a fiery tone.

"You think Naruto will win?" asked Tsunade.

"It's hard to separate the two of them", said Jiraya. "It may just come down to who's most lucky", he finished.

"I have faith that it'll be a good match", said Hiruzen.

Shisui and Kakashi had subtle smirks on their faces making a silent bet with each other.

* * *

Down on the stadium floor Naruto and Itachi stood across from each other as the wind picked up in the stadium as the leaves danced above them. Both boys had smirks on their faces as their clothes swayed to a single side.

Darui stood in the middle of the two friends. He took a baited breath as the wind slowly died down.

"Fight!" Darui called out as he jumped back beginning the match.

Neither of the boys moved an inch, Itachi's Sharingan flared to life as he analysed Naruto's form. Waiting for a single slip, a slight movement anything he could take advantage of.

"Mummy why they no move?" asked Ayano.

"Well sweetheart, they're waiting", said the young mother.

"Wha for?" she asked.

"For something to happen of course", she smiled.

The toddler cocked her head to the side, confused by merely accepted her mother's explanation.

The wind finally died as a single leaf twirled toward the ground. The smirks on the boy's faces slowly disintegrated. The leaf was cradled onto the ground and both boys disappeared.

"Where they go?" asked Ayano.

Her question was answered as both boy's appeared back to back on top of the leaf. They both planted their back legs and back-handed each other's forearms. Itachi grabbed a kunai from his holster with his free hand and made a stabbing motion toward Naruto. The blonde shinobi grabbed his sword and quickly unsheathed it. He blocked the attack with the flat side of his blade making sparks fly between them. They both struggled against each other for a few moments before Naruto jumped up with his left hand on Itachi's shoulder. He flipped around and attempted a stab at the Uchiha.

Itachi pulled out a second kunai and diverted his strike to the side. He pivoted creating dust beneath his feet. He then tried to stab Naruto's mid-section as he fell to the ground. Naruto channelled chakra to his blade and countered with an upward diagonal strike, slicing the kunai in two.

Boy both then jumped back and began going through a serious of hand signs.

" **Katon:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu/Katon:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** both boys let out large streams of fire from their mouths.

Both attacks met head on and the sound the fire streams fighting for dominance resonated through the arena as they collided with each other.

The entire arena was hit by a strong shockwave of heat and wind, many by-standers put their hands in front of their faces to cover.

The two attacks continued to fight for dominance as neither Naruto nor Itachi let up. Both dug their heals into the ground as the flames emitting from their mouths intensified, turning bright colours. After a few more moments a loud explosion rocked the area as both attacks cancelled each other out.

Naruto covered his hands as he jumped backward. The bottom of his coat caught fire and he discarded it leaving him in his black jacket and tattered pants. Itachi appeared through the flames still with a kunai in hand. Naruto released a wave of shuriken from the seal on his left hand. He then made a cross seal with his fingers, still holding his sword.

" **Taijuu Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"** he called as a massive barrage of shuriken rocketed toward Itachi.

Itachi's Sharingan spun as he got hit a few times, afterward disappearing in a murder of crows.

'Genjustu, where did he-

Naruto blocked a slash from Itachi, holding his sword backward.

"Where are they?" asked Shisui.

"Up there!" pointed out Kushina as Itachi pressed Naruto with his kunai.

Each time their blades met a loud noise from the friction made its way to everyone's ears and sparks flew. Naruto channelled chakra into his blade again, kicking away from Itachi. Landing a hit on his face splitting his lip.

 **Jinsoku** **Sutairu** **: Washi Nami",** cried Naruto as he made a slash toward his friend. Itachi channelled chakra through his stomach and out his mouth shooting a stream of fire to the side propelling him out of harms way.

Naruto's attack dispelled a good portion of smoke as he back flipped onto the wall behind him. He channelled chakra into his legs jumped toward Itachi. Itachi suddenly turned his head sharply toward Naruto. Like a whip the stream of fire raced toward Naruto. He streamed chakra through his blade cutting it in half. Itachi then appeared in front of him making his eyes widen. He grabbed his right wrist extending his arm and delivered a sharp elbow to his forearm, making the young Namikaze grunt in pain, dropping his cherished blade.

Itachi pushed him away then pulled him back. He delivered a punch to his stomach and a knee to his face. He then finished with another punch to his mid-face sending him crashing toward the ground. Naruto skidded on the grassy plan, he recovered by back flipping onto his feet.

Both boys rushed toward each other and engaged in a Taijutsu battle. Meeting fist for fist and kick for kick. With chakra extending through their strikes small shockwaves of force could be felt by the audience, many looking on in awe. The ground beneath them was completely destroyed of any semblance of green. They both pulled back chakra enfused fists and both connected simltaineously with each other's cheeks. Both splattered onto the ground as the shock ripped their clothes. After a few seconds Naruto grunted and flipped back.

He placed his right fist on the ground, whilst resting his left hand on his left thigh, crouching down and splitting his legs apart,

" **Huaaahhhhhh, Second Gear!"** yellow aura exploded around him as the ground beneath him cracked.

"C'mon!' he shouted as he disappeared in burst of speed. Itachi's eyes widened as a fist connected with his face.

Itachi was sent back, he flew for a few moments. He grunted in pain as Naruto appeared to his side, with a delivery of a sharp kick propelling him to the right. Naruto disappeared again and appeared above Itachi delivering an axe kick to his stomach. Itachi spat up blood as Naruto stared at him, only for a brief second. He noticed Itachi's eyes spin and his entire world went blank.

"Damn!" he cursed as he looked around in the darkness.

Suddenly he saw Ren running toward him.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! I-

A Fuma shuriken raced behind him.

"REN!" he called out holding his gloved hand out.

Blood splattered over his face as the image disappeared. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around to see father, mother and sisters glaring at him.

"Itachi stop-

"You couldn't protect him….I knew you couldn't live up to my name…I thought you loved us onii-chan…..

"Itachi!" he growled.

"Nii-san…I hate you….

He heard Ren's voice.

"You're pathetic….I wish you were dead!"

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he let off his last yellow aura in an explosive burst of energy. He destroyed the blackness revealing Itachi who panted.

"You broke free just in time for me to build up some chakra…..Naruto", he smirked as both his forearms glowed blue.

Naruto let out a chuckle as he fell to his knee. He shakily unclipped his scroll holster retrieving his green scroll.

"I knew that it was going to come down to me and you, y'know", he smirked.

"Funny", said Itachi taking a crouched stance. "I thought the very same", he let a smirk of his own appear on his face.

"What do you say Itachi", said Naruto opening his scroll.

The sealing formula on the scroll looked complicated as it appeared on the large screen above them.

"That's medical Ninjutsu sealing", said Tsunade looking at Kakashi.

"Just in case", he explained.

They all looked at the field with baited expressions as Naruto placed his right hand with a bit of effort. His entire body was engulfed in a green aura as he began to fell his chakra returning. He then stood up facing Itachi.

"I've saved this ace in the hole just for you", the ground around them began to shake.

Naruto closed his eyes.

" **Second Gear",** he said as the yellow aura returned.

He crouched down similarly to Itachi and went through a set of hand signs.

 **OX, Rabbit and Monkey**

Suddenly lightning erupted from his right palm.

Itachi's eyes widened as the energy around him and Naruto intensified.

"Let's end this….Itachi!" exclaimed Naruto as he slammed his hand into the ground and charged toward Itachi who remained in his crouched position. He bought his hand together, clenched as the chakra danced around his hands become more condensed.

Naruto jumped at Itachi pulling back his attack.

Itachi slammed both of his fisted hands at Naruto.

" **CHIDORI!"**

" **Chakra Giga Taihō!"**

Both boy's let out a loud battle cry as their attacks clashed against each other. The area around them exploded destroying a good majority of the field and stone around it. The force knocked many of the civilians out of their seats.

"NARUTO-CHAN!"

"ITACHI-KUN!"

Back in Konoha Shizune rushed to her feet with Kari in her hands. The youngest Namikaze looked confused at the disappearance of her eldest brother. She gripped Shizune's arm as tears welled up in her eyes.

Ren gripped the railing in front of him as tears threatened to fall from his face.

"NII-SAN!" he yelled at the large screen.

Kushina leant over the rail as much as she could searching for her eldest. She bit her lip anxiously, looking for a subtle movement, a shift in the air….anything at all.

Mikoto was in no better state, having the sudden urge to jump down into the arena. Sasuke looked down with a concerned expression adjourning his face. Similarly to Kari Ayano had tears welling up in her eyes as she looked for her brother. Fugaku's crossed arms tightened as he gripped his right bicep tightly.

The elder shinobi of Konoha remained silent as they searched around for them both.

In the box all the Kage box Minato was at full stature looking for his boy.

Slowly though the cloud of smoke dissipated, revealing two standing figures. Naruto and Itachi stood a few metres away from each other back to back. Both of their chests rose slowly as the wind picked up again. They were both in bad shape, bleeding, clothes torn, dirtied and bruised.

Everyone in the entire stadium took a baited breath and moved to the edge of their seats.

On Itachi and Naruto's formed to happy smiles.

"Naruto….

Itachi wheezed.

Another gust of wind swirled up around them blowing what was left of their close and hair around. A leaf gracefully danced downward and landed softly between them.

…looks like you won this battle", he chuckled softly as his eyes closed and he fell forward collapsing on the ground.

Darui appeared next to Itachi, he was unconscious as he stood to full stead.

"The champion of Kumogakure's Chunin Exams, Naruto Namikaze!" he announced proudly.

The crowd erupted in a flurry of applause as Naruto gave his own smile, dropping to the floor in utter exhaustion with a happy smile on his face.

 **Chapter End**

 **Katon:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

 **Firestyle: Fireball Justu**

 **Nezumi Kedama**

 **Mouse Hairball**

 **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**

 **Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu**

 **Doton: Doryūheki**

 **Earth Style: Mud Wall**

 **Shiroi inazuma doru**

 **White Lightning: Draw**

 **Shiroi Inazuma:** **Kakkitekina**

 **White lightning: Breakthrough**

 **S** **hiroi Inazuma:** **Ryū** **O**

 **White Lightning: Dragon Tail**

 **Jinsoku Sutairu: Suchīruu Ingu**

 **Swift Style: Steel Wing**

 **Shiroi Inazuma:** **Taijuu Rakurai**

 **White Lightning: Multiple Lightning Strikes**

 **Jinsoku** **Sutairu** **:** **Washi Nami**

 **Swift Style: Eagle Wave**

 **Orochimanji: Soaringu Doragon Sutoraiku**

 **Orochimanji: Soaring Dragon Strike**

 **Taijuu Kage Shuriken no Justu**

 **Multiple Shadow Shuriken Technique**

 **Chakra Giga Taihō**

 **Chakra Giga Cannon**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of the Chunin exam arc. Please REVIEW and let me know what you all think.**


	20. Inner Spirits

**Thank you all those who REVIEWED the last chapter, I greatly appreciate your input, honesty and taking the time out. It goes a long way.**

 **So please REVIEW this chapter, thank you.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Inner Spirits**

"Congratulations are in order, Team 7 your performance in Kumogakure was admirable, a week ago, Konoha took home the Chunin Exam championship. You've all done the village proud", Minato smirked as Team 7 stood in front of him in the council chambers. Both Itachi and Naruto were covered in bandages.

Since the end of the Chunin Exams a few days ago most of the bruising and small cuts had vanished thanks to Tsunade and a lot of motherly love from Kushina as well as Mikoto.

They stayed in Kumo for a couple of days to make sure that the trio was ready to travel, once they were all confident they made the trek back to Konoha.

His siblings had all been ecstatic about his return, especially Kari who missed tea-parties and cuddles from Naruto. Karin had even started to be a little more open with him, telling him that she had a crush on a boy a school. Naruto had assured her that this was 'great', having little more to offer her as he himself had not given any of that kind stuff much thought. So he really couldn't give any advice to her but he was grateful that she shared something that she considered intimate to herself.

Around the chamber myriad members of the Konoha shinobi stood, in their seats the council sat watching, many of them beaming at the potential in front of them. The three members of team 7 were smiling as well, albeit Itachi only lightly. On the other hand behind them Rin had the largest and proudest smile on her face. She had helped create three splendid ninja.

"Itachi, you displayed excellent control over your Sharingan, your tactical awareness was sound and your Ninjustu arsenal is vast, to top it off you've got on hell of a right hook, judging from the colour of Naruto's face", joked Minato making many people in the room laugh.

Itachi smiled a little.

Naruto grumbled and flushed red.

Rin up her gloved hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"So….with all that being said, you have been recommended to become a Chunin", Minato unsealed one flak jacket from the scroll on his desk and Itachi stepped forward to handle it.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama", he bowed taking his step back in line.

"Now my son, Naruto", Naruto piped up after hearing his name.

"Up until these exams your **Swift Release** was a mystery to you, but you've worked hard to gain control, although you still have a long way to go but if it were easy every Namikaze who ever had it would have been masters", he winked at him making him smile. "During the Exam you displayed leadership qualities, you looked after your teammates. You also showed great prophecy in Ninjustu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. For these reasons I promote you to Chunin", Naruto walked up his father as he unsealed another jacket taking it from him.

"Thanks old man!" he said loudly.

"YOU CAN'T ADDRESS THE HOKAGE LIKE THAT!" many people yelled from within the room.

"It's quite alright", Minato chuckled.

"Now last but certainly not least, Yugao. Your training to adapt a weapon into your fighting style in only six months is nothing short of remarkable. Your **Suiton** affinity is as high as any have ever seen, not since Nidaime-sama, something you should take great pride in. You also have been training in medical Ninjustu, you have a very diverse range of skills and you are very adaptable in any situation, for these reasons, I promote you to Chunin", he said as Yugao finally stepped forward and received her jacket.

Many of the clan heads and shinobi stepped forward to congratulate the three new promoted Chunin with well wishes and encouragement.

"Thanks very much I guess", said Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh my baby is a Chunin!" Kushina scooped his up, having some trouble lifting him off his feet. "You're so heavy, maybe I've been feeding you to much, or you've been training to much", she put him down.

Naruto's face was a blistering red colour.

"We're proud of you Yugao", the Uzuki family stepped forward congratulating their eldest. Yugao's little brother gave her a hug and fist bump.

Mikoto, Sasuke and Ayano all hugged Itachi, whilst Fugaku stood by with a smile on his face.

"I know all three of you will become splendid Shinobi", said Minato. "You are all dismissed", he smiled.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

Naruto's bare footsteps echoed through the Namikaze compound. It was very early in the morning and he was being extra quiet. He slid the shealthed **Orochimanji** diagonally across his lower, held to him by his black belt. Naruto now sported an unzipped green Konoha flak-jacket over the top of his black jacket, white undershirt and mesh-shirt. He walked over to the dinner table and grabbed his black forehead protector. He tied it tightly around his forehead his blonde locks spilling onto it. His bangs to either side of his face fell to his chin.

"Nii-san", came a harsh whisper from the top of the stairs.

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin. He harshly turned to see his little brother giggling at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he whispered back harshly as the first morning ray of the day hit the inside of their house.

"What are you doing?" he quickly retorted.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing", he said tightening his gloves. "You're going back to bed before Kaa-chan and Tou-san catch us", he growled at him, which had no affect.

"But I wanna do what you're doing", stressed the young red-head.

"You could do that….if you weren't such a midget", he teased knowing Ren was extremely sensitive about his height.

"HEY Y-

Naruto appeared in front of him covering his mouth with a gloved hand.

"If I take you, you can't tell anyone, I swear to Kami Ren if anyone finds out I'll blame you and then I'll burn all of your toy cars and your action-hero bedsheets", Ren began to sweat a little and nodded.

"Get dressed and hurry up", he stressed as Ren shot up staircase quietly.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh.

'On weekends he's up at the crack of dawn to watch cartoons but on any school day, Kaa-chan has to drag him out of bed', thought Naruto as Ren came racing down the stairs in a red hoodie and blue pants.

Naruto left a note, 'informing' their parents of their whereabouts on the kitchen table. Naruto ushered his little brother outside and they were met with a brisk breeze from the morning air. Ren cursed and rubbed his sides trying to get warmth, which made Naruto laugh.

"What? It's cold", he growled.

"Stop being such a wimp", he flicked him on the forehead.

"So Nii-san, where are we going?" asked Ren.

"You'll have to hop on", he said gesturing toward his back with his head.

"I can walk by myself", grunted Ren rubbing his forehead.

"Why are you so stubborn", said Naruto rubbing his head. "Just get on brat", said Naruto.

"I'M NO-

Naruto covered his mouth and slung him over his shoulder.

He then disappeared in a burst of speed leaving a dust cloud behind him.

* * *

"Nii-san! Why did you do that!" Ren and Naruto appeared in the Hidden Leaf Forest as the elder sat the latter on the ground.

"One, because walking with you is to hard and two, your voice gets really loud and annoying sometimes", he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah blah blah….c'mon!" yelled Ren as he ran forward and tripped over on a root.

Naruto sighed and walked over to him and grabbed him by his jumper and pulled him to his feet.

"You still have to be quiet okay", Ren rubbed his face.

"O-Okay", he said.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he gestured toward his back again.

"Come on, I know you want to", he smirked making Ren growl.

"Maybe…..

He jumped on Naruto's back and he hoisted him up.

"Nii-san, where are we going?" asked Ren quietly from Naruto's back as they walked through the forest.

"We're going to visit some friends", said Naruto.

"Why would any of your friends be out here in the forest?" asked Ren.

"You're sharper than I give you credit for, well you'll just have to wait and see huh", he chuckled and Ren pouted.

"Baka nii-san", he muttered as the sun rays pierced the tree-line and began raining down on them.

Eventually they reached a very large tree in the centre of the forest. Naruto continued to walk upward along the tree. Ren gripped him tighter as the wind blew strongly around them.

"Relax", said Naruto as they walked above the tree-line.

"You hear that?" asked Naruto as the sun came into view and he got back to a vertical base. Ren still grasping his shoulders tightly shook his head.

"No….what is it?" asked Ren.

"You have to listen more carefully", said Naruto.

Ren took a deep breath.

 **Chirp Chirp Chirp**

"Chirping?" wondered Ren.

"Yup", said Naruto as he walked forward. He set Ren on his shoulders as he grasped a tree-branch in front of him. He lifted himself up so his arms rested on it. For what little green on the branch present, it held in between two of its branches a nest made out of twigs. A single egg rested in the middle of it.

"Cute isn't it", said Naruto.

"That's it?" asked Ren. "You dragged me out here to see-

A loud squawk echoed throughout the forest as strong gust of wind rocketed toward them. Ren covered his eyes and opened them to see a very angle mother bird glaring at him with golden eyes.

"Hi there girl, you feeling well today?" asked Naruto.

Ren squeezed Naruto much harder as the bird continued to glare at him.

"Ren this is Tomiko….Tomiko….Ren", he said happily unaware of his brother's uncomfortableness. Tomiko angrily squawked at Ren, making Naruto laugh.

"I met her when I was training here with Kakashi-nii", explained Naruto. He moved one hand to stroke Tomiko's beak she gave a grateful noise in return. "See she's friendly, she's just afraid that you'll hurt her egg", Naruto laughed as he looked at his brother's unsure face. He grabbed the younger Namikaze's hand and put it where he had only just stroked Tomiko. The mother let out another thankful noise making Ren smile.

"She's pretty", he said.

"She sure is, now come on, wanna get Ramen for breakfast?" asked Naruto.

Ren cheered as Naruto jumped down onto the ground floor.

With Ren still on his back Naruto walked back through the way they came.

"Hey nii-san", said Naruto.

"Hmm", he responded.

"What does your **Swift Release** feel like?" asked Ren inquisitively finally dropping down from Naruto's back.

"Well huh…..

"Tou-san said that you have to combine two elements….what are they?" he asked.

"Um it's like this-

"And how do you move around so quickly….after going huaahhhhhh **Second Gear!"** exclaimed Ren taking the same stance Naruto does to activate his Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto smirked and flicked him on the forehead making him fall on his butt.

"You've got a lot of questions there", he chuckled.

"It feels like your entire body is on fire, like everything is working at twenty times what it should be", he said as Ren nodded. "The **Swift Release** works by combining ones own Naruto inner energy with **Raiton** and **Futon** chakra", explained Naruto.

"I move around so quickly because when it's activated the life energy within my body is increased and stimulates the fast twitch muscle fibres within my body. Enabling the body to move at much greater speeds and exert great force when applied to a single point. The reason for the aura is because it's an outward manifestation of the energy surging around my body, the more I drawn on energy from inward, the more it will become visible outwardly", he said holding up his index finger.

"The reason why it's yellow….well it's the luck of the draw really, Tou-san explained to me that there were all different variants of colours like blue, red, black and purple, depending on the colour of your chakra and your inner spirit", said Naruto.

"What's an inner spirit?" asked Ren paying full attention.

"Every living thing on this planet has inner spirit, for some reason when the **Swift Release** becomes active, this inner spirit comes to the surface to protect the user, like it fights with you in the form of a surrounding aura, it's also useful because I'm told that with proper training one can harden a hand or a leg to indestructible proportions….at least that's what Riku Namikaze was able to do…but I've only progressed so little in comparison to him", he sighed.

"I think you're plenty strong and huaaahhh **Second Gear** is way cool!" shouted Ren making Naruto smile. "Can I see it nii-san, please!?" asked Ren.

Naruto smiled.

"Sure since you were quiet…kinda", he chuckled as Ren stood up.

Naruto began to crouch down when Ren interrupted his focus.

"Nii-san why do you have to crouch down?" he asked.

"Well….you see I can't focus the energy to a single position because I don't have as much control as I'd like, so for now I have to take this stance because it allows me to fully tap into my inner spirit because it straightens the pathways from my legs and hands channelling it through my body…get it", Ren nodded.

'Does he really get it?' he wondered but shook his head and sighed.

"Okay ready?" asked Naruto.

Ren nodded again eagerly.

Naruto took his stance and balled his right hand into a fist resting it on the grassy floor.

"Huahhhhhhh", the ground around him began to tremble slightly as tiny pieces of dirt floated upward.

" **Second Gear!"** shouted Naruto as he was engulfed by his inner spirit.

"So cool!" shouted Ren as he reached out and touched the aura. "It's so warm", he smiled as a calming sensation washed over him.

"Nii-san you're aweso-

Naruto's eyes widened as his mind was drawn away from his body.

* * *

He opened his eyes to dark and damp sewer. He stood groggily to his feet planting his hands in the water below him. A loud rumble followed by a growl made Naruto raise an eyebrow. He followed the source down a dimly lit tunnel as the sounds of his splashing footsteps were the only thing separating this place from the deafening sound of silence.

Naruto came to an opening in the sewer, he was greeted by a large cag, with a sealing formula keeping it sealed.

"What's this?" he wondered.

" **Namikaze",** a growl erupted from the cage as a red slitted eye slashed through the darkness.

"That….eye…..

" **With those eyes and with a chakra stronger in life force than my own, you're the splitting image of Riku Namikaze",** Naruto's lip molded into an angry look as he stared into the cage.

"Kyuubi, you're a lot smaller than I remember", said Naruto as a claw thrusted through the bars at him almost touching him.

" **Little retch!"** he snapped. **"You were able to enter Ren's mindscape by mere luck as you have similar chakra, how annoying"** , he spat as he bared his fangs.

"For some reason I assumed that you would be more friendly", he chuckled nervously.

" **It pains me to here you breath!"** exclaimed Kyuubi in a booming voice.

"Now….that's not nice, what did I ever do to you?" asked Naruto.

" **Humans are so incompetent, you know so little but assume so much",** he snorted loudly.

"Well up until this point I had no idea that _you_ were competent, but then again you've just made a very sweeping statement", said Naruto crossing his arms.

" **I want to eat you",** growled Kyuubi.

"How am I supposed to respond to that?" asked Naruto with a sigh. "I knew that Tou-san didn't _defeat_ you, I'm guessing that this is Ren's mindscape. Funny, the Kyuubi sealed into a twerp like Ren", Naruto laughed, it drowned out into a chuckle when Kyuubi growled again.

" **You've got guts talking like that to me kid, even if I'm behind these bars…you should take pride in that face, but get out!"** shouted the Kitsune as Naruto was ejected from the Ren's mindscape.

* * *

"Where did it all go….nii-san….hey yo…Naruto…nii-san, you're so spacey y'know!" yelled Ren as Naruto looked down from his eye level to Ren's frowning face.

"Sorry there buddy", he chuckled and tapped her on the head. "Come on, you want to get ramen yeah?" asked Naruto.

Ren nodded eagerly

* * *

"That's all the information you need regarding this mission, do you have any further questions?" asked Ay looking at two of his newly promoted Chunin from behind his desk. The clouds behind him moving at peaceful pace, if only the view wasn't blocked by mountains paperwork.

"Understood Raikage-sama", said Yugito. "Right Samui-chan", said Yugito.

No response.

Said Konoichi was in the process of reminising about the Chunin Exams.

* * *

" _So…nice day we're having right?" he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously._

 _She merely nodded._

" _Um well good luck today…again I guess", he smiled._

" _Would you stop smiling it's annoying", she said not sparing him a glance._

" _You should try it sometime, maybe you wouldn't be so serious", he chuckled._

 _She didn't answer and his chuckling faded up into an embarrassed noise._

" _You're not very good at making small talk huh", he said._

" _No", she replied quickly._

 _Naruto chuckled nervously again._

" _Phew gee is it getting hot in here or is it just me", trying to make her laugh but his attempt failed miserably._

" _Thank you", she said._

" _Huh?" he asked not quite hearing her soft reply._

" _I said thank you….thank you for saving Rina, I know that you knew that she was my sister and you didn't tell me, or brag about it why?" she asked._

" _I don't know", he answered._

" _You don't know?" she repeated._

" _Yeah, she's safe so….no need to bring it up y'know", he chuckled._

" _Look, I'm grateful to you for saving my little sister but we aren't going to friends, I have no intention of getting to know you and as far as I'm concerned you're totally annoying and not cool", she said emotionlessly._

" _Huh, well if that's how it is I guess if we can't be friends we have to be rivals", said Naruto smiling._

" _You're…..a persistent weirdo", she commented._

" _And you're unfriendly and cynical", he smirked._

 _She 'hmphed' not giving him a solid reply._

" _I'll see you out there Samui-chan", he teased as Darui began the introductions._

 _He walked away with a cool wave._

* * *

 _"Like I said Samui-chan", Samui's eyes widened in shock as she watch Naruto's figure point his sword at her. "I am a ninja who would rather swallow his blood, before he swallows his pride, so I can't lose here", he said._

 _Suddenly he dashed out of the smoke toward her._

* * *

 _She gritted her teeth as Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her with his sword outstretched. The yellow dragon passed through her, she stood still for a few seconds. The crowd was silent in anticipation._

 _Samui sighed and smiled._

 _She dropped her sword._

 _"You're pretty cool…..Naruto", she gave him a small smile as she began falling toward the ground unconscious._

* * *

"Oh huh…sorry my mind was somewhere else", she smiled.

"DID SAMUI JUST SMILE!" said Ay and Yugito in unison.

She quickly caught herself and re-adopted her stoic outlook.

"I must say that, that's a little out of character", said Ay. "What's brought this on?" he asked.

"I…don't know what you're saying", she regained her composure.

"I bet you were thinking about Naruto- _kun_ ", teased Yugito.

"Stop being so childish Yugito", said Samui with a scowl. "What makes you think that I was thinking about that blonde idiot", she hmphed turning her head in a dismissive way.

"Minato's brat!" growled Ay slamming his fist into the desk. "I will not have my shinobi falling in love with one of his spawn! You are a Kumo shinobi first Samui put your feelings aside!" exclaimed Ay with a steely gaze.

Samui shook her head.

"I can assure you Raikage-sama we are nothing more than….rivals", she said her stoic tone.

"Yes…..see that it doesn't go any further", he growled signing another form in front of him.

* * *

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku Ramen to see team Gai, eating together.

"There's my favourite customers!" shouted Tenchu.

"Right in front of us…ouch", said Tenten.

"Don't feel bad Tenten, we're pretty loveable", said Naruto lifting Ren onto the seat.

"I can do it by myself nii-san!" he stressed.

"Right sorry I forgot at 6 years old you become extremely independent", said Naruto crossing his arms.

"Whatever!" Ren poked his tongue out.

"Here you go Ren-chan, first on is on the house", said Ayame with a giggle as she placed the bowl of miso ramen in front of the young red-head.

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" he exclaimed as he broke a pair of chopsticks and began inhaling the glorious dish.

"So how does being Chunin feel?" asked Neji stoically.

"Well I feel the same as I did yesterday", said Naruto. "But I suppose the jacket is pretty cool y'know", he smiled.

"You're so far ahead and we have two years until we graduate!" said Lee clenching his fist. "I'm so far behind of you Naruto-kun! I must up my training!" he declared making Naruto wave his hands in front of himself.

"N-No you shouldn't do that you'll most definitely hurt yourself", said Naruto. "Hey…we're still rivals and we aren't even adults yet so we have plenty of time to develop", he smirked.

Naruto sat down next to Ren and Tenten, he ordered a bowl of shrimp ramen for his trouble.

"What's up pups!" came a voice from behind them.

The woman put her arm around Naruto roughly making him wince but he smiled when he realised who it was.

"Hana you really shouldn't handle him like that you'll break his shiny new jacket", said Tenten as Hana chuckled.

"So mr big-shot Chunin still willing to hang out with your friends even though your moving up in the world and we're stuck in the academy?" she asked teasingly.

"Not particular is they are going to strangle me", said Naruto with a strained chuckle.

"Nii-san! More food", said Ren as Naruto dug into his pocket handing his little brother the money.

As he did Tenchu put his bowl of Ramen the table in front of him. Ren then ordered another bowl as Hana let go off him.

"What are you guys doing at the academy now-days?" asked Naruto.

"The lectures are mostly boring, shuriken practice is fun though", said Tenten.

Hana sat down next to Neji and scoffed.

"It's a load of garbage, it's boring as all hell", she said honestly.

"As blunt as ever I see", said Naruto with a sigh. "I really want to ask how Karin-chan is doing though", said Naruto.

"She's alright", said Hana. "She hangs out with a girl called Shiho, who by the way crushes on you hard blondie", Hana picked her teeth with the chopsticks.

Uh…cool I guess", he said with a shrug.

"Nii-san what's a crush?" asked Ren.

"Ah…..you should ask Kaa-chan, I'm sure she'll explain things to you", said Naruto.

He chuckled.

"How about Anko and Hayate?" he asked.

"They're very well and youthful", said Lee. "Both display excellent potential to be shinobi", he smiled.

The friends talked for a few more hours and Naruto took Ren back home, after bidding his goodbyes to his friends.

Ren's giggling was the very first thing that reached Kushina earshot as her eldest and youngest son came barrelling through the front door. The six-year-old went zipped straight to her mother and wrapped her in a loving hug.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Guess what, guess what!? I caught nii-san sneaking around in the morning!" Naruto coughed at his fast words. "We then played together in the forest and it was really awesome and then we got ramen and I met some of nii-san's friends and they are all really, really, really, really cool!" he babbled.

Kushina raised an eyebrow and sighed. She tried to follow the words that came at her from her son's mouth, but they came out at hundred-miles an hour.

"That's nice dear" she smiled rubbing the top of his head.

Karin came walking down the stair with a book in her hands and a hand on her heart.

"Oh that's so romantic", she sighed.

"You're ten, you should act like it", said Naruto with a huff. "If I have to start beating up academy students I might get demoted", he stressed.

"Tch, you can talk you're a fully-fledged ninja", she scowled. "And you can Shuddap, lots of girls like you!" she retorted.

"WHAT!" Kushina exclaimed making all of her children jump back.

"Y-You didn't let me finish K-Kaa-chan I meant that they all like Naruto's as friends because you raised him so well", Karin laughed nervously closing her book.

"Those little harpies won't get their claws into my little Naruto-chan!" she announced grabbing her eldest by the neck.

'This is becoming a regular occurrence', he thought with a sigh.

Kari came running down the stairs.

"Kaa-chan, kaa-chan my dowlly is swick!" she cried.

She stopped her crying when Naruto smiled at her.

"Hi there Kari-chan, have a good day?" he asked.

"You big meanie!" she pointed. "Why did you twake Wen instead of me!" she huffed.

Naruto walked over to her and got down to her level.

"Don't be like that, Ren wouldn't have even come if he hadn't stumbled into the kitchen being naughty", said Naruto poking her in the stomach electing a small giggle.

"Well I have a mission in a few hours", said Naruto. "So I'll be seeing you all in a few days", he winked.

"You've already packed?" asked Kushina.

Naruto pointed to his wrists.

"Of course!" he laughed. "Bye everyone!" he yelled as he ran out the front door.

Kushina watched her eldest boy run out with a smile on his face, gone as quick as he came.

'My little boy isn't so little anymore', she looked down to her youngest son who gave her a smile.

"Luckily I still have my youngest baby boy", she picked him up.

"Hey! Hey! Kaa-chan! Let me go! Let me go!" he squirmed and struggled.

"It's no use", she urged with a smile.

 **Chapter End**

 **Bit of a filler but the action will pick up soon. But some good build up and some questions were answered. Please REVIEW and let me know what you all think.**


	21. Strange Friends: Kuchiyose no Jutsu

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter, I appreciate all your REVIEWS from the past chapter.**

 **So please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you all think!**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Strange Friends: Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Naruto, Genma and Aoba walked through a forest on the border of the fire country. Naruto had his hands behind his back bringing up the rear, whilst Genma and Aoba walked in front of him.

"Oi Aoba-sensei", he said getting his old academy teacher's attention. "Why did you decide that teaching wasn't your thing, I thought that you liked the academy?" asked Naruto.

Aoba sighed.

"It was okay for that period of time in my life Naruto-kun, but now I want to get back in the action, doing these B-Rank missions will help with that", he explained while Naruto huffed.

"What's your problem kid?" asked Genma chewing on his senbon.

"I wanted to go on a mission at least low A-Rank or higher, these capture B-Ranked fugitive missions are a real drag y'know", he said with a pout.

"Eager to test yourself again kid, you need to slow down you just won those exams didn't you?" asked Aoba.

"Yeah so, I know that there are heaps of shinobi out there that are stronger than me and I want to fight them", he punched his open palm with a gloved fist. "The stronger the better", he chuckled.

"If I recall the last time you got in over your head you got a scar across your face", said Aoba ducking underneath a branch.

"Well yeah, it's pretty cool don't you think, I mean it's a conversation starter and a memory of my first mission outside the village, hell we saved a country", he laughed.

"That you did", said Genma as he held his hand up stopping both Aoba and Naruto in their tracks.

"So you've come for me wa yo!", came a voice from the tree-top.

" **Bakuhatsu ono kikku!"** exclaimed the voice.

The leaf ninja jumped back as a figure jumped through the tree-line. The presumed fugitive spun in mid-air and delivered an axe kick where the three ninja once stood. The area around the impact erupted in an explosion. Naruto held his hands in front of him to cover his eyes from the smoke.

"Hailing from the great-land of Rivers and Streams, a member of the proud Okama clan, he's the man that looks as good as any lady, who uses the **Bakuhatsu Ashi** **(Explosive Kick)** with grace and style, I am the great Totaro-chan!" said the voice as the smoke disappeared.

As the smoke cleared a relatively tall male appeared.

"Okama….as in cross dresser?" wondered Aoba.

"That's right wa yo!" he said giving them the thumbs up as his appearance was fully revealed through the smoke.

Totaro was in fact a cross-dresser, he wore a flamboyant and very bright ballet costume with a pink rose theme. He wore a red over coat and blue baggy stockings that were cut to reach just above his knees. He also sported very heavy makeup, including green eye-liner and red lipstick. He also had a very wild grin plastered on his face, his exposed legs were very hairy. His hair was cut into a bowl cut that hung just above his ears and trimmed eyebrows.

"Hey you!" he pointed toward Naruto as he spun around, stepped back twice and spun again. "You're **The Swift Blade,** Naruto Namikaze!" he smirked.

"Yeah that's me y'know", said Naruto pointed toward himself.

"Who knew that, that would send such an accomplished ninja after me", he chuckled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and waved his hand at him.

"Aw don't say that you'll make me blush", he laughed.

"This is no time to be flattered!" yelled Aoba.

" **Okama Man, Totaro watoyo!** You are under arrest for selling forbidden Jutsu on the black market, resistance will only worsen your punishment!" exclaimed Genma making the cross-dresser laugh and poke his tongue out at them.

"You can't catch me wa you!" he spun around and disappeared in a burst of speed leaving dust where he stood.

Naruto also disappeared, mili-seconds past and a loud clang echoed around them. Aoba looked around but tensed when he heard shallow breaths behind him. Naruto stood in front of him blocking a stab with a kunai from Totaro. He held **Orochimanji** reversed grip with the flat end struggling against the sharp end of the kunai. Both Ninja glared at each other as Naruto channeled chakra through his blade, he then parried the kunai away.

'I've been out of action for to long, my reflexes are to slow", Aoba gritted his teeth jumping away.

Naruto pivoted around and slashed the kunai in half. Totaro stamped his foot behind him and spun around gracefully, he extended his leg attempting to kick Naruto in the temple. Naruto brought his forearm up blocking the kick. The impact created a small shockwave cracking some of the ground beneath them.

"Not bad Swift-chan!" said Totaro with a jubilant.

"Not bad yourself Toto-chan!" Naruto grunted and smiled.

Aoba was about to jump forward but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Wha-Genma Naruto-kun needs our help to beat him, he may be a strange queer but he's a low A-Rank shinobi", said Aoba in a hasty tone.

"Naruto isn't some brat anymore Aoba, do you really think he would pick a fight he can't win, plus I don't think he'd much like it if we got involved, you know what Namikaze are like", said Genma with a cheeky smile.

"A-Alright but the second he's in trouble-

"He'd never forgive you, just watch", said Genma.

As he finished his sentence Totaro jumped back stepping into his fighting stance, which involved him resting his right foot just above his knee, he held one hand at his stomach and the other out to his side.

"Show me your gutsy dance Swift-chan!" he yelled moving his hand out in front of him gesturing him to come forward.

Naruto smirked.

"Gladly, let's dance then Toto-chan!" shouted Naruto in response as they both charged forward.

* * *

"How much longer till we reach Totaro's location?" asked Yugito.

Next to her Samui, both of them jumped from branch to branch along the border of the Lightning country.

Samui closed her eyes and held up a ram-sign with one hand.

"A few kilometers, he isn't alone, I can't tell from this far away who they are but there is a number of chakra's converging on one spot, one them is oddly familiar but at this point I can't distinguish the identity of this person, but judging from the amount of chakra that they're out-putting I'd say that they are a ninja", she said opening her light blue eyes.

"Hmm, interesting, imagine if it was Naruto- _kunI_!" she teased making a kissy-face.

"I'm warning you tabi", Samui said in a low tone.

"I'd be careful Samui-chan in a few years he'll have girls all over the elemental nations swooning over him and sending him marriage proposals, I'd get in their quickly", she winked.

"For the last time you immature loser, it's uncool for you to assume that I like that blonde idiot", she jumped ahead not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Why did God bless me with such an evil power", she giggled jumping after her inwardly embarrassed friend.

* * *

" **Bakuhatsu: Raundohausu Kikku!"** Naruto back flipped into a clearing the small forest as the trees in front of him exploded in a flurry of flames.

He landed in the middle of the clearing whipping a trickle of blood spilling from the corner of his mouth onto his cheek with his back hand. Totaro twirled around out of the smoke with a smile on his face.

"You gotta do better than that Swift-chan, my **Bakuhatsu Kikku** is the ultimate form of destructive power and beauty combined into one", he laughed holding his leg out horizontally at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, soon it boiled over into full-blown laughter.

"Ah I'll admit that your **Bakuhatsu Kikku** is pretty cool, but you're holding back", he smirked.

"Well I hope you are to otherwise you don't deserve to be in that bingo book wa yo!" he laughed.

He suddenly turned serious.

" **Bakuhatsu Gyaku kaiten Kikku!"** he spun around as he rocketed toward Naruto.

A burst of yellow aura erupted around Naruto, quickly disappearing as he held his hand out toward Totaro's form.

" **Jinsoku no Namikaze Mai!"** the sound of the wind rushing through the clearing reached Naruto's ears as the sound of Totaro's leg piercing the stagnant air.

Naruto jumped backward as he moved around the cross-dresser's leg at blinding-speed. After a few steps he planted his hands to the right as Totaro's leg passed him. He then attempted to deliver a kick to his face, Totaro brought his leg up, blocking it with his knee. The force cracked the ground again beneath them. Naruto rotated his body on his palms, leaving dust behind them. He delivered a kick to the back of the cross-dressers back, he smirked, but he quickly got removed from his face when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, replaced by a log.

" **Bakuhatsu Gyaku kaiten Kikku!"** he appeared next to Naruto again in a burst of speed.

"To slow Swift-chan!" he laughed as he delivered a backwards kick to Naruto's face.

He skidded back and was launched through a tree. He recovered by flipping back and up and over the tree line pushing off a tree-trunk. He ran through some hand signs and inhaled.

" **Futon: Renkūdan",** Naruto launched multiple air bullets at Totoro, who winced.

"Shit!" he held his hands up in front him as he was launched through the air into a tree similar to how Naruto ended up.

"That hurt wa yo!" said the cross-dresser as he jumped up landing on the tree-line looking over on Naruto on the opposite.

"What's wrong Toto-chan, you gotta do better than that!" challenged Naruto.

"Oh….oh….oh….oh I haven't had a good fight in ages", he rested his hand on his chin. "It'll be such a shame when I blow your face off", he chuckled.

"Ha! Not if I cut you in half first!" shot back Naruto.

From a top of a tree branch over-looking the heated battle Aoba's mouth was slack.

"They're both enjoying this…they could die at any moment….AND THEY'RE ENJOYING THEMSELVES!" shouted the newly reinstated field ninja.

Genma sighed.

"Makin' friends and gettin' stronger with every battle", he sighed and let a smile appear on his face.

* * *

"Wohoo did you feel that?" asked Yugito as her and Samui closed in on the sources of chakra.

"Yes…..I did", she said clenching her fist.

"What's wrong? Feel something you don't like?" she asked in a curious tone of voice.

"No…it's nothing", she said.

"You're a terrible liar Samui-chan", her head suddenly shot up in the direction of the chakra signatures. "Damn another clash, it feels like a serious battle is going on", said Yugito.

"I wonder…..

She raised an eyebrow as she felt another wave of chakra hit her.

"What do you think Samui-chan?" asked Yugito.

"I think...that we better pick up the pace and hurry before Totaro gets away", she said.

"Hmm, if I didn't know better I'd say you were avoiding the question", she said with a cat-like grin. "Or I could be wrong and you're acting all secretive for nothing, that's probably it", she giggled with a glint in her eyes.

Samui sighed.

"Why are you so annoying?" she asked.

"Aw you love me", she stuck her tongue out as they closed into the battle being fought.

* * *

Loud battle cries followed by another explosion rocked the forest as trees flew across the area at a high pace. Totaro flipped out of the tree-line, his ballet shoe just stopping before falling off the cliff behind him. The cliff behind him led to a drop into the Fire Valley, a place that marked the border of the Lightning Country and Fire Country.

"This is not good wa yo!" cried the cross-dresser as the trees in front of him were up rooted and thrown toward him. He kicked them away, the bark and foliage falling behind him.

"Huaaaaaaaah! **Second Gear!"** a yellow aura exploded through the tree-line as Naruto in a burst of speed charged toward Totaro.

"W-Wait Swift-chan we're gonna fall wa yo!" exclaimed Totaro but it was to late as they both were sent hurtling off the cliff.

Naruto suddenly released and the aura around him disappeared.

"NARUTO!" called Aoba from the top of the cliff as he and Genma appeared.

At the same time Samui and Yugito appeared in the tree-line opposite the side that Naruto and Totaro fell off from.

"Naruto! And it's Totaro!" exclaimed Yugito in shock.

Samui gasped sharply but no sooner as the sound left her mouth she covered it with both her hands.

"I guess I got carried away hmm", said Naruto calmly as he and the cross-dresser raced toward the ground.

"Good one you stupid-dumb-blonde!" cried Totaro as his arms and legs waved about in the air in an attempt to make it to the cliff.

"What! So I made a mistake! Why don't you can it you pansy!" retorted Naruto.

"This is no time for name calling in a few moments we're gonna die!" shouted the fugitive.

"Don't you think I know that! I didn't even get to become Hokage or eat Ichiraku ramen again!" cried Naruto.

"That's all you can think about food-you crazy little-

He reached out and grabbed Naruto by the collar intending to give him a punch to the face.

He was cut off as both he and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto's finger twitched as a warm wind blew through his blonde hair. It was dark, the sun was blocked by a large rock above him. Totaro laid with his head opposite him so they couldn't see each other.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as the rock began to sway from side to side. He reached out to put it back into place. But the rock swatted him away with a jagged edge and then hit him in the face making him wince.

" **Watch where you put that thing!"** came a feminine voice.

"Wha! The rock can talk, maybe we were transported to la-la-land", he adopted a thinking pose.

" **I'm not a rock I'm an eagle, silly human",** Naruto received another peck for his trouble.

His eyes widened as he shot up straight in the face of two blue eyes, a similar colour to his own.

" **Why are you so close, is this how humans greet each other?"** asked the female eagle.

The world around him was completely different to the one that he'd had just been sent from. It was spacious, large trees popped up in random locations as birds of all shapes and sizes flew above him. He and Totaro had landed in a clearing obviously and by some-manner of chance this little-or not so little bird happened to be in the same area.

She came up just below Naruto's waist as she was now eye-level with him sitting up. She had a mostly brown with a few streaks of white coloured head and her tail feathers were a light brown body as were her wings. Her legs and bill were dark yellow. She wore a blue chullo with a white pattern on it and pink goggles with blue lenses. The two straps from her chullo framed her innocent face as she looked happily at the blonde in front of her.

" **What's your name human!?"** she chirped jubilantly flapping her wings.

"Uh me?" he pointed to himself dumbly.

"Oi Swift-chan you a-a-a-holy that's a big bird wa yo!" from behind Naruto, Totaro quickly stepped backward.

" **But I'm only a chick, see I still have baby-fat if that's what you mean?"** she asked innocently.

Totaro scurried over to Naruto, grabbing him and pulled him back to his original position.

"What the hell, what did you do wa yo?" he whispered harshly.

"Don't get testy with me", growled Naruto as Totaro let out a small chuckle.

"What?" he asked.

"You said testy-

Naruto boinked him on top of his head.

"This isn't the time for that!" he shouted angrily.

Totaro rubbed his head.

"Fine, fine but how do you propose we get home?" asked the cross-dresser.

" **Hey! What are you guys whispering about? My daddy says it's rude to keep secrets you know!"** shouted the chick angrily flapping her wings.

"Oh we're sorry, you asked for my name earlier and I didn't answer, I'm Naruto Namikaze nice-

" **Namikaze? You, really?!"** she asked appearing in his face at a surprisingly speed rate.

Naruto's hair whipped a little, as his bangs fell back into place he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…kinda", he scratched the side of his cheek.

" **Then you're the one I've been waiting for!"** she exclaimed.

"M-Me", he squeaked.

" **Of course you Naruto-kun!"** she giggled.

"Why would I be the one you're waiting for?" he asked.

" **Come on we have to go to Mt Raiga right now!"** she urged. **"Daddy will want to see you!"** she poked her bill into his chest and flipped him over with surprising ease onto her back.

"W-Wait, h-hey!" she flapped her wings as Naruto tightly gripped her neck.

She pushed off from the ground with great power, so great that it sent Totaro flying into a nearby tree.

"Wo, wo, wo-hey uh isn't there a safety brief or something!?" he exclaimed as the young bird climbed above the clouds.

Naruto's cheeks flapped backward as his sword clung to his lower back and his Chunin jacket clung to his chest and arms. Likewise his forehead protector refused to let go of him as he and the young bird raced through the skies of this strange land. He managed to gather that they were heading to a place called Mt Raiga, why and where were questions running through his head. But all the while he couldn't help but let a smile creep up on his face.

"So this is as fast as you can go?" he asked.

" **I can go a little faster, but I don't want to hurt you, daddy says that human people's bodies aren't used to the wind",** she explained.

"Bet you can't go faster!" he challenged.

" **What! I can go way faster!"** she yelled obviously insulted by his comment.

"Prove it birdy-chan!" he shouted.

" **My name is Misa!"** she yelled.

"Well Misa-chan, show me how fast you are!" he almost regreted those words as she took off at high speeds sailing through the clouds.

* * *

"Where did he go!?" asked Aoba turning to Genma who had a confused expression on his face.

"Relax", he said.

"How can you be relaxed?" asked Aoba. "Naruto might be-

"Exactly _might_ be", said Genma as the wind picked up. "If he and that weirdo had both died we would have heard some-sort of indication, on top of that we'd still be able to sense some signature of their chakras, so he isn't dead, my guess he was summoned away and Totaro just happen to be touching him. They both could be anywhere right now", said Genma.

"What are we gonna tell Hokage-sama?" cried Aoba.

"I would be more worried about what we're gonna tell Lady-Kushina", said Genma as a dark cloud appeared over the both of them.

A similar deduction was made by the two cloud konoichi over the other side of the valley.

"They cloud be anywhere in the world right now", said Yugito.

She didn't notice but Samui let out a soft sigh from a few steps behind her.

* * *

"So Misa-chan I'm guess that, that's Mt Raiga?" asked Naruto pointing to the large mountain in the distance.

" **Yeah that's it",** as more and more birds seemed to appear next to them.

" **Misa onee-chan!"** said an eagle flying next to him.

" **What are you doing with this-Namikaze!?"** exclaimed the male bird.

He had the same colouring as Misa, however he was a little smaller than her.

" **Pretty cool huh!"** she exclaimed proudly.

" **Father will want to meet, how did he end up here?"** he asked.

" **I dunno ask him", she said.**

"I dunno either", he said with a shrug.

" **Not the sharpest talon is he",** pointed out the male bird.

" **But he's really nice Kaze-chan",** she said as the duo flew among the clouds to their home.

* * *

Naruto had been taken to the top of Mt Raiga where he now stood in front of the eagle king. He was in a large room, only he, Misa and the large eagle in front of him were present. The eagle boss stood with his large wings resting on his sides. The boss summon in front of him was the very definition of gargantuan. He towered over the Hokage building and if he had to give a rough estimate, he would say that he was definitely the same size, if not a little bigger than his father's and grandfather's summon Gamabunta. He had a dark brown body with lighter shade of brown appearing at random through the colouring. He also had a white feathered head and very long tail feathers. His eyes were golden and piercing, staring down at Naruto, looking over every inch of him keenly. Two magnificent bird baths stood proudly next to him.

" **Hi daddy",** chirped Misa.

" **Well I see you've found young Naruto-chan",** he said in a prideful and elegant tone.

" **Yup! He's really nice",** she commented.

" **Well that's good to hear, so young chick, I see you made it saftely",** he said with a smile. **"I am Tsubasa",** introduced himself.

"You're the one who summoned me? That's kinda rude y'know", he said almost forgetting who he was talking to.

Misa bill was agape as she hit him over the head with her wing, surprising him with the hardness.

"Ouch", he whined.

To Misa surprise her father simply chuckled.

" **It's refreshing to have such a lively young man here after all these years, tell me Naruto-chan do you know what we are?"** he asked.

"You're eagles….big-eagles", he rubbed the back of his head. "But that answer is a bit to simple", he stated sheepishly.

" **Right you are though, we are in fact eagles, eagles that have long since bonded with the Namikaze clan for generations",** he said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"You're summons", he stated.

" **You are correct, you are indeed a bright young man, we have known of your existence for the past decade, as we know of every other Namikaze in existence",** he said knowingly.

"So you were spying on me?" he asked.

" **You could say that yes",** stated the boss summon bluntly.

" **Daddy! We should make him a summoner!"** suggested Misa.

Tsubasa sweat dropped.

" **I was getting to that dear",** he sighed. **"Naruto-chan, we have waited for another Namikaze with your potential to appear in the world for a very long time, would you be interested in becoming the summoner of the Eagle clan, like your ancestors before you?"** asked Tsubasa.

"Sure", he smirked. "I'd love to be a summoner", he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

" **Excellent!"** stated Tsubasa happily.

In a puff of smoke a contract appeared in front of him. It unfurled by itself until it reached a blank space, the name before where he were to write his was dulled a little.

"Riku Namikaze", he gasped.

" **Ah yes Riku-chan, he was a fine man, but that's a story for another day, please sign your name in blood to complete the contract",** explained Tsubasa as Naruto bit his thumb.

Misa put her wing on top of Naruto's hand as some of his blood dripped onto the blank space.

" **So that's how it is daughter",** said Tsubasa with an amused tone.

"How what is?" asked Naruto.

" **Naruto-kun let's be partners!"** she chirped happily.

"You wanna be partners with me?" he asked.

" **Yeah!"** she stated simply.

"So we both sign our names?" he asked.

" **No silly, I can't summon myself, we sign your name together, then we make a bond together making me your familiar",** she stated.

"Oh cool, let's do that", said Naruto with a smile unearning a nod from Misa.

They both signed their Naruto's name on the blank space down vertically. The contract then refurled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A sudden rush of power ignited within boy the young eagle chick and Naruto. Naruto held Misa's wing feathers as a yellow aura engulfed them both.

"Wo", said Naruto as he looked at Misa with a smile.

" **Congratulations, Naruto-chan you'd best be returning to your world now, you may summon us as you wish, Misa being your first and foremost choice, but if the situation calls for it, you may summon me for the time being as she is only a baby",** he stated.

" **I'm not a baby!"** she yelled.

" **Right, sorry dear",** winced the large eagle.

The aura around them disappeared as Naruto's clothes returned to their sitting places, as did his hair.

"Alright Misa-chan, you ready to go?" asked Naruto.

" **Go where, I can reverse summon to you know, right here in fact",** she said.

"Sure but first we have to go pick up my friend who was summoned here with me", he laughed.

" **That girly man-woman?"** she asked bluntly.

"I don't think he likes to be called that but yes him, see he belongs in my world as well and I couldn't let him become eagle food or a support twig for a nest", he chuckled again making her smile.

" **Sure we can go get him",** she looked at her father who nodded at her.

" **You may use the 'quick exit'",** he suggested as he looked to the stone wall next to him. The wall opened up to reveal a balcony over-looking the entire land from above some clouds.

" **Let's go Naruto-kun!"** she chirped as she flipped him onto her back.

" **Be careful with him",** warned her father but she didn't seem to listen as she took off, off the balcony, diving at break-neck speeds.

Naruto's laughter echoed back to him making him sigh.

" **Things are going to get very interesting around here",** said the eagle looking out to his dominion with a smile.

* * *

"This isn't funny Swift-chan got kidnapped and now I'm stuck in the middle of this weird forest!" cried Totaro as he was once again blown away into the same tree as before by a gust of wind.

He grunted.

"This is getting old-

He gasped as he saw Naruto land with the same bird before, smiling at him.

"Swift-chan!" he exclaimed as he ran over to him and hugged him shaking the poor blonde back and forth.

"Uh…there, there Toto-chan", comforted Naruto patting him on his arm.

"I thought that I was gonna die!" he stressed.

"Well you're obviously not, so, stop crying", he chuckled as he let him go. "Misa-chan can transport us back to our world", he smiled.

"Cool, but if those konoichi are in the same place that I sensed than I can tell I'm in for a fight and I think that I've had enough fun for today", he said honestly tired.

"Hmm, Misa-chan could you possibly maybe transport us to a different location?" he asked.

" **Sure, but I don't know anywhere else in your world, there's no telling where you'd end up",** she said explaining the situation to them.

"Well how bout this, you transport us back and I'll summon you so we can get back?" suggested Naruto.

" **Okay, get off and I'll do it",** Naruto jumped off her next to Totaro. Misa slammed her hand on the ground and both of them disappeared in a burst of smoke.

* * *

Naruto and Totaro both appeared in the human world, but in a not-so-far-away-place, as they originally though that they would end up.

"Misa-chan!" shouted Naruto in shock as he an Totaro plummeted to the ground above the valley of fire.

"I'm over falling! Summon her already please Swift-chan!" begged Totaro as the on-lookers below watched with baited breaths.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Aoba.

"Naruto and Totaro are falling!" exclaimed Yugito.

"Naruto!" Samui stood at the edge of the cliff and let out a shout of concern of her own.

Both Totaro and Naruto passed down right in front of them.

Yugito looked at her with a shocked expression as the wind rocked her long hair around.

Naruto but his thumb and ran through some hand-signs in mid-air as he and Totaro passed the cliff's edge.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu",** he yelled as summoning formula appeared beneath his right hand as he thrusted it toward the ground.

Misa appeared in a burst of smoke picking the pair of them up. She then quickly climbed above the cliff's edge. With an upward wind she passed Samui and Yugito. Both Konoichi caught a glimpse of Naruto's smiling face and Totaro's tear stained one, obviously frightened.

"Woohoo!" his voice echoed throughout the valley as he and Totaro disappeared above the clouds.

"How am I going to explain this to the Hokage, not to mention Lady Kushina", cried Aoba.

"Good luck with that death trap", said Genma with a small chuckle.

Aoba whined and slapped himself in the face out of frustration.

"Just typical", said Yugito with a shake of her head. "I wonder how Ay-sama is going to take this, our target was saved by his mortal enemy's son, oh dear", she sighed.

Samui smiled up to sky, Naruto's smiling face still clear in her mind.

'Idiot', she thought as her smile grew a little from a small quirk to a real one, a real smile, something that she hadn't done for many people, but she couldn't understand why he elicited this response from her every time she thought about him.

She dismissed the thoughts quickly as she covered her smile with her hand as the son began to set in the distance.

* * *

"Well you see Ay-sama, Naruto had apparently been fight with Totaro and then he and Naruto were summoned away and then escaped on some big bird and well….

Yugito giggled as she quirkily scratched the side of her cheek.

Ay growled and threw his desk out of the window behind him.

"NAMIKAZE!" he shouted, everyone hearing him with the radius of his office.

"Do you have anything to add?" he asked looking at Samui.

Samui simply shook her head struggling to keep her cool.

Ay sighed at dumbed himself back in his chair.

"Don't you have to feel in a form to get your desk replaced….oh…ho maybe not", Yugito chuckled as Ay growled at her.

* * *

"Well you see Lady Kushina…Minato-sama, we ah found Totaro and Naruto-kun fought him and…..disappeared and well….

Aoba trailed off as he faced Kushina's intense gaze and Minato's steely look from behind the Hokage's desk.

"Disappeared….you mean you lost my boy?" asked Minato.

Kushina's grip on the desk splintered the wood.

"You'd had bett-

"WOOOOHHOOOOO!" the shinobi in the room looked up out of Minato's window as a gust of wind rushed down from the sky.

Naruto appeared standing up with his hands raised as Misa hovered below him.

"That was awesome!" he laughed.

Minato sighed.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" shouted Kushina as Naruto winced from behind the glass.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please REVIEW and let me know all your opinions.**

 **Bakuhatsu: ono kikku**

 **Explosive Axe Kick**

 **Bakuhatsu: Raundohausu Kikku**

 **Explosive Round house Kick**

 **Bakuhatsu Gyaku kaiten Kikku**

 **Explosive Reverse Spinning Kick**

 **Jinsoku no Namikaze Mai**

 **Swift Style: Namikaze Dance**

 **Fūton: Renkūdan**

 **Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets**


	22. Mind Bridge no Jutsu

**Thank you for all the kinds words everyone. Anyhow, thank you to all those who REVIEWED the last chapter, which introduced the 'Okama' or 'Crossdresser' Toto and Naruto signed a summoning contract with the Eagle clan.**

 **Please REVIEW and let me know what you all think!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **Mind Bridge no Jutsu**

 **2 Years later**

Two ships floated on the ocean's dark surface in the dead of night. The Land of Rice Patties in the distance, the waves rocked calmly knocked the frigates side-to-side. The night had just begun to overtake the day, and it was getting darker. The ship that adjourned the Konoha symbol on its white sails was a mess of frantic movement. Many men and women with Konoha head bands sporting Jonin and Chunin attire swiftly ran around the wooden vessel as the other ship floated ominously next to them with no apparent crew or any sort of action at all. The ship sported black sails that were tattered and worn. On the sides of the ship the symbol of the sound village was carved proudly into the wood.

A young man stood on the Konoha's ship's deck railing, holding on the sail's supporting rope a metal plated black glove. His heel and toeless black shinobi sandals were tucked into a pair of black pants. He sported long black hooded cloak blocking his attire and facial features from sight, with the expectation being two long blonde bangs that were caught up in the wind flowing away from the perimeters of his hood.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps from the other ship signified the complete stand-still on the Konoha shinobi ship. Many soldiers from within the black sailed ship adjacent to them began piling out in a slow simultaneous pace. Every warrior was skull-helmed and wore heavy armor. Their skin all resembled snow and the colour of their eyes brightly shone a blank yellow in the darkness of the night. Many of them tightly gripped a large array of weaponry, mainly swords and axes. Once they were all stationed out on deck a chocking silence enveloped the area around the two vessels.

Heeled boots hit the floor of the ship belonging to the sound village like a drum beating. The owner of the footsteps appeared up onto the deck from the wooden stairwell. The woman walked through her warriors, grasping a pair of curved dual swords. She sensually slide them along their chests and necks as her features became more clear.

She cut her black hair short, the straight locks reaching just below her ears. A few strands of black hair on the left side of her forehead were longer in length. She had proclaim skin, which glowed menacingly in the moonlight. Her dark eyes made their way to the cloaked figure standing in front of the Konoha shinobi. She sported extremely revealing attire that left very little to be desired. She wore nothing underneath the armour that covered certain parts of her body. Her heeled boots reaching to her knees. She wore a two piece armour set that barely clung around her waist and upper thighs. Another small piece of metal hung over her the bottom half of her chest.

Cerulean eyes narrowed themselves at the ship as the young man removed his hood covering his facial features.

"Naruto Namikaze", spoke the woman in an alluring voice. "At first glance the stories I've heard about you seem to be over-exaggerated", said the woman reaching the railing on her ship.

She licked her lips in anticipation.

A small smile made its way onto Naruto's lips as he surveyed the monstrosities before him. His features otherwise remained unchanging.

"I am Myou, Orochimaru-sama's humble servant", she introduced herself moving her hands outwardly showing herself fully to Naruto, who's smile disappeared. "Have you nothing to say?" she enquired of the young blonde who unclipped the front of his cloak revealing his upper attire.

He wore a mesh shirt underneath a white undershirt and a black jacket. Over the top her wore an unzipped Konoha Jonin flak-jacket. The **Orochimanji** strapped to his back, proudly shining in the moonlight.

"Sometimes silence is the loudest answer one could ever give", he responded stoically as the smile on Myou's face disappeared.

A few moments of utter silence past. The only sound in the background was the wind and the waves hitting the boats rocking them back and forth.

"Kill him", she spoke.

On cue the warriors let out a chorus of battle cries as they grabbed the grappling hooks at the edge of their ship. With vigor they tossed them at Konoha's wooden vessel, the sharpened metal digging into the wooden, making it splinter.

"Commander what should we do?" asked a frightened Chunin who along with many other low ranking ninja had stood still.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off the ship.

"Wait", he responded calmly. "We're here to elimante her and her crew, if they want a confrontation then it only makes our job all the more easier. Wouldn't you agree?" asked Naruto as the sound crew fired fire tipped arrows at the main mast.

Water Jutsu wrapped around the mast protecting it. Many warriors leaped onto the ship as the slammed together, likewise many Konoha shinobi charged onto the sound ship.

"Don't worry about a thing", Naruto jumped down from the railing stabbing a warrior in the skull behind him with his newly drawn weapon. The older Chunin watched in horror as the warrior let out a blood curtling scream, falling into the ocean.

"Protect the sails and the mast and await further orders", said Naruto as he charged behind him.

Naruto jumped over some debris, using his left hand to leap over the cargo. He slashed at a warrior who had a shinobi pinned down on the deck. The warrior cried out as Naruto kicked him off his comrade harshly. Another sound warrior screamed and charged at him from his behind. He side stepped an axe as it imbedded came down. It came down hard onto the wooden deck, the warrior cried out as it tried to free the weapon. Naruto gripped his sword and thrusted into the monster's ribcage. It fell next to him, he gave the older man a serious look and ran forward. Jumping down into a newly created hole on the decking of the sound ship.

He landed in a hall where water had taken into the side of the ship at some point in the early stages of the battle. Naruto ignored the fact that he was now ankle deep in dirty water and began running through the warrior field hall. A group of seven monsters screamed bloody murder at him as his form disappeared and reappeared a second later behind the group with a splash. They all turned around but stopped when Naruto turned to them with a neutral look. Suddenly the warriors all began to fall apart into messes on the watery hull.

Naruto ran up the stairs to the top deck. On top of the ships was utter carnage, many shinobi and sound warriors who could do little but scream were battling for supremacy on the two vessels. Luckily the main mast of Konoha's ship was still intact. Naruto narrowed his eyes to the helm of the ship were Myou was standing with her swords-a-ready. A painfully annoying smirk edged its way onto her blemishless features, eliciting a grow from Naruto.

The young blonde charged up across through the myriad battle with an angry look on his face. As he reached the door to the captain's quarters, before his attempt to the one of two stairwells to Myou on the side of the ship. A warrior charged through the door wielding a broadsword with ferocity.

Naruto blocked a downward slash, he channeled his chakra through the blade, cutting the large weapon in half. The tip falling harmlessly into the ocean. He sidestepped a grapple attempt from the warrior kicked slashed at is midsection causing him to fall into the ocean with a cry of pain. He ran up the steps without a second to waste. He slide across the wet deck as he reached the platform that was connected the helm via a set of wooden stairs.

Myou turned to his with on sword outstretched to him.

"You will never reach Orochimaru-sama alive!" she taunted with a scowl.

"For his sake, he'd better hope I don't", said Naruto as he gripped **Orochimanji** with intensity walking onto the platform.

They charged at each other as Myou's dual blades clanged against Naruto's legendary steel. Sparks emitted from the contact as Naruto pushed her backward, earning a feral screech from the sound servant. She parried off Naruto's blade to the side making him stumble forward at the loss of an opposing force. She swept his leg making him fall to the ground, she twirled clockwise and stabbed him in the stomach.

However, no sign of death occurred, no blood, her sword had just gone straight through him. Her eyes widened as Naruto's entire body glowed yellow, the resulting effect was an explosion that rocked the two ships, halting the fighting for a second.

"Commander!" shouted a Konoha shinobi stated on the friendly ship.

Myou appeared in a burst of speed a top the main mast of her ship, with a labored expression.

'This kid is no joke, he almost killed me-ME!' she thought angry as Naruto appeared behind her with his blade drawn and a calm expression.

"You really shouldn't be so cocky", warned Myou as the kanji for 'Seal' appeared on the wood below his feet.

Naruto remained calm as a cursed Jinjutsu spread across the visible parts of his body. Myou laughed as she sprinted across the spherical shaped wood. She delivered two punches with the hilts of her swords to his face making him spit up blood. His cheek turned, blood began to drip from his lip and his eye beginning to bruise from the metal.

"That all?" he taunted turning to her. "Perhaps the stories I've heard about you….are exaggerated", he smirked at her as her eyes widened.

Suddenly she awoke to a much different reality were she in fact was immobilised by the Jinjutsu. She screeched and wailed, struggling against the Jutsu.

"I've studied Orochimaru's Jinjutsu", stated Naruto as he sheathed his weapon. Myou snarled at him as she struggled to no-avail. "Interrogating you would be useless. Orochimaru's Jinjutsu is strong enough to overcome any form of torture, you'd die before we'd get any information", he held his arm out as magnetic blue lighting began to sparsely dance around his palm.

"Orochimaru is immortal", she cackled as the lightning stabilised in Naruto's hand as he continued his walk toward her. "And with Erol at his side….you're as good as dead", she smirked as him as he stopped right in from of her face. His breath warming her skin as the lightning illuminated their features.

"The clone has a name?" asked Naruto rhetorically. "Well he can tell you how powerful he is when I send him to hell after you", he whispered as he stabbed her in the chest, blood trickling down onto the lower deck as he pulled his arm out of her chest cavity.

* * *

"So your mission went well", said Minato as he sat in his office facing his son.

"Yes, it went as planned although I did not expect to be chasing her for a week on a ship", Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Minato smiled and shook his head.

"I've received reports from your second in command, you handled your first mission as a Jonin quite well. You also led the mission, which is equally impressive", Minato nodded his head as he looked at the numerous papers below him.

"I'm still shocked that you refused the invitation to join ANBU, Itachi joined and although Yugao changed her mind she certainly seemed very keen to join up until a few months ago", said Minato leaning backward in his chair.

"Yugao said the week in the training camp wasn't what she expected", he shrugged. "She's happy with being a Jonin like-myself" Naruto rubbed his arm and sighed. "So what's my next mission?" asked Naruto eagerly.

Minato raised an eyebrow at his thirteen-year-old son.

"Go home, get some rest and tomorrow report at the academy at 0900 hours", Naruto jaw dropped as Minato threw a mission brief at him. He caught it and held it to his thigh.

"B-But I'm a Jonin-I shouldn't…that's Chunin work!" he shouted. "Tou-

Minato raised an eyebrow eliciting a cough from the adolescent.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask why I've been given a mission at the academy?" asked Naruto professionally.

Minato leaned forward and rested his head on his knuckles.

"You have a very dangerous habit of getting in over your head son", Naruto winced inwardly at his father's words. "You have been gifted with a natural talent that far exceeds my own", he smiled proudly for a second, adopting a serious look moments later.

"I know that I may be working excessively hard but I've improved so much and-

"Be that as it may, it isn't healthy for a young _boy_ your age to be taking on missions of such caliber, not to mention the amount that you have taken on. Yes you've got the necessary skills to cope with the physical and mental stress but when all is said and done….you're still my thirteen-year-old boy", he sighed as Naruto looked down at his feet.

"I'll try…less…hard…

Naruto smiled goofily at his father who shook his head and laughed.

"Sometimes the most productive thing you can do is relax, now go home son, it's late. I'll see you in the morning, dismissed", Minato moved back down to the stack of papers pilling up on his desk. This effectively ended the conversation as Naruto bowed and disappeared in a burst of speed.

* * *

Naruto silently unlocked and opened the door to the Namikaze compound. He took of his shoes at the door and silently crept through the house. He made it into the living and put his sword on the table. He took of his black clothed head band and placed it in his right pants pocket.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop putting your sword on the table", he heard a whisper from behind him. He visibly winced and almost fell over his own feet. He turned around to see that his mother sitting on the couch reading a book with a makeshift bookmark-light. She was dressed in her nightwear underneath a dressing-gown, her feet were bare.

"To be honest I didn't think you'd be up", he whispered back. "I didn't expect you to be waiting for me", he chuckled quietly rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course I was waiting for you, I worry for you dattabane!" she shouted making Naruto flinch and Kushina cover her own mouth.

She sighed and smiled, he returned the gesture.

"I take it your mission went well?" she enquired with a sheepish grin.

"You bet'cha, it was a good first mission for a newly promoted Jonin y'know", he yawned and stretched. "I have another mission tomorrow", he announced as his mum growled at him.

"N-Not like that-actually", he rubbed the back of his head. "It's a mission at the academy", he explained as his mother's facial features softened.

"Oh well as long as you're not pushing yourself to hard", she stressed as he yawned again.

"I'm going to bed, g-night", he proclaimed picking up his sword and walking up to his room.

"That boy", she sighed once he was gone.

* * *

The next morning Naruto strolled through the streets of the hidden leaf village with his usual shinobi attire on. He rested the backs of his hands behind his neck as many of the citizens offered him a friendly hello. The sun coming up from the east had cemented itself in the morning sky as the birds chirped and leaves danced on the wind.

The young blonde made his way down an alley with his hands in his pockets. He pulled out a piece of paper with his left gloved hand and silently read the notice on it.

'How hard can this mission be. I go to the academy, I speak about being a shinobi then leave', he sighed. 'At least that's what I think I'll be doing', he furrowed his brow in thought.

"Hiya y'know-kun!" Naruto yelped as a purple blur tackled his into a headlock.

"C'mon Yugao, quit it", he struggled as she roughly rubbed the mop of blonde hair with her freehand.

The young Konoichi had not changed much, she was still relatively shorter than Naruto. Her attire now polished off with a Jonin vest over the top of her shirt. Her light purple hair had grown out and now reached down past her shoulder blades, the same hairclip that she wore as a Genin still keeping her fringe to the side of her face.

"Oh quit whining, without Itachi to bother I have no fun anymore", she giggled and punched him in the arm.

He rubbed the spot she punched and chuckled.

"Last I heard you were on some big mission, did you get your ass kicked is that why your face is all banged up?" she asked touching his split lip.

He grabbed her wrist and gently pushed her away.

"You have no compunction about personal space", he commented with a smile. "But if you must know. I finished it earlier than anticipated and well along the way I got punched in the face….a couple of times", he stressed rubbing his lip.

"Pity they didn't punch your scar off-ay", she joked with a laugh.

"Hey! Hey! A lot of girls like it, they think it's _cool_ ", he stressed with a pout.

"Right and all of those girls are 10 sweetheart", she mocked patting him on the cheek gently. "Anyway, your big ego likes the little fanclub that's been gathering members, hmm", Yugao laughed as Naruto sighed.

"Don't remind me about that. I think I'm about to walk into a hornets nest", he whined making Yugao raise her eyebrow.

"Why we're you going?" she asked noticing the piece of paper in his hand.

"Yoink", she took with no resistance from Naruto.

After a few seconds she handed it back to him.

"Don't-

She erupted in a fit of giggles and laughter. A blush crept up on his face and a growl escaped his throat.

"Y-You-oh-my….we're Jonin and you-have….to help Kurenai tudor her student", she said in between giggles.

Naruto let out a surprised noise and snatched the paper back from her.

"That's a relief", he said reading it. "Tou-san wasn't real specific. I thought that he had me teaching a class", he sighed rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah….but my blonde friend if I'm not mistaken…my little brother…..your little brother….and Kurenai's student are all in the same class", she smirked evilly.

"Which means-

She cut him off.

"Which means at some point today you're going to have to pull her out of the class", she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Now won't that be fun", she giggled poking his cheek.

"NII-SAN! NII-SAN!" she mocked as his shoulders slumped depressingly.

"Don't you have something better to do _Jonin_ Uzuki?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"As a matter-of-fact!" she clicked her fingers. "I have a mission to the Land of Birds in a few hours time", she smiled and poked him again. "You enjoy your day Naruto- _sensei_!" she flicked his nose and disappeared in a leaf **Shunshin**.

"Still as weird as ever", he smirked and disappeared in a **Shunshin** of his own.

* * *

Naruto walked through the entrance to the academy with a neutral look on his face. He crossed the receptionist's desk who took a second to register who he was. She had brown hair tied up in a bun and sported black rimmed sunglasses. She also wore a button up shirt a small wrist watch.

"N-Namikaze-sama!" she said loudly.

"Hi miss", he greeted with a smile. "Do you know where Kur-

"You made it", Naruto turned around to see Kurenai with a smile on her face.

Kurenai had fair-skinned woman of slender build. She had her long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this was a very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Hey Kurenai", he greeted as she walked up to him with a smile.

"Thank you for volunteering for this mission", Naruto adopted a fake smile as the words left her mouth.

"Yeah….volunteer…

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Yes well….both you and Yondaime-sama are extremely terrible at lying", she pointed out crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Naruto's eyes darted back and forth.

"I can't honestly blame you though, it does get tedious but it's our job to train the next generation of ninja", said Kurenai expression her feelings with a small smile.

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I don't know why you enjoy the academy-teaching so much", he stressed. "But now that you mention it", he paused putting a glowed hand on his chin. "I am apart of the next generation", he stressed gesturing toward himself.

"We can discuss this later", she quipped. "Have you been briefed on the mission?" asked the Konoichi with an inquisitive look.

"Actually Hokage-sama didn't cover much", he scratched the top of his head. "He basically said that you'd have the mission details", Naruto smiled at her hoping that he wasn't mistaken.

"Alright", she sighed. "As you know I've been tutoring a young girl from the Kurama clan", Naruto crossed his arms adopting a serious look.

"She has displayed excellent proficiency in Genjutsu and would have made a great shinobi", continued Kurenai as Naruto frowned.

"Would have? Isn't she in my brother's and sister's class?" enquired Naruto cocking his head a little.

"You are correct….however there are some complications", Kurenai looked down at her feet.

And such Kurenai explained Yakumo's unique situation to Naruto. She had been wrestling with idea on refusing to continue to teach Yakumo, pushing her to seek another path in life. But Yakumo's refusal of this idea had forced Kurenai's hand and she attempted to seal away the girl's power, only to find that she was not yet strong enough to do so. Having been unaware of the Ido, a sentient and malicious personality within Yakumo's mind, which had been generated from the id part of her psyche. Thus she dubbed this being as 'Id'. She went on further to explain that this personality could control her and use her incredible powers for destructive means — with the destruction of Konohagakure foremost in its mind. The reason being that deep down she truly believes that the Yondaime ordered the destruction of her clan. However, it was the monster who overcame the seal, and cast the illusion of a fire engulfing the Kurama clan's household, which killed Yakumo's parents.

"So what exactly do you want me to do about this? I'll help anyway I can?" offered Naruto with a smile. Kurenai smiled at the boy before her.

"Well my request is a rather dangerous one", she let out a tired sigh. "You must travel into psyche and destroy this monster", explained Kurenai earning a skeptical look from Naruto.

"Well that's fine", he said nonchalantly. "But how do you propose I enter her mind, it sounds dangerous", he stressed rubbing the back of his head.

"You're right it is dangerous, if the Id kills the downloaded version of yourself that travels her subconscious mind you'll never wake up", she said solemnly.

"Okay", he said punching his open fist. "Not a problem, consider Yakumo a graduating member of the academy already", he smirked at her making her shake her head.

"Just like that huh", she sighed raising both her eyebrows.

"Of course", he chuckled.

"Alright then, meet me in room 207 floor 4 of the hospital. Make sure that after you exit the academy you knock her out", she explained.

"Details, details", he waved. "She's in Ren class so she's just down the hall. See you in a bit", he walked past her gathering the embarrassed energy back in his stomach unknown to her.

"He's going to be something when he's older", said the receptionist with a dreamy sigh.

Kurenai turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

Naruto came up to the correct room and knocked on the door twice. This was followed by a chorus of silence in the classroom as the teacher asked him to enter. Naruto opened the door as every pair of eyes were placed solely on him.

"Nii-san!" he heard from the back of the class.

Ren Namikaze stood up and waved excitedly at him. Yugao's little brother looked at him with curious eyes.

"Naruto?" he silently asked pushing his purple hair out of his eyes.

"Namikaze-sama?"

"What is Naruto-sama doing here?"

"So he's a Jonin?"

"He looks just like Lord Fourth"

"Lord Naruto is so cute"

Naruto laughed nervously at the comments and began rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh hello everyone", he greeted awkwardly.

'Why me?' he wondered desperately.

"My wicked Nii-san of a Jonin has come to tell me that I'm a Genin already!" announced Ren. "Later losers", he waved triumphantly at his class as he began walking down the steps.

"Ren sit back down!" cursed Iruka with a glare. Ren then looked at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Ren-chan, but that's not what why I'm here", he explained sheepishly earning laughs from Ren's classmates.

"Namikaze-sama", Iruka bowed to him.

"Hi Iruka-sensei, I'm here to take Yakumo to her lesson", he said gesturing to the small girl in the front row.

Yakumo possessed long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sported a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wears a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in colour.

"Me?" squeaked the bruenette sporting a very obvious blush on her face.

"Yes you", he smiled. "C'mon", he gestured with his head cheekily out the door as he turned around. She scrambled and grabbed her belongs on her desk.

"W-Wait Namikaze-sama do you have a note or-er something, please", said Iruka earning a look from Naruto. "You see I have to explain why she's leaving early each time and it's quiet peculiar that you're the one pulling her out of class", he stressed with a quisical look.

"Well technically all the teachers here are Chunin and I'm sort of a Jonin….so…yeah", he chuckled and ushered Yakumo out of the classroom. When the doors closed the class erupted in a fit of gossip.

"That was Naruto-sama"

"He's so dreamy"

"I wonder if the stories about him are true?"

"Of course they are he's amazing!"

"Why isn't Ren as cool as him…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" berated Iruka. "WE'RE HAVING A SURPRISE QUIZ ON THE HISTORY OF KONOHGAKURE RIGHT NOW!" announced the academy teacher slamming his hand on the chalkboard.

A series of 'Aww' followed his outburst.

* * *

"Lord Naruto how come you're the one pulling me out of class, it's usually Kurenai-sensei who teaches me?" asked Yakumo looking up at Naruto as they walked down the wooden floors of the academy.

He returned her look, smiling down at her causing her to blush crimson.

"Well Yakumo, I'll be _helping_ you do some special training by request of Kurenai", he explained as he opened the door for her. The pair of them stepping outside into the warm Konoha air.

"Hey Yakumo what's that?" he asked pointing upward.

She swiftly looked her eyes darting around.

"I don't see-

Naruto delivered a chop to the back of her neck, effectively knocking her unconscious. He grabbed her by the back of her kimono to prevent her from falling. He picked her up and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

A few awkward conversations later with the medical staff and the presentation of evidence. He was allowed to carry Yakumo into the room that Kurenai had instructed him to bring her to. He opened the door to the room with one hand. Inside Kurenai sat in between two beds that were parrell to one another. The windows were wide open letting the refreshing warm breeze into the room.

"Place her down on this bed please Naruto", the young Jonin nodded and did as she asked. He delicately placed Yakumo in the bed closest to the door making sure to lay her head on the pillow.

"Now you lay down on this bed over here", she gestured to the hospital bed closets to the window.

He nodded slowly as he plopped himself on the opposing bed laying down in the same position as Yakumo, on his back. Kurenai held her hand out and Naruto took it gently. She then took hold of Yakumo's limp hand, turning to him.

"I'm going to cast a Genjustu that will allow you to enter her mind. Keep in mind that I cannot maintain this Jutsu for a very extensive period of time", she explained earning a nod from the blonde.

"I must warn you though. Yakumo is an eight-year-old girl, there's no telling what you'll come across or who or what you'll meet. Since both your minds are gapped your inner most thoughts, once that run deep in your subconscious may make an apperance", she looked him in the eye. "But please keep in mind that your only there to destroy the Id, once that's done, I'll release the Justu. If I haven't run out of chakra beforehand. But…..there is one other thing", she sighed.

"Once I bridge your minds I cannot help you. It takes all of my concentration to maintain this Jutsu, only call upon me with your chakra once you're ready to leave her mindscape", Naruto nodded in understand.

"Alright good luck", she smiled as she squeezed both of their hands firmly activating the Jutsu.

" **Maindoburijji no Justu",** she said softly as Naruto's eyes closed.

Once closed they immediately opened again however he found himself floating in midair. He looked at his hands as he looked around. He was surrounded by all manner of colours and shapes. He travelled down a rainbow-coloured lane way at a fast pace. The suddenly the entire space turned pitch-black and no source of light was present. The absence of light made Naruto strain his eyes as he felt solid ground hit the bottom of his shinobi boots. His eyes blinked the world around him appeared out of nowhere.

He looked around to see that he was in a courtyard. A lavish fountain centered in the middle of the courtyard complete with a magnificent statue. The hedges were trimmed and proper and many were garden statues of frightened looking creatures. He raised an eyebrow following the path of the of stone with his eyes up to a large double gate. It fluttered open and shut with an ear-wrenching squeak. Beyond the gates stood a magnificent castle, although the castle looked to be something out of the fairytales that his mother used to read him as a child. The moon firmly shining down on the landscape illuminating the dark surroundings of a deep forest that created a square-shaped barrier around the castle and castle-grounds.

"I assumed that her mind would be a little less….dark", he rubbed the back of his head confusedly.

"Hi!" chirped a happy voice from his feet.

He looked down to see

where the voice had originated from. A small child? She had brown hair and she was dressed in a pair of pink pajamas with princesses adjourning the fabric.

"Hi! I'm Yakumo" she repeated in a squeaky voice.

'Yakumo?' he wondered cocking his head to the side. 'This must be what Kurenai was talking about…..this is a manifestation of her subconscious mind that she's created, but why is she a toddler?' the blonde furrowed his eyebrows as the young Yakumo's eyes fluttered.

"Up!" she demanded holding her arms toward him.

"Come again?" he asked whilst his voice broke.

"UP!" she screamed stopping her foot for good measure.

Naruto looked down at her with a confused look. He then thought back again to Kurenai's words.

" _I must warn you though. Yakumo is an eight-year-old girl, there's no telling what you'll come across or who or what you'll meet",_ he recalled as her bottom lip quivered.

'What fresh hell is this?' he thought frantically as she began to wail.

 **Chapter End**

 **Maindoburijji no Justu**

 **Mind Bridge Justu**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please REVIEW I'd love to hear from all of you.**


	23. Unleashed! Twin Lightning Shiver

**Thank you to all those REVIEWED the last chapter, I really appreciate you all taking the time out to put for your feedback.**

 **Please REVIEW this chapter, I'd love to hear from all of you.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Unleashed! Twin Lightning Shiver!**

"Don't cry…please", he smiled goofily at the young child at his feet.

The toddler-version of Yakumo didn't respond or cooperated with Naruto's request. The wailing noise that she was emitting only grew louder as Naruto scratched the side of his head.

"I guess you'll stop crying if I pick you up, huh?" asked Naruto as the child nodded sadly. She batted her eyelashes at him, silently asking permission. He sighed and knelt down, picking her up from underneath her arms. He lifted her up, along the way she let out a small giggle, ceasing her crying. The Jonin then held her to his right side, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"How do you feel now?" asked Naruto.

"Yuh I good!" she chirped in reply. "What your name?" she asked cutely.

"My name is Naruto, kid", he chuckled as she gave him an angry pout.

"I no kid!" she fussed in his arms.

"Do you want to go down now?" he asked.

"NO!" she quickly replied, which made Naruto let out a long sigh.

After a few moments of silence he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"So Yakumo", he paused as he began to walked forward with the child firmly in his grasp. "Where are we?" asked the blonde. He surveyed his surroundings whilst walked along the stone path.

"Princess world!" giggled the child. "We 'avefta go to tha castle", she released her right hand from Naruto's neck and pointed upward to the castle in front of them.

"Why do we have to go there?" asked Naruto.

"I 'unno?" she giggled and kicked her legs.

"You don't know", he sighed as his eyes darted cautiously around him.

"We gotsta be careful", she explained patting his chest. "The monster-me is scwary, I 'ate it", the toddler shook her head and subconsciously gripped in tighter as they came up to the gates.

Naruto blinked confusedly as the gates slammed shut in his face.

"The monster you huh", he said slowly with a knowing look. "Where is monster you?" asked Naruto as she pointed to the tallest tower in the castle.

"Up dere?" he asked for clarification earning a nod from Yakumo.

"Alright", said Naruto as he raised his left leg. "I'm here to make the monster go away, I promise", he said earning a happy squeak from the toddler.

Naruto breathed in and Yakumo looked at his leg questioningly.

"Wha' you-

Yakumo was cut as Naruto extended his leg swiftly, kicking the gate to the inner castle grounds it. The pieces of metal rocketed across the ground making screeching noises.

"Naughty!" she scolded. "No do that, it h're us!" she stressed earning a confused look from Naruto.

"It's alright Yakumo", he laughed as he walked through the open space and up to the large double wooden doors. To either side of him were well-built stone walls with jagged edges.

Naruto pushed one of the doors open to be met with a room completely white in colour. No other presence of any other shade what-so-ever. The tables and portraits on either side of them were all pure white,

"This is strange", observed Naruto as he surveyed his surroundings. In front of him was large staircase

Yakumo frowned and let go of Naruto's neck, pouting as she held her arms at her sides. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't understand why the little had just gotten so upset. He hadn't yelled or done anything wrong to the child.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto with a curious look. "Why are you so mad all of a sudden?" he pressed looking her in the eyes.

Yakumo blinked and softened her expression, pointing down towards the white floor.

"Dow!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I understand _that,_ " Naruto sighed, placing the toddler back on the floor. Yakumo walked forward a few paces and turned her head, she adopted a grin that didn't belong on the face of a girl her age.

"You can't hurt her anymore", spoke the girl in a layered voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and placed his hand on his hip.

"That's an interesting voice" Naruto chuckled softly as the child took off toward the only other exit.

'So this is what Kurenai meant', he thought debating on whether to go after her or not.

"Hello Naruto", a familiar voice spoke to him from behind.

"Now I know that you're not here", responded Naruto turning around to the source of the voice.

"Well where else could I be, hmm?" said the blonde girl stoically.

She had her hair cut neatly in a bowl cut that reached her shoulders. She had light blue eyes and wore ninja gear. She looked exactly the same as he remembered her at the Chunin exam finals. Thus he was now a few inches taller than her. A knot formed in his stomach as she gave him a rare smile.

"I know you're not real, but it's good to see you again, Samui", he gave her a lopsided grin to which she let out a small giggle, covering her mouth quickly.

"You got taller", she said walking up to him. Her eye-level meeting his chest.

"So ah what are you up to these days…uh….make-believe Samui", he chuckled nervously earning a sigh from her.

"Well I'm a construct, a representation of a figure from your past as your memories recall", she said neutrally.

"Well you got her personality right", he joked, her facial expression unmoving. "I'm sort of am here on a mission y'know. So there's this monster and it-

"I know, I can read your mind", she responded walking past him.

"That's just intrusive", the young blonde followed after her as she walked through the open doors.

"So are you solid?" he asked jokingly.

The room they walked into was exactly identical to the one previous. Pure white, the portraits, the flowers, flowers' pots and tables.

"The decorator of this place really should have been fired", said Naruto observing his surroundings intently.

Samui stopped in front of front of him suddenly. He yelped in surprise halting his stride, she turned toward him with a small smile.

"I am a fragment of your memories Naruto", she gave a small smile. "I am neither real nor _make-believe_ ", she stressed.

"Did you just make a joke?" he asked poking her in the forehead softly. "You need to work on your acting skills", he said pushing past her.

"Hmm", she bumped him as she ran up into the room in front of them.

"Hey! Samui! Wait be careful y'know!" he shouted after her and ran to catch the fragment of memory. He took off toward the stairs only to be blown back by an unknown force. He grunted as he hit the cold hard floor with a thud.

"Samui!" he exclaimed in a frantic voice.

He got straight to his feet and charged forward but was abruptly stopped by a flash. His senses were then invaded by a blinding white light, he groaned in pain as he shielded his eye from the pain.

* * *

"That sad little look isn't going to work on me, young lady", said a stern voice. It belonged to a woman, she wore an elegant floral patterned kimono. Her hair a silky brown, matching the colour of her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and looked down sternly at the toddler by her feet.

"I know that you lied to before", she continued, her tone strong and assertive.

The toddler had a distressed look on her face. Her cheeks heating up as she stood on her toes in defiance. She looked exactly the same as the woman who was scolding her.

"Nuh uh! Mummy I no lie", immediately argued the small girl.

"Don't lie to me, Yakumo", cautioned the older woman.

The toddler pressed her lips together tightly. She scuffed the front of her foot against the wooden floor sheepishly, she had been caught. The older woman, however, was not about to let the child off with lying.

"Yakumo Kurama….", she pressed with an eyebrow raise.

"Okay, I lied", murmured Yakumo, bowing her head in shame.

"Lying is not a nice thing to do", the elder woman informed her daughter with a displeased look. "You can't do that justto get your own way. Understand?" she scolded wagging her finger at the young girl.

"Yeah", mumbled Yakumo with a shameful look.

"Good girl", she sighed. "You can go back and play now if you want", offered the mother earning a happy squeak from her daughter.

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto angrily looked around to see Samui smiling at him.

Except she didn't seem all that bothered by in fact she seemed to be staring at him. She held her hand out he went to take it but it was someone else hand that she grabbed. What the hell? The hand that she grabbed was his own gloved one, but it didn't belong to him. He moved out of the way to see a mirror image of himself grab Samui's hand.

"Com'ere", laughed Naruto as he grabbed Samui's other hand. She giggled when Naruto pulled her into him. The pair then began to clumsily dance together, twirling in a fit of laughter.

Naruto looked on in shock.

"What is this? Something my mind conjured up?" he wondered with a curious look. His mouth went a-gap as Samui and himself slowed down. He watched as she rested her head on his chest and they just began to sway back and forth. The image of himself leaned down and tenderly kissed Samui on the forehead as she looked up at him with a happy expression.

Naruto shook his head and ran past the pair. He zipped up the staircase and up toward the next level. Once he reached the double doors he opened one and stepped through, breathing a very heavy sigh. The same room again? The thought had crossed his mind that he was going around in circles but with a flare of his chakra, disproved that hypothesis. He slumped to the floor to catch his breath.

"Don't you like what thoughts are crossing your mind?" asked Samui once again appearing in front of Naruto with a neutral expression.

"I never had any of those thoughts-or at least I can't recall them", he coughed, sporting an embarrassed blush.

"You don't have to be afraid", said Samui reaching her hand out.

"I'm not afraid of anything", he stated grabbing her hand gently. To his surprise she didn't let go.

"I was created by the memories you have of her. This form is pleasing to you, is it not?" she asked staring at him strongly.

"It is…..I suppose. It's pointless in lying, seeing her again has crossed my mind here and there", to his surprise the construct giggled and pulled him toward the next staircase.

"I don't-

"Naruto. Don't accept what you don't feel about anything or _anyone_ ", she told him letting him take lead as he led her up the final staircase.

"O-Okay", he sluttered trying to stick to the thought that she was only created by his memories.

A loud growl erupted in the dark space from the lone door ahead of him.

"This must be the door to Yakumo's inner psyche", said Naruto as they continued their ascent.

"You have to be careful", said Samui.

"I was just thinking that-wait-

She smirked at him as he turned around and chuckled. He shook his head as the came to the final door. It was large and wooden. The patterns in the two decorative squares were images of the Id and Yakumo. Two entities, one, which Yakumo created herself, fighting for control of one body.

The Id wants to protect Yakumo. But Yakumo wants protection from the Id.

Naruto placed his hand on the door and clenched his teeth together. He gasped softly when he felt Samui's tender touch. Her hand rested upon his and they pushed the door open together.

The pair swallowed the lumps in their throats as a bright light blinded the pair of them. A scream followed by a splash, then a thud was all that registered from Naruto's senses.

He squinted in discomfort as Samui's figure came into view. He let his forearms down to see that he was in a burned room. The bed was charred and the unusable. He looked around to see pictures of Yakumo's family barely hanging on the wall, the frames were burnt and the pictures were torn and scratched. The window in front of them served to give whoever was in the room a panoramic view of the castle,

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Samui began to fall backward.

"Hey what's wrong Sa-

He caught her and dropped her down to his knee. She was bleeding profusely from her midsection. He let out a desperate noise and caught held his gloved hand to her cheek. She gave him a small smile as blood trickled down her cheek.

" **Nightmare** …... **subconscious**...…... **worst** ", Naruto looked up to see a huge figure appear.

It was dressed in a pink kimono that struggled to hold together under the strain of the creatures budging muscles. It stood on two legs, it's appendages clawed and sharp. Two of its bottom lower and upper teeth protruded from its mouth menacingly. It had horns that were pointed at the ends that came out horizontally, finishing in upward tips.

The creature laughed at his pain expression when Samui coughed up more blood.

"N-Naruto-

"Stop-

"It's fine", she giggled softly and painfully. "I'm only _make-believe_ …after all, right?" the smile on her face beamed happily up at him. The pain in his chest increased tenfold at seeing her lose colour in her face. Tears fell from his eyes, one-by-one they dripped onto her nose.

Samui swiftly moved up with the last of strength and pushed her lips against Naruto's. His eyes widened as the Samui that his subconscious created disappeared slowly in a bright light. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes the remnants of her body sparkled in front of him floating upward and disappearing.

Another layered laugh angered him as he looked up with an intense glare.

" _You_ just crossed the line, now you're gonna pay you arrogant freak", Naruto warned in a dangerous tone, narrowing his eyes at Id menacingly. He stood up slowly, looking down.

Yakumo's split personality chuckled and let out an excited noise. He crouched down and cracked his neck.

"Kill you", he announced in his layered tone.

The pair of them jumped forward the Id sidestepped a punch from Naruto.

'It knows how to fight!' he thought in shocking revelation.

The Id grabbed his wrist, it grabbed his neck and pulled him upward, his feet leaving the ground. Naruto grabbed its hand and kicked it in the stomach with both of his feet. The monster's grip lessened as Naruto channelled chakra to his right fist and feet. He let out a battle cry and leapt forward again. The Id recovered and looked up to the image of Naruto's intense blue eyes. Naruto swung his hand forward and connecting with the Id's face. It grunted in pain but still remained upward. The monster's clawed feet dug into the stone.

"Huaahhhhh!" the blonde channelled more chakra into his fist and followed through. The resulting impact sent the Id sailing through the window like a rocket. The monster broke through a tower and flew into the courtyard, destroying the fountain in the centre.

"Come on!" he shouted as glass fell from to the floor.

The Id whipped its mouth as blood trickled down his chin. He looked at his palm as blood dripped from its skin and onto the rubble below its feet. It grabbed a lone stone with its clawed hands and crushed it, creating a small dust cloud. Naruto appeared in the courtyard in front of the monster.

The Id roared and disappeared from sight. Naruto's eyes widened and ducked a savage swat from the beast. The monster pushed its attack onto Naruto with a deep growl of anger. He weaved in and out of the fists and back flipped to avoid one final swat from the Id. He planted his gloved hands on the ruined stone and delivered a sharp kick to the monster's chin. The Id quickly recovered, narrowing its eyes and grabbed Naruto's leg, squeezing it, eliciting a cry of pain from the blonde.

The Id roared in approval of his work and slammed Naruto into the stone. He then swung him to the other side of his body, making the ground crack beneath Naruto's form. The blonde's cries were muffled in the stone as the Id swung his around and tossed him through the into the open gates of the castle.

The Id laughed and charged after its prey.

Naruto rolled over onto his back with a heavy breath. He turned his head to see Yakumo's split personality charging toward him with its left fist cocked back. Naruto ran through a set of handsigns quickly holding his right hand out toward the rampaging beast.

" **Katon: Kaen Funka",** a ball of fire engulfed his hand as the Id let out a growl.

He launched the small ball of fire at the Id's face. It let out a shrill scream of pain falling to the ground. Naruto disappeared in a **Shunshin** , teleporting to the outside courtyard. Blood dripped down from the left side of his forehead and his mouth. He narrowed his eyes as the entire bottom half of the castle went up in flames. He covered his eyes as the bright light engulfed the plain. After a few moments the flames settled down to a controlled burn, narrowing his eyes he surveyed the damaged castle.

Another cry echoed across the plain in Yakumo's mind as the monster charged out of the flames. Its face covered in blood and pink kimono torn off.

Naruto placed both his hands at his face, his knuckles facing the beast.

" **Taioken!"** a flash of bright yellow light blinded the beast momentarily as it still charged clumsily toward him, straining its eyes to see. He jumped forward, delivering a knee to its face.

He growled when it only skidded backward. Continuing his assault, he continued to knee the beast in the side of the head. The blonde then flipped backward, using wind chakra to stay momentarily in the air. He completed a full circle, kicking the monster in the side of the cranium. The blinded monster skidded into the wall, leaving a indent in the stone.

He jumped back and the beast stood up quickly. He chuckled at Naruto and licked the blood off the side of his face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the action readying himself, slipping into a fighting stance. The Id charged again, Naruto narrowed his eyes as the beast appeared in front of him in a burst of speed. He flipped over a horizontal strike from the monster. The Id rotated quickly creating a dust cloud below its feet. It swung at him again with another strike. Naruto brought his left arm up, blocking its swipe with his forearm. The resulting impact destroyed the stones below him. The monster shook its head recovering from the earlier assault on its mind.

Naruto attempted a punch with his free hand to the Id's stomach. The monster grabbed his hand and leaning forward. Naruto growled and moved his foot upward, kicking away the monster's grip. He then delivered and axe kick to the beast's knee, he was disallowed the privilege of crying out in pain as Naruto vaulted its figure. He spun and delivered a sharp kick to the side of the Id's face sending it flying into the nearby wall.

The dust cloud created by the cloud suddenly dispersed as the monster jumped skyward. It jumped over the walls and began running up one of the towers. Naruto's lip cocked up in anger as he disappeared and reappeared a few metres behind the Id on the side of the towering, chasing after it.

The Id punched the side of the tower splitting it in half. The top half of the tower began falling as Naruto halted in his tracks. The Id disappeared and reappeared in a burst of speed behind the falling piece of rubble, continuing its ascension upward. Naruto growled and jumped onto the falling structure. He ran to the top and jumped over the tip of the tower. He grunted and reached out toward the cracked stone of the bottom half of the tower.

His gloved hand inches away as the tips of his fingers brushed against the stone. He gasped as he slipped down, falling toward the ground. He turned his head slightly to see the hard ground approaching him very quickly.

Naruto ran through a set of handsigns and thrusted his hand underneath him. A puff of smoke engulfed the area.

* * *

Kushina frowned as she looked down at her unconscious son. When 'mission at the academy' was said to her, she had hoped that he'd be demonstrating Taijutsu forms or teaching history…but once again, Naruto had gotten himself into another mess.

"So he's fighting Yakumo's Id?" she asked earning a nod from Kurenai who hadn't moved from her position.

"Yes he's doing well, although he's having a tough time", a bead of sweat rolled down from Kurenai's forehead. "The Id is strong because of Yakumo's negative feelings, judging from Naruto's current state….there are a lot of them", she let out a tired sigh.

Kushina stroked her eldest child's cheek tenderly. She then traced the visible scar on his face with a longing look. She gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly.

* * *

"Naruto-kun?" said a voice below him. He smiled fondly down at his familiar summoning animal.

When the smoke disappeared after a few moments Misa appeared. In the past two years she had grown, her wing span almost as tall as Naruto. She had also gotten bigger in body and the colour of her feathers was now more brown. She still sported her blue chullo with a white pattern on it. Her pink goggles with blue lenses now rested around her neck.

He sat done on her back as she hovered in mid-air.

"What are you doing in my dream?" she asked obliviously.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to destroy that thing", he explained pointing upward to the booming sound of a roar. She squinted her eyes as she laid eyes on the monster standing on a ledge. It laughed and grabbed a pair of statues that rested on the ledges next to it.

"What is that?" she squeaked in a frightened tone.

"It doesn't matter", he said seriously. "But we're going to beat it into the ground and make sure it doesn't get up", he gripped her feathers making her nod.

"So you're serious about this one?" she asked earning nod from her partner.

She smirked, turning her head slightly. The Id threw one statue after another at them as Misa flapped her wings and took off toward the creature at an expedient pace. She weaved swiftly in and out of the statues as Naruto pulled out two kunai from his sealing tags on his wrists. He grasped both of them, infusing them with Futon chakra.

" **Futon: Daburu-fu no ha!"** With a grunt he tossed them upward toward the beast. The result left the statues in its hands dust clouds. It looked at its hands before a strong wind blew the clouds away.

Naruto appeared mere inches away from its face. Grabbing it harshly, he planted his foot onto the stone and slammed its head into the mortar. He then threw it off the ledge, sending it toward the ground.

"Now Misa!" he shouted as a loud cry from above reached his ear. He covered his eyes with his forearms as Misa rocketed past the tower that he stood on. She narrowed her eyes down at the falling monster, disappearing in a burst of speed she reappeared with her sharp beak in its stomach. The beast crashed down into the castle as Misa flapped her wings, hovering above the rubble.

Misa's eyes widened as another crashing noise could be heard from below. A piece of rubble flew out of the hole in the low roof, hitting her, sending her flying into a nearby tower. She became imbedded in the wall as she let out a miserable cry of pain.

"Misa!" yelled Naruto as he jumped off the building toward the young eagle.

His descent was interrupted by an explosion behind him. Out of the brick behind him a large clawed hand appeared grabbing him by the face. He cried in pain as the monster jumped out of the building holding Naruto's face to the brick he ran across the large building and threw Naruto into one of the lower towers. Luckily Naruto channelled a protective layer of chakra to his face to prevent to much damage.

In the dark room Naruto coughed as he removed some wood from his midsection. His clothes were torn and his flak jacket torn to pieces. He threw it to the side and ran behind a fallen part of the roof, breathing heavily. The monster appeared with a crashing entrance in the dark roof. Its body in worse-for-wear condition, scratched and bloodied all over. His face and midsection were the worst, a sizable dent in it from Misa's beak.

"Won't stop! Not until you are dead at my feet!" taunted the monster.

Its golden eyes darted from side-to-side searching for Naruto. The young blonde in question sat with behind the rock with his teeth gritted. He clenched his fist and a yellow aura began to engulf his body. The monster turned around when he heard a loud noise, its eyes widened when he came face-to-face with Naruto's open palm. It's growl was cut off by Naruto

" **Jinsoku** **no** **Suifuto** **Pistoru!"** exclaimed Naruto as he thrusted his fist forward. The impact of the swift jab expanded the hole in the monster's stomach making it spit up blood. It was sent hurtling down into another hallway adjacent to them, the resulting damage done to the castle pushed it to its last legs. With the bottom support of the lower levels destroyed the castle began to shake under the weight of its upper levels.

Naruto panted as the aura around him disappeared. He looked out to see that the monster had disappeared into the tower. He sensed no movement coming from the monster. Until a few moments later when the brick burst open revealing the heavily damaged fiend, which was glaring at Naruto from across the open space between them. Its neck heavily mangled, it made quick work of the wound cracking it back into place with a twisted smile.

Naruto's eyes widened as the beast jumped at him. At point blank range his fastest attack had no effect whatsoever. The beast cried out in some pain but continued to descend on Naruto. Misa appeared before the Id could touch the blonde Jonin. Naruto grasped her feathers as the pair ascended away from the beast, who roared in anger at them.

He gritted his teeth the beast still pursed the pair.

"What now Naruto-kun?" asked Misa.

A moment of flying past and Naruto didn't answer her. He grasped her feathers a little tighter racking his brain on what to do next. He gritted his teeth in frustration and panic.

"What are you doing Naruto-chan dattabane!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"M-Mum!?" he called. "Where are you?" he asked looking around as the wind whipped his close back and forth.

"That doesn't matter! No baby of mine is a quitter, nor would they ever lose to that freak!" she shouted angrily with fire in her voice. "Kick this freak's ass and wake up now!" she more-or-less ordered earning smile from her eldest son.

The Id jumped up to the tower that Misa and Naruto were climbing up. She increased her speed as the monster sprinted after them on the same piece of stone. Misa got to the top of the tower, looking behind her, catching Naruto's smirked face.

"Oh you're not-

He let go of her falling backward.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried as she stopped her ascent.

" **Huaahhhhhhh!"** his inner spirit began to flare to life.

* * *

"C'mon!" shouted Kushina her violet eyes closed, intently watching the battle unfold in Yakumo's mindscape.

"I can't keep this up much longer", said Kurenai grunting in exhaustion.

She gasped when she felt Naruto squeeze her hand back tightly. She smiled when the air in the hospital room became much warmer. She watched as her son's burrow furrowed.

" **Second Gear!"** he shouted still unconscious. The aura washed over and the warm sensation cover Kushina's being, bringing a radiant smile to her face. Her hair began to flow behind her.

"Go get him son!" encouraged Kushina.

* * *

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he dived down toward the creature, his shadow racing along the stone underneath him. The creature roared in anticipation as it cocked its fist back. Didn't stop until the creature swung at him, its fist a hair's width away from his face. He disappeared leaving behind a yellow flash aura. The Id let out a shocked noise and the sound of birds chirping reached its ears.

It twisted its head to see Naruto running up toward him. The young blonde held both of his hands out to either side of him. The aura around him erupting as Kakashi Hatake's signature technique, **Raikiri** appeared in both of his gloved hands, leaving two streams of lightning behind him. He continued to charge at the beast as the brick disintegrated in his wake. The Id's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared and then reappeared moments later, he hadn't had the time to turn around properly as Naruto crouched down behind him.

" **Raikiri: Soraishin!"** he shouted as he thrusted the **Raikiri** in his left hand into the monster's back.

It was sent skyward with a cry of pain. Naruto disappeared and repeatedly hit the beast with that one **Raikiri** after another in a zig-zag formation into the air, back and forth. The monster spat up some blood as it withstood another strike, it floated in mid-air awaiting the next strike but in never came.

Its eyes opened at a blue light. Naruto's steely blue eyes met its yellow ones.

"Begone!" he roared.

The monster growl at him, but it was cut short as Naruto came down on it with on last **Raikiri** impaling its stomach. It was send down into the castle, with a loud and blue explosion. The structure buckled under the pressure and the bottom levels erupted and the entire castle came crashing down.

The aura around Naruto disappeared as he closed his eyes. Falling to the ruined castle below.

* * *

"Wake up….hey c'mon", Naruto's blue eyes fluttered open. The pain that he was previously in had all but disappeared and his clothes were in a respectable state. He looked around to see the hospital room.

"There you are silly boy, why do you always have to make me worry", said a soothing voice. He looked to his right to see his mother with a firm grasp on his hand.

"I'm sorry y'know", he said with a weak smile.

"You did it", said Kurenai softly letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah I did but-

"I don't know who I should scold!" shouted Kushina. "You for being such a reckless moron!" she shouted grabbing her son's ear.

"Mum! That hurts y'know!" she growled in response and looked at Kurenai.

"Or you!" she glared at Kurenai who was in no state to argue. "You should have gotten someone else's baby to put in danger and not mine!" she pulled him up and out of the room.

"H-Hey mum you do know that I felt every one of those punches…hey!" his protests were ignored as both voices belonging to the mother and son duo disappeared.

None of the occupants in the room heard the soft snoring coming from Yakumo. She had a peaceful and content smile on her face. For the first time in a long time she didn't dream of her past, no! She dreamt of her hero, Naruto Namikaze. The goofy boy who rode a magnificent eagle, who saved her from herself and destroyed the negative feelings in her heart with a beautiful lightning strike.

 **Chapter End**

 **Jinsoku** **no** **Suifuto** **Pistoru**

 **Swift Release: Swift Pistol**

 **Katon: Kaen Funka**

 **Fire Style: Blaze Eruption**

 **Taioken**

 **Solar Flare**

 **Futon: Daburu-fu no ha**

 **Wind Style: Double Wind Blade**

 **Raikiri**

 **Lightning Blade**

 **Raikiri: Soraishin**

 **Lightning Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think. I'd really appreciate the feedback.**


	24. Uchiha Courtesy Call

**Thank you who reviewed last chapter I really appreciate it. Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you all think, I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Uchiha Courtesy Call**

 **Konohagakure atop the Kage Monument**

 **Five Months Ago**

 _"So this is your first mission without a sensei, hmm", Naruto sat atop the Hokage Monument. "You must be excited?" he queried._

 _His younger sister, whom had recently been promoted to Chunin sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the stone face, belonging to the Third Hokage. Karin Uzumaki-Namikaze smiled as the wind blew through her ruby red locks._

 _"Yeah, we're only going to the land of birds, it's just a scroll delivery. In your first mission you took down a Damiyo and your swifty swifty-_

 _Naruto waved her off as he sat down next to her._

 _"Well, I got the scar to prove it…..and for the love of all that his holy stop it or I'll throw you off the edge", he tapped his scar with his gloved hand. "Don't get in over your head…I know that, that sounds a little hypercritical but-_

 _"Yeah, yeah whatever", she punched him in the arm._

 _"I'm tryin' to look out for you y'know. Spolied brat", he grumbled rubbing the spot._

 _"I'll be fine, plus you know I'm stronger than you", she stood up and walked back a bit._

 _"Think so?" he asked._

 _"When I get back, we'll have a spar and I'll prove it to you", she winked and disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

 _"You're a million years behind to beat me brat", he chuckled and flicked her nose, making her yelp in surprise._

 _She grabbed it in annoyance, but the truth of his words had unintentionally hit home, it may not have been a hundred years, but it was close. She had recently became aware of the gap in strength between them. Not that she never knew it, but she had never been able to fully comprehend Naruto's strength. Where does it come from? Why does he train so hard? Why couldn't she just...do that?_

* * *

 **Namikaze Backyard**

 **Two Months Ago**

 _Karin strolled down the stairs of her home with a troubled expression. Her eyes were strained, she found it extremely hard to move her eyes either way. She had been trying really hard to sharpen her senses and increase the range of her sensory abilities, however, she wasn't having any luck at all. At the same age of thirteen, it was like looking at a seasoned Jonin when it came to her brother. He had already travelled so far, met so many people...saved so many people. She had only recently gone on a mission as an equal team member and not with a sensei._

 _Naruto wore a simple t-shirt with long black pants tucked into a pair of open toed and heeled_ _shinobi sandals. He didn't sport his black gloves like he usually would, only opting to wear his pair of sealing tags on his wrists. A piece of white cloth was tied around his dark blue eyes. Two separate wires ran up to and unknown location as they flickered in the sunlight._

 _Kushina violet eyes switched from the sink to Naruto, whom she watched out of the window. She thoroughly washed a plate in the warm soapy water, humming a happy tune to herself._

" _Kaa-chan", Kushina was broken out of her stupor, hearing her eldest daughter's voice._

" _What is it Karin-chan?" she turned around to meet her daughters saddened look. She had grown a little taller and her red hair had grown down, touching her shoulders. She still sported her round glasses, they made her look quite adorable._

 _She wore a yellow t-shirt with a leaf symbol on it and a white miniskirt. She wore heeled boots, shoeing off her toes. Around her forehead a blue konoha headband was tightened proudly._

" _Kaa-chan", she repeated. "Why is Naruto-nii-san so strong?" asked the young red head._

" _Naruto-chan?" Kushina blinked. "Well…..he has a dream and a very strong instinctual desire that he got from me of course", she giggled fondly._

 _Karin cocked her head confusedly._

" _It's like this Karin-chan….who does Naruto-chan look up to the most?" the elder red head laughed._

" _Tou-san", she said quickly._

" _Right, to surpass his father in strength and skill, to become Hokage. It's been Naruto-chan's dream ever since he was a little boy", Karin nodded in understanding. "Now that he's gotten older and can comprehend his own feelings and the bonds he forms with his friends. He cherishes them and wants to protect those precious to him", she smiled and turned to her adoptive daughter._

" _Do you understand Karin-chan?" she nodded in response. "Good, you'll get strong, don't you fret. All you have to is set a goal for yourself", she leant down slightly and kissed her on her forehead._

" _But don't compare yourself to Naruto-chan-okay", Karin giggled and nodded. Her happy expression was short lived and she gasped and pointed to the backyard through the window._

 _Glancing toward her eldest, Kushina's eyes widened as four kunai launchers rigged around the training ground cocked with an audible sound. All four set to go off at the cut of the line tying them together. After a few moments Naruto let out a breath, he then tossed two kunai forward, breaking the line tying the kunai launchers together. The launchers fired off without mercy, kunai rained down on the young Jonin._

 _Naruto's expression never changed and he disappeared in a burst of speed. Dodging the first wave easily by jumping in the air, twisting his body, facing another oncoming barrage. It He unsealed two kunai from his wrists cancelling the trajectory off a few more sharpened kunai. Coming up to the wall of the compounded he twisted his body again and pushed off the wall at break-neck speeds, narrowly avoiding another barrage of kunai. Jumping into the air the final wave surrounded him, mere inches from his body he completely disappeared in a swift burst of speed, landing back on the grass in a wind tunnel that surrounded him. With kunai littered all over the backyard Naruto removed his blindfold._

" _NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" the young blonde winced as his angry mother stormed out of the house._

" _K-Kaa-chan-_

" _What have I told you about such reckless training, just look at this mess!" she bellowed grabbing his ear and yanking it._

" _Aw c'mon, I'm a Jonin I should be able to train however I like", he argued._

" _Oh and by training you mean almost dying. You'll ruin my nice garden if you're not careful!" she shouted, scolding the young boy._

" _I've almost died plenty of times, what's a kunai in the shoulder. I need to get stronger", he persisted._

" _You're setting a bad example for your younger brother and sisters. I don't want you doing this kind of training, what if Kari were to see you do this and attempt it. Or Ren, or Karin, use your head child", she let go and he grumbled in annoyance._

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **The Next Day**

 **Training Ground 24**

Naruto fell to the ground. The young Jonin at 13 sported an angry expression on his face.

"Damn it all!" he shouted and slammed his fist into the dirt cracking it. Around him there were craters, which smoked from the centre. Trees and rocks were broken and debris scattered all over the training field.

"You need to sharpen your chakra, otherwise you'll never ascend to the next level", Minato stood amongst the tattered training field with a neutral expression on his face, his arms crossed.

"WHY!?" he yelled and sighed sitting up. " **Second Gear** came so naturally….and I've been at this for months...so why is the next gear so hard to master?" he wondered as Konoha's warm wind blew through his tattered clothes and dirty hair.

"You'd really believed that everything would come naturally to you?" asked Minato.

"Well it always has before", said Naruto with a blink.

"Well this'll be good for you then", said the fourth fire shadow with a smile. "Hardwork is something you've done, but you've mastered every Jutsu, every seal, every Taijutsu form with little difficulty", he chuckled.

"It's almost like your cheating a bit sochi", Naruto shook his head.

"The next gear is a bit different from the second, you merely tapped into your inner spirit. The next gear is about using that inner spirit to run wild", he laughed. "It's sounds exciting does it not?" he asked earning a confused look from his son.

"I don't know what to do?" said Naruto honestly as his father walked up to him. He placed his hand on top of his head.

"You'll figure it out, I have to go", he said standing up to a vertical base. "Don't be so hard on yourself, all you can do is your best", he smirked at him and disappeared in a yellow flash.

" **The Third Gear",** said Naruto clenching his gloved hands in front of him. "I'm going to do it!" he stood up as the yellow aura began whirling around him again.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of violet eyes watched him from the tree line. Sporting a black top and pants with shinobi sandals. Ren Namikaze eyed his brother with admiration, he had been at this now for about three hours. Kushina had explained to him about the Uzumaki genes and how they allowed them to push beyond the limits of a normal ninja.

Kushina had taught Ren the **Kage Bushin Justu** that day. He had suggested it to Naruto when he announced that he was going to train to master more of the Swift Release today.

' _Sorry Ren, but that Justu isn't something can help me master this kind of thing'._ And with a pat on the head he ran off to meet his father for training.

Ren frowned at his brother's words. His strongest Justu and Naruto didn't want to use it. He wasn't overly jealous of Naruto, but he couldn't help but be the tiniest be envious at his brother's power. He was respected by every ninja in the village. Everyone looked up to him, and he was only a five years older than him, but he seemed so far out of reach, so grown up.

And so much stronger than his _little brother._ He was going to get stronger to, so he wasn't watching Naruto's back, he was standing by his side.

* * *

 **The Next Night**

"Hokage-sama….

Shisui stood across from Minato, who had his fingers linked together underneath his lips. He sat in his chair, his look serious, which was seldom for the Hokage.

"Have you made up your mind…Shisui-kun?" asked Minato closing his eyes for a second.

"Y-Yeah…yeah. I want to do this for Itachi and for all the children and the innocent members of our clan", his voice choking and he sniffed.

"You don't have to do this. This is asking to much of you, to do it by yourself-I…..It doesn't sit with me", said Minato looking apologetically at the young ANBU.

"Don't worry about it Hokage-sama, I will protect Konoha with my life", he declared a stray tear rolled down his cheek. "B-But sir…I have two requests….please", he fell to his noise eliciting a shocked noise from the Hokage.

"P-Please….look after them, when I'm gone! Itachi will want to do it by himself….b-but he's to stubborn…..he'll need his friends' support, especially Naruto's and Yugao's!" he shouted with conviction.

"Lastly….I want Itachi to know the truth. I couldn't d-die happily knowing that my student hates me!" he cried as the tears rolled down his face.

"You have my word Shisui, the innocent members of your clan, elderly and young will be moved away from the compound so they don't have to be a witness to it", the young Hokage walked over to the young Uchiha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this must be hard, but you can bare this burden", Shisui sniffed as Minato placed a hand on his head.

"G-Give him this….please-sir?" asked Shisui pulling a small note from his pocket and giving it to the Hokage.

"It was an honour to have you as my shinobi….Shisui", Minato moved his hand and adopted a serious look placing the paper in his pants' pocket. "For what it's worth, I am deeply sorry", he said with a sad look on his face.

Gaining an understanding the young Uchiha stood to his feet and placed the lion mask stuck to his hip over his face.

"It was an honour to serve a Hokage like you…Minato-sama", he then disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Minato alone in his office.

* * *

Night currently fell across the skies of Konoha. The moon and the stars were high in the sky and many shinobi and civilians were at home, or enjoying what Konoha's nightlife had to offer.

On the rooftops overlooking the Uchiha Clan compound a shadow figure stood. His face covered with a lion mask, his raven hair swaying the wind. He sported standard issue ANBU gear with a tanto strapped to his back.

"I'll clear the way for the future generation", he said softly.

Shisui Uchiha had accepted his fate, he would die a traitor to save his precious people.

'I'll be leaving you will a burden too Itachi….but I know your friends will be there for you', he thought gaining a small amount of satisfaction.

Shaking his head of his stream of whirling thoughts, he narrowed his eyes down at the lit houses in the compound. Drawing his weapon, he disappeared in a **Shunshin.**

He ran along the roof tops of the compound, quickly identifying two Uchiha nobles walking together below on the dirt road.

"Did you hear something?" asked the noble on the left.

"Must just be your imagination", surmised the second noble.

Shisui appeared in front of them and stabbed the first noble's head disappearing again

"Bastard!" shouted the live Uchiha with venom in his voice.

The first noble fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Shisui reappeared behind him holding his tanto in a reverse grip to the Uchiha's throat.

"Traitor", he whispered and in one motion ended his life. Disappearing again in a swirl of leaves leaving the bodies to bleed out. He moved onto his next target.

Shisui burst through the window of an illuminated house. A lone Uchiha about to have tea dropped his plate and fell to the ground with a slash mark on his chest. Dust whipped up on his floor, Shisui nowhere to be seen.

Shisui continued his assault on the rebels of the Uchiha clan. One by one, he killed them all….every….single….one. Without mercy, without reprieve, he slaughtered his kin like cattle.

As the second hour of morning struck, it was almost finished. Shisui's clothing was drenched in the blood of the Uchiha he had killed. Only one target remained, _Fugaku Uchiha_. Itachi's father, Sasuke's father, Ayano's father and Mikoto's husband.

Shisui disappeared in a burst of speed as he travelled toward Fugaku's house. Not wasting any time Shisui cut the door open. The stray bits of wood falling to the ground as he ran through the house. Up to where Fugaku's chakra signature was located.

Fugaku sat in the middle of a room, his hands resting on his thighs, his eyes closed and his breathing calm.

"So you will not stand with me against Konohagakure's oppression?" asked Fugaku not opening his eyes.

"The Uchiha are oppressed because our pride blinds us. Letting other people's ignorance isolate us, it's become a cage that you yourself have made your home", said Shisui as blood dripped from him onto the floor.

"You've made up your mind then", he said with a sigh.

"I expected an argument or some retort at least", enquired Shisui as Fugaku opened his eyes to the moon outside.

"You know….I did to", he gave Shisui a small smile.

Shisui steeled his nerves and impaled Fugaku through the chest. Blood squirted from the wound and flowed onto the floor as he pulled out the sharp weapon. The police chief let out choked noises. Life leaving his body as he passed into the afterlife, falling to the ground in a heap.

Not wanting to be in the room any longer, Shisui walked outside, he looked towards to the moon as two figures appeared to the front and back of him. Steadying himself he crouched down with his tanto drawn.

* * *

Naruto's light snoring filled his room. His covers were thrown off and dangling on the floor, he was sprawled out on the bed, his chest rising and falling. The moonlight peered through his open window.

Without warning a figure sporting ANBU attire burst through the open window. The figure stood next to Naruto's bed and gently shook him, trying to wake him but to no avail. Letting out a groan of frustration, the masked ninja held Naruto's nose. The next time he breathed in he spluttered, awakening. He coughed and with half lidded eyes peered at the figure.

"Oh hey Itachi", he yawned falling back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

"Wake up Naruto, I need your help", he requested shaking him.

"Can't it wait until morning….

He trailed off being lured into slumber. Itachi groaned and slammed him on the head causing him to fall out of bed. He rubbed his head and glared up at Itachi.

"Naruto the village has a serious problem, the Uchiha are planning a coup de'tat", Naruto blinked twice as his brain registered what he had just said.

"A COU-

Itachi's hand found its way to Naruto's mouth as he quieted down.

Naruto looked at the clock. 3:00 AM.

He frowned and rushed to his closet, dressing in his ninja gear and strapping his sword to his back, tieing his forehead protector to his exposed forehead. He followed Itachi out the window, the pair appearing to be blurs in the night. Naruto and Itachi ran along the rooftops of Konoha as quick as they could as their legs could carry them.

"Are you certain of this?" asked Naruto. "It is odd that you come to my house this early in the morning, so you mustn't be lying", said Naruto in a serious tone.

"I am afraid I am, I don't know the exact details, or why. But the Uchiha are planning to overthrow your father and take control of the village", he narrowed his eyes as the wind blew on his mask.

"How did you find out about this?" asked Naruto.

"Shisui", said Itachi pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket and handing it Naruto.

The note read:

 _Itachi,_

 _I'm afraid I will not be there to see you reach adult hood, to achieve your dream of becoming a great protector of Konoha. But I can do something that will ensure your safety and the good in our clan._

 _Now this is an SS class secret, but I'm about to die anyway….so who cares. I want to entrust the truth of our clan to someone I can trust. The Uchiha aren't the proud clan you've been brought up to believe, the Uchiha are unable to evolve because regulation is all we know, is it not?_

 _We've become prisoners of our own envy, the Uchiha are plaining a coup de'tat. Your father is spearheading this plan, Minato-sama and Hiruzen-sama have tried to open up negotiations with the elders, to defuse the hostile situation._

 _But unfortunately our clan has forced the villages' hand. I am sorry Itachi, but I will do my duty as a proud son of Konohagkaure. The Uchiha will be cut, down, which I'd imagine won't do wonders for the innocent ones I've left behind. But it's not all bad! This might be the last time you see me….and you might be the oldest Uchiha male now…..and you'll father is the leader of the coup….but I digress…_

 _Itachi I know you'll redeem our clan, the Uchiha were never a proud clan, but they can be rebuilt from the ground up. You'll do me proud, thanks for being a cool student._

 _Shisui_

"uh-huh….well this isn't good", said Naruto handing the note back to Itachi. "So what are you planning to do?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to Shisui", said Itachi his Sharingan flared to life. He focused on the signatures ahead of him converging on one stop on a training ground.

"Are you sure that, that's what he wants?" asked Naruto.

"Are you sure that I want my entire clan exterminated?" he snapped.

"Point. But what if the note really is true and your dad is evil, hmm?" he yawned.

"Your rhetorical bullshit isn't helping!" shouted Itachi as his red eyes scanned ahead.

"Sorry, sorry", Naruto drew his katana and coated it in wind chakra. "Shisui's chakra is right there but…he's in trouble", the pair jumped over Konoha's walls in one leap and into the forest.

" **Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu",** exclaimed Naruto as he slashed **Orochimanji** downward.

The trees in the path of the moderately sized sharp gust of wind were blown away.

* * *

"I should be out of the village by now, bastards", Shisui muttered to himself as he leant behind a tree. He panted tiredly, narrowing his Sharingan eyes he ducked downward as a blade cut right the through to the tree, like a hot knife slashing butter.

The tree fell to the ground and Shisui jumped away. He winced and held his ribs, blood dripped down underneath his armour. Originating from the stab wound over his left side.

"If only you'd have come quietly, you've killed so many our men you could've saved us the pain, Shisui Uchiha-san", a voice spoke to him in a monotone.

Shisui faced the man dressed in a jet-black skin tight suit. He wore shoulder guards, a chest pad and shin guards. A sword attached to his hip, the mask that he sported was pure white. His metal plated combat boots stood firm on the grass below.

"It's a shame, I didn't plan on dying yet. I wanted to see my clan redeemed but it looks like-

The two ninja looked to their left as a violent gust of wind blew through the area. The dark-ANBU jumped backward, a feat of great reflex. The wind torrent violently smashed into a nearby boulder and sliced it in two. Naruto and Itachi appeared behind Shisui, Itachi looking rather tense.

In front of them, they both witnessed Shisui stumbled down to one knee, letting out an exhausted sound.

"Shisui", said Itachi as he stepped forward.

The ANBU's fingers twitched as he reached for the hilt of his katana. Naruto reaffirmed the grip on his own and charged forward. The dark-ANBU rushed toward Shisui, and swung down at him.

"Time to die Shisui Uchiha-san!" his expression turned to a shocked one when sparks flared in his sight. Naruto blocked his katana with his own, held in a reverse grip.

"Oi my friend's hurt, so back of y'know", he pushed him back and swiped at him horizontally. The dark-ninja jumped and Naruto turned toward the Uchiha duo.

"I'll take care of this guy", he jumped away toward the man.

"Move", Shisui grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him back as Itachi drew his tanto. An axe-kick from a ninja sporting the same gear as the first one. The ANBU's leg came down into to the dirt. Itachi spun around and stabbed him through upward through his chin. Blood splattered over him as he pushed the ninja to the side.

He narrowed his eyes as myriad dark-ANBU appeared around the trees.

"Itachi. I don't have…time" Shisui chuckled weakly and coughed. Blood erupted from his throat, staining the emerald coloured blades of grass below him.

"I'll fight them", he held his tanto in front of him.

* * *

Naruto blocked a strike from the Anbu's blade, following up with a vicious punch to his chest, sending him sailing into an opening in the forest. The blonde jumped out of the tree-line, narrowing his eyes as a group of more of the same ANBU appeared in the area.

His eyes darted to the left and right, ducking a thunderous close-line. He twisted his body and threw the opposing ninja in front of a stab from another ANBU's sword. He pushed the enemy forward with a kick to the kidneys, not before placing a paper bomb on his back. The sword ran him through, which put him to the ground on top of the other ninja. The paper bomb went off, instantly killing the pair as the stench of burnt flesh erupted in the area. The blond Jonin blocked another strike with his blade and pushed forward.

The young Namikaze jumped in the air, flipping off the ANBU's shoulders, making a ram seal with his right hand.

 **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu",** he recited as myriad balls of fire raced forward, hitting a few of them.

He raced down to the ground as an ANBU threw a kunai at him, with a storage seal attached. With a puff of smoke kunai rained on him, he took a calm breath as the dirt around him whipped up into the air.

" **Jinsoku no Namikaze Mai",** the kunai harmlessly passed by him as he calmly swayed side-to-side.

When the barrage finished he twisted around as another ANBU attempted a strike at his head. Lightning erupted around his right hand and he thrusted it into the enemies' chest. He funnelled more lightning chakra into the man's system, biting back the pain the ANBU struggled against his impaled state. Once Naruto was satisfied with the amount of electricity in the man's chakra system. He threw him back around toward the large group of ANBU. One of the ninja caught him, he instantly regretted it when Naruto made a ram seal and pointed toward him.

" **Ha!"** he shouted as the man erupted in an electrical discharge. Killing himself and all the ninja around him.

The ANBU that attack him before, narrowly escaped the electrical-human-grenade. He crouched down away from Naruto. A stream of blood dripped onto the floor, from underneath his mask.

"It's over, your internal organs have been singed. You have enough time to leave this world with a clear conscious", he sheathed his sword back on his back. "Tell me why you attack Shisui?" asked Naruto.

"The stories about you are true **Jinsoku Yaiba no Naruto-san** ", coughed the ANBU.

A large seal pulsed red on the Anbu's forehead. He screamed in agony as the eye-holes in his mask were completely lit up. His body was engulfed in a white-hot blaze of fire as his body was turned to ashes.

"Shit", Naruto growled and shook his head.

Naruto calmly walked into the middle of the training field as Itachi jumped out of the forest with Shisui on his back. The pair regrouped back in the centre crouching down at Shisui, who Itachi placed gently on the ground.

This was followed by a series of flames igniting around them. As the ANBU soldiers were all set alit.

"Itachi….Naruto.…life is funny", he wheezed.

He looked staired up at them. "You've both have grown so much, so I knew that I was leaving the future of the village in good hands. I had planned on meeting with the pair of you after these times were done. Telling you everything", the ANBU Uchiha chuckled softly.

"These ninja weren't your everyday, run-of-the-mill ANBU. They were soldiers, Danzo's", he coughed. "They came for me and attempted to steal my eyes", he explained.

"Why do they want your eyes?" asked the ravenette. Naruto couldn't sense any fluctuating in his heat rate, he was telling them the truth. And by the looks of Itachi he believed every word.

Shisui let out a strained breath as his Sharingan blazed back to life and spun into a shuriken pattern.

"T-The Mangekyō, h-how…." Itachi stumbled over his words in shock.

"Don't look into it, but don't…worry about it. I'm giving them to you…Itachi", said Shisui with a smile. "A-Along with this", he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a jet-black scroll.

"What's this?" asked Itachi.

"I-It's our clan's summoning contract", Naruto's eyes widened. This was the first he had heard of the Uchiha being able to summon any animal, par the Kyuubi.

"Better you have these eyes and the contact then, Danzo", he smirked. "Take my eyes, Itachi. When the time comes for you to seek…some new source of light. I can help you", he said as he moved his right hand up to his face.

Both ninja watched as Shisui's hand glowed blue and he gently removed both his eyes. Naruto took them and sealed them into the storage scroll on his wrist.

Shisui coughed violently as blood tears ran down from his empty eye sockets.

"Well this is a fine way to go-hey?" he chuckled weakly.

"Shisui", silent tears ran down Itachi's face.

Shisui's **last** words.

"Your gonna lead them into a better tomorrow, so what's a few casualties along the way. I intended to die a traitor, so you could become a hero. I killed our family, but that's a sacrifice, that's what shinobi do. You'll need help, so protect your friends and make sure none of them do anything stupid…or at least they do it with you. Protect our home", he smiled one last time.

"I'm so proud…of….y-you…Ita…chi" Shisui filled his lungs with air one last time. Before letting out one last breath, before slowly passing away peacefully.

Itachi let out an angry sob and punch the dirt next to him.

"W-Why?" the tears came freely now. "Y-You selfish….why-why didn't you tell me. You didn't have to bare this burden by yourself...I-I could've-

Naruto silenced him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do that. Shisui died protecting the village, he entrusted the secrets of your clan and its safety to you", as he spoke Itachi gripped the contract in his hand. "You can redeem them all, every person who's died tonight and I'll help you…Yugao will help you…Rin-sensei…our friends…everyone", reassured as a few tears escaped from his own cerulean orbs.

As he let a few more silent tears stream down his face Itachi suddenly scrunched his face up and held his eyes as they began to feel like they were burning. Naruto adopted a shocked expression as Itachi snapped toward him. His Sharingan changing into a tri-sided pinwheel.

"Itachi", Naruto eyed the shape in shock. Itachi took a kunai out from his back pocket, using the flat edge as a mirror.

"The Mangekyō Sharingan. The forbidden level of Uchiha", Itachi closed his eyes and opened them, returning them back to normal. "Keep these eyes a secret" said the teen earning a sound nod from his blonde friend.

"I don't think I'll be divulging much about this night for a long time, if I have my way", he rubbed the back of his head, trying to lighten the mood.

Sealing the deceased Uchiha's body in a storage scroll. Naruto looked at Itachi's bloodied form with a look of sorrow.

"Itachi….

"Yeah….

"I'm sorry", he bit his lip.

"I am too", they both silently watched as the remains of the bodies burnt. Illuminating the early morning, the wind washed over the area, blowing away the sins of this night.

 **Chapter End**

 **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**

 **Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu**

 **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**

 **Fire Style: Art of the Dragon's Breath, Phoenix Technique**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things will start to pick up again and the story will progress. With the next arc that's coming up, plenty of character development will happen and a promise of relationship development between Samui and Naruto.**

 **(This chapter was rewritten, two year time skip will occur next chapter if any of you are confused)**

 **Ages in this Chapter**

 **Team 7 13-14**

 **Ren 9**

 **Kari 6**

 **Anyways please REVIEW this chapter, I'd love to hear what you all think.**


	25. My Beloved Little Sister

**So the story is starting to pick up again. The fillers are over and now the next arc will begin. On a side note I had a brain fad last chapter, I apologise if you read the first version. However, I have gone back and remedied the situation, if you have any questions please PM. I'd be happy to explain.**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **My Beloved Little Sister**

 **2 Years Later**

 **Forest**

 **Hi no Kuni**

A team of three ran through a forest at high speeds. Two Chunin ran in front and Karin Uzumaki-Namikaze bought up the rear. Her left hand in holding the ram position as her ruby-red eyes darted back and forth scanning for enemies and threats.

"You enjoying yourself back there kid?" asked the Chunin on the left without faltering in his step.

"I'm having a fantastic time, running through a dense forest at the dead of night with two strangers with the shadow of imminent death hovering over my head", she scowled.

"Great….just fucking great", the red head shot back.

"You know, for a chick who's parents are rich as hell, you're pretty down-to-earth", chuckled the Chunin on the right.

" **You are coming with me",** the team stopped in their tracks forming a triangular formation.

"Karin can you-

The Chunin's eyes widened in shock as he fell to the ground, followed by his compatriot.

"Wha-

Karin felt her whole body tingle, a faint black energy washed over her.

'This feels like…..familiar, she hit the forest floor with a thud, her glasses falling in front of her.

The last thing she saw was an extremely large boot. She squinted as her vision blured due to the absence over her glasses.

'I can't….even…..damn it. If only I was strong like you….then...I'd kick his ass…..Nii-san', she let the darkness take her.

" _Good luck on your mission Karin-chan", Naruto's voice was the last thing she heard before her senses were completely gone._

… _.._

The Raikage looked over a page in the bingo book. He sat behind his large desk, narrowing his eyes at the person portrayed in front of him.

 **Name: Naruto Riku Namikaze**

 **Moniker: Jinsoku Yaiba Naruto (Swift Blade Naruto)**

 **Village of Origin: Konohagakure**

 **Age: 14-15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Shinobi Rank: Jonin**

 **Calibre Rank: A**

 **Known Clan Affiliation: Namikaze Clan, Uzumaki Clan**

 **Known Element Affinities: Futon, Raiton, Katon.**

 **Skill List**

 **Taijutsu: 4**

 **Ninjutsu: 4**

 **Genjutsu: 3**

 **Intelligence: 4**

 **Strength: 3.5**

 **Speed: 4**

 **Stamina: 4.5**

 **Hand Seals: 3**

 **Weapons:** ** _Legendary Sword, Orochimanji. Black sheath with golden hilt guard and Namikaze Clan symbol present on hilt_** **.**

 ** _Physical Description of target:_**

 ** _Height: 164cm_**

 ** _Weight: 72kg_**

 ** _Hair: Golden Blonde, spiky, bangs framing his face_**

 ** _Eye Colour: Dark cerulean blue_**

 ** _Special Abilities: Kekkei Genkai, The Swift Release, Skilled in Fuinjutsu, Kage Level Chakra Reserves._**

 ** _Known Family: Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage, Kiiroi Senkou), Kushina Uzumaki (Benihime), Tsunade Senju (Slug Princess), Jiraya Namikaze (The Toad Sage)._**

 ** _Other Information: Is known to have killed Doto Kazahana, ex Daimyo of Snow Country after invading the country's capital with only a small team of four shinobi at the age of 7. Champion of the biggest Chunin Exam in history, hosted in Kumogakure._**

 ** _Bounty: 25 Million Ryo- Dead stationed by Iwagakure_**

 ** _Bounty: 17 Million Ryo- Dead or Alive stationed by Otogakure_**

"The next generation is already making waves in the world, hmm Naruto Namikaze", his eyes scanned over the page quickly before closing it and leaning back into his seat.

"Of course he'd be _your_ son", he sighed.

"Raikage-sama!" he heard a knock at his door and called for them to enter.

The Raikage's assistant, Mabui stepped forward pushing her glasses up to the top of her small nose.

"What is it Mabui?" he asked gruffly.

"Forgive my intrusion, Ay-sama", she bowed respectfully. "Jay and the scouting squad have returned from their mission. Jay's report has confirmed your suspicions, Orochimaru did in fact have a base off the coast in Kaminari no Kuni. However, it was long since abandoned", he walked over to his desk and placed some worse-for-wear bundle pieces of paper.

Ay grabbed the papers. His facial expression growing more and more enraged with each one he read.

"THAT FREAK!" he exclaimed and brought his fist down like a hammer onto his desk. The wood split in half. The hulking man growled and clenched his fist.

"How could this have happened! The Leaf village should have dealt with him, now he's becoming a problem for the entire shinobi world. If something isn't done soon he could threaten the cloud as well", he sighed angrily and sat back down.

"Not mention that now he has an Uzumaki, this doesn't bode well", he adopted a thinking pose but his train of thought was abruptly interrupted.

"That's the fourth one this week, honestly sir", Mabui ran her hand through her hair and blew a stray strand of her locks out of her eyes.

…

A flurry of Ki burst forth from the Hokage building. The two Chunin that stood in the Hokage's office fainted. Minato's grip on the wooden desk caused the wood to splinter under the pressure.

"I am sorry Minato-kun, you suffer now because of my soft-heartedness. If I had only been a stronger Kage", Hiruzen apologised from the couch with a sorrowful look on his face.

"I don't blame you", said Minato gritted his teeth. "Asking of you to kill your student, is cruel. But I can't promise you that I'll show him the same mercy", the fire in Minato's calm blue eyes were testament to the truth of his words.

"What Orochimaru wants with my daughter is…unclear but I do have a few hypotheses", he rested his hands beneath his chin.

"What are you going to do Minato-kun?" asked Hiruzen.

"The kidnapping of a nation's Jinchuriki is a crime feasible for a war", Minato sighed. "However, Karin's status as half of Kyuubi's vessel isn't common, knowledge. To justify a full-scale invasion of the sound I'd have to reveal this fact to the general populace of Konoha. She wouldn't have a chance at a normal life", he slammed his fist against his desk.

"Worst of all….she's my little girl", a tear streaked down the father of four's face.

…..

Naruto clenched his fists as he looked at himself in the mirror. The Namikaze household was quite, which was extremely rare. The only thing that occasionally broke the silence was his mother's muffled sobs and his father's comforting reassurances. They had sent search parties out for Karin, yet Naruto knew in his gut who had taken her. He looked himself in the eye and touched the crystal necklace that Tsunade had given him.

"You were all heroes…..maybe one day I could measure up", he turned away sharply and grabbed his sword and holster off his dresser.

He then walked over and opened his closet door. He grabbed his black jacket and zipped it up, creating a V-shape at the front. He tied his sword up over the top. He grabbed his scroll-belt from the compartment in his dresser. He clipped it up around his waist, he pulled out two scrolls and placed both of them in the holder of his left thigh. The blonde walked to his dresser and pulled out his metal-plated gloves. He then grabbed his forehead protector and tied it around his forehead tightly. Then finally he pulled out a large draw of his dresser, the only piece of clothing in the draw was his large white cloak with black flames at the bottom.

"Nii-san, Tou-

Kari's eyes widened when she saw her brother swiftly move an arm into the piece of clothing. The kanji for fire proudly displayed in black on the back of his cloak.

"Nii-san what are you doing?" the ten-year-old girl looked up at her brother with confused eyes.

Naruto turned around with his ninja gear fastened to his body. He walked up to her and crouched down placing both his hands on her small shoulders.

"Listen Kari-chan", he smiled at her. "I have to go-

"No!" she cried and grabbed ahold of him as tight as she could. She sobbed and Naruto frowned for a second.

She was afraid of losing him, like Karin.

"I don't want you to go away to", she squeaked from his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm going to bring back Karin-chan. Then we can all be together again, you, me, Karin, Ren, Tou-san and Kaa-chan", he smirked at her as she looked up at him.

"B-But what if….

"You can't live your life wondering about what if y'know", he chuckled. "Karin needs her big brother, so I have to go. I know you're still little and you don't quite get it", he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But I can't live my life wondering about what if, what if I could have saved her. Now don't look so sad", he reassured and kissed her forehead.

"But I need you too", she sobbed.

"I'll be back soon, so don't worry about it. Look after Ren okay. I love you", he smiled and sent a jolt of chakra through her system knocking her out. He picked her up gently and placed her on the bed. He took a few moments to smile down at her, before opening the window and leaping out into the night.

...

After sneaking by Izumo and Kotesu, Naruto walked through the Hidden Leaf forest with a look of neutrality on his face. The warm breeze made the tree's at either side of the path he was taking sway in the moonlight.

"So you're set on taking this course of action", Naruto adopted a smirk as Itachi appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of him, blocking his path. Itachi also sported his ninja equipment and his headband proudly displayed on his forehead.

"Are you here to stop me?" asked Naruto.

"What you're doing is breaking the law, you'll be marked as a missing ninja and put up for execution for leaving the village without permission", said Itachi looking down at his boots.

He sighed and silence feel on the area for a few moments, not before he looked up at his best friend with a grin.

"Itachi", Naruto was at a loss for words.

"Don't thank me, you can after we rescue Karin", Naruto's smirk grew larger as he felt another presence enter the area. In between the two appeared Yugao with a smile on her face.

"Yugao Uzuki reporting for ass-kicking duty", she giggled and pulled both of them into headlocks. "You really think that you're going to charge to your deaths without me, you wouldn't last a second", the purple haired Konoichi let both of them go.

Naruto stepped back and looked at the pair. He felt a tear escape his right eye and he quickly wiped it away.

"S-Something in my eye", he hiccupped and sniffed.

"Aw it's okay big guy", Yugao patted him on the back.

Itachi held his pinky out.

"Isn't this is what we're supposed to do now?" he asked sheepishly.

"Team 7!" shouted Yugao joining fingers with him.

"You guys", he sniffed. "Y'know!", Naruto wiped some more tears from his eyes and joined up with them with a beaming smile.

"Oh I did call for some help, foreseeing this circumstance", said Yugao with a smirk. Suddenly as six more chakra signatures entered the area, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Naruto-kun!" a green blur tackled him in a hug making him stumble back.

"L-Lee", he said in shock as his friend cried.

"I'm with you all the way, no matter what! To the bitter end for you my sibling disciple!" declared Lee as Hana and Neji pulled him off of Naruto.

Hayate coughed in the background.

"What Lee is trying to say is", started Hana.

"Is that, we're behind you no matter what", finished Tenten.

"I don't want you risking your lives for me", stated Naruto turning his back. "It's to dangerous", he pressed gritting his teeth.

"Idiot", Yugao boinked him over the head. "We aren't doing this just because you're our friend, it's for that scared little girl who's all alone. And well, for the future of Konoha", she scowled and crossed her arms.

"We need someone to lead our generation through these times. We couldn't think of a better person to do that that you, Naruto", said Neji placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Me", squeaked the blonde.

Naruto looked as Neji's mouth crept up into a smile.

"This could mean the end of your ninja a careers. You could all become criminals", Naruto pleaded.

Hayate coughed again.

"It's been a good run", he chuckled nonchalantly.

"Naruto…..are minds are made up", said Itachi. "The only thing you should be thinking about is what we'll do next", the Uchiha chuckled at his shocked expression.

"So lead us", said Yugao.

"Yeah Naruto what should we do?" asked Hana.

"Burning spirit!" shouted Lee to the heavens.

Naruto sighed and walked forward looking up at the moonlight.

"I swear we're destined to go down as the most foolish generation Konohagakure has even seen", he chuckled and turned back to them with a wicked grin. "It's a good thing that I'm the king of fools then isn't it?" he laughed cheerfully making them all smile.

….

 **Four Hours Later**

The news had reached Kumogakure, the gossip vine was abuzz. The Hokage's daughter was taken by Orochimaru. Many had differing opinions of the situation, sticking a blow to the Leaf Village brought a smile to many seasoned shinobi's faces. Young mother's and father's empathized with the family, the pain of losing a child is the worst thing any parent could endure.

One Konoichi was rushing over the mountain tops toward. The buxom blonde arrived at a small house. She didn't bother knocking and she burst through the house breathless. She wore a pair of grey pants and black konoichi heeled boots, showing off her red painted toenails. She wore fingerless gloves and a purple and blue t-shirt with a cloud design over her sizable bust. Her long blonde hair tied together in a braid behind her and the cloud hitate displayed proudly on her forehead.

"Samui-chan!" she burst through the creaky door. Looking through the empty rooms, she growled in frustration when she felt someone walk from the living room slowly.

"What is it?" asked the Konoichi in question.

She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displayed her developing cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt. She also sported a modified Kumogakure Jonin flak jacket that covers her stomach only. She wore strapping over the bottom half of her calves. She placed her hand on her hip and faced the Nibi Jinchuriki.

"We have to go", she insisted grabbing her hand.

"Go where exactly?" she asked.

"You can't be that far out of the loop, Orochimaru's kidnapped an Uzumaki", she pulled her toward the door.

"An Uzumaki-wha-wait", she pulled her hand away. "What's this got to do with us?" she asked.

"It's Naruto's sister you big dummy!" she shouted. "For a sensor you aren't so good at this. Nibi picked up on a small force moving rapidly through Rice-Country. She felt it going toward the Kyuubi's chakra, don't you get it!" she roared.

"Naruto's going to rescue his sister and we have to help?!" she yelled in fustration.

Samui blinked twice.

"N-Naruto?" she looked down. "That fool is going to fight an entire country, with a small band of ninja, wining is an impossibility", the blonde Jonin shook her head. "That idiot!" she shouted.

"Look I know you want to save your boyfriend but we need a plan. We can't catch up with them by just running", stated Yugito.

Samui rushed up stairs and grabbed her ninja gear. She ran past Yugito who took a second to register what Samui had just done.

"Hey wait", she chased after her. "How do you plan on getting there?" she asked.

"I have a plan!" she shouted back strapping her sword to her back. She then fastened her gloves to her hands.

…

"THAT RECKLESS MORON!" Kushina snapped in the Hokage office. Her husband sighed and slumped back in his chair.

"Kaa-chan….

Ren held his arm out as if he wanted to say something but his words died in his throat from behind his mother.

"I can't say I'm surprised", Minato chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"This is all your fault!" she grabbed him by the collar. "Filling his head with your tales of grandeur and heroics. YOU'RE an even bigger moron than he is. Our son is exactly like you, acting like a hero. Minato, what do heroes do?" she didn't wait for a reply.

"They save the ones they care about and stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves. My daughter is out there scared and alone, my little boy is chasing after her, not to mention all of his friends are off to help them and you won't do anything, why!?" tears streamed down her face, her lips mere inches from his as she leant over his desk.

"You don't have to worry yourself, Kushina-chan", he spoke calmly to her. "Because he is our son, and he'll bring her back", he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"As the situation stands, my hands are tied. We've almost recovered from the last war and I can't risk the village's security", he sighed and closed his eyes hugging her close.

"It's in Naruto's hands now, we just have to trust our boy, he's never let us down before", he chuckled half-heartedly.

The redhead looked up at him. He gave her a lopsided grin and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"We _all_ have to believe in him", he reassured.

…..

The small team from Konoha jumped through the forest in the dead of night.

"Neji, do you see it?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not quite sure as to what I'm looking at, the chakras are….malevolent and twisted", he answered. "And there's a lot of them, all converging on one spot. In and around….some…citadel", Yugao raised an eyebrow.

"How could have he built a small empire and none of the ninja villages were aware", she voiced.

"That's just it isn't it", Itachi narrowed his eyes as his Sharingan blazed to life. "He shouldn't have been able to", his tome spun anti-clockwise.

"Everybody jump back!" shouted Neji. As a large fist came mere inches away from Naruto's face. His expression remained neutral as he and the rest of the Konoha team jumped to the forest floor. The same punch was responsible for the destruction and moderate sized crater in and around the area.

The team stood on the edge as the dust cleared the creature responsible came into view. It roared at them, whipping their clothes up behind them. The creature in question was a gigantic Golem. massive flesh golems are comprised of the remains of fallen warriors. Tattered bloody bandages hold the abomination together where alchemy cannot. The giant is attired with armor and carry iron headgear on their heads. Despite its patchwork appearance, the Golem's chakra felt quite powerful.

The Golem roared again and jumped toward the group with its fist cocked.

"You're in my way, move it", said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

The Golem responded with an angry war, moments later Naruto clenched his right fist.

" **Third Gear!"** shouted the blonde.

The groups' eyes widened as the night was coated in a golden yellow. They blinked in confusion, in an instant the Golem was sent sailing into the forest, destroying the trees it plowed through.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Yugao.

"Don't worry about it", the yellow colour died down and he turned to them with a serious look. "Let's just keep moving", said Naruto as he took off followed by the rest of the Konoha team.

…..

Ay sighed and leaned forward. Two of his strongest Konoichi held baited breaths in front of his desk.

"This little plan of yours is quite innovative", he growled. "But do you really expect me to approve you charging off by-yourselves. To back up a bunch of Konohagakure shinobi!?" he roared.

"Orochimaru will become our problem to…eventually", Samui swallowed. "Wouldn't a small war be best than involving the entire village?" she asked nervously.

"What's your point?" he asked.

"We…can beat them", she said softly.

"Raikage-sama you worry to much, as protector of Kumo shinobi and the village I request to accompany Samui on this _mission_ ", she giggled. "To eliminate Orochimaru and bring peace to the shinobi world", the blonde dramatically posed.

"Idiot", the Raikage grumbled as Yugito sweatdropped.

"Ouch", she pouted and crossed her arms. "Look are you gonna let us go help out a friend and possibly Samui's future husband-

"Yugito!" snapped Samui her face flushing.

"Raikage-sama, just let them go", Mabui stepped into the room with a smile on her face. "Although the cloud has no business in dealing with Konoha's problems. If you gave them a mission to aid in the destruction of a possible threat to the village's security, it would be a different story. Different to them gallivanting off to some battle field to die", she walked over and placed a hand on either of their shoulders.

"If there's any trouble, I can use my teleportation Jutsu to bring them back", she reassured.

"I'm aware of your talent in that Jutsu Mabui. But it's used to transport objects back and forth, not for people", he sighed. "What am I going to do with you both", he said begrudgingly slamming his fist into his chair, it shook a little.

The three Konoichi leaned forward, not wavered but the outburst of anger.

"Fine!" he bellowed. "But at the first sign of trouble, you both will send a signal through the chakra transmitters Mabui gives you, you will both teleport back here and give your report on what transpired", said Ay narrowing his eyes.

"Do you understand girls?" he asked. "You are to not engage the enemy in combat under any circumstances", he ordered.

"Of course Raikage-sama, we promise", said Yugito crossing his gloved fingers behind her back.

"Very well, Mabui. Prepare the transporter. Samui lock onto the coordinates with your sensor abilities, you'd both had better come back alive!" he growled waving them off.

"Now get out of my office, brats", he dismissed.

"Love you to pops", Yugito giggled.

….

The group of Konoha shinobi stopped at the edge of their objective. At the edge of the northern coast of Rice-Country. The sea pounded against the rocks on the shoreline. Two large polls engraved with the symbol for sound stood proudly adjacent to each other. They marked the start of a bridge that lead outside the bay into the visible citadel in front of them. There traps all over the bridge that would set off kunai, paper bombs and all manner of things that would do anyone arm. Judging from the angry seals displayed on the stone. The bridge was supported by stone pillars that were erected every ten meters, up from the ocean.

"Neji, what do you see?" asked Lee as Neji's Byakugan flared to life.

Out in the distance a two large buildings were visible. The first being one behind a very large gate in the shape of the Rashimon summoning wall. Around the island was a large stone wall will sentries armed with rifles scanning the in the distance. The first rectangular building that stood, slightly smaller than the large one in the further distance. Around these two towering structures were what looked to be abandoned buildings, judging from their condition.

"A few very big problems", he scanned the island. "My best guess is that they're keeping Karin in the tallest skyscraper, which appears to be the most heavily guarded", he surmised.

"What would Orochimaru want with a little girl?" wondered Yugao.

"That doesn't matter", said Itachi. "She's a shinobi of Konoha, whatever Orochimaru wants with her does not concern us, merely her safety, is our top priority", he scanned the fortifications himself.

Naruto clenched his fist. He took a step the bridge, instantly regretting his decision. The entire bridge was illuminated in a red colour that outlined the structure. The ground beneath them shook and from either side of group the earth split apart. After a few moments, stairs appeared and myriad feral battle cries reached their ears. Everyone drew their weapons as the chorus of a rampant stamped made many of them narrow their eyes.

"Here we go", said Naruto drawing **Orochimanji**.

All manner of monsters, creations of Orochimaru's charged out of the two exit points. The intent to kill evident in their bloodthirsty cries.

…..

At the top of the tower, farthest from the entrance to the citadel the snake Sannin sat down in the candle-lit room. The room was damp and musty. The windows were boarded up and the only things in the room was his seat, a table in front of it and candles that dripped wax onto the stone floor. He had taken this old war outpost from the third great shinobi war. Having been abandoned by Iwagakure when their assault on Uzu proved to be fruitful. The citadel had seen a great battle and many deaths had occurred on and around the island.

Abandoned until a few months ago.

Orochimaru had taken it upon himself to take the once great fortress for himself. Using it as a vantage point to steal experiment test subjects from the surrounding nations. Taking only one at a time and a few months apart from different nations, raised little suspicion. He used the island to conduct his body enhancement experiments, using the blueprints for animals and fusing them with live test subjects bore great results. He had used these enhancements to improve the fighting capabilities of the ten-foot figure that stood in the corner of the room.

The sound of shakles scratching against the floor reached his ears, chuckling at his captive. Who sat on the floor struggling against her bonds. The metal dug into her wrists and blood ran down her wrists from how tight they were fastened, yet she persisted.

"I trust you're enjoying your stay my dear Karin-chan", she stopped at his taunt.

"Go fuck yourself", she struggled angrily.

"Such language unbecoming of such a…lovely young lady", he shook his head and rest his hand on his cheek.

"You're gonna be sorry, my brother is gonna smash your face in!" she shouted, her cry echoing through the empty halls.

Orochimaru sighed and stood up.

"Although your brother may be very strong, he isn't very clever. Challenging an entire nation with not but a band of ninja, such pride in his own abilities", he cackled and crouched down and stroked her cheek.

Suddenly she became very afraid.

"Oh look you're shaking", he said gleefully. "You don't have to afraid my dear, my dear friend Danzo ensured that you were looked after nicely. My you've grown since that time I saw you in Kusagakure", he chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Y-You….

"That's right, you were never meant to be a Konoha shinobi, you were never meant to be adopted by the Hokage. Accepted as one of their own. That Kushina-chan, she saw it, like I have. You are very special my dear", he chuckled as she squirmed away.

"Sweetheart you done have to be afraid", he stood up. "I am going to use your power, you will become a part of me", he licked his lips.

"You will bring me one more step to achieving my dream", his golden eyes burning holes into her red ones.

He then stood up, his hand leaving her cheek.

"I'll show the world", he walked over to the far corner of the room. Another dusty table was suddenly illuminated in the dark as a few candles lit themselves.

On the table was a moderately sized droid. A large, high-tech camera replaced the typical spot for a head. Its body was rectangular and a mess of buttons and switches. It had no legs and its arms were cut off by the mid-forearm. From them on downward lights in the form of cylinders were present.

He pushed a button in the middle of the droid, it disappeared in a flash of white light. Orochimaru then walked over to his desk and pushed a button underneath the rotting wood. A screen emerged from the roof behind him. The image of Naruto appeared cutting down numerous of the sound leader's experiments.

"I'll broadcast it to the world", he said with a far off look. "Where my ambitions will be made clear to every man woman and child", he looked right at her but her attention was on the screen.

Karin's bottom lip quivered, she bit back tears as the chains dug into her wrists uncomfortably.

"He came for me…..Nii-SAN!" she cried.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. I've thought this arc out so that we'll see development in most characters. Also Naruto and Samui's relationship, which is the primary pairing for this story.**

 **So leave a REVIEW, I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Ages for this arc**

 **Naruto, Yugao, Itachi, Samui and Yugito - 16 – 17**

 **Konoha Team – 15 - 16 - 17**

 **Ren – 10**

 **Kari - 8**


	26. Invasion of Mar Citideal

**Next installment of the new arc coming up, hope you all enjoy it. Please REVIEW, I'd love to hear from you all.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Invasion of Mars Citadel**

Monaka was having a terrible day, first he left the stove on in the morning so he had to rush home to turn it off. He now had to work overtime, sweeping out the Chunin Exams arena, that stadium was huge. Monoka was a small man and a housekeeper by trade, his company hired him out to all the shinobi, seeing as they really didn't have much of a pension or the time for cleaning. He wore a cleaning robe, with a blue obi and wooden sandals.

He stood in a far corner of the empty examination stadium, pushing a thick bristled brush through the dust on the stone floors. He wiped some of the sweat that trickled down his brow.

"Stupid boss, stupid stove, stupid-

His rant was cut short as the large screen opposite him flared to life without warning. As far as he was concerned he was the only person present in the stadium, likely the cause of an electrical surge. However, the person on the screen caught his attention, he blinked twice, then once more. No, he wasn't losing his mind, was he?

"Namikaze-sama?" he asked himself.

He watched as Naruto stabbed….something in the cranium. It hunched over allowing him to roll over its back as it fell to the ground. Then the Uchiha heir appeared, using a powerful **Katon** Jutsu to incinerate a large group of mutants, for-the-lack of the better term.

He dropped his broom in shock, it hit the ground with a thud, which echoed through the empty stadium.

"H-H-H-HOKAGE-SAMA!" he roared to the heavens, dashing from his spot.

…..

Hana growled as she sliced open another of them with her serrated claws. Her and Yugao fell back-to-back as the pair traded places to strike, each covering the other's blind spots.

"Duck!" shouted Hana in a feral tone.

Yugao quickly did as she was told and bent down.

" **Ōkami Fuugarappu!"** she outstretched her hands baring his claws.

The experiments began to close from all sides, her claws began to glow blue and she began spinning. Quickly her form disappeared in a torrent of blue coloured wind, blowing away all of the experiments in the vicinity. Yugao watched in amazement, her light purple hair coming out of place, she held her hair pin in place. The torrent of wind launched all the dead experiments in the forest behind.

She stopped her rotating, appearing in the same position as she started. Her claws were dyed red, from the blood hundreds of those _things_. Her silted eyes sharp with intensity as another wave poured out of another bunker.

Clearly their tactic was to overwhelm them, which was compensation for their vitality but lack of skill. A battle of quantity versus quality.

"I can't let you have all the fun now can I?" Yugao ran through some handsigns ending with the snake sign.

She pushed her legs apart in a sumo-stance, her body began to glow blue.

" **Chikyū Gantoretto!"** the purple-haired Konoichi then held her hands up in the air. The chakra began to form around them, the earth around her began to crack. Bits of debris gravitated toward her hands, forming larges gloves around them.

She slammed them together to test their dexterity and strength. Pleased with the result just as another wave of those experiments reached them. The female ninja jumped into the air with the right gauntlet outstretched. With a loud battle cry she rocketed toward the ground, slamming her earth-covered hand into the dirt. The group of oncoming monsters were hit by a wave of visible blue force. She lifted the gauntlet out the earth with a grin.

"You guys are in the way!" she shouted narrowing her eyes.

Her and Hana charged into another group of incoming monsters.

….

" **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"** Neji slide down into his favourite stance as a group of monster's surrounded him.

His Byukugan flared to life angrily, without warning he disappeared in a burst of speed. He appeared behind them group and attacked from the rear, his hands a blur of blinding speed. He twisted his body through the small spaces in the group attacking the chakra points of the experiments. His eyes scanning their next move, predicting the outcome of their strikes, their counterattacks, his analysis was incredible. He ending the onslaught with a crushing final palm to a monster's face, killing it instantly. His eyes blared with intensity, which was quickly overcome by a small smile.

A large hand ripped out from the earth beneath him. Sensing the danger before the preemptive strike he jumped, flipping out of the line of fire. Similar to their trek over her, a Golem appeared, identical to the first one. It stepped onto solid ground by stabilising itself onto the dirt below, crushing many of his fellow creations beneath its hulking frame.

"Your large body makes you slow, I've already calculated your demise", slipping back into his stance.

Before he could react a gust of wind raced through the area. A green blur zipped past him like a flash of lightning.

"Lee?" he asked.

" **Dainamikku Entorī!"** Rock Lee appeared with his foot imbedded in the Golem's face. He forceful began to push, if the original force wasn't enough. The ground beneath the Golem's feet dug up the earth in resistance.

Lee let out a primitive battle cry as he put more force into the attack. The result was an outward manifestation of power that crushed the ground beneath them. The bone's in the Golem's cranial cavity, the resounding crack enough to make even the stoic Hyuga wince. The gargantuan monster was then launched into the shoreline of a small island adjacent to Orochimaru's citadel.

Lee landed on his feet and thrusted his hands in the air.

"As fast as lightning and loud as thunder! I am Rock Lee the Leaf Village's Handsome Devil!" holding his hand out and resting the other behind his back.

Another wave of mutants charges wildly at them as another bunker opened. Neji calmly stepped beside Lee, retaking his earlier stance.

"My score is 76, how many have you taken out?" asked Lee showing his enjoyment.

"128", said Neji sporting a small smile. Slightly enjoying the fire that appeared in Lee's eyes.

"Ohhhh that is it! I will not lose here, my flames of youth burn as bright as the sun!" he declared before charging into the horde of monster's in front of him. He was followed very closely by Neji who's palms shone a blue colour.

…..

"Oh man I might have bit off more than I can chew here", Tenten breathed heavily as she held her large scroll in front of herself.

She was surrounded by a horde of those infernal beasts, stamina wasn't her strong point, nor was close combat. This really wasn't a place for her, if she could link up with one of the others she could support them from afar, giving them cover.

She let out a breath as she ducked under a club swing from behind. She rolled back and used both her feet in a kick to the face of the monstrosity. She rolled forward reaching a vertical base dodging a stop from another experiment. She unsealed a small scythe from the scroll, it spun in her hand before she stabbed the creation in the thoracic cavity. The creature dropped to the floor and she jumped high into the air to avoid a dog pile on attempt from the large group. She made the ram sign, beams of light shot through the gaps of the pile until it exploded, scattering bodies everywhere.

She landed on the ground and sighed, beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Oh man, too much dango", she breathed in exhaustion.

She turned around to see three blurs approaching her. A few more battle cries brought her back to the other direction. More creations charged at her with the intent to kill. She looked back and forth, unsure on what to do next.

A loud cough caught her attention, before she knew it the blurs seem to pass through all the creatures like ghosts. After the entire group of monsters suddenly stopped in their tracks.

" **Mikazuki no Mai!"** boomed a voice followed by a cough.

Two of the blurring trails ended with puffs of smoke. The third appeared behind them group. Once the ninja responsible came to a standstill he sheathed his sword and coughed again. The resounding affect was felt by the entire group, the fell apart, literally. They were cut to pieces, merely body parts on the floor.

"Hayate", said Tenten gratefully.

"You look tired, take a break and assist me from range if you'd like", he smiled at her earning a nod from the Konoichi.

"Thanks, you know you handle that sword pretty well", she warmly complimented.

"Thank you", he chuckled and ran off into another group of oncoming creations.

….

Naruto calmly walked through a barrage of shuriken. As he closed in on the bridge a large gate appeared, blocking his path.

'I'm betting that, that water has something wrong with it. But then again', he disappeared in a burst of speed behind the shuriken launchers and the monsters that fired them. Letting them all fall to pieces.

He ducked and weaved in between another two mutants, grabbing both their wrists, twisting his body sending them flying into separate groups of Orochimaru's monsters. He walked forward as another monstrosity attempted a stab with a sword, aiming for his head. He calmly sidestepped the blade, the experiment's eyes widened. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing behind the creature, delivering a swift chop to its neck.

Before the creature hit the floor Naruto grabbed its arm, channeling chakra to his index finger he wrote two small seals on its arm. Then he quickly made the ram sign, the unconscious mutant lifted up off the ground. The second seal began to glow an orange colour flying off into a large group of experiments. The resounding explosion was felt all over the battlefield. Taking a large number of the creatures belonging to Orochimaru.

'It might be safer than the bridge', he figured gazing up at the large gate that stood between him and his baby sister.

"You working on a plan to get past that, hmm?" asked Itachi appeared behind him with a creature's face in hand. He threw it to the side, not before crushing its skull.

"I was just going to use some paper bombs to conserve chakra, you got a better idea?" asked Naruto not taking his eyes of the gate.

Another monster charged at the pair, aiming a punch at the side of Naruto's abdomen. Naruto ignored him and unleashed a powerful gust of wind that blew him away into more of his fellow experiments.

"As a matter-of-fact I have an idea that'll conserve chakra, destroy the primary defenses and try out a new flashy Justu", Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend's words.

A ring of fire erupted around them along the ground, which made Naruto smirk.

"You sure you don't need my help?" he asked gleaming as the fire illuminated both their features.

The sounds of fighting in the background still a blaring contrast to the normally peaceful plain.

"Positive, you'd only get in my way anyway", Itachi stepped forward the flames following him.

The fire gathered around his left hand, swirling around it like moths to light. The streams of flame became one and his entire hand began covered. Itachi planted a foot behind him, cracking the earth underneath. He took a deep breath as the flames intensified tenfold. He then clenched his fist, moments later he thrusted his left fist forward.

" **Hiken!"** like a switch the flames burst forth from around his hand. Travelling at blinding speeds, the flames didn't incinerate their primary target at all. There was enough force behind the torrent to melt the metal gates like butter.

Naruto put his hand on his forehead and whistled. Once the metal cooled down to a temperature that didn't blind the occupants of the space around it. Itachi's fire fist had taken out numerous booby traps and **Fuinjutsu** type destructive tags.

"That _was_ flashy", he said to his friend. Itachi turned around and smiled, his Sharingan glowing in the fire-light. "But how exactly did you just conserve chakra?" he asked earning an amused noise from Itachi.

"I have such a strong affinity for **Katon** type Jutsu that it barely uses any chakra unless I put more power into it", he explained as though it was normalcy.

Naruto was about to say something until the ground started shake beneath.

"That an earthquake?" asked Naruto changing his sentence.

"Yes", replied Itachi blowing a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Yugao?" Naruto enquired with a small smile.

"Outta my way! I'll smash you all to pieces!" came a very angry voice, followed by another large shockwave. Many creatures sent up in the air in a flurry of bodies.

"Yugao", finished the Uchiha heir with a sigh, seeing his former teammate emerge from a horde of beasts.

Another large violate group was sent flying in all directions as she finished with all of the monster's in this area. Throwing her gauntlets down on the group and cheering at her triumph bought smiles to the other members of the former team 7.

"I'm on a role, let's push forward, find that creepy bastard and smash his freak-face in!" she roared punching and open palm as she walked up to the two clan heirs.

She strode forward between the pair, only to be stopped by two hands holding her back on each shoulder. She shook them off quickly, clearly annoyed.

"What's wrong now!?" she bellowed earning a sigh from Naruto.

"We don't know what's out there", he voiced crossing his arms. "My guess is that as soon as we touch that bridge again more of those things will flood the bridge", he hummed and clicked his gloved fingers.

"I have a plan, I'll go on ahead. I can move fast enough to make it seem like there isn't any weight of the bridge", he nodded looking Yugao who raised an eyebrow.

"Well if we're all going to get across it's going to be a problem regardless", she turned around to the stone bridge, quickly turning back to them.

"Oh that's a bad look", said Naruto with a sigh.

"We could use a battery-ram, that way we'd conserve chakra and deal with those things simultaneously, we need some that's mobile and durable", she surmised with a proud smile.

The sounds of fighting still raged on in the background, yet the trio remained unaffected.

"I have faith that you'll figure it out, I have no time to waste here", Naruto then without warning disappeared in a burst of speed. Dust kicked up in the spot where he stood, blowing the two Konoha ninja's attire around slightly.

"I hate it when he does that", commented Yugao earning a nod from Itachi. "I wish I could just run right across that bridge, but I know I'll trigger whatever traps are out there", she huffed blowing a strand of purple hair out of her eyes.

Itachi's eyes widened, a small grin appearing on his face.

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard someone say", he let a small chuckle escape his mouth earning a confused, and slightly irked look from Yugao.

"What do you have in mind then smart-boy?" she asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

So much chakra was being thrown around that the very ground was being damaged. The pressure from the output of energy was something to behold, not just from the Konoha shinobi, but the genetically modified warriors that Orochimaru had given vitality that would rival a high-ranking Jonin. The amount being funneled through their biology was a feat of engineering but their lack of ability was a stark comparison, however the sheer number of them made them a threat, Orochimaru's own army.

Near the edge of the plain Orochimaru's spy droid focused its camera with a shuffling sound. It focused on Itachi and Yugao conversing, then back to the different fights occurring in the crowded area in front of it.

…..

 **Konoha Stadium**

The citizens of Konoha piled into the stadium, the seats were all full, many were stuck outside. Those that could afford television or had the luxury could watch it in their own homes.

Word had gotten out that **Jinsoku no Yaiba** had deserted the village to fight Orochimaru. Like wild fire the news travelled fast, all over the village. Amongst those that deserted were also some the major clan heirs and heiresses, shocking the village higher ups of Konoha.

Up in the Hokage box gathered the clan heads with involved children, Yugao's parents were out of place, her father only being a high-ranking Chunin at his best. Tsume, Mikoto, Hiashi, Kushina as well as Jiraya, Tsunade, Ren and Kari. They all stood up around the seated Minato and Hiruzen.

"They're doing quite well", commented Jiraya. "Albeit their reasoning is a little insane", he crossed his arms leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I'd have to agree", said Hiruzen. "Mar citadel hasn't been used since The Third Great Ninja War", he hummed in curiousness observing the fights.

"My pup is the strongest", Tsume declared with a feral grin.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation, they're now all criminals, wanted by the law for deserting the village. They can never return", Hiashi growled in frustration.

"I don't care about some stupid law, my babies are out there…..

Kushina looked down at her feet, Minato's comforting hand on her own bought her out of her stupor.

"Hokage-sama why can't we just go and retrieve them?" asked Mikoto restlessly.

"Such a thing would be a declaration of war", said Minato with a sigh. "With a small force of _deserting_ ninja, who have cut their ties with Konoha is the perfect cover", his free hand exerted so much pressure on the armrest the stone cracked.

"They're on their own then", said Tsunade narrowing her eyes.

"I'm afraid so Tsunade-chan", Hiruzen shifted in his chair, his sight fixated on the ensuing battle royale between the Konoha-upstarts and Orochimaru's manufactured army.

"This might be a good thing", everyone's heads turned to the stairs leading up to the box.

Rin and Kakashi appeared hand-in-hand.

"Well look who's here", Tsume laughed. "Konoha's wholesome answer to Jiraya-sama's porn-books", she scratched her head.

"What did you say Rin-chan?" asked Minato, his students stepping closer to him letting go of each other's hands.

"Orochimaru's growing in power, by the looks of things if he's left alone for a few more years he'll be a major threat to village security. For whatever reason he's taken Karin, he's certainly caused problems", she looked up to the screen, observing the ensuing battle.

"He's baited us into attacking him, A Fourth Great Ninja war would weaken Konoha, having to divert man-power, fighting on two fronts would leave the village vulnerable. Thus leaving us open to attack. If he's broadcasting this, which from what I gather isn't really his style he's trapped us. Maybe their crazy has saved us from a war, limiting it to only a small island is genius", she looked back at Minato, Kushina squeezed his hand.

"W-Why does it have to be our children?" she asked sniffing slightly.

"Because they _are_ our children", he gave her a reassuring smile, but deep down he feared for his children's lives. For all of their lives, Naruto reminded him so much of himself, but his latest actions were Kushina all over.

…

"It would seem your brother has already made it into the city", Orochimaru walked up one his boarded up windows.

Peering through a small gap in between the wood.

"I'll have to send out more drones to capture all the action now won't I?" he chuckled slightly. "He's certainly not making it easy for us is he?" the Snake Sannin turned to her. His golden irises glowing in the darkness of the large room.

"This is just some sick game to you isn't, playing with people's lives is funny, huh?" Orochimaru began to chuckle. "Did I miss the joke?" she growled, only fueling the fire, his laughter grew in volume.

"I must have because I'm not laughing! You sick fuck!" she screamed struggling against her metal bonds.

"Now, now Karin-chan, words hurt _y'know_ ", she gritted her teeth, he was openly mocking Naruto and her mother.

"What? You didn't get that one sweetheart", he walked to the front of his desk leaning back on it.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked looking down at the stone floor.

Orochimaru let out an amused noise.

"What do I want?" he hummed and adopted a thinking pose. "I want everything, yes, everything, control, power, immortality to be uninhibited by my mortal existence", he looked into her eyes.

"I _want_ the world", he grinned at her frightened features. "I have so much to show you Karin-chan, open your mind to possibilities of _perfection_!" he leaned forward, his voice booming.

Karin shivered, she was truly afraid, afraid for the world if Orochimaru got his way.

…

"I have to hurry", said Naruto softly as he dashed across the stone bridge. The sound of Naruto's form cutting the wind that blew across the stone structure was extremely audible.

Naruto arrived on the other side. The sounds of fighting disappearing in favour of the waves hitting the rocks on the side of the small island. The strong wind picking up, the bay he was in was large, the ocean stretched far from either side.

The rundown buildings in front of him certainly had seen their fair-share of battles. Naruto caught the eye of some decayed bodies, unnerving him slightly. However, a ninja never shows his enemies his weaknesses. Taking a deep breath he took off through the city, jumping on top of the buildings.

The architecture of the small city rather plain, build for easy access and a strong foundation. They were largely rectangular, with windows at differing positions on the four sides. Many a lifeless grey colour due to the decay, the roofs in which the experiments stood weren't stable either. However, they were stationary, which Naruto surmised as they must have built separate platforms from the ground up. Easy to build but not very efficient if they were having to dodge and defend themselves properly.

He narrowed his eyes at the differing guards on the tops of the buildings. The Jonin grabbed the hilt of his blade slightly taking it out of his sheath.

" **Jinsoku no Kuikkusteppu",** Naruto disappeared from sight.

In succession, Naruto would reappear in front of a guard on differing buildings. His blade shimmering off the rays of the sun, sliced through the monsters efficiently and swiftly. Killing them with a single blow.

These experiments were largely different from the previous foot soldiers, who merely took on the form of a disfigured human and the Golems, which were sown together and giant in size.

The sentries had protruding eye sockets protruded slightly, they were of slimmer build and large in statue.

After having disposed of all the guards within the collection of buildings. Naruto turned his attention to the large skyscraper in the distance.

"Hold tight, Karin-chan, just a bit longer and I'll get you home", he said solemnly still utilizing his **Swift Release** to jump across the buildings quickly.

"Where do you think you're going, _brother_ ", spoke a layered voice.

Naruto's eyes widened as a large chakra presence appeared in front of him mid-jump.

 **Chapter End**

 **Ōkami Fuugarappu**

 **Wolf Wild Wind Fang Dance**

 **Chikyū Gantoretto**

 **Earth Gauntlets**

 **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**

 **8 Trigrams 64 Palms**

 **Dainamikku Entorī**

 **Dynamic Entry**

 **Mikazuki no Mai**

 **Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance**

 **Hiken**

 **First Fist**

 **Jinsoku no Kuikkusteppu**

 **Swift Style: Quick Step**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, please REVIEW, I'd love to hear from all of you.**


	27. Bio-Mechanics

**Hope you all enjoy the new chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think. I'd greatly appreciate it, thanks. A special thanks to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I'm really grateful!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **Bio-Mechanics**

"Did you enjoy biology class at the academy Karin-chan?" Orochimaru asked the young Uzumaki, night had fallen on the citadel.

He sat down in his chair with a small smile gracing his pale features. The two candles providing some light in the damp room, among the rays of moonlight peering through the boarded up windows behind him. The screen above his desk was split into two separate screens, one of Naruto and the other of the other Leaf Ninja at the main gate.

She growled in discomfort and irritation. Turning her head to the side in rebellion, which merely caused the Snake Sannin to chuckle. He rested his head on his knuckle, using the arm rest for support, clearly enjoying his mental game.

"It's amazing isn't, what one could accomplish by manipulating biology", he put forth, earning another bout of silence from the young red-head. "Has Kushina-chan told you the difference between normal shinobi and the Namikaze?" he asked, again no response.

"What, cat got your tongue?" he probed with faint chuckle.

"I have no interest in talking to you", she bit back intensely, struggling against her chains.

"Oh you've found your voice again, how precious", he attempted to get a rise out of her.

With sharp red eyes Karin gave a slight huff.

"I bet you've hatched another brilliant plan with that hungry little brain of yours", she taunted, slightly shocked at her statement the Snake Sannin regained his composure.

"Why else would I have lured your brother to this island?" he asked.

Like a mirror force the feeling of shock travelled back to her.

"Lured? I thought you needed me?" she asked in confusion.

"Aw don't be jealous now. I couldn't very well get your father to come, no he's much to powerful for his own good", he leaned back in his chair his golden orbs narrowing. "Why do you think I'd show the world, if Konoha were to invade, Iwa would jump at the chance to declare war", he smirked devilishly at her.

"So what then, you're going to kidnap my brother, using me as bait or maybe you're-

His cackling interrupted her probe.

"I'm going to use the power of Namikaze, to _destroy_ the Hidden Leaf Village", he declared with seriousness and vigor.

"That's either genius or insanity", she in a low tone.

"It's amazing how often those two are often confused for one another", he stood up from his chair, walking over to the side of the room, running his hand across the stone. "Naruto was never an ordinary child, was he? Ever wonder why he excelled at everything in the shinobi arts?" he asked with a glimmer of glee.

"Can't say I've ever looked into it?" she replied, clearly unimpressed.

"It's in his DNA, the genetic make-up that molds our very being. Passed down to him from the _Great_ Fourth Fire Shadow", he hummed in satisfaction turning to her, holding in his hand a moderately sized spider that he had snatched off the wall.

"Who's to say that Ren-kun, or Kari-chan aren't special as well?" she shook her head.

"Quiet an advantage isn't it", with a smile he held out his hand. "The clan of Namikaze, I've done quiet the study into their genealogy", he admitted the spider scurried around his hand frantically trying to escape.

"That's rather unnerving", she admitted looking him in the eye.

"Throughout history they've evolved as warrior clan, equipping themselves for excellence", he turned his hand around and the spider merely stuck to his palm. "Every time they fight, they become stronger", he chuckled.

"Death is truly their friend", he moved his hand upward, the spider biting in his skin repeatedly. His long tongue snaked out of his mouth and wrapped the around the spider, pulling it into his mouth.

"You're a freak!" she shouted in protest to the disgusting act.

"Words hurt Karin-chan", he sighed walking up to her and sitting down in front of the Chunin. She tried her best to move as far away from her as possible.

"I've tried to duplicate them, a perfect army of my own. One that truly embodies the word 'dominance'", he chuckled. "But they've all been failures", he picked up some pieces of stone on the floor that had fallen off the wall. His breath stung her senses as she tried her hardest to compose herself.

"Every", he dropped a stone on the floor. "Single", he paused and another. "One", he paused and another.

"I sensed it, the person that captured me, it has similar chakra to Naruto", she said gripping her bindings. "I'm guessing it's a failure as well", he laughed at her comment.

Reading his facial expression, her features adopt a look of shock.

"You, you don't know yet, do you? That's why you bought Naruto here, to test if your little experiment was a success!?" she bellowed angrily kicking out at him, he sat inches away from her reach.

"Such a smart girl", he grinned. "With Naruto's stamp of approval, the destruction of the Great Five will begin, starting with the Leaf", she chuckled back, earning a look of confusion.

"What a load of garbage!" she screeched in his face. "Your master plan? World domination? All a load of self-righteous bullshit?!" she spat irked at his presence.

"Hmm, details, details and other self-righteous bullshit", he replied in a mocking tone.

"Then why do you need me then?" she asked with a head shake.

"Ah, another matter entirely my dear", he shrugged. "Sure I always invest in a good insurance policy, if they somehow manage to get that far. But you my dear have something very valuable, something I can use as a gift to complete my initiation into the Akatsuki", he explained earning a look of confusion.

"I assume you're talking about the Biju?" she asked earning a nod from the snake-man. "And what is Akatsuki?" enquired the girl with a confused look.

"If I were to put all my cards on the table at once, I wouldn't be a very good player", he reached out to stroke her cheek and she bit his hand. Sinking her teeth into his skin as hard as she could, drawing blood.

"Would I, sweetie?" she let go as it had little to no affect.

Suddenly he reached back and palmed her across the face, sending her crashing into the stone floor below.

"Why don't you be a good girl and take a nap, I won't be long", he strode out the room, leaving the screen on so she could watch the ensuing battles.

…

"Hold tight, Karin-chan, just a bit longer and I'll get you home", he said solemnly still utilizing his **Swift Release** to jump across the buildings quickly.

"Where do you think you're going, _brother_ ", spoke a layered voice.

Naruto's eyes widened as a large chakra presence appeared in front of him mid-jump.

"W-What are-

Naruto was cut short when he received a shockingly powerful punch to the face. He was sent sailing to the ground below the skyline, skidding across the dirt he back flipped onto his feet. His coat flapping in the wind behind him, narrowing his eyes as the figure appeared without the suns blinding rays blocking out its features.

The humanoid that stood in the street in front of the blonde approximately twelve feet tall, had well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe travelled from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He sported body armour that enveloped the entirety of the trunk of his body, black pants, and fingerless gloves. Four long swords were strapped to his back, two above each shoulder, running diagonally opposite down its back.

"Oh, you are just _wrong_ in every sense of the word", said Naruto in a disgusted tone.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gin, it's a pleasure to meet you my sibling", Naruto raised an eyebrow at the humanoid's greeting.

"Sibling?" enquired the blonde.

The four-armed monster chuckled faintly. From behind him a loud squelching sound erupted suddenly. Out of the monster's back a long tail appeared, it was black and green in colour, at the end of the tail was a stinger.

"Well that's creepy, you're a little more…disturbing…than the other ones that I've fought", commented Naruto crossing his arms.

"Ah yes, unlike those beggars, I am purely bio-mechanical. A living in embodiment of our ancestors' power", Naruto chuckled.

"So they were humans at one point?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, just as human as you Naruto", replied the monster with a smirk.

"And you're, what a clone of me?" Gin chuckled.

"No I'm an improvement, the first step in the bio-mechanical warfare effort", he declared proudly.

Naruto made the ram sign with one hand very quickly. The wind in the area picked up, particularly behind him. The powerful gust ripped through the area, slicing off two of the monster's arms. He squealed in agony.

"That's less than impressive. Now while you pick yourself up off the floor, I'll be leaving", Naruto's stride was haulted when the red-being screamed bloody-murder at him.

With a green ooze two knew arms appeared out of the sockets of the old ones. Perfectly new.

"This couldn't get any more disgusting", Naruto's features weren't so impressed.

"Scared yet?" asked Gin breathing heavily.

"So what now?" asked Naruto sharply. "You're going to stop me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Gin grabbed all four of his swords simultaneously with a grin, he crouched down in a very familiar stance.

" **Second Gear!"** called out the humanoid. Naruto's features sharpened angrily, he felt violated. _His_ ability, unique to him, up until now was being used by _something_ else. The creature was enveloped in a yellow aura, which made Naruto's lip twitch.

"Impressed yet brother?" asked Gin cracking his wrists.

"I see what you mean by that now", the ground around Naruto cracked under the chakra pressure.

"Is that a problem?" asked Gin slightly amused. He put his two upper arms forward, dislocating his wrists with a sickening crack. His blades began to spin anti-clockwise and clock-wise respectively. He began to walk forward, toward Naruto's stationary form.

"You have _no_ idea", Naruto spoke in a dangerous tone as let a small smirk appear on his features. He unsheathed **Orochimanji** from his back slowly as Gin closed in on him.

Naruto let out a long breath, his gloved hand gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. The wind around the blades that Gin spun around kicked up the dirt beneath his feet. The blonde Jonin held his ground with a sharp look. The four-armed monster closed in on him, his swords making his clothes whip up in the air. He thrusted his sword forward in a stabbing motion, stopping the rotation. The resulting impact made sparks fly and a small shockwave erupted from the connection.

"So, borrowed Kekkei Genkai? How's that working for you?" asked Naruto as he held his sword in between the large blades of the red monster.

The ground beneath the creature's feet buckled under the pressure as Naruto continued to hold his sword with a single hand.

"I don't have time to waste here, if you're done let me pass", said Naruto with a slight smile.

"Not yet", growled the monster as he moved the blades back away from the struggle. Naruto's blade jerked forward as Gin made use of his two other arms, swinging them both inward from either side of Naruto.

With a reverse grip Naruto held his sword forward, blocking the blades and stopping them in an X-shape.

"I'll give you one last chance, if I were you, I wouldn't waste it", Gin's swords withered away. The shards fell to the ground below, shocking the monster.

He stepped back, throwing all the swords on upon the dirt. He growled as the yellow aura around him intensified. Naruto sheathed his blade with an audible 'clink'. The red-beast then disappeared from sight, reappearing in front of Naruto, cocking his upper right fist back he slammed it into his face, bringing a smirk to his grotesque features.

Naruto's form didn't move, blood trickled down his chin. Gin's eyes widened and he moved back.

His tail swung around and stiffened with his stinger poised. In rapid succession he attempted to stab Naruto in the cranium. The Jonin moved his head back and forth as Gin let out shouts of frustration. A smirk formed on Naruto's lips.

"What's so funny!" roared Gin as he continued his efforts.

"Dear God, get it together", mocked Naruto still dodging.

The creature growled and retracted the appendage.

"I have to admit, you're stronger than I expect, brother", Naruto smirked as the aura around Gin disappeared. "But you'll soon be dead and Orochimaru-sama will reward me handsomely", he breathed heavily whilst grinning.

"You talk a lot of shit for a _copy_ ", said Naruto in an amused tone.

"Well to be fair Naruto, I am _your_ copy", retorted the creature with a chuckle.

"Ohh that's the closest thing you've done to damage since I got here", taunted the blonde earning a growl from the creature.

"Let's fix that shall we", Gin roared as the yellow aura appeared around him again. Tightening his four fists the ground began to shake. The then cocked his right arms back, holding out his two left in a familiar position.

" **Jinsoku no Dabaru Suifuto Pistoru",** the creature thrusted both his hands arms forward.

Naruto was engulfed by the force his figure disappearing in the separate blasts.

…..

"Ah!" Yugito growled in impatience.

Her and Samui moved through space together, the bright lights and random patterns flashing around them.

"Are we there yet?" she asked impatiently.

Samui's eyebrow twitched as she held her gloves hand out in front of her.

"It'll be faster when we travel back", she snapped back in a stoic tone.

"Come on the fighting has already started! Are you making me wait on purpose? Naruto's gonna be there and he's-

"Yugito. Stop it", said Samui in a low tone. "He probably doesn't even remember me", she said, her tone changing slightly.

"Oh don't say that, he'll definitely remember. He probably won't regonise you though, y'know on the count of these puppies", Yugito grabbed Samui's breasts roughly, a shade of red appearing on the blonde's face.

Unable to move her arms on account of losing her concentration the young blonde growled.

"How is this normal?" she questioned as Yugito stopped her playful ministrations. "You have no compunction about personal space", protested Samui.

"Ah we're best friends, you've got boobs, I've got boobs, albeit yours are a little bigger and-

"Yugito. Stop it", she responded flustered in warning.

She sighed regaining her composure.

"That fight with Naruto, in the Chunin Exam finals really opened my eyes. I hadn't been that happy….since…..since that time", her stoic tone over taking her happy one. "It's been my goal ever since to surpass him, to be able to beat him one day, but I see him as _nothing_ else", she drove home, narrowing her cold blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever", Yugito examined her gloved hands. "Anyway should we talk tactics and stuff?" asked the Biju holder, changing the subject.

"I mean I'm in the greatest shape of my life, but what about you training hard? Don't they call you **Shiroi Inazuma Samui**? Do you think that's a good moniker?" Samui raised an eyebrow as her friend had yet to take a breath.

"Yugito-

"I'm sorry I'm just really excited to be here", she explained rubbing the back of her head.

"You're a fool", said Samui dismissively.

"Tch, you're so mean. I wonder how much Itachi has changed, he was cute with a capital C when we were ten, bet he's real yummy now", she bumbled happily.

"Don't you think you have enough men chasing after you?" asked Samui slightly irked.

"Um….no….no I have not", she put her hands on her hips. "Are you trying to say I'm some sort man-eater?" the Jinchuriki grinned pointing her index upward.

"Can we not do this now?" asked Samui raising her voice.

"Well since you bought it up, why can't we talk about the fact that no man will come near you. You scare the living-shit out of them. I mean would it kill you to smile?" Samui's eyebrow twitched.

"Sheesh", Yugito waved down her friend.

"I have high-standards and I don't _just_ smile for anything", she responded handily.

"Does Naruto - _kun_ fit those standards?" she asked receiving a few moments of silence.

"I hate you", replied Samui stoically and swiftly.

"Bitch you love me", said Yugito examining her gloved hands. "I'm just teasing you, relax you're so uptight", the blonde sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"We're here", said Samui completely changing the relaxed air around the pair.

"So you know how to land?" asked the Jinchuriki with a look of trust.

"No", replied the stoic blonde with a slight change in the target of her eyes. Favorably looking down to the right away from Yugito.

"I see…..wouldn't that be something you'd, I dunno. Figured out before we were launched across space at the speed of sound?" Yugito held her hands out.

"There was no time", responded Samui.

"Oh this should be a delight then", Yugito's sarcasm really hit home in her tone.

"Just make sure you don't land on your head, you need all the brain cells you can muster", mumbled Samui preparing to stop.

"Hurtful."

…

"That's it, I killed him", Gin breathed out a sigh of relief as the smoke began to clear.

Naruto's form slowly appeared from within the smoke, after a few moments his less than impressed features met Gin's frustrated ones.

"H-How are you this strong?" asked Gin stepped back slightly.

"I train really, really hard", said Naruto letting a grin appear on his face.

"Bastard, just die", Gin slammed his tail into the ground, digging up the soft dirt.

"Y'know as fun as this is, I did come here to save my save sister", Naruto disappeared in a burst and appeared in front of the mutant.

In a fluent movement he slammed his fist into the creature's abdomen, eliciting a spittle of blood from Gin's mouth.

"I will end you!" he struggled for breath, screaming at Naruto.

The blonde Jonin disappeared again, delivering a chop to the back of his head. Gin was sent sailing through a building into an opposing street. Naruto reappeared on the other side. Gin was no were to be seen.

"Now if I were a disgusting-mutated-man, where would I be?" Naruto asked himself as the wind picked up in front of him. He back flipped away from the source.

"Surprise!" the ground beneath him broke apart as Gin reached out and grabbed his leg, leaving Naruto suspended in mid-air.

"Lookie what I caught, the inferior version of me", Gin's tail reached around him. It lurched out at Naruto trying to stab him, only for the Namikaze heir to cock his head to the side and catch it in between his torso, tricep and bicep.

"Lookie what I caught", taunted Naruto as the stinger struggled to touch him. The venom from the tip dripping down on the dirt below. "What do you do with this thing?" asked Naruto in an amused tone.

"I drink people", responded Gin struggling against Naruto's vice-grip.

"Were you trying to drink me?" asked Naruto mockingly.

"No I wasn't-

Naruto's free arm cocked back and rocketed into Gin's stomach again. Naruto let go of the appendage and the creature fell forward, being stopped by Naruto's hand.

"You feel that?" he asked, Gin groaned in pain. "That's disappointment", Naruto kicked him back through the building. The rusty structure's ground level blew out on all sides. The battle ridden slab collapsed, dusty covered the entire area as debris crashed all around the area.

After a few moments Gin appeared, throwing off a large slab from his body. He breathed heavily and coughed. He tried to stand, but he fell to one knee. His body was riddled with scars and some blood ran down his left arms and his forehead. He was reeling, not prepared for the strength Naruto had displayed. Gin looked up to see Naruto standing on top another building. He held his hands in the horse sign and he breath in.

"N-No please! I don't want to die-

" **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!"** a small stream of fire erupted from Naruto's mouth. Gin turned around with a frightened yell. He scampered up the numerous pieces of stone frantically.

The thin stream of fire shot out in all directions, enveloping numerous city blocks. Gin tried to jump away, however he was enveloped in the large torrent of fire. His screams of pain were silenced. Naruto's face contorted back to normality and the overwhelming attack dispersed. The flames disappeared and the area silent, naught for the wind that blew away Gin's ashes into the remains of the building.

"I've wasted enough time here", said Naruto turning back to his objective.

The large skyscraper that dominated the skyline of the island. Naruto rocketed off, disappearing from sight toward his sister. From the shadows another droid, identical to the first focused on Naruto's form jumping away.

…..

The Konoha stadium was abuzz with what they had just witnessed; against-all-odds they were really pushing Orochimaru's forces. However, there were two members of the audience that were so aroused by the notion of daring-heroics.

Ren and Kari both held onto opposite sides of Kushina's dress, srunching their fingers up in the fabric if it were a lifeline and they were stranded in the middle of the ocean. Kari had her head buried into Kushina's leg, the little girl was so upset. The tears had dried up a while ago, now she just wanted comfort. Her Nii-san and Onee-chan weren't here anymore, the concept was new to the eight-year-old. Karin and Naruto went on missions regular, sure. But they had always promised her that they'd be back, there was no promise this time. Did that mean she'd never see them again?

Ren was a different story, he felt powerless, completely vulnerable and angry. The little red-head had been training at the academy, taking regular lessons from Kushina and Minato when he found the time. He had improved his skills, worked his fingers to the bone. He strove for acknowledge from his elder brother and to be seen as his equal. His violet eyes blared up at the screen, just having witnessed Naruto pick apart a creature with ease. Every time Naruto engaged in any sort of fight, Ren wanted to be there to help fight with him, maybe he could help, if only he were stronger?

"That boy has got a real arrogant streak, reminds me a lot like you Jiraya", said Sarutobi taking a puff of his pipe.

"Me?!" cried Jiraya. "Hey, Grandfather", he pointed to himself. "Father", he pointed to Minato who looked up at him.

"I'm not arrogant", a series of chuckles rained down on the Fourth Fire Shadow. "What? I'm not!" he declared adamantly.

"I will end this army in a _flash_ ", recited Rin with a pointed finger.

"W-What?" Minato eyed his former student.

"You? Fight me? Come back after you've trained for a hundred years", said Tsunade with a mocking smile.

"I am the Forth Hokage, the strongest ninja in this village, as such you have no chance against me", Sarutobi smiled as Minato's jaw dropped.

"Okay so maybe I have a small streak but-

"Naruto, pride as a warrior is something we Namikaze live by", said Kushina, shocking everyone.

She gave her husband a small smile, Minato softened immensely after that. Even if it was by his own misery, at least she smiled.

"So maybe I'm a little arrogant, Naruto has plenty of other role-models in his life", insisted the Hokage.

"I'm going to be just like my Tou-san one day, he's the strongest-smartest-bravest ninja in the entire world", Rin's last comment made a rain cloud appear of the Hokage's head.

"I fear that, that his recklessness will end in tradegy", stated Hisashi, naught above whisper.

His voice went unheard by everyone in the vicinity, everyone save Jiraya, who had been hiding his anxiety well.

….

Unbeknownst to them every Kage was watching the events that transpired. Some like, the Kazekage and Mizukage were interested in the strength of Konoha's next generation. Others like the Tsuchikage and Raikage were purely watching for amusement, however both had underlining motives.

The Tsuchikage's vice-grip splintered his chair every time Naruto's face appeared on the screen above his office door. Those features were hauntingly recognisable, he'd have to raise the brat's bounty at this rate he was surpassing his expectations. Moreover, anybody who opposes Konoha really piques his interest. He knew better than to meddle in the affairs of other villages, but the prospect of revenge was still fresh in his mind after all these years.

The Raikage, well he was keeping an out for his shinobi. However, another worry of his was that by sending the pair of able Konoichi. The other villages might mistake it for an alliance, which wasn't his intention. Orochimaru was threatening the world, by sending two of his ninja he was merely driving home the stake in that snake's coffin, or at least that's how he's rationalised it.

….

"That's your big plan?" asked Yugao skeptically. "That's what you've come up with, I'm impressed at the fact that can do that, but _really_?" she stressed placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes", replied the Uchiha heir with a slight smile.

The fighting behind them had intensified and did look like ending for quite some time. Itachi had deduced that they were all in fact at one-point human. By manipulation of the cellular structure by unknown means, Orochimaru had succeeded in bending these once ninjas, to slaves with no cognition. To be honest, it was an engineering break through, although it was an affront to humanity.

"Ready?" asked Itachi biting his left thumb.

An explosion suddenly rocked the area. Taking advantage of the momentary laps in judgement, some of the creatures made a break for Itachi and Yugao.

"I've only done this a couple of times, cover me, putting the wrong amount of chakra into the Jutsu is not a pleasant experience", warned Itachi as Yugao turned toward the small group charging creatures.

"Don't worry as usual, I am to save _you_ Uchiha", joked the Konoichi forming the ram sign with both hands. Taking a deep breath and focusing her chakra.

" **Ushi, Saru, Ju, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne"** , she then began to speed up, the next syllable blending into the next. **"Jin Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne,Saru, Ju, I, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin Ne, I TORI!"** she held out both her hands out in a water sign.

" **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** two water dragons sprung up from either side of the bridge. They both roared and twisted majestically.

Sailing outward, not before slamming from the group from either side.

"That was a little excessive", said Lee turning around from his position. Using the back of his wrist to wipe some blood from the bottom of his lip. "I will not be outdone!" he declared.

"You really need to chill out", a gloved hand found its way to his shoulder.

He grabbed it, pivoting on his opposite foot, attempting a back-hand fist. The attack was again blocked, having been given a close up of the ninja Lee's eyes widened.

"Kumo ninja!" he jumped back dropping into his fighting stance. "We will not let you get your hands on Naruto-kun!" he roared earning a sigh from the woman in front of him.

"I'm a friend and the name's Yugito", she held her hands up in surrender.

"Y-You're that girl from the Chunin exams", said Lee dropping his guard.

Another loud explosion rocked the area.

"Yup, your name is…..

"Rock Lee", said the boy with a thumbs up, his smile sparkling.

"Riveting. Listen my friend Samui-where….where is she", she looked around spotting her over by Yugao and Itachi. "Oh well it's been fun Lee, I like your eyebrows", she waved jogging off to meet the others.

"S-She likes my eyebrows", he cried, tears of joy running down from his circular eyes.

"64 palms!" he ducked as a chakra covered palm disabled a creature in front of him.

Neji retracted his hand smirking, similar to Lee he was covered in cuts and a little blood.

"Don't let it go to your head", said the Jonin disappearing in a burst of speed.

"I WAS MERELY EXPRESSING MY HAPPINESS!" he shouted disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

….

"Your help is welcome", said Itachi as he addressed Samui's presence.

"Get on with it", said Yugao crossing her arms.

"It wouldn't be a problem if you'd stop nagging me", said the Uchiha with a rare display of anger.

"You can raise your voice?" she asked in amusement.

Yugito stopped her advance next to Samui, waving at the two Leaf ninja.

"What's up", she greeted.

"Hey", Yugao waved.

"What brings you here?" asked Yugito.

"Oh my God, really?" Samui huffed crossing her arms over her developing bust. "I thought you were getting on with it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** the Uchiha heir slammed his hand on the ground, summoning seals appeared below the point of impact. A large explosion of smoke erupted from the summoning tag, engulfing a large portion of the area.

"Cool", said Yugito holding her hand above her eyes.

A loud roar erupted from the innards of the smoke-screen.

 **Chapter End**

 **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**

 **Fire Style:Great Fire Annihilation**

 **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

 **Water Style: Water Dragon Justu**

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

 **Summoning Justu**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think. They motivate me to update faster!**


	28. Road to The Third Gear

**Totally excited for the big reveal as Third Gear finally makes it appearance. Well this arc is definitely picking up action wise. Chapter-by-chapter I hope things get more interesting.**

 **Thank you to all those who REVIEWED the last chapter, I really appreciate all of you input. I try my hardest to acknowledge everyone. So please REVIEW this chapter, I'd love to hear all your opinions.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **Road to The Third Gear!**

"Entei", said Itachi with a smirk.

"Entei?" murmured Yugito. "A summoning animal?" she enquired as the smoke around them began to disappear.

"The Uchiha have a summoning animal?" asked Yugao turning to her former teammate.

"They do", finished Itachi as a loud roar blew away the remaining smoke.

The proud looking lion looked down at them with golden silted eyes. He was almost as big as a boss summon, not quite the size of Manda or Gamabunta, but large nonetheless. His proud main protruding from him neck. His golden coat silky and well groomed. His tail swished behind him as his front claws dug into the stone bridge. The prideful lion's large teeth gave him quite an intimidating look.

"Mhm, mhm, Itachi w-what's the deal, mhm", mumbled the beast, totally in contrast to his appearance.

"How many times have I told you to speak clearly", scolded the Uchiha as he jumped up onto his head.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry you know I can't help it, mhm I'm exicted i-is all", he chuckled and roared again.

"He's so cute", droned Yugito as she jumped up next to Itachi, joined by Yugao and Samui. She rubbed behind his ear making cooing sounds, her ministrations had an outward effect as his leg began to move wildly, knocking back a few of Orochimaru's creatures.

"Thank y-you", he said gratefully.

"Entei, focus now, we need to get to that building!" said Itachi in a commanding tone, whilst pointing to the largest building in the distance.

"Y-You can count on m-me, mhm!" he declared pushing off on his rear paws.

The wind picked up around the ninja on top of the great lion as he took off. His statue seemingly just squeezing into the parameters of the bridge. Numerous seals began to activate, stone wall appeared in plumes of smoke. Entei roared again in response, barreling through the defenses on his way to the island.

"Cool", observed Samui with a small smile as the lion roared again.

"Just think Samui-chan, we're almost there…..Naruto- _kunnnnn…_

Samui let a slightly audible growl escape her lips, glaring at Yugito as the wind blew through their hair separately.

"Sheesh, if looks could kill, lighten up...wait-Naruto, you like Naruto?" asked Yugao with a point and a laugh.

"You two are just as annoying as each other", Samui scowled and crossed her arms over her developing bust.

"Man you'd better hurry, he's been getting more marriage proposals than a real prince lately", she joked with chuckle.

Samui bit her lip in favour of insulting the loud Konoichi.

"Lady Kushina would never allow Naruto to marry like that. But could we please get back on track because…they're shooting at us!" cried Itachi as they approached the main island.

Arrows sailed through the air from launchers on the shore on the main island.

Samui ran through a set of handsigns extremely quickly.

'Fast', thought Yugao as the Kumo-nin held her hands out toward either side of her.

" **Shiroi Inazuma: Ikazuchidama",** she then clasped her hands together as white lightning coated around the pair. The white lightning intensified as her hands disappeared in the shade.

Multiple lightning strikes erupted from their source to meet the arrows, blowing away the arrows one-by-one. Yugao whistled as she put her hand above her brow and chuckled.

"Not bad girly, you're a lot tougher than you look", she praised as Entei made it over the bridge.

"I'm also a lot cooler than you because of the way I look", she hummed releasing her hands.

"Well aren't you fucking clever", scoffed Yugao as they approached a serious of buildings blocking their path.

Creatures jeered and screeched bloody-murder from a top them. The leaf Konoichi ran through a set of handsigns ending with the snake sign. She then let her right hand slip to her side, as it began to glow green.

" **Doton: Kazan no Bakuhatsu",** she swiftly thrusted her hand up with her index finger and middle finger upward.

The buildings in front of Entei disappeared into the earth with gigantic explosion. The Uchiha summon jump over the rubble, continuing his charge.

"Cool enough?" boasted Yugao.

"Wow!" scowled Yugito placing her hands on her hips, her long braided hair whipping up behind her. "I didn't realise we were having a pissing contest", chuckled mockingly.

Another side of buildings appeared, which bought a smile to the buxom blonde's face.

"I mean not that I don't mind", she said as she held her left hand out.

A blue flaming aura appeared around her appendage. Her silted pupils glowing slightly, pulsing with power. She jumped up and slashed sideward, the resulting wave of chakra powered energy sliced the buildings to pieces. The crumbled down onto the dirt, crushing many of Orochimaru's creatures. She landed back in her position with a flick of her hair.

"That was actually pretty cool", said Yugao earning an agreeable nod from Samui.

"Entei, ROAR!" shouted Itachi as they were ambushed from either sides above them.

Experiments rained down on them like wildfire, screaming bloody murder.

Entei summoned chakra from his belly, letting a blood-curtling roar forth from his jaws. An explosive force erupted around them, blowing away the creatures with violent force. Entei continued his charge as the buildings around them collapsed.

"We'll work on that", said Itachi with a smile. "You did great", he praised earning another happy roar from the adolescent lion.

"Mhm, t-thank you", responded the summoning animal as they closed in on the large skyscraper in the distance.

…

The Hidden Leaf Village's eyes were solely glued on the events transpiring on the coast. However, one shinobi wasn't so indorsed or anxious by the teens' effort. Gai had recently arrived, tensely watching as everyone else did.

The Toad Sannin had a neutral look on his face, he leaned on the wall behind Minato and his former sensei. His arms crossed against his chest, fingernails digging into his skin from behind the barrier of his gi. The Sannin's lip twitched slightly, his eyebrows raising as he closed his eyes in contemplation and mediation.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsunade, with a blink Jiraya was broken out of his train of thought. "You've been acting strange for a while now, mind sharing", she half demanded addressing her husband in a fiery tone.

Jiraya smiled and placed both his hands on her shoulders. He looked directly in her honey eyes, easing her worries slight but not completely throwing her off her suspicion.

"Don't worry, I just need to use the bathroom", he announced earning a raise of an eyebrow.

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity and discrimination. "Well don't let me stop you from emptying your bowels", she shook her head turning away.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it Tsunade-hime", he winked at her earning a confused look. With a casual wave he walked away down the steps and into the stadium.

'What?' she thought confused narrowing her honey-brown eyes slightly.

"What's up with him?" she wondered turning back to the screen with the teens riding a summons.

Jiraya's demeanor changed as soon as the stone of the stadium casted a shadow on his face. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face and his expression changed to a serious one. After he descended a flight of stairs he took out a scroll, not before writing vigorously and succinctly over it. He growled slightly as he finished sealing it back up.

'It's time to grow up kid. Unfortunately, you don't have much time to do it in', thought Jiraya as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

…..

"How many of these things are there!" shouted Hana. Her clothes were torn to shreds covering her decency, however her midriff was now in view and bits of her pants were torn revealing her creamy legs. Blood dripped down from the side of her cranial cavity past her right eye.

A few paces away from her Lee and Neji were worse-for-wear, same as her.

"500", panted Lee as he dropped to a knee, creatures surrounded him as he leaned back on Neji. The pair weren't in much better shape either, their clothes torn and blood dripped off them.

"505", chuckled Neji as he slipped into his gentle fist stance.

"I'm gonna win….you'll see you, won't win", said Lee stumbling forward his bloodied fist held up in front of him.

"Lee look out!" exclaimed Neji as number of creatures jumped up from behind them. All of them converging to attack Lee.

The Handsome Devil of the Leaf turned but fell down, his body refusing to obey him. Holding his hands in front of him in an attempt to block. He closed his eyes as his body fell to the ground, facing the arrangement of swords and axes.

" **Sen'eijashu",** a group of snakes wrapped around the creatures. With a whip they were all sent sailing out onto the rocks along the coast.

"Anko", said Neji as blood dripped from the side of his mouth.

The Jonin landed behind the pair, her snakes retracting into her long trench-coat.

Anko's violet hair was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She sported newly fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. True to her tom-boy style she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector displayed proudly above her eyes, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

"Sorry I'm late to the party", she observed her friends who separately took on groups of mutant's different quadrants along the coast. "I bought food pills for everyone", she announced as she dug into her pocket, feeding Lee and handing one to Neji.

"What are you doing here?" asked Neji ingesting the foul tasting energy booster.

"I have a debt to pay back to Konoha", she said with a smirk. "And quite frankly you guys and that blonde moron would be lost without me", the Snake Mistress giggled sadistically.

"Plus these bastards, depending on type a weak points….intel you gather when hanging around and S-Rank criminal is pretty useful", the violette sidestepped an axe. She then swiftly delivered a chop to the creature's neck, breaking it extremely easily.

"Why couldn't I see that with my Byakugan?" questioned Neji in a mumble.

"That's because you've had no experience with these things. They were at once human, every one of them prisoners of war or a part of clans from The Land of Rice Fields", she giggled.

"The chakra will fluctuate wildly in their weak points before they attack, which are manily their necks, stomachs or in long range ones their legs. You'll get it", she disappeared in a burst of speed.

"Yosh! I'm ready, once I attain their weak points they are all surely to fall!" declared Lee with the nice-guy-pose. His teeth sparkling with confidence.

…..

Naruto flipped up onto the large building facing the gargantuan skyscraper. He breathed a heavy sigh before walking forward. The clouds around the platform on the building in front of him blocked his view.

Without warning a chuckle broke out above him. His head snapped up as he walked to the edge of the building he stood on.

"Karin!?" he shouted the laughing grew loudly and more brash. "Karin!?" he called again slightly louder.

The clouds began to blow away by a sudden burst of chakra, until the laughing chuckled out slowly. Naruto's face contorted in anger as he faced up to the root of all the evil that had befallen his family and village.

On the platform stood Orochimaru behind his little sister. Karin was her knees facing down at the blonde ninja. She had dried blood on her face and her clothes were dirtied and ripped.

"So you've come Naruto-kun", Orochimaru pulled Karin's hair roughly making her whimper in pain, tears streamed down her face.

" _You_ ", growled his metal-plated gloves tightening into fists.

His attention moving across to the large figure next to him, who remained largerly stoic for the most part. However, a small smirk was brewing on the large man's features.

"And _you_ ", the wind picked up around Naruto.

"I'd like you to meet your clone Naruto-kun", Orochimaru smirked, whilst wrenching some of Karin's hair out of her scalp.

"Erol", said the blonde narrowing his eyes.

"Oh that's precious, your brother Naruto knows you", pointed out Orochimaru, enjoying his game.

Erol stared at Naruto from across towers with a neutral look. Erol's hair retained a golden appearance that Naruto's hair took on in **Second Gear**. His bulging muscles in plain sight at the absence of a shirt. He wore gold baglets around his wrists and a crown around his forehead. The common trait of these items was a red orb that glowed an ominous colour. He stood several feet high, towering over Orochimaru and the rest of his minions. His dark blue eyes pulsed a lighter blue ever few moments. His attire consisted of white pants and a red sash that stretched down past his kneecaps, which was held to his waist by a belt. His white pants tucked into a very large pair of black combat boots.

"NII-SAN!" screamed Karin to be silenced by another jerk from Orochimaru.

"Enough!" roared Naruto.

At the sound of Naruto's name Erol's demeanor picked up and he licked his lips.

"Naruto….NARUTO!" his voice boomed across the citadel.

The blonde in question crossed his arms as his cloak whipped up in the wind behind him. He looked at the pair above him. His anger slightly calming a testament to his features.

"Orochimaru….Erol…..you freaks….

He paused and narrowed his eyes.

…you'd had better tell me that my little sister is alright", his calm voice growing more assertive with every word. His golden locks swayed to one side.

Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Of course, she's right here", Orochimaru held her tear stained face up. "You've come to bring back this outsider, is it because she's a Jinchuriki? Is it because she's from the Uzumaki clan is it bec-

"You've got it wrong", Naruto shook his head at the snake's assertions.

"Oh you're here to play hero?" enquired the Sannin.

"To her, no. I'm not a hero, I'm her big brother and I'm here to take her back", he explained confidently.

"You're so sure you can defeat us alone", on cue three blurs jumped up from out of the bottom of the tower up onto the platform that Orochimaru and Erol stood with Karin on.

The three warriors were influenced by Orochimaru's Jinjutsu. The experiment of the left of Erol looked to be female. Much like Erol she looked excited to fight. She looked much like a tiger. Given her silted eyes and feral teeth protruding from her upper lip. Her fingernails were sharped to a point and she crouched down, swaying from side to side. Her brown hair was unruly and untamed, it reached her lower back. She wore a tattered red shirt that covered her bust, it was cut judging by the jagged pattern below her sizable bust in the material. It showed off her trimmed stomach. She also sported a pair of short blue shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh. Her bare feet were also shown off, her long and serrated toenails on display. On her right leg she bore a black tattoo of the sound symbol that was as plain as day.

To Orochimaru's right were another two warriors, the pair looked a like in that they appeared to be twins. The warrior closets to Orochimaru sported a pair of bull-like horns that sharpened to a point. His left eye was permanently closed. The horns were a platinum black, their origins in the man's skull were covered by his long blonde hair. Much like Erol he wasn't one for modesty, he didn't wear a shirt showing off his tanned muscles. His hulking figure and intimidating look was a sight to behold. He wore black cargo pants, from the bottom of his spine protruded a black tail that broke through the material of his pants. It was of average length and finished at a point. He wore a purple apron with the symbol of the sound village proudly displayed on it. His pants were tucked into a pair of brown combat boots. In the middle of his chest he was branded with the sound symbol.

The furthest to the right was perhaps the most unique of them all. The twin to the bull-man on his right. A pair of wings protruded from his back, tucked in together they were feathered. His nose was sharped to a point much like a beak is on a bird. His right eye was shut off and closed, opposite of his brother. He was also slightly smaller than the others. His finger tails were also sharpened like talons. He carried a spear that stood proudly in his right hand. On his left cheek the sound symbol could be seen, tattooed in a place where it could never be hidden.

"Who said I was alone?" he smiled as an explosion rocked the large building from below. Behind him dust flooded the space behind him.

"So they all made it", said the bull-man crossing his arms.

"To have come this far is quite impressive, to take on an entire army of second state experiments is quite amazing", the bird-man stoically stamped his spear into the ground.

"They look exotic", the tiger-woman snarled.

"Now, now children", Orochimaru scolded. "You will all get to have your fun", he promised narrowing his eyes at the cloud of dust beginning to disappear slowing revealing Naruto's friends.

"Told you I'd get here first", boasted a Yugao voice.

"Please you only bet me here because you defeated the least monsters out of all of us", shot back another Yugito.

"Does it really matter", Itachi droned with a sigh.

"No, I can sense very vile chakra above us", Samui narrowed her eyes.

The dust cloud broke apart simultaneously four times. From the left stood Yugao, Samui, Itachi and Yugito as they marched forward in sync. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as Naruto's face grew more determined. One-by-one they all lined up in a row, facing down Orochimaru and his pride-and-joy.

"Guys, I knew you'd all come", said Naruto his hair shadowing his eyes. A small smile gracing his lips.

"Yugito, Samui-chan….I appreciate you coming to my rescue", he joked earning a giggle from Yugito.

Samui looked away, attempting to make the butterflies in her stomach disappear and the blush on her face to go away.

"Well we're here to back you up, these guys seem to have it in their heads that you're gonna be the future Hokage, as the future Raikage myself. Perhaps an alliance is in order", she joked.

"I'm going to hold you to that", said Naruto turning to Samui. "Samui I-

"If you lose, that'll be really uncool", she said solemnly.

"Yeah…that would be really uncool wouldn't it", he chuckled, his demeanor returning to its previous seriousness.

"Oh…this is just precious", laughed Orochimaru. "Why is it that worms like you are always in my way", he said amusedly.

"A battle to the death is it then Naruto-kun?" he continued with smirk. "By the end of this game, you will have lost everything", said the bull-man.

"All or nothing?" The Snake Sannin grew louder. "Are you willing to put your life and lives of your friends?!" Orochimaru let out a loud cackle.

"Do you really believe that you can take me on _boy_? The man who will become a GOD!" he challenged provocatively.

"BRING IT ONNNNNNNNNNNN!" retorted Naruto in rage, shocking the sound warriors and Orochimaru.

"Just wait a little longer Karin", said Naruto softly. He let in a deep breath. "I promise we'll go back home together!" Naruto roared toward her as more tears streaked down her face.

Her bottom lip quivered and she choked out a sob.

"I want that….more than anything…NII-SAN!" she cried as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"That's all I needed to hear", he said softly. "Everyone", he breathed as the ninja around him looked to him.

He turned and smiled at Samui.

"Thank you so much", he mouthed.

His features turned serious as he turned up again to Orochimaru.

"I'm the only one who can fight Erol. His cloned from my DNA, and I'll be the one to take him down", he breathed out as the wind around him picked again.

The dust on the building poured off the sides as a yellow aura appeared around him. He began to growl continuously as lightning began to dance around him. The aura around him intensified as he held up his fists to either side of him. The lightning became focused, disappearing into his hands as did the yellow aura around him.

" **Third Gear!"** he exclaimed as two yellow orbs of golden solid chakra enveloped his fists. Lightning danced around the orbs with intensity.

Erol grabbed Karin with a smirk, black aura appeared around him.

….

 _A 13 year old Naruto fell to the dirt, his clothes were ripped and torn in all manner of places. The young Jonin was struggling, struggling like he had never done before. The Shinobi arts had come naturally to him a very young age, every Taijutsu form, every Ninjutsu, every sealing formula, swordplay and up until this point his Swift Release._

" _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he bellowed slamming his gloved right fist into the ground, cracking and splitting the earth._

 _Minato stood in front of him with a solemn look, he had his arms crossed and a slight invert in his eyebrow. He himself, the Yondaime Hokage, hailed for being a Shinobi amoung legends such as Tobirama Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi had to admit, the concept of this new level of Swift Release was completely and utterly indifferent for someone of Naruto's age to master. However, Naruto was no ordinary boy, the odds were pitied against his young son to learn this new set of techniques._

" _You need to focus on the point of fusion of you wind and lightning chakra. If you can't control your power then there's no point in continuing", stated Minato earning a growl from Naruto. He responded with a sigh._

" _Maybe it's time to call it quits today, we've been at this for hours and it's getting dark", suggested the blonde kage._

" _N-No!" spat Naruto, sitting up and clenching his fists in front of him. "I…..I have to do better than I did yesterday", he declared struggling to his feet._

" _ **The Third Gear**_ _is about focusing your power then releasing it. If you have no power and no control, you'll never master it", said Minato crossing his arms._

" _You either get stronger or become quit, make your choice now son", said Minato flashing away leaving an angered Naruto._

" _Quit…..fuck quitting", he struggled to his feet as golden chakra fluctuated wildly around him._

…

"Itachi", said Naruto with a growl.

The Uchiha turned to him.

"Destroy that traitorous bastard!" he commanded in a furious tone.

" **Jinsoku no Impakuto!"** Naruto slammed his fists to his sides. The following explosion of power destroyed many buildings around them, including the base of the large skyscraper.

"You're coming with me", said Erol picking up Karin.

"HUAHHHHHHHHH!" the electrical currents of chakra crept from the outside of the orbs into the air.

The creatures and Orochimaru scattered.

Naruto thrusted his right fist forward. A golden wave of concentrated golden chakra took the entirety of the building was taken clean off its failing base. Launching the entire building into the sea behind them.

The team of Kumo and Leaf Jonin gaped at him.

"Finish them off and let's get out of here!" he gave them the thumbs up and disappeared.

The ninja stood there for a few moments.

"Well you heard him", said Itachi as the makeshift team disappeared at once.

….

"So you're not just a savage?" asked Karin, blood trickled down from her mouth. She grunted as she was dropped to the dirt.

"Of course not, funny how you were so quick to judge me, hmm", he mocked looking down at her form.

"The external circumstances of one's birth is out of every person's control", he chuckled. "It's not of my own volition that I enjoy killing, especially those with the last name NAMIKAZE!" he turned his hulking form toward her, holding his right hand out, his palm facing her.

" **Third Gear!"** he shouted with another laugh.

A circular black orb enveloped his hand as wisps flowed into the air. Karin's hair whipped up and her glasses blown of her face. Erol continued to laugh manically.

"Such a fragile creature!" he declared as the gravity of his energy pushed her away onto her back. The chakra around his palm intensified to near insane levels, her senses were overloaded.

Without warning a yellow jolt passed through her head, she turned her head to the source of the chakra spike. Erol's vile black chakra dissipating as her turned as well. She looked to see a ninja land to the side of her and Erol. The ninja's foot hit the floor, the wind blew her and Erol's clothes backward. He jumped back in defence.

"Took your time getting here, didn't you dear brother-

Karin blinked, trying to make out the person who had just appeared. The wind around her picked up again

A fist connected with Erol's cheek, a sickening crack echoed throughout the abandoned citadel. Erol struggled to remain upright, the gloved fist forced its way forward, launching the hulking clone through a serious of buildings into the distance.

"N-Nii-san", she struggled to sit upright.

Naruto's form became visible as he turned to face her.

"Leave this place", he said in a serious tone.

"L-Leave, but that would mean that you and Erol are here alone, you-you don't know what he's capable of", she pleaded her tears falling freely, finally managing to sit up. "W-What if you, what if you don't come back?" she asked as a large explosion in the distance erupted.

"He's coming!" she warned. "We have to run-

She was silenced by a hand on her head, he ruffled her hair.

"If I can't be there then you have to watch over Ren and Kari, they're both too young to understand", he chuckled. "You'll do a much better job than me. This isn't just about you anymore, they billeted the Leaf Village and dad", Naruto narrowed his eyes forward as Erol approached.

"I won't let anyone get away with that", he took his hand off her head. "Do this as a favour to me. If he kills me at least you would have gotten away", he smiled down at her.

"Live a good life Karin", the blonde nodded warmly at her.

"B-But-

Her retort was cut shot as Naruto took off toward the black aura rocketing toward them.

"Naruto!" she held her hand out as a shockwave rocked the area.

She shielded herself with her hands as the rock and corroded pieces of building flew past her. Her hair completely on a standstill in the violent wind.

….

Naruto and Erol charged at each other, Erol placed his large hands on Naruto's shoulders, making him sink a little into the dirt. His arms on the outside of Erol's, he grunted and delivered a knee to his chin, slightly knocking the clone's head upward. A smirk suddenly grew on Erol's face as Naruto's eyes widened.

He lifted Naruto up, delivering a kick to his face, sending him sailing into a building above him.

" **Second Gear HA!"** he cackled as black aura enveloped him, spiking forward as his took off at the foot of the building.

Naruto landed in the rusted insides, coughing as he wiped some blood off his chin. He made a cross sign with his hands.

" **Taijuu: Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** he said as the room was enveloped in a cloud of white smoke.

Erol appeared through the floor grabbing at Naruto, whom he enveloped in a bear hug. The hulking clone's smirk grew sour as multiple Narutos grabbed at every limb, which caused the giant to smile. The entire structure was blown to pieces as Naruto flipped out of the building onto the dirt floor.

Moments later the entire building was blown away. Erol calmly walked out, slightly dirty and smirking.

"Erol, you surprised me", said Naruto slipping down into his stance. His right fist planted on the dirt as he bought his left hand on his thigh. The wind picked up around him as yellow aura circled around him.

" **Second Gear!"** he exclaimed as yellow aura exploded around him. "But now it's time for round two", he smirked.

 **Chapter End**

 **Shiroi Inazuma:** **Ikazuchidama**

 **White Lightning: Lightning bullets**

 **Doton: Kazan no bakuhatsu**

 **Earth style: Volcano Explosion**

 **Sen'eijashu**

 **Striking Shadow Snakes**

 **Jinsoku no Impakuto**

 **Swift Style: Impact**

 **Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu**

 **Multi-Shadow clone Justu**


	29. Yugao's Belief

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I loved reading them all, cheers. Please REVIEW this chapter, I'd really appreciate hearing from you all.**

 **So this arc is picking up, most of this chapter is testament to that. I've tried to explore and experiment with different personalities. Instead of just having the villians just be all crazy evil. I think a bit of variety will do this fic good.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twenty – Nine**

 **Yugao's Belief**

Yugao had her eyes closed, she jumped from building to building. She made the snake-sign with her gloved hands as the wind wiped her. She was tracking a very nimble creature, it's chakra signature would fluctuate periodically, not before changing direction. It became very apparent that this thing was extremely fast, faster than her.

The skyscraper that Naruto had forcibly launched into the ocean, no longer stood proudly in the distance behind her. She stopped on top of an old circular building, giving it the appearance of a cylinder. She opened her eyes as a figure landed softly behind her.

"This battle was over before it even began", spoke a deep voice.

Yugao blew a strand of stray purple hair out of her eyes, she huffed and placed her gloved hands on her hips. The feisty Jonin turned to the hulking bio-mechanical warrior.

"Well aren't you an eyesore", she commented dryly examining his wings, which were obviously poorly stitched together, grafted onto the creature's back.

"Your insults are about to come to an end", he twirled his spear around and stamped it into the rock. Splitting the fragile structure on impact.

"So what are you supposed to be, half-man, half-pigeon?" she enquired cocking her head to the side.

"Put an end to that now! Take me seriously, purple-haired bitch!" he shouted making her eyebrow twitch.

"What was that freak?" she asked angrily.

"I said-

The bird-man was caught off guard as Yugao stamped her foot on the stone beneath her feet. A sharpened rock burst through the withering building. The warrior barely managed to dodge as the spike, the sharpened edge narrowly piercing his cheek. He flapped his wings twice, climbing away from Yugao.

"I was almost finished off", he gritted his teeth. "I'll put an end to this woman's rampage", he twirled the spear counter-clockwise.

Yugao pulled out a kunai holding it front of her, her features growing more excitable.

"My name is Yugao, and you'd better start showing respect otherwise I'll be the _woman_ to beat you into the ground", he jumped at him with an intent to kill.

Throwing the kunai at the creature he dodged it effortlessly.

"You can't even throw correctly, I'll end you in one fell swoop", he chuckled thrusting the spear into Yugao's stomach.

Smirking in triumph, left a bittersweet taste in the bio-mechanical man's mouth. As Yugao evaporated in a clump of water, effectively soaking him. The kunai that she had previously thrown disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing the leaf ninja.

"Fucking hell you're annoying", she slammed her gloved fist into the creature's face, effectively disorienting the sound symbol on his cheek.

With a sickening crack the creature was launched through the air, flying toward the ground. The bird-man flipped in mid-air, extending his wings and stopping his descent right before he hit the ground. The dust flew along the ground on all sides as the creature planted its feet on the floor. He readjusted his jaw-line, putting it back into place.

Yugao made the snake sign as earth engulfed around the monster's feet, trapping him.

'The water clone she used was to speed up the hardening process. She had already gauged how fast I am from following my movements with her sensory abilities. She's smart', he thought as he struggled against his bindings.

" **Suiton: Dabura Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"** Yugao finished a set of handsigns quickly. The ground beneath the creature began to crack, water erupted from the small openings as they gradually got larger.

Twin water jets appeared through the cracks, destroying the earth below as they climbed in spirals toward the sky. They went opposite ways gaining the appearance of a dragon each respectively. The bird-creature narrowed his eyes as he wildly stabbed at the earth covering his claws. The twin-dragons crashed through the buildings toward either side of him, engulfing him in a torrent of violent water. The resulting explosions soaked a large quantity of the area.

She narrowed her eyes at the waves below. Her eyes scanning every nook and cranny to the last detail. She watched as the buildings collapsed on the dirt below, effectively burying the spit were the creation once stood.

Yugao's eyes widened as a sharp gust of wind blew her clothes back violently. She swiftly turned her body to avoid a stab from the spear. It passed harmlessly above her shoulder. Her senses were alerted as wind chakra began to rapidly coated the weapon.

"I underestimated you, but Orochimaru-sama gave me the power of wind. Surely this will end you!" he shouted as the wind-bladed tip reached out below itself. Ripping at Yugao's flesh, bloody erupted from her shoulder as she bit back a yelp utter agony.

" **Doton:** **Iwa Shīrudo",** Yugao made the snake sign as rocks from the earth below gathered around her forming a spherical shield around her.

The bird-creature swatted her away, sending her to the right. As she flew the rocks all fell away. The purple-haired Jonin channeled chakra to her hands as she flipped onto the earth, skidding along the ground she landed on her feet. She groaned in pain biting back another screamed as she touched it. She put her right hand over the wound as green chakra coated the area.

"I can at least stop the bleeding", she said uncomfortably as the wound closed up.

"Will you enjoy the memento of this battle, I wonder young woman?" asked the creature as his soaked form entered the area. Landing gracefully in front of the injured Konoichi.

"What's your name?" asked Yugao standing up to a vertical base. Her shirt torn and ripped, revealing her shoulder, bra strap and some cleavage.

"My name? My name is experiment 896, biomechanical model", he answered eliciting a laugh from Yugao.

"Joke? I don't see what's so funny?" he narrowed his eyes dangerously at her.

"That isn't a name, a name is something that you take pride in, something that gives you your identity", she smirked. "You sad pawn", she taunted.

"Pawn hmm? I suppose in that regard, you're wrong for I do have a _human_ name. I am told that it's Manaru", he chuckled. "For a human, you seem to know what you're saying, surprising given that a human could never be as intelligent as one-of-us", he argued boastfully.

"Does slavery make you intelligent does it? That's like saying a fool's a genius for barking loudly. All you are is tool, used to torment and destroy what say you to that, huh?!" she bit back rather harshly.

"Perhaps it makes me more intelligent, following someone who will change the world", Yugao laughed again making the creature narrow his eyes.

"Existence without a purpose is pointless. But you're wrong about that, Orochimaru-teme won't change the world", she smiled. "That idiot Naruto is the one who's gonna do things that'll turn the world upside down. I wanna walk next to him, that's why we all came. Because we believe Naruto is our village's next leader, like he'd ever lose to someone like that snake-freak!" she roared adamantly.

He pointing his spear toward her.

"You are strong in will and body. To have such faith in a mere-boy is adamantly the strangest thing I've ever seen. Before this battle continues, answer me this Yugao", he narrowed his eyes.

"Would you kill an innocent person and forsake your precious ideals knowing that they couldn't possibly pose a threat to anyone, merely because your leader ordered you to? Or would you re-consider your loyalties, and betray the person who told you to kill?" he posed this question to her.

"You're trying to trap me", she closed her eyes and the win picked up. "But the answer to your question is rather simplistic", the purple-haired Jonin's hair whipped up in the wind.

"I'd follow a leader with the same beliefs as me!" she yelled confidently.

Manaru smiled slight holding his spear with both hands.

"That is where we differ. You truly are a strange creature, shinobi of the leaf, Yugao", he spoke slightly amused.

"Well you're not wrong", she became serious, dropping into her stance.

The bird-man threw his spear at her with both his hands. She sidestepped it summoning some earth to her hand. Manaru appeared next to her, stanching the spear out of the air. He thrusted the pointed tip to the side of her. She bought her earth covered hand, blocking the spear. Her heels digging into the ground, breaking it apart as she gritted her teeth. She redirected the blade to the left of her, it became imbedded into the ground. She grabbed it with her left hand as the earth around her right hand disappeared. She slammed her elbow into his outstretched arm, eliciting a painful growl from the creature. She then kicked him away grabbing his spear in the process. He was sent into flying but quickly recovered with a few flaps of his wings.

Yugao snapped the spear in half on her knee. The stick dropped to the ground and she imbedded the blade into the ground, covering it with her own earth Justu, rendering it unusable.

" **Uinguburēdo!"** Manaru's wings out stretched as he coated them in wind chakra. The glowed and pulsed with intense energy.

Yugao gritted her teeth as the creature flew toward her. She channeled chakra to her legs and chakra dashed away for a few blocks. The purple-headed ninja then jumped up the side of a tall building. Manaru in hot-pursuit, she flipped forward and slide along the side of the building with the help of her chakra. She pushed herself off the building narrowly missing Manaru's wing. She twisted her body upward and threw a kunai with a paper bomb and chakra coated tip. The kunai sailed past Manaru, destroying the top of the building. Rubble rained down on the bio-mechanical warrior as Yugao flipped away onto the top of a smaller building across the way. Manaru hit the ground hard, followed by a series of mortar that buried him.

Yugao winced and held her shoulder, dropping to one knee she let out a strained breath. The pain traveled up and down her arm.

'I need more chakra, I can't health myself fully and continue to fight him equally', as she finished her thought Manaru burst through the rubble with his wings. Blood ran down his face and exposed chest.

The creature let out a breath of exasperation. The ground beneath him began to shake as Yugao held on of her hands out.

" **Kazan no Bakuhatsu",** she thrusted her hand up as the earth exploded around Manaru. The entire area was destroyed, Yugao bought her hands up to her forehead to block the rain of dust that covered her.

'I'm almost out of chakra', she coughed and panted. 'But that's not really an excuse, is it Yugao?' she asked herself standing up as her senses told her Manaru had already recovered.

He clawed his way to the surface again.

"You know, for an over-grown pigeon, you're pretty tough", she joked struggling to hold herself up.

"As are you, for an inferior species you are..….persistent. I am unsure just how much more of those shots my body will be able to take. Unfortunately, I haven't been given the opportunity to test its limits myself", he smiled.

"I'd say you're on your last legs", commented Yugao as she looked to her left. Without releasing it they had moved closer and closer to the ocean. On cue the smell of the sea reached her nose.

"The water", she smiled as the morning sun shone down on the water. Giving the look of sparkles along the top of the water. "Manaru!" the Jonin turned to him with a slight smirk.

"You're not such a bad guy", she complimented earning a confused look from the winged man. She then pumped the slightest bit of chakra, trying to conserve energy, into her legs as she jumped away toward the sea.

He chased after her, using his wings to propel him upward. She gritted her teeth, running on mostly adrenaline. She landed down on the small sandy beach to the side of the island. The Jonin then collapsed on the sand, landing on her backside she giggled.

"It's over Yugao-san, I'll put an end to this right now. You were….a worthy adversary", Manaru landed on the beach and wasted no time in charging toward her. He roared as he jumped up, coating his right wing with wind chakra.

Yugao's smile never left her face. Manaru was suddenly upon her, his wing mere inches from her face. She mouthed a few words to him, making his eyes widened as the water from the wet sand around her right hand engulfing it.

" **Suiton: Suijō no Jutsu",** she leaned back. The wing passing over her, with a mere inch to spare. She then thrusted her fist directly into his face, blood poured from his mouth and nose as he was launched into the water behind her.

A whirlpool formed around him dragging him into the depths.

" **Suiton: Kōka Suijin!"** she ran through a set of handsign as four pillars of spiraling water burst out of the edges of the whirlpool. They all formed together in the middle, directly on top of the violent surge of water. The chakra infused sea-water surged in the air creating a sharp blade, around the blade of water was an extra layer of spinning water. Manaru fought his way out of the current, just in time for Yugao to call the drilling-water-blade down directly onto him.

Manaru's eyes widened as Yugao's words echoed through his mind.

' _You're pretty good, Manaru-san but this is it'_

The bio-mechanical man suddenly broke out into a smile.

'Thanks…...Yugao-chan, it is indeed the end', he closed his eyes as the water drill ended his life. The resulting explosion rocked the area as the aftershock of water rained down on Yugao, who breathed heavily on the beach.

Her form now thoroughly soaked and her chakra reserves almost depleted. She smiled weakly as the rain of sun rays replaced the water.

She giggled to herself, not long afterward she broke out into a laugh.

….

"That girl is something else", Rin observed her only female student. She smiled when she saw the grin on the girl's face appear.

"She's growing up, hmm", from beside her Kushina placed a hand on her husband's student's shoulder. "I'm very thankful that my son has friends like her", Rin giggled softly.

"What's so funny dattabane?!" the red-head's mood travelled from one end of the spectrum to the other.

"You misunderstand Lady Kushina", Rin leaned against her hand. "It's amazing really, Naruto-kun has this way of making allies of his enemies and friends of his allies. A quality of a Kage, wouldn't you think, hmm?" Kushina opened her mouth but her words died in her throat.

"Yugao-chan is risking her life to protect Naruto-kun. Because she believes in him, they all do, you just heard her say so", Rin placed her hand on her shoulder, standing tall. "Don't worry so much about him, hmm", she giggled again.

"Mummy", Kushina felt a tug on her skirt, she looked down to see her youngest daughter who looked rather distressed. She looked over to see her son by her husband, not wanting to show weakness Minato settled for rubbing his back.

Kushina smiled and bent down and picked her up, holding her to her hip. She beginning to get a little big to carry, but if she wanted to be babied right now she wouldn't deny her.

"It's alright sweetie", she kissed her cheek rocking her back and forth soothingly. She couldn't offer the child much more than that, she really couldn't. If she herself, a seasoned Jonin of the village was struggling to hold her nerve, she couldn't fathom what her child of eight was feeling.

The spunky blonde cried silently into her shoulder, Kushina continued to rock back and forth, eyeing the screen with a stressed look of her own.

Minato seemed to be having a similar dilemma with his and hers' youngest boy. The boy of ten wouldn't openly show weakness, taking after Kushina in that regard of stubbornness. The red-head clenched his fists and his lip quivered.

"What are you thinking?" asked Minato still rubbing soothing circles on the ridged boy's back.

Ren sighed, gathering himself quickly.

"I-I'm just worried is all. I could go and help nii-san, but I'm strong enough", he said sadly with small sniff.

"You will be", said Minato with a smirk. "You have every resource available to you, Ren-chan you're going to be a great ninja….one day. But for now just enjoy your childhood, okay?" the blonde Kage ruffled his hair making him chuckle softly.

"I guess I'm a little lucky then, nii-san was already going on dangerous missions at my age wasn't he?" the academy student's mood slightly improving.

"Yes, Naruto was already a Chunin, he worried your mother and I all the time. But just between you and me, you're the good child who never makes us worry….to much", joked Minato eliciting a small chuckle from the boy.

….

Explosion after explosion tore the large island apart. Black and yellow aura collided again and again, unrelenting as buildings crumble to the dirt and the earth crumble under the chakra pressure. The same could be felt below ground as well, Yugito ran through an underground passage, torches to either side of the narrow passage way lit her way.

'I can't believe you've lead me down here. I'm searching for that freak in this…this…

" **Labyrinth, the word you're looking for is labyrinth",** her tailed beast spoke from inside her mindscape.

She continued her trek, her footsteps making a racked as she ran through the stale air. Her long braid swaying back and forth behind her.

'You know I suck at this sensory crap, that's why I always like to bring Samui, that girl can do that freaky sensor-thingo', she griped as she rounded a corner, inwardly growling. 'This entire place looks the fucking same!' she screamed inside her mind, earning a giggle from her tenant.

" **Just keep searching kitten, I smell that fowl chakra down here somewhere",** reassured the tailed beast with mewl.

After a few moments more of running, Yugito's face contorted in confusion. She had ran into a dead-end. A normal, average-everyday door blocked her path. She held her breath, preparing herself for whatever lay ahead behind that door. The Jonin of Kumogakure kicked the piece of varnished wood down with her heeled boots. The busty blonde gasped in shock and surprise.

"I was not ready for today", she said as she brushed a stray strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

" **You and me both",** concurred the two tailed cat.

The was decorated with plastic aero planes and bird models, hanging from the roof. The walls were decorated with a colourful wallpaper, which consisted of clouds, rainbows, bubbles and oceans. The overall feel of the room was largely innocent in comparison to the dimly lit and muggy hallway outside, However, the trepidation that there was a group of young children, sporting white garbs all stared at her with mixed looks of curiousity and fear.

"What the…hell?!" Yugito questioned as the same strained of hair she previously pushed back covered her face again.

There were four children in total, ranging from seven years old to a mere infant who lay asleep in his crib. The eldest sported short orange hair, her features eyeing Yugito's with inquisitiveness and caution. Her bright round eyes studied Yugito, not before a smile broke out on her face.

"Hi!" she squeaked.

"Uh-hello", Yugito waved nervously having never dealt with a child before.

There was also a timid looking child who tended to the baby boy in the crib behind the first two. He wore glasses too big for his face, his timid looking expression tugging Yugito's heart strings. He shakily stood in front of the infant in an attempt to protect him. His bright blonde hair and blue eyes gave him a striking look.

The last child stood in front of the hyper-orange-haired girl with calm look. He wore a still expression, he also had black eyes and jet-black hair that reached just below his ears.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

Yugito blinked twice, unable to answer.

"Are you deaf, I asked you a question?" he pressed rather rudely earning a growl from Yugito.

"Just gimme a sec to process this!" she yelled scaring all of them. The baby started to cry earning a sigh from the Jonin.

"Look I don't really know. What to do but what are you all doing here?" she asked earning giggle from the orange haired girl.

"Nuhuh we asked you first", she laughed as Yugito slapped herself in the face. "You're funny", she stuck her tongue out.

"What I want to know is what you're all doing here", she said earning a confused expression from the girl.

"Hey you tricked me!" she accused pointing a finger at her.

"You shouldn't point", scolded the boy next to her grabbing the girl's hand and gently setting it down.

"I am Ichiro, this is Aruna, the one with the glasses is Tetsuya and the baby is Yuji", he answered politely. "Now you answer _my_ question, who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Yugito Nii, I am Jonin from the Hidden Cloud Village", she tapped her forehead protector. "I don't want to hurt any of you, I'm here to-

"Are you here to take us away?!" asked the girl hopefully.

"I uh-

"Please!" screamed the timid boy.

The other boy remained silent, however is feelings of neutrality were betrayed by his hopeful look.

"You see that-

They continued to stare at her, Yugito could feel her will breaking, they were just so cute.

"Oh fine-but!" she sighed. "Why are you here, I mean what possible reason could four have to be here?" she shook her head and awaited a response.

"We were taken away from our parents!" shouted Tetsuya, gaining a blush on his face.

"By Orochimaru?" Yugito continued her string of questions.

"Orochimaru-sama said that our parents didn't want us anymore and that we're here to help make the ninja word a better place. He said that we were special", Yugito raised an eyebrow as Ichiro explained.

"I'm guessing you're-

"They're the catalysts for Orochimaru-sama's army", Yugito's head snapped up and she whipped around to see one of Orochimaru's bio-mechanical creatures step through. Ducking his horned head to avoiding hitting the roof.

"You!" she growled as the bull-man from earlier walked into the room.

"Yugito-nee-chan!" Aruna grabbed her pant leg, scurrying behind her.

"I really don't think you should leave children, you're safe here, with us", the tail behind the bio-mechanical creature's tail hit the side of the opened door, sending it flying into the door.

"You're not leaving this place alive, you're dead do you hear me worm?" he asked pointed toward her.

Ichiro grabbed her other leg, showing tell-tale signs of fear.

"I am the driving force of Orochimaru-sama's army, experiment 800, Jun", he let an evil smirk appear on his face as he stamped his hoof on the ground, cracking the earth beneath it.

 **Chapter End**

 **Suiton: Dabura Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

 **Water Style: Double Water Dragon Bullet**

 **Uinguburēdo**

 **Wing Blade**

 **Kazan no Bakuhatsu**

 **Volcano explosion**

 **Suiton: Suijō no Jutsu**

 **Water Style: Water Lock Jutsu**

 **Suiton: Kōka Suijin**

 **Water Style: Hardened Water Drill**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think. Until next time.**


End file.
